Uno es Todo, Todo es Uno
by neah20
Summary: Empezó con la aparición de un extranjero al que catalogaron como quirkless, la recibieron, adaptaron y se coloco como profesor por capricho de Nedzu... después dos niños quienes se apegaron a otro profesor... al final fue el inicio de una cadena de eventos juzgados por el universo mismo.
1. Chapter 1

1

No tengo derechos sobre los personajes de Full Metal allchemist menos de boku no hero... solo de esta historia.

XXXXX

Midoriya caminaba cabizbajo hacia su casa, su mano sujeta firmemente en la correa de su mochila después de un día lamentable en la escuela con el uniforme oscuro algo sucio a causa de una riña en la cual salió mal parado.

La secundaria Orudera era un lugar poco amable para Izuku quien tenía un escalofrió por los constantes acosos por parte de su antiguo amigo de infancia… Kacchan… era difícil pero a pesar de todo, su mente inocente apuntaba a que quizás… en dos años… apuntaría a la prestigiosa academia U.A. pese a quien le pese.

Un aliento de valor para alguien sin quirk.

Dio vuelta en una esquina totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos… pateando las pequeñas piedras que salían a su paso, fue cuando algo empezó a cambiar en el entorno deteniéndole el paso por reflejo… era extraño cuando no ves nada a simple vista.

Se encogió de hombros castigándose por distraerse… dio algunos pasos pero la molestia clavada en su mente -¿Por qué no hay nadie en la calle?- dijo en voz alta con tal de romper el extraño silencio en el entorno.

Aun las aves parecían lejos de cantar o el viento tan calmado, el eco de los automóviles se distanciaban y una sonrisa nerviosa venia en el rostro del pecoso… entonces cada vez este sentimiento crecía ruñendo su estómago con la dificultar de respirar apareciendo de la nada.

La alerta estaba encendida en sus instintos básicos deteniéndolo por completo en esas calles angostas con el entorno de casas repentinamente solitarias.

No era el desarrollo de un quirk de sentido mejorados… para el joven Izuku quien ha sido intimidado desde edad temprana, simplemente tenía cierta percepción al peligro en su entorno, casi esperando a que Kacchan apareciera en la siguiente esquina.

Como cuando su amigo de la infancia levanta su mano y él se tensa a esperar el golpe.

Su mandíbula temblaba ahí clavado en el concreto, su espalda rígida cuando un crepitar fue audible a sus oídos ¿electricidad? Su mente saturada pensó con el pánico creciendo e imposibilitando algún movimiento para retroceder o voltear a cerciorarse lo que sucedía.

O escapar.

Sin que su único testigo viera el círculo dibujándose a la altura de los postes de luz en la nada, con el saltar de chispas eléctricas en sus bordes en una reacción peligrosa… cuando una gota oscura comenzó a formarse desde el centro de ese diseño intrincado.

Rompiéndose como una membrana esa oscuridad soltaba a una mujer en el suelo en un golpe seco como un montón desordenado mientras manos oscuras se despegaban de sus brazos y piernas… retirándose al diseño en el cielo, desapareciendo como si nada hubiera estado ahí en el principio.

Izuku sintió relajarse repentinamente, tocándose el pecho en un recuerdo de la extrañeza con el aliento agitado… miro sus pies indecisos de mirar por encima de su hombro, pero aun así lo hizo.

Había esperado un desastre o quizás nada… pero ver a una mujer tirada en el suelo inconsciente saco toda cautela para ser remplazada por preocupación del joven amable -¿señorita?- llamo al retroceder esos pasos.

Era de aspecto joven con su cabello suelto, su ropa era una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros dejando ver sus tobillos con unas sandalias de madera -¿señorita?- pidió al hincarse cuando ojos ónix se abrieron de golpe, cualquier gesto suave remplazado por uno tan intimidante que lo hizo retroceder.

Un temblor en el cuerpo la hizo quejarse en voz alta, aquella lucidez abandono tan rápido como había llegado… nuevamente inconsciente, Izuku se volvió a preocupar realizando lo que todo ciudadano de buen corazón haría… llamar a la policía.

Espero largos minutos pero cuando por fin llego la policía no dudo en explicar el extraño sucedo de terror junto con el sonido de un golpe que supuso era la mujer siendo dejada en el suelo… aun cuando el cuerpo de Deku estaba paralizado de un miedo, ahora más calmado reflexiono y dio sus puntos de vista a los hombres que lo entrevistaron.

No pudo ayudar demasiado en el aspecto de la aparición de la mujer que todos supusieron de origen extranjero por la cuestión que no volteo… nadie lo reprendió por esto, pero cuando por fin lo dejaron ir a casa se sintió aliviado de ser de alguna manera de utilidad.

Por estas ocasiones, su sueño de héroe era una realidad.

XXXXX

Naomasa Tsukauchi llegaba al hospital de la prefectura de Shizuoka, un lugar amplio y limpio cuyo olor a antiséptico golpeo sus sentidos entrenados… se instaló en la puerta dando un vistazo panorámico para acortar la distancia con la recepción donde pidió indicaciones a las enfermeras que gustosas lo ayudaron.

Con paso entrenado a través de los pasillos con enfermeras o pacientes dispersos, medito esta misión ligera donde solo entrevistaría a una persona sospechosa por el uso de quirk en público, un descanso necesario de la administración de Tashinori y la crisis de "Trigger" en el barrio de Naruhata.

Para el detective salir de su estación era un alivio, aun cuando su localidad era un hospital.

Cuando solucione este caso, quizás con una buena explicación por parte del sospechoso una amonestación o multa sería una buena conclusión… llego a la habitación adecuada en el ala de tratamientos generales donde internaron a su sospechoso.

Toco la puerta esperando alguna respuesta que vino amortiguada, abrió fluidamente para mirar dentro de la habitación iluminada por la ventana… sencilla y blanca, amueblada de manera estándar -buenas tardes- saludo al percatarse del doctor parado en la base de la cama.

Ojos amables en color dorados, un cabello morado fluido sujeto en un peinado bajo… la bata de doctor con una placa de "Sindria, Sinbad" tan visible a su juicio -¿Detective Tsukauchi?- pregunto ofreciendo su mano en un apretón amistoso.

-Doctor Sindria- respondió el amable detective dando un vistazo a quien descansaba en la cama, una mujer de cabello oscuro, tez blanca con rasgos regios y extranjeros, no que fueran muy diferenciables con el desarrollo de quirks casi borrando nacionalidades en apariencias… pero en algo podía distinguir de toda la población normal en Japón.

-Ella es nuestro sospechoso- divertido el doctor puntualizo poniendo su tabla de resultados médicos debajo del brazo.

-Pensé que estaría despierta para una entrevista- inquirió con un suspiro de decepción Tsukauchi, prediciendo otra vuelta en un futuro… un buen pretexto para salir de su oficina, pero su lado profesional amonestando la pérdida de tiempo.

El doctor hizo un sonido reflexivo -no ha despertado, pero le hicimos los análisis estándar al ingresarla-

-¿Encontraron algo importante?- pidió Tsukauchi sacando su block de notas.

El doctor Sindria saco nuevamente su tabla, moviendo las hojas hasta llegar a un punto donde se quedó leyendo -nada fuera de lo común…- levanto su rostro -cuenta con una condición saludable y físicamente capacitada- movió las hojas -aunque nuestros especialistas están realizando más análisis- puntualizo.

-¿Son necesarios?- cuestiono Tsukauchi.

-Es una sospecha, pero es mejor si te informo cuando tenga los resultados- ofreció el doctor de manera diplomática.

No ondeo en el tema por las libertades que al parecer se tomaron en la paciente inconsciente, Tsukauchi solo esperaba que no fuera nada caro ya que este gasto lo estaría llevando a cabo la comisaría local.

Con esta visita sin fundamentos el detective abandono la sala con solo huellas dactilares para buscar en la base de datos, con la esperanza de volver y encontrar lucida a la mujer junto con un nombre para llamarla.

Claro que aquel entregado hombre no esperaba encontrar vacía la base de datos por más que buscara y aun con la ayuda de Tsuragame o hasta el propio Endeavour (tenía grandes contactos) no pudo lograr algo claro.

En el encierro de su oficina y pasando algunos detalles sobre la droga peligrosa en distribución en uno de los distritos, fijo su atención a la hoja de vida que literalmente estaba armando de cero para la desconocida en el hospital.

Luego estaban los resultados del doctor Sindria sobre la paciente que le informo vía telefónica… una quirkless, con indicios de haber pasado por un embarazo difícil y que acababa de despertar.

Ser recibido por una mirada vacía en ónix, un mutismo pleno en toda la regla agregando una barrera del idioma…hacia su trabajo más difícil.

XXXXX

El hospital era un lugar transitado, había ocurrido un incidente en el distrito cercano abarrotando un poco los horarios ya desastrosos de cada doctor o enfermera… sin embargo, las últimas aún tenían tiempo para susurrar los chismes del momento.

Con un aspecto regordete, ojos amables cubiertos por un flequillo rubio con una sonrisa engreída… la enfermera residente se acercó a sus colegas susurrando -saben lo que el doctor Sindria está haciendo en estos momentos- aguijoneo sabiendo que aquel medico era muy "admirado" por sus compañeras.

Malas caras fue recibida del trio al costado del pasillo, el eco del hospital lioso era lo de menos -silencio, Lee- replico.

Chasqueando los dientes por su broma desechada, después de todo la imaginación de las seguidoras de ese doctor habían tejido un romance no correspondido mal colocado- cuanto a que la mujer esa es muda- espeto otra con rizos rosados, ojos esmeraldas y piel en un ligero tono blanco.

-No seas así, Lotto- amonesto otra que se integraba -tuvo una vida difícil y yo la he escuchado hablar con el detective- se removió el cabello rojo con reprimenda.

-seguro está fingiendo… Fraga- volvió a replicar la misma amarga mujer -todas estas semanas y no ha dicho nada importante-

Volteando los ojos en un ambiente menos volátil -no soy quien para decirles, pero se trasladara al área de psiquiatría- Lee añadió cómplice a las otras, siendo la más integrada en el trato de esa paciente que la misma Fraga.

-Eso quiere decir que el doctor Sindria ya no la tratara- victoriosa Lotto parecía gano algún premio.

Volteando los ojos, la regordeta lanzo un desplante de muerte -tiene una depresión grave… según su ultimo diagnostico- soltó un amargo suspiro -quien estaría bien después de un aborto-

-Estas seguras de eso- un grito escandaloso en unánime por el último dato recibido de la misteriosa paciente, excepto Lotto quien susurro "fingiendo" en voz baja.

Como si hubiera dicho de más, la regordeta miro a los costados casi esperando un regaño de sus superiores -eso señalan los análisis…- susurro -aunque todo daño interno ya fue tratado- informo con diligencia.

Esta nueva información fue tomada lentamente por ese grupo de trabajadoras de la salud, no imaginando como quedarían después de una situación de ese tipo… la mujer era joven, seguro tendría otra oportunidad más adelante ¿estaría casada? Este último pensamiento era de Lotto quien era la más interesada en el doctor Sindria.

-Escuche que es una quirkless- agrego una de aspecto cansado con ligeros cuernos sobresaliendo entre su cabello negro, todo silencio se interrumpió volteando a ver a esta integrante.

-No digas eso Amanda… es confidencial- regaño Lee casi traicionada por su amiga.

-Tu acabas de decir algo más confidencial que esto- contradijo la nombrada Amanda -está bien… Lo siento-rendida se disculpó -pero escuche al detective decir…- miro en el entorno, aun una renuente Lee se acercó para escuchar -quizás sea un caso de abuso a un quirkless- espeto muy molesta.

Toda envidia por las atenciones del doctor a la paciente fue suplida por una pena grande, aunque esto ya estaba colocado desde el momento difícil para una madre.

-Eso es malo… aun en esta época de héroes- negó decepcionada Lotto, cuya hostilidad era un recuerdo de lo injusta que fue en sus celos.

-Tampoco habla el idioma… esta tan sola- Lee bajo la vista, recordando a esa paciente siempre viendo a la ventana con un gesto ausente aun Fraga tenía el mismo Flashback.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Amanda cuestiono totalmente ajena.

\- Curtis Izumi- Lee agrego siendo la más cercana a ese mudo ingreso.

Todas se miraron largamente, Lotto arrepentida de haber señalado injustamente pero cuando iba a decirlo en voz alta… su jefa de piso las alentó a trabajar.

XXXXX

Nedzu caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, era un reconocido héroe profesional y director de la academia U.A… siendo un extremadamente raro caso de un animal que manifestó un quirk que le provee la inteligencia para opacar a los humanos promedio… que decir que esta habilidad le había llevado a desentrañar todos los idiomas a su alcance.

Como tal, ahora acompañado del detective Tsukauchi había sido solicitado como traductor de un caso incierto… aunque no aparentaba en sus pequeños pasos confiados, estaba avergonzado de haber tardado en desocupar su agenda para esta visita.

-En serio lo lamento tanto, detective Tsukauchi- alardeo nuevamente.

-No tienen nada que preocuparse, este tiempo se tomó para que la señorita se ajustara a la rutina diaria y se recuperara de manera satisfactoria- contradijo el amable hombre -además la planeación para el examen de ingreso es y será su prioridad-

Y lo era para Nedzu, cada año tenían que ajustarse para la cantidad de solicitantes algo que lo cansaba pero emocionaba de la misma manera.

-Por lo cual agradezco que se tomara su tiempo de tomar mi petición- el detective afirmo totalmente honesto sin detener su paso, ignorando los susurros de las enfermeras que según el director acaban de empezar una apuesta si la nacionalidad de la señorita Curtis era alemán.

El ratón negó por completo -Admito que estoy curioso por la repentina aparición de una señorita en medio de un distrito civil- miro largamente -quizás tenemos en manos el uso indebido de quirk- arqueo la ceja.

Nego -Ella no tiene quirk… por lo cual lo convierte en una probable víctima- suspiro el detective, eran casos de la sociedad donde aquellos sin peculiaridad eran objeto de un degrado social… al ser una minoría, la policía tendía a tener las manos sujetas.

-Es una lástima que como héroes no podamos estar para todos- el director dijo muy seriamente ante esta posibilidad.

-Solo es más difícil, cuando las personas no lo denuncian- negó el detective con un mantra oscura, recordó un caso hace unos años pero quedo cerrado cuando la víctima se retiró.

Pasaron entre los pasillos concurridos, algunos señalando al afamado director de la academia.

-Escuche que tampoco existe en la base de datos de alguno de los distritos- el ratón pregunto a lo que fue afirmado -quizás pueda lograr que algunos de mis contactos en el extranjero logren una búsqueda- ofreció.

-Estaría tan agradecido- Tsukauchi afirmo aliviado que quizás con el alcance del director, pudiera ondear en zonas en las que fue limitado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… es mi deber cívico ayudar a quien lo necesite- desestimo el ratón con jovialidad -sobre todo, si tú te das tiempo para tratar con la crisis de "Trigger" en su apogeo… yo puedo hacer mínimo eso por un ciudadano- trato de alabar.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del área de psiquiatría un dato que no pasó desapercibido para el roedor -también debo advertirle, director… que se le diagnostico con depresión severa- informo al poner su mano en la manija.

-No te preocupes- desecho Nedzu -pero gracias por la advertencia- puntualizo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Para el detective ser recibido por una mujer silenciosa era normal a estas alturas, sus visitas aunque periódicas se mantenían ya que tomo el caso como propio… mirando a la ventana sin voltear a verlos, la paciente en bata de hospital era una estatua sentada en la cama.

Pronto Nedzu tomo la palabra en un tono amigable llamando la atención de ojos ónix, dando pasos para adentrarse y tomar asiento en el sofá… sus palabras siguió fluidamente en algún tema que Tsukauchi no entendía.

Para el detective no pasó desapercibido el ligero cambio en ese rostro nostálgico, casi un manto grave se instaló en el entorno del paciente y una ligera postura disciplinada en su sentar… era extraño, como paso de ser alguien delicado o depresivo a precavido cuando el idioma fue identificado.

Pareciera que estaba más segura al no ser entendida.

Entonces ella abrió la boca y hablo, más allá de su nombre… palabras fluidas con un toque austero en un acento difícil, gestos regios en todos sus dominios casi una fuerza a ser respetada por todos.

El detective a estas alturas estaba ansioso por saber que decía, pero mantuvo la calma como guardia ajeno al intercambio.

La mujer parecía mostrar una sonrisa irónica a algo que el director le dijo… entonces unas palabras pronunciadas fuertemente a pesar de la calma en el fiero rostro femenino, aquella sonrisa se transformó en una mueca fulminando al ratón que pronto comenzó a decir lo que predecía era una disculpa…. para negar con un toque soberbio… terminando en un silencio tenso.

Tsukauchi se obligó a no temblar cuando la mujer los fulmino con una fuerza intimidante, para negarse a verlos de nuevo… ese manto nostálgico instalado con su atención por completo al exterior.

Una risa divertida de Nedzu quien salto con gracia al suelo, miro por encima de su hombro a la señorita Curtis para dirigirse con un aura avergonzada en dirección a un curioso detective -parece que es muy volátil- puntualizo -podemos discutir afuera, no creo que mi instinto soporte otro desplante de muerte sin saltar a la defensiva- dijo en media broma.

No evito arquear una ceja contemplativa entre la mujer que dejaban en el interior y el pequeño ser blanco hasta cerrar la puerta, otro borbote jovial por parte del roedor antes de convertirse en una carcajada en toda la regla.

Fuera divertido de ver, si no tuviera el oscurecimiento sádico común en Nedzu tan normal cuando su verdadera personalidad salía a flote -fue tan divertido- aseguro en un resoplido poco profesional -esa mujer casi me la regresa en más de una manera-

-Disculpe- Tsukauchi interrumpió el soliloquio de su colega.

-Oh me olvide de ti, detective Tsukauchi- con descaro declaro el ratón con un rostro más amable.

Un suspiro ofendido por tal hecho -¿algo de lo que deba preocuparme?- no evito ir directo al grano, después de un largo intercambio quizás obtuvo información útil.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…- el ratón declaro -aunque admito que no llegue a una información clara…- rio amargamente -solo fue mal de mi parte subestimarla…- se burló de alguna cosa que dijo -una mente tan capaz hasta el punto de lograr percatarse de mis preguntas con doble sentido… astuta y muy poca paciencia o tolerancia a los que piensa son "perros del gobierno"-

-¿Perros del gobierno?- no evito el detective.

-Oh yo también se lo pregunte, pero entonces me dijo "No le importa, ratón de mierda" y se negó a hablarme más- se rio Nedzu a pesar del agravio obviamente el encuentro fue muy liberador.

Para alguien depresivo mostrar tal temperamento era una sorpresa para el detective, sobretodo cuando lo único que recuerdas desde que la conoció fue su nostalgia, nada de lo que presencio hoy sería igual -Pero entonces- dejo la cuestión incierta en el aire -no averiguo nada- no evito preguntar recibiendo otro sonido de diversión.

-Como dije no te preocupes, ella dirá todo a su manera -Nedzu señalo relajado -sé que la ley es muy rígida con respecto a extranjeros… pero puedo comenzar a buscarle algún tipo de documento de asilo- comenzó a planear.

-No está siendo precipitado- cuestiono incrédulo el detective, ojos desorbitados cuando aún desconocían la procedencia que según ese director investigaría con sus contactos.

-Oh es que me simpatiza… - Nedzu declaro solemne -no creo que este aquí por voluntad propia, menos por un quirk- esto último lo dijo más severo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto Tsukauchi ante sus sospechas de un abuso a un quirk.

-Una corazonada... ademas podrá ser quirkless, pero como victima no me la puedo imaginar- contesto igual de simple el director casi rayando los nervios del amable hombre por sus respuestas inciertas.

No evito un arqueo de ceja incrédulo por tal afirmación tan confiada ¡como si conociera a la señorita Curtis de toda la vida! debía admitir que el intercambio fue muy esclarecedor en cuanto a personalidad... pero hasta ahí ¿verdad? de algo se estaba perdiendo o es parte de la habilidad de juicio super desarrollada del director.

Tsukauchi ya tenía mucho en su plato como para querer entender las acciones de ese misterioso roedor, por lo cual lo dejo ser… tenia prioridades entre las investigaciones de las drogas y los reportes policíacos a ordenar de All Might.

-ver unos ojos tan agudos…-Nedzu se comenzó a alejar -no te sorprenda que un día comience a hablar en nuestro idioma- tarareo para retirarse dejando a un congelado detective.

XXXXX

Fin de un primer capítulo.

Esto es solo el inicio… pero debo terminar el otro fic de boku antes de siquiera continuar este ¡pero debía publicarlo porque luego abandono como otras tantas ideas!

Es antes de la línea de boku no hero como podrán detectarlo… también toque una temática que tratan en el spin off de vigilantes (pero no respetando esta cronología ya que no serán tantos capítulos antes de que estemos en el punto de partida de boku... creo)

Nedzu es un roedor observador y astuto.

Bueno, aquí los dejo… hasta la próxima.

¿Por qué Izumi? Bueno no hay muchos de ella y es un personaje que para mi gusto, podía hacerse un espacio en este tipo de situaciones… menos con boku no hero (solo había uno y fue un one shot)

Neah20 fuera…


	2. Chapter 2

2

Cuando Tsukauchi salió de la oficina se estiro plácidamente bajo la luz del sol con un gran aliento contenido sin evitar que su rostro caiga por los dolores de cabeza que amenazaban con aparecer… a causa del exceso de trabajo de los últimos tiempos.

-Fue un día pesado- murmuro para sí mismo buscando en su agenda, todavía tenía otra parada que realizar antes de regresar a casa con su hermana.

No había traído su automóvil por lo cual disfruto de este momento relajado, repasando los brotes de "Villanos improvisados" que crecían exponencialmente en el distrito de naruhata -solo civiles al azar- murmuro mirando el cielo despejado con respecto al último caso señalando sustancias ilegales (drogas) como involucradas.

Suspiro abandonando el tema pues había otro misterio que requería su atención al ser una responsabilidad asignada a causa de su falta de documentación… la mujer extranjera que apareció tiempo atrás en el distrito de Musutafu era su actual labor.

Una que no le ha dedicado el tiempo suficiente a causa del exceso de trabajo pero se aseguró que Sansa estuviera dando rondines periódicamente.

El hombre gato no le ha entregado reportes explícitos, solo las mejoras que los doctores detectan con el transcurso del tiempo aunque también sus nulas ganas de conversar quizás por la barrera del idioma… señalan las visitas constantes del director Nedzu como algo recurrente.

-Pude haber pedido más descripción- en estas ocasiones se percataba como Sansa hacia todo al pie de la letra, hasta en los cortos reportes sin indagar en los motivos de la presencia del director con la paciente Curtis.

El edificio del hospital al que fue trasladado pronto se divisaba al fondo de la calle, afirmo ajustándose su sombrero para apresurar su paso dispuesto a tener por completo una entrevista sin interrupciones.

Ya que asumía, como en otras ocasiones que el director estaría presente.

Cuando cruzo la puerta fue recibido por las recepcionistas a quienes saludo cortésmente al ser conocidas, para luego caminar con fluidez a la habitación asignada… se paró enfrente para soltar un suspiro cansado del esfuerzo físico, levanto su mano para golpear la puerta con el dorso.

Como predijo, la voz de Nedzu resonó dándole la entrada… abrió la puerta con cuidado, adentrándose a una habitación estándar donde al fondo, al lado de la ventana la figura femenina estaba sentada en su cama y en el sillón el pequeño ratón le daba la bienvenida entusiasta.

-Espero no interrumpir- su tono no vacilo en el amable al ver la negación del director dio un paso al interior con un sentimiento de observación por la paciente cuyo cabello caía lacio en sus hombros, la bata medica en su lugar.

Para los ojos del astuto detective pudo dar un barrido de reconocimiento a los diversos libros de un grosor considerable en la letra materna del paciente, podía decir sin equivocarse que el director ha tenido un mini proyecto con la paciente.

¿Motivos? En ese punto Tsukauchi no podía desgastarse en tratar de entender cada excentricidad del pequeño ratón cuyas acciones nunca eran hechas al azar… aunque un poco curioso que fuera aceptado por Curtis, cuando la última vez que lo recordaba fue muy hostil.

Nedzu le dedico una sonrisa cuando estaba a unos pasos -llegaste a buen tiempo- alardeo levantando su mano -para presentarte como es debido- volvió su atención a la dama diciéndole algo en su idioma.

Un arqueo de ceja del detective ofreciendo una sonrisa en el momento en que era apuntado junto con su nombre en lo que asumía era una presentación ¿era la facilidad de socializar del director tan grande?

Ahora Izumi decía algo en un tono menos grave que la última vez, esos ojos negros no eran temerarios por el contrario amable y educado ofreciendo una ligera sonrisa de disculpas.

Un cambio agradable del nostálgico o hostil.

-oh ella dice que se disculpa por su actitud- explico jovial Nedzu -pero que en verdad no le gustan los perros del gobierno- negó como si fuera la mejor broma mientras la mujer volteaba los ojos con un gesto de advertencia al ratón que no se inmuto, parecía estarlo llevando muy bien.

El detective se obligó a no temblar cuando un aura intimidante crecía en lo que el director comenzó a palidecer (si se podía notar entre su pelaje)

-No hay problema…- un gesto amable de Tsukauchi llamando la atención de la fémina quien arqueo una ceja borrando toda intimidación al ratón -entiendo muy bien su desconfianza- apoyo en lo que el director ofrecía sus palabras traducidas.

Curtis afirmo rígida tan entendible su propio error en generalizar cualquiera de sus experiencias con la policía en Tsukauchi o Nedzu, acarreando más dudas en la mente ágil del visitante.

Tsukauchi paso su mano por el cabellos -puedo sentarme- pidió señalando la silla al lado de la cama, la paciente afirmo antes que el propio director -bueno, vengo a realizar la entrevista que he tenido que atrasar por cuestiones laborales- declaro.

El director afirmo para pasar lo dicho a la extranjera, esta arqueo la ceja diciendo algo toscamente -responderá lo mejor que pueda- explico al traducirle.

-antes de que inicie ¿está estudiando?- dijo Tsukauchi señalando los libros esparcidos con pastas que asumía eran de química, matemáticas hasta física.

Nedzu espanto fácilmente-no, los traje por iniciativa- se balanceo en su lugar sin molestarse en dar más detalle de los motivos.

El cansado policía miro largamente rindiéndose de nuevo para sacar su libreta donde ya tenía pensada las preguntas básicas así como algunas extras con el objetivo de tratar de descubrir si fue víctima y si lo fuera, quizás por no tener quirk sería un motivante… había otras que señalaban violencia doméstica, trataría de abarcar lo mejor que pueda aunque en parte creía lo que Nedzu… Curtis no parecía ser el tipo de víctima.

-antes que nada, todas estas preguntas no acusan nada… solo es con el objetivo de darle la mejor justicia si llegara a ser el caso de necesitarla además todo lo dicho será tratado con cuidado y privacidad- explico siendo consciente que Nedzu le traducía al mismo tiempo -además en base a esto se le podría facilitar la papelería necesaria para ser contada como ciudadano-

Nedzu no tradujo lo último, por el contrario parecía divertido ocasionando una abrupta parada a la entrevista protocolo -creo que no te debes de preocupar por lo que has mencionado al final- dijo inocente.

Arqueando una ceja, Tsukauchi no sabía si quería formular la pregunta… pero debía, así que con cansancio y sabiendo el objetivo que había jurado ese ratón en su única visita que coincidieron -¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió con paciencia.

Ajustándose el diminuto traje, esa cicatriz le daba un toque de poderío en su gesto de roedor -sus papeles de residencia ya fueron expeditados… al día de hoy ya tenemos un nuevo ciudadano japonés- presumió altivo.

El efecto fue evidente, bajando los hombros ante el golpe… Naomasa tuvo una amenaza nueva del dolor de cabeza, eran en este tipo de ocasiones que quizás era más peligrosa sus amistades que el trabajo.

-Vamos amigo, no pongas esa cara- Nedzu indico tan jovial obviamente nada preocupado por el aura depresiva del amable policía -estoy seguro será un gran ciudadano-

Tsukauchi miro el techo, escuchando el eco de los automóviles y la ciudad -No es eso…- cubrió con su mano sus ojos sintiendo una molestia en ellos -es solo que hay un proceso, tengo preguntas básicas a ser contestadas que serviría para ese proceso- espeto sin dejar su tono educado.

Era lo básico que se podía usar ¿Qué bases uso el director para esa documentación que orgulloso le presume?

-Oh no te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro serán utilizadas ya que no cuento con el documento físico- Nedzu se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera agraviado el trabajo de tantas personas al aceptar que tenía un documento expeditado en blanco -te estoy esperando por eso- ahora lo uso de excusa.

-Director- se enderezo con la cara grave de regaño al roedor.

Estaban tan sumergidos en su discusión que Curtis fue dejada aun lado, pasando de esos ojos que brillaban en comprensión con una ligera y opaca sonrisa engreída… que fue suplida por un gesto de confusión mirando de un lado a otro.

Otra risa del ratón como si no hubiera hecho nada grave -lo sé, lo lamento ¡pero no pude evitarlo! Como puedo dejar a alguien tan prometedor a la deriva de la burocracia- hizo un movimiento en su pequeña mano peluda, como si espantara un mosco.

Golpeo su frente sin pena, Tsukauchi quería hundirse en este sentimiento impotente, si todo fuera así de fácil… podía sentir un atisbo de deja vu con lo sucedido hace tiempo cuando conoció a All Might… un hombre que por su buen corazón se saltaba el realizar sus reportes a favor de salvar a tanta gente como se puede.

Para Curtis prefirió voltear a la ventana con esa asombrosa ciudad a sus pies, detectar las personas con anormalidades parecía ser algo cotidiano… mirando al horizonte conforme el proceso iniciaba, mirando atenta a los de su interior.

XXXXX

Cuando Nedzu generalmente se presenta ante una nueva persona, es consciente de que miran mucho su gran cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo derecho hasta casi su cuello… también sus diferentes rasgos que no podían asegurar el tipo de especie que es a primera vista.

Eso esperaba cuando le presentaron a la extranjera, una curiosidad natural cuando lo ven en persona hasta el punto de llegar a ser groseros… ahora sin embargo, fue muy diferente este caso y solo le activo su curiosidad natural por una nueva persona.

Fue directa ¿Qué es? Sin titubear ni burla solo un juicio estricto con un aura que activo sus instintos básicos a considerarse como una presa… pero se abstuvo y cómo todo protocolo explico su situación delatándose como el primer animal en desarrollar un quirk.

Nedzu no era la persona más inteligente como un título vacío otorgado por gente exagerada de su mentalidad, fue corto el periodo de conversación aquella primera vez hasta ruda en cierto aspecto pero la primera impresión fue suficiente.

Es excéntrico, persistente y un educador de primera llegando a la conclusión que una mente tan aguda como la de Curtis no podía desperdiciarse o irse de sus manos cuando encontró algo tan interesante.

No era una simple corazonada como lo había expuesto al detective Tsukauchi, su evaluación era sin falla por lo cual tomo gusto en regresar para tratar de entablar una conversación amistosa ¡hasta trajo su mejor te!

Ser recibido con la misma influencia en sus instintos bajo la mirada ónix, para luego suavizarse al explicarse su verdadero oficio… las disculpas llovió y con esto quedo entablada una base en la cual trabajo.

Como una influencia educativa, Nedzu también se tomó la molestia de evaluar su coeficiente intelectual para cerciorarse que toda esa agudeza no era su imaginación (se burló, nunca se equivoca) sintiéndose satisfecho de los resultados.

Podía escaparse del armado de la evaluación del siguiente año para los ingresos a la academia, este tiempo también lo aprovecho para lograr algún acuerdo de asilo y pensar seriamente en cómo ayudarla de otra forma.

Un poco culpable de pasar de los procesos, saltarse a Tsukauchi pero tenía que asegurarse que la joven no estaría tanto en problemas o se extendiera su periodo bajo observación de la policía.

Aprendo un poco de Curtis, la curiosidad natural o la facilidad de aprendizaje llevándolo a pláticas interesantes… también su personalidad temperamental o su amabilidad.

Pero en cierto aspecto estaba esperando la entrevista de Tsukauchi bajo el pretexto de la barrera del idioma, se mantuvo al margen de realizar preguntas del tipo personal con facilidad.

No porque no fueran de su interés, Nedzu era un ser inteligente pero esto no lo convertiría en un insensible que atacara sin tacto cuestiones que podían ser personales… por lo menos no sin el respaldo de la ley.

También en consideración de la salud de Curtis se mantuvo al margen, pues ella no estaba en esa ala del hospital por su profundo conocimiento, sus ataques violentos o su falta de reacción… sino por una depresión que se atribuye a una gran pérdida.

Los doctores o enfermeras asumían que este estado era a causa de un embarazo fallido o una intensa violencia al no tener quirk por parte de los más imaginativos… pero Nedzu detectaba algo más entre sus pláticas compartidas.

Quizás era la forma en que miraba el cielo o se perdía en sus pensamientos… una vibra de nostalgia o rechazo, como si hubiera perdido el mundo y fuera obligada a integrarse a otro.

Era por eso que se detuvo de investigar directamente con Curtis, Izumi… una mujer que no aparece en ninguna base de datos extranjera.

Ahora mientras serbia de traductor se daba cuenta que no sería fácil aprender, no con preguntas… no con sus respuestas de aspecto verídicos que fácilmente Tsukauchi apuntaba en su libreta.

Como se dice, él era un ser con alto coeficiente intelectual, una facilidad de leer a las personas y podía asumir fácilmente… que Curtis les estaba dando una portada y ella, cuando lo miro al concluir… sabía que no lo había engañado.

Un juego divertido.

XXXXX

Días después….

En el parque del distrito Naruhata una pelea se estaba llevando a cabo entre un hombre de aspecto robusto vestido de gabardina negra pesada y ropas de combate oscura con pantalones caqui, medio rostro cubierto con una máscara a juego dejando ver una cicatriz cruzando su lado izquierdo además de una barba de días.

Su nombre: Knuckleduster un vigilante.

El otro era alto de aspecto desaliñado, el pelo negro largo algo alborotado cubriendo parte de su rostro dejando ver una barba y bigote de días… su traje era negro completo de manga larga, un cinturón sobresalía y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Su nombre: Eraserhead un héroe profesional.

El motivo de la disputa, por parte de un cansado profesional era el uso de violencia a plena luz del día a otro hombre de aspecto civil en traje que había sido abordado por el agresivo en medio del parque.

Pero el vigilante tenía otro motivo más firme que no estaba por explicar, había estado buscando personas adictas a la droga Trigger de una manera poco convencional que podía ser fácilmente malinterpretada.

Pop-step y The Crawler unos adolescentes con ropa excéntrica le habían intentado explicar, pero no tuvieron oportunidad ahora quejándose airadamente para tratar de detener este mal entendido y no ser tratado como villanos.

Eraserhead saltaba de un lado a otro evadiendo los golpes de su contrincante, podía detectar la fuerza de estos y eso lo convertía en alguien peligroso… en su cansada mente no registraba el entorno, solo muy consciente de haber dejado caer la bolsa de compras cuando se suponía no estaba de servicio.

Aterrizo después de haber sido lanzado con facilidad, su rostro era agrio al enterarse de mala manera que su resistencia no fue borrada… solo podía llegar a la conclusión, que ese hombre no tenía un quirk que borrar.

Decidió retirar el agarre de su lazo en el brazo de ese hombre, se sacudió las ropas con austeridad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo?- pidió el hombre toscamente en un tono grave, aun las líneas de sangre de su nariz y boca no parecían molestarle con los músculos ansiosos en una postura defensiva.

Gesto amargo, todavía sacudiéndose -mis disculpas, parece que todo fue un malentendido de mi parte- espeto aburrido dirigiendo un desplante al otro -siempre y cuando sus acciones no violen la ley de "uso ilegal de quirks" no hay razón alguna para su captura- indico con un pensamiento de frustración no visible -aunque no dudaba de que fueses un villano, pero…-

Una risa interrumpió a Shota -pasa todo el tiempo- inquirió el otro fácilmente sacando algo de su bolsillo para colocar un cigarro -¿con que si? Disculpa mis acciones- concluyo siendo notable la falsedad en esto.

Aisawa recogió su bolsa de compras, dando una mirada por encima de su hombro al desconocido algo insatisfecho pero no podía someterlo, no hay crímenes de los cuales acusarlo… sin embargo no estaba por soltarlo, saco su propio móvil dispuesto a reportarlo a la policía.

Entonces sucedió, la alerta de civiles sobre villanos… al menos tres detuvieron la marcha pacífica de Eraserhead.

Un reptil volador cuyo aspecto era una lagartija, un gordo de piel gruesa lanzando fuego y otro con espinas en toda su espalda seguían a un chico con ropas de all might (Crawler)… al parecer iba a ser un regreso más largo a casa.

Cuando sometió con efectividad a uno, un gigante broto entre los edificios de piel oscura sosteniendo civiles en sus manos… apoyándose en las estructuras que crujían ante el peso impuesto.

Eraserhead corrió en dirección dispuesto a borrar el quirk que estuviera haciendo efecto, sin embargo no logro contratacar a tiempo cuando chispas eléctricas comenzaron a brotar de uno de los edificios deteniéndolo en seco.

Los civiles señalaban abiertamente con sorpresa como un puño de piedra se formó justo para retener al gigante quien confundido trato de forcejear.

Los civiles en su agarre fueron soltados, salvándose de una forma que nadie… ni los curiosos con cámara se molestaron en capturar, más interesados en la mano que parecía brotar del edificio sujetando al corpulento ser.

Shota frunció el ceño tratando de buscar en su mente algún héroe con esas habilidades, pero paso de esto para enfocar su propia peculiaridad y disminuir el tamaño del villano cuando la resistencia de esa construcción parecía vacilar.

Esa mano de piedra se ajustó entre otras tantas chispas eléctricas a la disminución de tamaño… Shota trato de no distraerse a favor de concentrarse, hasta que un humano promedio estaba colgando en la altura.

Busco curioso algo que delatara a este posible vigilante, pero no encontró nada por lo cual soltó un suspiro… otro atisbo de frustración… pasando fácilmente de la figura que se alejaba a pisotones de la escena, con el acomodar de un cabello negro en rastas en un peinado alto.

XXXXX

Tsukauchi suspiraba al mirar a la figura acercándose con un gesto agrio, se apartó del resto de sus compañeros que ya metían a los automóviles para ser trasladados a la estación a los infractores del día -Curtis, ¿estás bien?- su voz sonó por encima de sus compañeros.

Sansa al igual que el resto de los policías no evitaron detallar a esta nueva conocida del detective tratando de no ser muy obvios (fallando en el intento), pues había rumores que su superior estaba casado con su trabajo.

Una mujer de aspecto joven con una figura curvilínea pero tonificada si esos brazos visibles en su blusa sin mangas era suficiente detalle, piel blanca, pelo negro largo en micro trenzas alzadas en un peinado alto… un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su clavícula perceptible al ligero escote con unos jeans y sandalias.

Esta se paró delante del detective dando un desplante de muerte poderoso a los curiosos que tuvieron el impulso de volver a sus deberes.

Eraserhead por el contrario era desinteresado a estos rumores entre policías o el desplante irritado de la extranjera, él se acercó a paso cansado al lado del detective -lamento interrumpir- llamo con desinterés pasando su mano en el cabello.

-No hay nada que lamentar- Tsukauchi negó cualquier ofensa con rapidez -Curtis, déjame presentarte al héroe pro Eraserhead- presento al ser alguien educado.

-Un placer- su acento era grave, Shota no era quien para juzgar pero podía arriesgarse con solo esas palabras a decir que estaba aprendiendo el idioma ¿Qué hacía aquí si era el caso? No le interesaba por lo cual abandono las preguntas estándar de alguien precavido.

-Ella es Curtis Izumi, una amiga- el detective complemento algo que fue escuchado por los del entorno demasiado interesados en este personaje que se acercó a su superior.

Ofreció la mano por cuestión de etiqueta -un placer señorita Curtis- al estrecharla se percató de la fuerza en un agarre firme, miro este intercambio con un ligero sentimiento de asombro que no era evidente en su gesto neutral -detective quisiera reportar algo… antes de irme- se mantuvo en silencio.

Tsukauchi adivino el motivo de su silencio, miro a su compañera -¿Nos disculpas Curtis?- indico al apartarse cuando la mujer afirmo con descuido.

Shota miro a la chica pero negó, tenía prioridades y que mejor oportunidad que reportar a los vigilantes que están rondando el área.

XXXXX

Tsukauchi lanzo un suspiro al llegar a su casa cuyo aspecto elegante pero humilde le daba una emoción de paz-estoy en casa- llamo haciendo eco en el pasillo ingresando con su gabardina en mano y quitándose el sombrero.

-Bienvenido- Makoto, su hermana le dirigió una mirada aguda… siendo estudiante de universidad portaba lentes y su portátil abierto en la mesa de esa sala donde realizaba alguna tarea, su aspecto era tan similar a su hermano solo ligeros cambios.

-Parece que tienes otro proyecto en mano- señalo al asomarse ligeramente por encima del hombro de su hermana.

Ella le sonrió con orgullo -por supuesto- aclamo alzando su puño -pero eso no es importante- un brillo travieso paso por sus ojos y ya Naomasa tenía un dolor de cabeza otra vez -Curtis, escuche por tus compañeros… que te fue a visitar al trabajo-

Las habilidades de investigación de su hermana eran asombrosas ¿Quién le habrá chismeado en su oficina de dicha visita? No era momento de indagar -Ella es solo una amiga-

Un puchero cuando un revolver de cabellos fue víctima -entonces porque no he escuchado hasta ahora de ella- se inclinó interesada, brincando del sillón para seguirlo.

-No hablaba nuestro idioma… - Naomasa explico con paciencia, dirigiéndose a la cocina y arremangándose su camisa -admito que me sorprendió su facilidad de palabra en tan corto tiempo al igual que verla en el distrito- busco en el refrigerador algunas verduras.

-Para ser solo una amiga, estas muy preocupado- acuso divertida su hermana menor.

Negó para lavar las verduras -fui su conexión cuando no tenía documentos además que estaba hospitalizada… fue un alivio que la dieran de alta o que se mejorara- explico suavemente el detective -aunque no la vi tantas veces como se debiera, fue lo suficiente para conocerla-

Makoto inclino su cabeza, haciendo su cabello hacia atrás -¿Qué hacía en el distrito? Saludarte- movió las cejas sugerente.

-Una entrevista en Naruhata- Tsukauchi estaba más concentrado en cortar que en las insinuaciones de su hermana -fue un alivio que no estuviera involucrada con el incidente de hoy… aunque dudo que sea del tipo de personas que grita por ayuda… - se rio con la facilidad con la que podía decir eso -eso me da miedo, es un civil sin quirk y puede salir dañada-

-oh… - torció la boca Makoto al ver el completo desinterés en la voz de su hermano, era como si fuera otro caso de su trabajo.

-Curtis es una residente gracias al director Nedzu- Tsukauchi detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, una mueca de dolor al predecir lo que su comentario daría pie.

Parpadeo -en serio ¿usaron alguna influencia heroica?- ahora volvía el interés de Makoto, las chispas de alguna investigación con base al vacío social o influencia de los héroes en épocas modernas le alentaban.

Suspiro rendido.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno otro cortó.

Los personajes que aparecieron aquí son del manga de vigilantes al igual que la hermana del detective… todavía no está desde el punto de vista de Izumi, así que bueno.

Es mucho antes de la trama de boku no hero, así que quizás no vean a Midoriya pronto… o quizás si? Todavía estoy armando el rumbo de la historia, tengo pedazos… e indecisa si ambientarla en la de vigilantes (aunque probablemente solo haga menciones, no necesariamente están bien cronológicamente… así que no traten de ubicarlo es solo para temática de este fic)

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos!

Lamento los spoiler

Neah20 fuera…


	3. Chapter 3

3

 _Hay un hombre en medio del desastre con su cabello largo y rubio, ojos dorados amplios a medio vestir dejando ver un torso musculoso ligero se tomó la cabeza con dolor y salpicar de rayos eléctricos rojos mientras cada vena comenzaba a sobresalir… personas lo rodeaban con inquietud, más cuando en un grito agudo un ojo se asomaba por esa boca amplia de manera anormal._

 _Era una sentimiento opresor para una herida Izumi Curtis quien miraba esto en un punto al frente de esta lucha, personas desconocidas otras conocidas en el entorno mientras ese "ser" se retorcía en su propia miseria._

 _Las chispas aumentaron en intensidad el hombre cayo en cuatro patas al suelo, el grito se hizo más fuerte conforme una cúpula de energía lanzaba a todos dentro de un perímetro respetable._

 _El humo se asentó, las personas dispersas en el entorno mientras ese enemigo parecía levantarse algo tambaleante escaneando el área con un gesto de frustración…_

Despertó, Izumi escucho el sonar de su alarma mirándola largamente para apagarla… el techo blanco elegante le daba la bienvenida a su mirada en blanco, parpadeo para espantar el sueño sacudiéndolo con sus dedos en un largo bostezo.

¿Cuánto tiempo? Era vano pensar en rememorar "ese" sueño como uno de sus recuerdos tan lejanos, dejo sus músculos estirarse algunos momentos debajo de las sabanas cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo -por la verdad- fue su único silbido incierto.

El mundo que se presentó ante ella era un árbol podrido, era fácil señalarlo cuando cada peculiaridad es un insulto para "dios" en toda la regla… recordar su sonrisa apretada en ese rostro blanco le traía un escalofrió ahora tan entendible.

No había rebotes… sin cambio equivalente ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía pero pareciera que lo descubriría en el camino.

-¿Acostumbrarme?- era el paso lógico para una mente aguda como ella, a pesar de su leve depresión al inicio junto con el retroceso que le dio la verdad, no tenía nada más que hacer ¿verdad?

Gimió al estirarse para salir de su cama arrastrando los pies a través de esa modesta habitación… su pijama era una sencilla camiseta blanca con un pantalón negro, su cabello revuelto y algo enroscado de haberle quitado las trenzas la noche anterior.

Su cuarto de baño la recibió silencioso, se mojó el rostro para mirar ese reflejo con austeridad… la edad en la que realizo la transmutación humana, se tocó el vientre en puro reflejo de no sentir el vacío en "ese lugar" suspiro, era momento de iniciar su rutina del día.

-Algo de entrenamiento- silbo a la nada haciendo movimientos con sus hombros para dirigirse a la puerta, tenía una rutina de ejercicios para no perder la condición solo esperaba que el ratón no estuviera despierto.

XXXXX

Un rugido se desato en las calles del distrito naruhata, un hombre musculoso con brotes en forma de piedras en sus brazos y cabeza calva… alzando amenazante sus brazos ante los civiles en pánico.

Un suspiro cansado de Izumi al detenerse en la acera de enfrente con una bolsa de compras entre las manos, su vestimenta era de un vestido negro completo con el escote dejando ver su tatuaje alquímico con su cabello en un peinado alto con algunos flequillos sujetos detrás de sus orejas.

Arqueo la ceja ante el espectáculo del "villano" que apareció repentinamente o eso asumían, los ojos entrenados de la artista marcial vagaron a las pertenencias olvidadas del sujeto -Tsukauchi advirtió de esto- expreso con un largo suspiro de lo anormal de la situación.

Vio a un chico con un disfraz colorido junto con un adulto intimidante entrando en una riña contra el hombre enloquecido… se encogió de hombros nada interesada en ser parte de los curiosos que parecían ignorar el peligro de ver una pelea de ese tipo.

Naruhata era peligroso, el detective advirtió con estos brotes de villanos espontáneos… pero por ese lugar quedaba su trabajo, uno que consiguió sin la necesidad de los contactos del director y por supuesto que no involucraba la enseñanza que astutamente ese ratón no deja de sugerir.

Ella no tomaba alumnos.

Para la alquimista desinteresada siguió su camino entre las calles con el caos ya siendo un eco lejano esforzándose por no pensar en los únicos que la llamaron maestra, podía escuchar el sonido de las patrullas o algunas personas curiosas correr alegando "oportunidad de ver héroes en acción"

Estaba cruzando un parque con su andar confiado, cuando sintió una mirada a su espalda activando su instinto de precaución… con una vena irritante que amenazaba con estallar ante la insistencia, salieron del parque… los carros pasaban ajenos, mientras se detenía para cruzar.

Volteo por encima de su hombro con una hosca sonrisa pintada en su rostro regio-¿necesitas algo?- espeto muy oscuramente, siendo consciente que su propio acento le agregaba hostilidad al tono.

-La verdad, nada- una voz profunda, plana y monótona contesto rápidamente al instalarse a su lado nada afectado por las vibras negativas a su dirección, con bolsas de mandado donde comida para gato sobresalía -señorita Curtis-saludo, recordándola si esos ojos cansados pero agudos no eran indicio.

-¿Eraserhead?- contradijo con un arqueo de ceja que fue recibido con la misma atención desinteresada por ese hombre, afirmando lo correcto de ese "nombre" -¿Qué necesitas?- insistió al percatarse que cruzaba a su lado.

-Dije que nada- replico con la misma pasión de un muerto, ojos oscuros entre su enmarañado cabello que le daban ganas de cortar con alguna tijera cercana -pero parece que compartiremos trayecto si no te molesta- aseguro con un dejo de aburrimiento.

Volteando los ojos con un ligero gruñido se abstuvo de dar un desaire a un conocido del detective, el amable hombre le caía bien si llegaran a decirle de un mal comportamiento de su parte después de que Nedzu asegurara que sería una buena ciudadana.

No lo permitiría, por muy perros del gobierno que fueran… esto no era amestris.

-Como gustes- fue su escueta respuesta por parte de Izumi acomodando la bolsa del ligero mandado entre sus brazos.

Por su parte Aisawa no dejaba de darle miradas ante tal casualidad aunque de igual manera, indispuesto a obtener alguna conversación con esa extranjera, solo se dedicó a caminar tratando de sacar este sentimiento de sospecha.

Shota sabía lo peligroso de la ciudad, por lo que Tsukauchi dijo (o se le resbalo en su único contacto) la chica era sin quirk… quizás sea su servicio a la comunidad lo que lo llevaba a escoltarla en el corto tramo que aparentemente compartirían -creo que hasta aquí llego- fue su rotunda despedida al ingresar a un callejón.

Izumi lo miro irse sin miramientos a unos pasos, se encogió de hombros nada afectada por la falta de etiqueta de marcharse sin ninguna respuesta.

XXXXX

La biblioteca del distrito de Kamino era un lugar amplio de varios pisos, techo alto y estantes plagados de libros con alguna computadora instalada para la administración de los pesados volúmenes en caso de búsqueda o inventario.

En cada piso una señorita de aspecto austero con diferentes características le daban una mirada de reconocimiento a su paso, Nedzu era un personaje conocido… no sería raro… pero en este punto ahora su presencia era ordinaria cuando vienes casi todos los días.

Caminando entre los pasillos alfombrados, una música ligera en el ambiente con otro tanto de pláticas amortiguadas era la naturaleza de una biblioteca… paso la sección infantil donde una mujer regordeta caminaba con un niño arrastrándola señalando otro pasillo.

-Vamos… la bibliografía de All Might está por aquel pasillo- era el entusiasmo desbordante del chico con uniforme de secundaria, ojos centellantes con pecas en sus mejillas… un cabello salvaje en color verde oscuro.

Nedzu no evito detenerse ante la escena de madre e hijo, riendo por lo bajo… el entusiasmo juvenil siempre le alentaba el día -ahora donde estas Curtis- pidió mirando entre los pasillos con la vana idea que saldría solo por pensarla.

Como lo había predicho en un inicio… escucharla hablar entre cortado el idioma no fue una sorpresa en el momento en que la dieron de alta (ocasionando que casi los doctores o enfermeras que la escucharon le dieran un vistazo de inquietud).

Se había guardado ese hecho para el detective, pero no fue sorprendente que le llamara después de "toparse" en el distrito de Naruhata la noche pasada alegando el avance envidiable sobre el tema de la llamada extranjera.

Caminando entre los pasillos Nedzu con sus ojos vagando en la búsqueda de su actual protegida, pues como fue predicho en la buena voluntad de su corazón ofreció asilo en su casa a Curtis, algo que fue aceptado no sin un toque de sospecha.

Eran tan claras las intenciones del director, no podía engañar a otra astuta mente eso era obvio de los dos lados… él quería averiguar que había detrás de la fachada que Tsukauchi había grabado en los documentos oficiales de nacionalización.

Era un buen juez de carácter, muy temerario de su parte dar confianza a un desconocido con una fachada como historia de vida… pero Curtis Izumi no podía tener una mala intención o eso esperaba, los mejores villanos eran buenos actores.

Esperaba que su acción paranoica no era la correcta (nota mental: no buscaba actualmente a Curtis por esta motivación (un falso pensamiento de quietud)).

-¿Pero dónde está?- pidió divertido vagando entre la biblioteca, era una persona deseosa de conocimientos al quedar de paso del hogar al trabajo… la biblioteca era un hueco donde Curtis podía perderse por horas.

Por lo cual estaría vagando por ahí hasta que lograra localizarla.

XXXXX

Tashinori Yagi caía entre unos botes de basura de manera aparatosa, tosió un poco de su sangre que se escurría por su barbilla ahorrándose la mueca del dolor en su espalda por el impacto… sus ojos cansados se levantaron pesados a sus agresores que parecía solo burlarse de su demacrada condición.

-Miren lo que tenemos por aquí- un joven de aspecto delincuente con su cabello puntiagudo en lo que asumía era un quirk espinoso, ojos de reptil sin piedad y una chaqueta de cuero muy retro.

Señalaron su traje muchas tallas mayores -Un fan de all might- otro regordete con orejas de gato azul, su propia chaqueta de mezclilla con varios percings en su boca y ceja.

Las risas hicieron eco entre ellos causando un caer de impotencia en el héroe por la burla, si supieran que el símbolo de paz era ese demacrado hombre que golpearon… pero Yagi solo suspiro adolorido, agotando su tiempo no quedaba más que resignarse.

Uno se agacho con el hocico de un sapo, ojos grandes y redondos lo miraron con malicia -Es un solo insulto… podemos verle los huesos- espeto al levantarse.

-Ahora buen hombre… denos todo lo que tiene- fue la orden maliciosa del primero sacando una navaja aunque sabían, con arrogancia que no era necesario ante ese flacucho.

-No es necesario todo esto- su tono tomo tintes de acero, esos azules sumidos dieron un brillo que congelo a los delincuentes.

-Tiene agallas- el sapo se burló, espantándose el sentimiento de preservación que le indicaba retirada.

Yagi se puso de pie con esfuerzo para dar una pizca de resistencia a estos delincuentes, que al saberlos ocultos en las sombras… no era raro que estuvieran trabajando de esta manera fuera del ojo de los héroes.

Apretó sus puños enguantados, escupiendo un poco de sangre que se limpió con diligencia… sabia la escena patética que expresaba si las risas descaradas de esos delincuentes no fueran suficiente evidencia… pero por orgullo les daría frente y los reportaría para una mejora a la seguridad del área.

Porque asumía en su complejo de héroe, que estos adolescentes descarriados habían hecho un punto ese callejos y no sabía cuanta gente inocente han afectado sus fechorías.

-Vaya… que tenemos por aquí- una voz femenina con acento fuerte vino del fondo del callejón con pasos haciendo eco entre las sombras de la noche -¿se encuentra bien señor?- se detuvo a cierta distancia.

La cara de sapo señalo burlón, otro silbo apreciando la figura torneada aun entre las sombras visibles mientras el otro apoyaba bastante lascivo… alertando a all Might de que lastimaran a esta buena samaritana.

-Estoy bien señorita, no se preocupe- advirtió Yagi parándose más erguido con un atisbo de fuerza que se obligó a sacar… claro que la tos con sangre le quito grados a su dureza.

Dos bolsas fueron puestas en el suelo, los pasos se reanudaron en la fémina y si no fuera por el cansancio… Yagi podía asegurar que sus ojos brillaron a través de sus sombras con una sonrisa aterradora mientras se tronaba sus nudillos con fuerza para ser escuchados a través del callejón.

¿Era su imaginación? Esperaba que sí, la imagen era un trauma que los chicos delincuentes no estaban por apreciar en su arrogancia numérica.

Iba a protestar para que el civil saliera del peligro inminente pero fue un movimiento rápido y la mujer ya estaba dando una patada de altura al chico sapo mandándolo a través del callejón, aterrizando para hacer un barrido al orejas de gato y dar una palmada al espinoso en una destreza marcial que le hizo abrir la boca incrédulo.

Un silbido de su boca era audible cuando pudo apreciar los rasgos de la mujer ante la luz en ese punto del callejón, cerrándola para toser de manera despistada cuando una mirada ónix le amonesto.

-En verdad eres asombrosa Curtis- una voz conocida llego desde el fondo alertando a Yagi, la sonrisa de ratón de Nedzu le dejo en claro que estaba más que divertido encontrarlo -señor Tashinori, justo a tiempo ¿verdad?- agrego.

La conocida Curtis se sacudió las manos para luego mirar al demacrado héroe con un arqueo de ceja ante el aparente conocido que compartían.

-Curtis, él es el secretario del héroe Numero 1, All Might… Tashinori Yagi- presento el ratón sacando un pañuelo para ofrecerlo con facilidad al rubio quien con sus manos delgadas lo acepto.

Para el "secretario" esperaba algún jadeo audible junto con peticiones de autógrafos para su contraparte saludable, pero una mirada en blanco lo desconcertó… mirando al ratón con la clara duda pero se abstuvo al ver la burla de la falta de emoción de la extranjera, luego una tos con sangre amortiguada por el pañuelo vino con todo su poder.

-¿se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Curtis al acercarse con total sentido de preocupación que cualquier civil amable tendría a alguien en su condición -no se esfuerce, esto pasara… solo respire- aconsejo como si tuviera la experiencia para estas situaciones donde expulsa sus pulmones.

-Ya que parece en malas condiciones y mi casa esta cercas ¡porque no vienes a descansar!- formulo Nedzu alzando su pequeño puño con un signo de victoria.

-No es necesario- amonesto Yagi dispuesto a marcharse y ponerse ropa adecuada para esta identidad.

-Tonterías, descansaras y ya podrás marcharte- el tono de la mujer era demandante al pararse en toda su altura aunque claro Tashinori era más alto, todavía se sentía intimidado ante el desplante de muerte.

-Está bien- mascullo no queriendo experimentar un lado poco amable de la señorita.

-Sirve que platicamos sobre una propuesta que tengo en mente- Nedzu alargo cuando comenzaron a caminar fuera del callejón, Curtis tomo las bolsas de compras donde ahora se agregaban algunos libros de aspecto pesado.

Los delincuentes olvidados en el callejón aunque claro algunas patrullas se podían escuchar en el fondo, el "secretario" podía asumir que el director estaba detrás de las llamadas para recoger a los pobres jóvenes.

Salieron a la calle tranquila de la noche, Nedzu lideraba el grupo mientras Tashinori estaba en la parte trasera después de haber sido desairado cuando se ofreció a ayudar con las compras, Curtis a su lado en una postura confiada… quizás sea el cansancio, pero por un momento juro que su maestra era el que lo acompañaba.

-Dígame Señorita Curtis… ¿Qué clase de quirk tiene?- pidió interesado tratando de adivinar con la manera en que saco a esos adolescentes, pero solo no podía visualizarlo quizás sería algo pasivo como Sir Nighteye (dolor de solo recordarlo).

Además estaba desesperado por borrar esa emoción nostálgica de su maestra.

Un arqueo ligeramente confundido -no tengo quirk- fue su respuesta contundente regresando su mirada al camino.

Amplio sus ojos tragándose un ataque de tos, el sabor de la sangre olvidado -señorita, entonces eso fue muy peligroso- sin quirk hacer eso era imposible.

Un bufido -hasta ahora pones atención- recrimino desinteresada Curtis haciendo un ademan con su mano libre -Si tuviera una peculiaridad ¿sería menos peligroso?- pregunto pero por alguna razón Yagi supo que no debía contestar cuando ya estaba colgando de un hilo delgado de su tolerancia.

Trago…. percepción del peligro mejorado para el demacrado hombre después de años de servicio no eran por nada.

-También me ocasiono un infarto la primera vez- alardeo el ratón ignorando la mirada de fuego a sus espaldas de Izumi -el vigilantismo está prohibido, pero los delincuentes solo parecen caer en su camino- aplaudió como en un recuerdo memorable -¿Qué puede hacer?- lanzo una mirada sospechosa.

Izumi bufo sabiendo la insinuación de su portada, pero lo ignoro a favor del camino.

Un suspiro sobre aliento, tosiendo otro tanto de sangre cuyo pañuelo ya estaba siendo ofrecido -este está más limpio- dijo Izumi siendo aceptado con agradecimiento para seguir ensuciando lo ofrecido.

-Ah y Tashinori, también quisiera que me ayudaras a persuadir a Curtis- el ratón miro por encima del hombro -ella sería una buena maestra-

-Corta el tema, Nedzu- su tono amonesto en un pisotón con fuerza innecesaria -no estaré tomando mocosos bajo mi tutela- advirtió.

Yagi no sabía que tenía que ver con eso ya que dudaba un recién conocido tuviera influencia en alguien que ha mostrado en una primera impresión lo fuerte que es, mucho menos ser parte de una discusión que parecía estarse arrastrando desde tiempo atrás entre el director y esa extranjera.

Después de caminar algunas cuadras llegaron al domicilio, era una casa de dos pisos modesta para alguien con el cargo de director… pero también era muy grande para un ratón, una observación que el héroe demacrado se guardaría muy en el fondo por respeto.

-Oh no te preocupes, comparto la casa con Curtis por su situación- Nedzu explico al llegar al marco de la puerta que fue abierto con agilidad casi provocando un sentido de vergüenza en el hombre al sentirse leído con facilidad.

-¿situación?- pidió Tashinori al mirar el recibidor sencillo, una casa que se ilumino bajo los interruptores que Izumi localizo rápidamente… desapareciendo al otro lado del pasillo de lo que asumió la cocina.

-Ella es extranjera- empezó a explicar dirigiéndolo a uno de los extremos donde una pequeña sala le daba la bienvenida -toma asiento- ofreció al sentarse en otro sillón individual demasiado grande para su estructura -pero no es por eso lo que quiero discutir- aseguro dando un vistazo para que el pasillo estuviera despejado.

El sonido de la cocina ahora muy claro para su alivio, Tashinori se tensó cuando la mirada del director se volvió a fijar en su persona.

-Tu tiempo ya se está acabando, tengo un prospecto a elegir en tu situación- Nedzu evidencio con un tono más serio.

Yagi solo se atraganto ante el alivio de que el director en verdad haya estado buscando al siguiente portador del one for all -¿Quién es?- pregunto curioso.

Nedzu le negó -todavía es muy pronto, él está cursando actualmente el primer año pero deseo vigilarlo aún más- rio por algún recuerdo -pero estoy seguro estarás satisfecho con mi elección- afirmo con confianza.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento cuando Izumi se asomó con una bandeja de té lista para ser ofrecida.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno corto y solo un cameo de Midoriya (en la biblioteca), esto se está desarrollando muy calmado pero tengan paciencia.

Todavia es incierto el rumbo de esta historia pero en algo se está dirigiendo, quisiera enfocarlo al mundo adulto de boku no hero… pero seguro aparecerán más chicos en los próximos capítulos.

Nadie sospecha de su alquimia… aunque nedzu sepa que es capaz con artes marciales… al parecer no la dejaran de subestimar al no tener quirk.

Y los delincuentes no hubieran sido tan fácilmente derrotados, pero en esta ocasión la arrogancia fue su perdición.

Neah20 fuera….


	4. Chapter 4

4

Naruhata era un desastre de pánico en una de las calles principales del centro, villanos de todos los tamaños habían aparecido de manera repentina a plena luz del día provocando que las rutinas de muchas personas fueran interrumpidas.

Gritos de pánicos, las advertencia entre los civiles junto con llamadas desesperadas por respaldo heroico antes de que alguien saliera lastimado entre el caos.

Present Mic, Midnight, Beast Jeanist y Endeavour eran alguno de los más reconocidos por lo cual Eraserhead se mantuvo al borde de uno de los principales edificios con la intención de monitorear o canalizar a los civiles a lugares más seguros.

Entre todo el alboroto una distante civil miraba todo con total aire despectivo, negando frustrada por la atención que daban a lo que se podía considerar un área peligrosa… pues algunos observantes se dedicaban a interferir en el trabajo de los héroes de evacuación.

-Si no puedes defenderte ¿Por qué te quedas viendo?- gruño más para sí misma que para alguien en particular, Izumi con su vestido negro de una pieza y sandalias informales daban un barrido al área caótica mientras All Might aterrizaba en el villano más grande en un golpe limpio.

Para alguien tan observador como la alquimista, no se detuvo solo a juzgar la impertinencia de los civiles o los actos heroicos de los héroes al someter a la cantidad repentina de "villanos" sino varios insectos sobrevolando el área que casi podía asegurar eran culpables de la conmoción.

¿Cómo? Lo único plenamente consciente en su lado científico es que todo esto era una prueba… un brote de algún experimento que había notado en su constante estancia en ese distrito a causa de su trabajo.

¿Por qué nadie lo notaba? Bueno quien le dedicaría tiempo a un insecto que se escurre como el agua entre manos de los investigadores… podía decir que ninguno sospechaba, dio por casualidad con esa descabellada conclusión.

Había gente tan loca dispuesta a arriesgar a inocentes para obtener resultados ¿temerario de su parte decir eso con confianza? Por su puesto que no, los hermanos Elric eran testigos de la codicia humana en cuanto a conocimiento.

¿Iba a decir algo? Quizás contactaría a Tsukauchi después de algunos arreglos finales para su mudanza.

Busco entre todo el lugar aventurándose al otro lado de la calle e ignorando el escandalo a sus espaldas, apretó la bolsa de compras en una mano mientras fijaba su atención a uno de esos insectos que iban directo a un callejón distante.

Necesitaba pruebas ¿Por qué siquiera hacia eso? Bueno su lado aventurero estaba insatisfecho.

Ante esto no evito deslizar una sonrisa salvaje de esas que ya casi no frecuentaba, su presencia se hizo opresora y algunos testigos tragaron grueso a la escena intimidante de la mujer extranjera.

-Curtis- la voz demandante de Eraserhead aterrizaba con gracia a unos pasos de la alquimista quien freno con fuerza, demostrando la velocidad a la que iba y dando el mejor desplante de muerte a quien interrumpía su investigación -¿Qué haces?- pidió lánguido, tan distante de la peligrosa mirada que recibía.

Era el destino que la orillaba a no continuar con su repentino interés en el problema social que agobia el distrito, bueno si ese era el caso… lo dejaría ir por el momento, por lo cual retirando su presencia opresora lanzo un suspiro irritado -estaba por retirarme- ofreció.

Un arqueo de ceja incrédulo mirando instintivo hacia atrás -a esa velocidad- acuso sospechoso Aisawa, la había observado corriendo y no evito su curiosidad repentina ante lo que pudo catalogar como persecución.

Se encogió de hombros desinteresada en contestar, Izumi no era social en esta vida… por lo cual no contaba con un circulo amplio de amigos, a ciencia cierta… solo era Nedzu y Tsukauchi por lo cual Eraserhead estaba en esa parte oscura de su mente en categoría de "conocido al que preferiría no hablarle"

Aunque su mala suerte le hacía topárselo más veces de las que quisiera.

Apretando los labios en disgusto por la carente explicación, enderezándose en su postura apática el héroe borrador retiro sus gafas para casi perderse en su mata de cabello oscuro revuelto -si no quieres decirme, bien por mí- replico muy bocal de que no le creía.

Izumi rodo los ojos manteniendo su temperamento a línea, pero dio un gesto de muerte al entrometido.

Aisawa le importaba poco la facilidad en la que esa mujer parecía demostrar su lado tirano, casi le divertía lo bien que se controlaba aunque su gesto aparentaba la emoción de una roca… era extraño pero de igual manera un pico de desconfianza flotaba en el fondo de su mente.

Izumi lo dejo atrás fácilmente, en su propios pensamientos solo podía pedir a la verdad que le librara el camino de personas tan molestas… "mantener el perfil bajo" era su mantra para no explotar y golpear a todos en su camino.

XXXXX

Tashinori Yagi caminaba por el distrito en ese atardecer, se tambaleaba entre esos corredores de casas acogedoras para deslizarse en una con una tos enfermiza salpicando de sangre un poco su camiseta blanca de tallas tan grandes.

Se limpió un poco con el dorso de la mano, sus ojos hundidos mirando su propia sangre muy consciente que su tiempo estaba llegando a su final... pero a pesar de la imagen demacrada que ofrecía a quien lo viera, estaba contento de haber elegido un sucesor que le ha mostrado la tenacidad que había olvidado.

Midoriya Izuku era un niño grandioso que con la correcta indicación podría llegar a ser su mejor legado para el mundo.

-Señor Tashinori- un acento marcado lo saco de sus cavilaciones, con dos cajas una encima de cada hombro, Izumi Curtis venia caminando con su mirada aprehensiva a su dirección nada afectada por el peso o la imagen amenazadora que ofrecía en una muestra de fuerza.

Se enderezo lo mejor que podía sacudiendo su ropa en un instinto de desviar su mirada a sus interesantes zapatos, no la había visto desde que recibió su ayuda en aquel callejón tiempo atrás… aceptaría que el héroe profesional le había sacado la vuelta como la peste, no deseaba encontrarla nuevamente.

Sonrió de manera forzada, sus ojos cansados le jugaban mal al dibujar una silueta tan conocida de su maestra detrás de esta extranjera en un doloroso recordatorio ¿será por su complexión? Era esta la razón de evitarla por más que el director le indicara su intervención para lograrla como maestra.

-Buenas tardes- saludo lo más normal que podía levantando su mano flaca en su dirección, trago un poco de su sangre y mitigo miserablemente otro ataque de tos -gracias- indico cuando un pañuelo fue ofrecido de alguna manera equilibrando esas cajas pesadas en sus hombros femeninos.

-No debería esforzarse o por lo menos no estar solo- fue la sugerencia llena de compasión de Curtis, era una amabilidad que no sabía cómo responder el héroe que protege al mundo.

Se removió incomodo, la experiencia en su tono lo desconcertó pero solo forzó otra de sus sonrisas cansadas -gracias, lo considerare- ofreció agradecido que no le preguntara el motivo de su actual ubicación en ese distrito.

Ella lo miro con total desaprobación en sus ojos oscuros, Izumi apretó sus labios pero no dijo nada por contradecirlo -¿Qué hace en este lugar?- pidió ligeramente mirando más allá del enfermizo héroe.

Parpadeo un poco desorientado, había seguido al joven Midoriya por lo cual su actual ubicación era un misterio para el "secretario" -bueno, tuve que realizar un pendiente del señor All Might- dijo guardando su tono profesional en una explicita indicación que era algo privado.

Izumi afirmo desprendida en preguntar, para Yagi era todavía desconcertante que no le exigiera algún autógrafo del gran símbolo de paz… pero lo guardo en el fondo de su mente junto con otras inquietudes referente a la extranjera que apadrinaba Nedzu -¿se está mudando?- indico tratando de salir del silencio.

-Supongo que Nedzu le dijo- espeto muy disgustada Izumi mirando a la nada con ira reprimida, el valeroso héroe trato de no vacilar ante su presencia pero afirmo en silencio -si, conseguí una casa por estos lugares- respondió con cortesía sin una pizca de su esencia salvaje.

Tashinori era consciente que la mujer estaba dando un gran paso a su independencia después de tanto tiempo a la sombra del director -le ayudo con alguna de las cajas- pidió cortes.

Un arqueo de ceja -no es necesario- despidió con una ligera afirmación agradecida.

Paso sus manos por su cabello maltratado sabiendo que la mujer no le quería dar más esfuerzo a su cuerpo estropeado sin decirle directamente, era un golpe en su orgullo pero de alguna manera no podía molestarse.

La sombra de Nana Shimura era tan persistente que se olvidaba que estaba tratando con una extranjera misteriosa.

Yagi vacilo mirando al otro lado de la calle donde las sombras peligrosas ya se filtraban -puedo acompañarla- ofreció como último intento educado.

-No puedo negarme, pero si tiene mejores cosas que hacer… no lo detengo- inquirió Curtis sin vacilación, al parecer acostumbrada a ser escoltada.

Tashinori camino a su lado en un silencio mutuo, sus dedos bailaban entre sus manos flacas pensando en el entrenamiento que ofrecería al joven Midoriya lo más pronto posible… también la lista de personas a las que avisaría sobre su elección para heredero.

Era una forma de escapar de la presencia que acompañaba, Izumi Curtis era la única que con su sola presencia lo incomodaba… era muy duro de su parte no molestarse en conocerla antes de etiquetarla como su maestra.

Dieron vuelta en algunas calles, Yagi estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no pudo su entera disposición en aprenderse el camino.

-Supe que All Might seria profesor el próximo año- fue la pregunta de Curtis rompiendo el silencio.

El símbolo de paz oculto su sobresalto por su cuestión, medito su respuesta pues estaba por contestar en primera persona… la otra razón era que se suponía era restringido ese dato por cuestión de seguridad -¿Nedzu?- pidió inseguro

-Fue otro intento de disuadirme- fue la respuesta de Izumi al llegar al final de la calle donde un aire fresco los golpe, se detuvieron uno enfrente del otro.

-Bueno, si… es un gran paso para el símbolo de paz- ofreció con la voz amortiguada por la tos con sangre.

-Ya veo- indico ausente, nada interesada en dicho dato solo distante… Curtis miro al fondo de la calle -puedes dejarme en este lugar… todavía tengo que indicar a la mudanza el lugar- suspiro frustrada -lamento no ofrecerle nada- dijo en total educación.

Tashinori negó, buscando una casa en esa calle pero no tan entregado a descubrirlo… deseaba marcharse, estaba cansado y la emoción de una Nana Shimura lo estaba oprimiendo -no tienes nada que lamentar- atino a decir.

Se ofrecieron cortos saludos, el hombre enfermizo salió tan rápido en alguna dirección al azar para perderse en la noche… sin fijarse en la sonrisa engreída de Curtis, muy consciente que ese hombre estaba más que desesperado de salir de su área cercana y solo era cortes en hacerla de guardián.

XXXXX

Una pequeña casa al borde del distrito Musutafu, las cajas a medio desempacar en el piso pulido de madera, las paredes claras desnuda de retratos y el olor a nuevo podía flotar perezoso en las habitaciones del piso bajo que podían identificarse como cocina, recibidor, sala y un pequeño comedor… con una puerta que estaba al borde de un patio sin cuidar.

Era la más nueva integrante del vecindario, una integración que pasó desapercibida para los vecinos civiles que comenzaban sus propios asuntos matutinos.

Un alboroto en la parte alta con una maldición dicha a todo volumen, a pisotones de las escaleras en el fondo una mirada furiosa dio un barrido al desorden de la planta baja desde esa posición y las manos en sus caderas -MALDITA SEAS NEDZU- ladro con el puño alzado en puro odio reprimido.

Su cabello suelto, humedecido por un reciente baño con una playera sencilla negra y unos pantalones azules que dejaban sus tobillos junto unas zapatillas a juego.

Izumi Curtis era infeliz al vagar con rapidez en el entorno rebuscando en las cajas con una vena palpitando en su cien, sus balbuceos eran todas maldiciones en los diferentes idiomas que había aprendido en su estancia en el lugar.

Era un logro su independencia en un mundo tan exigente como era el que estaba actualmente, apartarse de la influencia de Nedzu sin que la rata maldita averiguara más de lo necesario, era algo que podía presumir… pero no lo hacía por obvias razones de no exhibirse.

Su agradecimiento era enorme, su vida fue pacífica bajo la protección del famoso ratón pero todavía no era parte de la personalidad de Curtis ser un parasito en la vida de un desconocido que la acogió cuando lo necesitaba (aunque era evidente que fue la curiosidad de su anfitrión)... además los insistentes intentos de reclutarla la estaban por llevar a cometer un asesinato.

No era prudente sabiendo que tantas conexiones tenía ese roedor.

Mientras revisaba los libros acumulados en este lapso de tiempo, ignorando el entorno la habitante solo pisoteaba cada vez más al filo del temperamento que aprendió a limar en una sociedad tan sensible que era ese lugar.

Para la alquimista quien seguía buscando, fue difícil encontrar algo que se acomodaba a su gusto, siendo Dublith un pueblo con aire limpio y naturaleza esto le llevo algo de tiempo -lo encontré- dijo golpeando sus pensamientos con una sonrisa siniestra.

Era su móvil, algo que no acostumbraba mucho por lo cual lo llevo a estar en una de las cajas como otro objeto sin importancia… se sentó en el suelo, marco algunos números y cuando la voz contesto -NEDZU QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE- grito a todo volumen mirando el entorno acusador.

Escucho esa voz tan pacifica, tan inocente casi imaginando esos frágiles ojos en ese rostro ratonil en su traje en miniatura… un manipulador, molió los dientes ante la excusa "valida" para haber intercedido en su negocio de bienes raíces con el hogar que actualmente estaba ocupando.

Encontrar una nota entre tus cosas de baño, era una prueba irrefutable que el astuto animal había predicho lo necesario para que se diera cuenta en el punto justo en que la transacción era innegable.

Una explicación extensa del adeudo que con el salario actual no alcanza el mínimo de mensualidad era algo aturdidor pero también un buen factor para la ira hacia el que antes señalo como anfitrión en sus memorias.

- _Te estas desperdiciando, Curtis-_ razono la voz amigable desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Así que llegaste a estas alturas para chantajearme?- espeto muy molesta reteniéndose de aplastar el móvil.

Una risita resonó alimentando el temperamento de la alquimista - _por supuesto que no, Curtis… nunca haría eso-_ inquirió tan tranquilo mientras el aura dominante brotaba en los bordes de la mujer en medio de esa sala - _solo es un empujón para que tu conocimiento sea heredado a la nueva generación-_

Masajeándose los ojos, Izumi descendió un poco en su instinto vengativo -No entiendo tu insistencia- espeto con una sombra en sus ojos -no tengo peculiaridad- recordó como tantas veces con la esperanza que retirara esta obsesión de convertirla en maestra.

Muchos se han retirado cuando lo menciona, aunque para desgracia eso parece una debilidad según la perspectiva de otros… es molesto, pero tampoco estaba por exhibir la alquimia en un degradante nivel junto con los quirk.

Era lógica.

Tampoco estaba por darle un motivo de cuestión a Nedzu, algo que había salvado en su convivio.

- _Solo considéralo de esta manera, será teórico y creo que alguno de mis docentes estarán mejor sin las materias tan pesadas como matemáticas, física o química entre sus manos… claro que es tu elección-_ Nedzu replico con una voz tan calmada.

-Sabes que muchos refutaran tu idea… no soy héroe- su rostro era neutral, pues era tonto pensar que tenía elección a estas alturas de ese manipulador.

- _No es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte-_ su tono era tan confiado de que gano esta contienda de voluntades, aunque de una manera poco justa _-estoy seguro que cualquiera que desea ponerte a prueba… será golpeado al olvido-_ explico con una paciencia tan descarada.

Curtis bufo por el comentario, era evidente que no había guardado sus propias acciones clandestinas tan bien como deseaba -no quiero ser maestra- inquirió irritada.

Otra risa por parte del director - _te daré tiempo-_ fue la respuesta al colgar la llamada.

Izumi fulmino aquel móvil con una vehemencia, recordando nuevamente el porque estaba sentada en ese lugar... cuando en otra ocasión haría muy dolorosa su voluntad.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto y solo para decir ¡presente! y si, va algo lenta la historia... yo quiero escribirla del punto de vista adulto, pero Izumi se esta manteniendo al margen ¿cuando durara de esa forma?

referencia, los insectos pasan en el manga de Vigilante.

He tenido falta de inspiración o ganas de escribir, eso es malo… muy malo para las otras historias que tengo en obra negra.

Neah20 fuera….


	5. Chapter 5

5

La blancura se extendía por todo el horizonte, una luz de algún punto desconocido lo llenaba provocando que la vista pudiera dañarse ante el reflejo… el silencio eterno podía romper la cordura de cualquiera y la esencia de poder de alguien que pudiera pisarte con facilidad lamia tus instintos de preservación.

El sentimiento de inferioridad, de ser observado sin ver quien en esa blanca extensión de ¿tierra? Hasta lograr ver un punto oscuro en la lejanía… se detuvo, ambos se detuvieron y vieron a alguien que esperaban no ver en esta transición de una vida a otra pero ahí estaba.

- _Bienvenidos alquimistas…-_ la jovialidad era conocida retumbando a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, tan cercas e íntimo como si fueran viejos amigos que no se veían desde tiempos inmemorables - _me corrijo, mis terceros en ser marcados como sacrificios-_

XXXXX

El viento era diferente, el sol bañaba con más intensidad en esa parte del aeropuerto y por lo pronto aunque no lo pareciera mientras caminaba arrastrando una maleta… Eraserhead se arrepentía de la elección de su traje heroico o su cabello revoloteando libre en su entorno en un clima lejos del añorado.

Tenía un infierno de calor.

El gesto del héroe era plano a pesar de sus molestias de ese clima extranjero, camino lánguidamente entre el piso pulido de esa sala de espera a donde acaba de llegar con la postura descuidada en un cansado viaje concluido.

Ojos cansados escanearon al detenerse en medio de la multitud, las hileras de sillas ocupadas con personas o bolsas de mano en pláticas ligeras, el sonido de los aviones era algo perceptible y los anuncios de vuelos a la orden del día.

-Bueno, estoy aquí- se dijo así mismo con la actitud de querer estar en cualquier lado menos en este lugar, pero a pesar de su actitud todavía tenía un alto sentido del deber que lo arrastro a cumplir esta misión.

El japonés no se sintió atraído por los diferentes personajes cuyos quirk eran poco vistos en Japón, a estas alturas era difícil diferenciar nacionalidades a causa de mutaciones por lo cual… según Midnight, las diferencias eran casi nulas en ese momento histórico (aunque aseguraba todavía había conflicto por creencias en alguna parte de Europa).

Después de bostezar enorme, decidió que ya era suficiente de estar parado por lo cual se guio hacia la salida sin dar un vistazo al entorno animado… a través de los pasillos amplios, la sala aún más amplia que la de espera se abrió delante de sus cansados ojos.

Aisawa se rasco la cabeza con fastidio para mirar por completo la magia que exponía el aeropuerto internacional de Munich en Alemania, algo que fue reconstruido después de la crisis durante el periodo de exposición de las primeras generaciones de quirk.

Parpadeo perezoso con una mueca oculta en su bufanda, ignoro cuando lo señalaban por su vestimenta atípica del calor de la zona… en su mente tenía un alivio al aceptar esto que seguir con las preparaciones del examen de elección para el siguiente periodo escolar.

Para el distante japonés quien se detuvo enfrente de un expendio de refrescos, medito el tiempo libre que obtuvo después de haber expulsado la totalidad de estudiantes que debería de estar enseñando en ese momento… quizás cruel su decisión fatídica que le acrecentó mala fama entre los docentes de UA, pero Shota estaba convencido que esa generación fue un desperdicio.

Nedzu lo entendió, apoyando su radical decisión lo cual agradeció con todo corazón… gracias a esto tenía la libertad de aceptar esta misión en Alemania y quizás reformular sus propios métodos de estudio para el siguiente año.

Abandono su resumen de vida, busco con atención el entorno hasta que encontró lo que se suponía debería de buscar acercándose con soltura prediciendo la mirada de confusión por no ver un colorido héroe profesional… pero Aisawa no estaba para impresionar.

Era una mujer de piel pálida y círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos que daban un aspecto más cansado que el mismo Shota, su cabello castaño recogido en un moño desordenado de complexión delgada en un traje sastre y alta.

-¿Eraserhead?- su voz era suave llena de un tono incierto apretando ese letrero que contenía dicho nombre profesional casi esperando que fuera una mentira al mirarlo de arriba abajo quedándose demasiado tiempo en la bufanda.

Shota se percató de nuevo de esa decepción o la confusión de su ropa demasiado calurosa, pero no iba a expresar la arrogancia superficial de los superhéroes de ese país (escucho lo suficiente como para sentirse deprimido) o abandonar su propia firma a causa del calor (orgullo sobre comodidad) -si- contesto secamente.

La chica soltó un suspiro tembloroso al poner la pancarta debajo del brazo, avergonzada de mirar más de lo educado -Miranda Lotto… soy cadete pero vengo a recogerlo- indico con una sonrisa sencilla en un japonés rigido.

-Mucho gusto, dirija el camino- indico Shota poco sociable, la mujer le dio un aspecto más nervioso pero afirmo para guiarlo a través de lo que quedaba de aeropuerto.

Para Eraserhead era poco común ser solicitado en otros países ya que no era muy popular y le gustaba las acciones menos llamativas, pero su quirk era algo útil haciendo que los pocos que lo conocían lo llamaran a través de Nedzu.

Esta era una misión que esperaba terminar lo antes posible para regresar a casa.

XXXXX

La academia era vivida a causa de los estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro, era un día peculiar lleno de incertidumbre con el actual festival cultural levantándose en sus diferentes áreas… era algo que atraía gente de afuera, pero por el momento el director se encontraba en su oficina sin ser molestado.

El pequeño ratón miraba su lista de docentes detrás de ese gran escritorio con el campus como panorama en la ventada detrás, sus ojos negros solo mostraron un cansancio peculiar cuando bajo el documento con un lejano suspiro.

-El tiempo es poco- admitió mirando una persona en esa lista no confirmada para el siguiente periodo, para alguien tan astuto era una dificultad que era imposible por la propia voluntad de su prospecto.

¿Estaba haciendo mal en esperar que aceptara? Fue terco, esto le ayudo a que sus metas fueran cumplidas al pie de la letra… pero no podía ir en contra de alguien con la terquedad como Curtis.

Era una meta inconclusa que se fijó cuando la tomo bajo su ala, averiguar el misterio que oculta la extranjera debajo del bajo perfil que trata de labrar con todas sus fuerzas… quizás Tsukauchi lo haya pasado por alto, pero era un rompecabezas que alguien del intelecto del ratón no iba a dejar tan fácil.

Curtis, Izumi aprendió con el tiempo que era alguien vivaz, capaz de someter a delincuentes que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse y una inteligencia que podía respetar… pero a la vez aquella llama parecía ser sofocada conscientemente por su portador quien se negaba a sobresalir, ser un civil común desperdiciando todo ese potencial en un empleo mal pagado.

Nedzu murmuro una maldición poco común en su postura educada, dio un giro en la silla mirando aquel campus… alguien como Curtis sería un beneficio para sus estudiantes de eso estaba seguro y aunque la extranjera no parecía tener respaldo de educación, el haría la excepción.

¿Cómo lograr que ella vea esta oportunidad?

XXXXX

Alemania:

La nube de polvo se levantaba cuando el villano cayo hacia atrás debilitado por el proyectil del que acompañaba en esta redada, Eraserhead tenía su cabello levantado, ojos fijos en su objetivo con la bufanda lista para envolverse en el que se reducía de tamaño bajo su habilidad.

Rubio cabello, ojos grises con sus brazos convertidos levemente en piedra donde esos proyectiles duros sobresalían, el héroe profesional de nacionalidad alemana aterrizaba a su lado en esa azotea - _bueno, buen trabajo_ \- dijo en su idioma con goteo de sarcasmo sabiendo que no era entendido por el japonés pero poco interesado en alagarlo.

El héroe pro le dio un vistazo desdeñoso, pero no dudo en lanzarse en dirección al villano para recibir los elogios de la prensa cuando fue un hecho su victoria… poco interesado, Eraserhead prefirió buscar entre los escombros del edificio algún civil que necesitara su ayuda.

Cuando Aisawa miro debajo de los escombros se congelo al percatarse de dos niños en el rincón demasiado intacto para haberse derrumbado encima de ellos, ojos dorados lo miraron largamente el menor claramente en una suavidad mientras el mayor parecía querer encenderse de furia.

Sus ropas sucias, cabellos dorados y test clara algo delgados en clara hambruna… eran hermanos obviamente, pero por el momento Shota solo maldijo su descuido de no percatarse de estos civiles ¿no verifico su compañero el área? Al parecer tendría alguna discusión después de asegurarlos.

- _Que pretenden al atacar sin verificar si había civiles en el área_ \- acuso ese niño mayor con la mandíbula apretada con el dedo apuntando a un Shota confundido al no entender el idioma, pero irradiando una cólera no propia en ese rostro redondeado infantil.

Aisawa no mostro gesto alguno aunque la molestia instalada en su interior, solo estiro su mano cuando retiro el escombro con ayuda de su bufanda… el sonido de los reporteros y helicópteros a segundo término - _los sacare-_ explico con un cortante alemán, siendo su vocabulario limitado era lo más fácil de decir en momentos de crisis.

Fue fulminado por el menor quien chisteo los dientes, ayudo al otro menor a ponerse de pie murmurando furiosamente lo que Shota podía adivinar como maldiciones ¿Qué le pasaba a ese niño? Pero se abstuvo de reprenderlo para escoltarlos a una ambulancia cercana.

XXXXX

Era cuestión de control, meditaba internamente Izumi Curtis al mirar largamente a los invasores de la tienda con un gesto carente del miedo del resto de los trabajadores o clientes que se agrupaban ante las órdenes ladradas a su dirección encogiéndose en el área de recepción.

Había sido un día magnifico, ignorando su teléfono ante la insistencia de Nedzu por lo cerca que estaba el próximo inicio de periodo de clases... su rutina no estaba dañada, ya no iba al distrito de Naruhata y reporto a Tsukauchi su sospecha del insecto volador.

Se apartó de cualquier anormalidad que la alterara.

La vida tranquila era bien recibida, se ajustó nuevamente y estaba por lograr pasar como la civil que en verdad quería lograr ser… sus jefes la apreciaban, algunos clientes la saludaban y estaba avanzando en conseguir amigos (aunque no podía asegurar nada más que Tsukauchi y Nedzu vacilante).

En efecto cualquier interferencia de Nedzu se había ahogado con aceptación.

Sin embargo hoy fue la excepción mientras aquellos vándalos tiraban aquella pila de latas que tanto trabajo logro apilar, las maldiciones ladradas y la arrogancia al ser un punto donde los héroes todavía no llegaban dejándolos hacer el desastre.

Apretó el agarre en una caja que llevaba fácilmente encima de su hombro, congelada en su posición hasta que por fin uno de esos delincuentes se percató de su estado ajena a esconderse como el resto de la gente.

-Tenemos a una valiente- el de aspecto de lagarto balbuceo, señalando groseramente mientras sus amigos que variaban entre el aspecto de animales a solo personas desubicadas lo apoyaron en burlas en dirección al "civil"

-Tarde mucho en acomodar esa exhibición- dijo sin rodeos Izumi, apretando la mandíbula para dejar caer la caja con la desaprobación en su postura defensiva, sus manos en las caderas y golpeteando el piso con su pie.

Sus ligeros músculos se veían a través de la camisa sin mangas, el mandil como único uniforme cubría muy bien su ropa de civil y su cabello en su peinado alto libre de las trenzas… Curtis tenía un aspecto curvilíneo agregando un toque imponente que irradiaba confianza.

Los delincuentes se burlaron confiados de sus propias peculiaridades agrupándose con sorna mientras uno vigilaba en la puerta cualquier avance de algún héroe, los civiles como sus compañeros de trabajo palidecieron sabiendo la calidad de quirkless.

-Curtis- llamo con urgencia su jefe, un hombre amable algo avejentado con ligeros cuernos como único indicio de quirk, se removió con la intención de negociar el retiro de su trabajadora.

Pero el golpe llego de lleno al amable líder del negocio, siendo retenido por el resto de los civiles que gritaron asustados por lo que pareciera una espina clavada en el hombro de manera dolorosa.

Izumi oscureció su gesto, una vena creciente de una frustración que no sabía anidaba en su interior, una sonrisa oscura se extendió en su rostro como en algún momento en Briggs y aquella sed de sangre vibro en su estela.

Como en los viejos tiempos se trono los dedos acercándose a los burlistas chicos -ahora ¿no gustan de una lección?- pregunto con una amabilidad falsa.

Curtis podía jurar que el perfil bajo estaba funcionando, pero había mantenido la cabeza baja lo suficiente para que su orgullo como artista marcial y alquimista se agobiara, aun durante su estancia en Dublit no fue tan mansa.

Pero en su anterior hogar no había leyes tan rígidas, civiles chismosos y diferentes medios de grabación atentos a cualquier desliz… vigilante, pero no se molestó más cuando atacaban directamente hacia ella.

Una espina vino a su dirección, pero ella fácilmente la golpeo con su palma abierta sus ojos tomaron tintes duros mientras su sonrisa se borraba… plantando firmemente sus pies en el piso en una postura amplia, sus manos delante una de otra a la defensiva tronando su cuello en anticipación -decía…. ¿una lección?- repitió con dulce agresión.

Un brinco amplio llego al torso del chico de las espinas, solo un golpe duro y este estaba escupiendo para caer patético de rodillas ante ella… la emoción la lleno de adrenalina, tenía mucho sin meterse en una pelea desde que ayudo al secretario de all might en ese callejón.

-PERRA- otro ladro escupiendo acido que hizo brincar en un salto mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando con facilidad en una exhibición de lo que fueron latas que fácilmente uso con sus pies en proyectiles improvisados golpeando a otros dos débiles.

Izumi negó la falta de formación, solo dio otro brinco con un arco perfecto dando una patada dura en el rostro del chico del ácido, aterrizando encima de su estómago para rematar con otro golpe fácil en su mejilla.

Podía hacer esto sin alquimia, dijo con un toque de decepción… cada delincuente carecía de formación, por completo confiados en sus peculiaridades… los movimientos de reacción eran rígidos, sus reflejos solo llevados por instintos pero nada que pudiera señalarlos al nivel de un maestro como ella.

El quinto vino fácil, labrando una lanza en un balanceo sin formación… esquivado fácilmente, la alquimista danzo entre las estocadas pero fue sorprendida por un movimiento rápido, maldijo la peculiaridad al ser tallada en el estómago ligeramente.

Como un adolescente se enorgulleció de haber dolido a la zorra, admirando la ligera línea que había tallado con la arrogancia y esperanza de ver un atisbo de miedo en su víctima… claro que encontró un nivel más de desaprobación, un escalofrió paso por su espalda y por un momento sintió que había provocado aún más a la fiera.

….

Llego al llamado en cuanto se desocupo, Mt Lady sonrio a los reporteros que "justamente" estaban llegando para ver su grandiosa entrada, podía detectar la mirada inquisitiva en los lugares menos adecuados pero la fama era algo que podía lograr de esa manera.

La tienda era un lugar modesto, tan tranquilo que podía lograr sacar un poco de confusión en la novata pero quien no se inmuto, caminando en paso firme en su tamaño natural… haciendo movimientos para guardar silencio, estaba por ingresar cuando se topó con un héroe que pensó retirado justo debajo del marco de entrada del edificio.

Claro que fue la única, era bien conocido en su agencia heroica que prefería el trabajo de investigación y patrullajes más planeados en ese ámbito laboral.

Las cámaras estallaron en fotografías, este hombre le arrebataba con facilidad la atención… mientras un gesto frio daba un barrido desinteresado -el problema ya fue solucionado- su tono era grave lleno de mando, ajusto sus anteojos oscurecidos por el reflejo del sol y su ropa de oficinista era un claro desentone para su profesión.

Sir Nighteye solo logro un gesto firme en su rostro, había estado de paso en la localidad y toparse con una sorpresa era lo menos probable en esta salida de su rutina… miro por encima de su hombro para apartarse del camino.

Mt Lady se atraganto con su saludo jovial mirando la hilera de adolescentes de aspecto maleante caminar dócilmente, las cámaras lo enfocaron y estaba por felicitar al héroe profesional en un gesto de camarería cuando salió un último personaje.

-No creo que sea necesario esto- su voz era acentuada, su duro rostro miro el entorno fulminando a los camarógrafos para caer en el oficinista que llego cuando dio la lección al último de la banda, Curtis sabia estaba en problemas pero lejos de mostrarse intimidada solo bufo.

Sir Nighteye le miro desde su altura, no era mucha la diferencia y podía decirse que amedrentaban a la novata Mt Lady pero no cedieron a bajar su aura -el vigilantismo es ilegal- fue su respuesta resuelta, sin emoción y lleno de desaprobación.

Un arqueo de ceja -es ilegal el uso de quirk, yo no tengo uno- fue su respuesta resuelta con un toque bravo, sonrio de medio lado para mirar de nuevo a los adolescentes infractores que se estremecieron entre la incredibilidad y el dolor fantasma de los golpes -ahora, es mejor que hagan su trabajo- espanto para dar la espalda.

Sir Nighteye estaba lejos de ceder, poniendo su gran mano en el hombro femenino con autoridad -tiene que acompañarnos- ordeno entrando en un duelo de miradas donde podía asimilar una ilusión de ver rayos chocando entre sí.

Un voltear de ojos que Mt Lady parpadeo internamente superada por estas personas -bueno ¿Qué paso?- pregunto dudosa, las miradas cargadas de fastidio la observaron y se abstuvo de dar un paso hacia atrás a causa de las cámaras atentas a su interacción.

El silencio parecía arrastrarse encima de la novata, la intensidad de esas miradas combinadas podía asilenciar el entorno con facilidad… pero fue el sujeto, ajustándose sus anteojos quien retrocedió en la intimidación dando un vistazo contemplativo a las cámaras.

Mt Lady dejo de considerarse novata hace algunos meses, pero podía caer nuevamente en esa categoría ante estos dos ¡considerando que la mujer en su vida la había visto! Pero se guardó sus molestias cuando Sir Nighteye pasó a hablar a los reporteros con un porte diplomático y de negocios.

La mujer intimidante le dio un vistazo de reojo -tardaste- amonesto con frustración, dando una mirada de muerte a los delincuentes que temblaron sobre sus pies.

Como heroína pro pronto logro ese valor que había olvidado, se enderezo al lado de la desconocida con la gracia para parecer un poco irritada -no fue mi culpa, estaba lejos- amonesto siendo parte verdad, pero otra voz en su interior acepto que se había distraído un poco en el camino.

Ojos intensos en negro la miraron, sus labios apretados en una línea para negar después de un rato -espero que este más comprometida, señorita- regaño con un dejo de hostilidad ingresando al local con facilidad ante el descuido de Sir.

XXXXX

Alemania:

Los niños estaban sentados en la comisaria, ambos al lado del otro susurrándose en voz tan baja que ninguno de los que estaban en la sala podían escuchar… claro que ninguno de los oficiales estaba interesado en conversaciones infantiles, mientras el papeleo estaba realizándose con diligencia en cuanto al crimen del día.

Sin embargo desde el marco de la puerta, Aisawa no quitaba la vista de los infantes con facilidad… su mirada cargada de sueño, su cabello revuelto y cansado tenía un misterio entre manos que cualquier héroe de la localidad ignoro fácilmente.

¿De dónde salieron los mocosos? Confió en las palabras de su compañero durante la aprehensión del villano, no había nadie a la redonda del incidente y pareciera que tampoco otorgaban información de valor para localizar a sus padres.

Miro largamente con sospecha, entonces su vista choco con el dorado retador del niño mayor… casi tentándolo a realizar algo en su contra -niño tonto- dijo en japonés con una sonrisa oculta entre sus pliegos.

Los mocosos de esa edad no eran su especialidad, pero tampoco era un hombre sin corazón por más que su aspecto indicara lo desalmado que podría llegar a ser (ser estricto era otra cosa)… además tenía un sentido de responsabilidad al tomar una decisión, si no había problemas… quizás los llevaría a comer antes de regresar a la comisaria.

XXXXX

La playa era un lugar cómodo para estar, sin embargo por la inconsciencia de algunos vecinos un tramo estaba plagado de metal retorcido o basura demasiado grande para desecharse de manera fácil, esta montaña impedía una vista pacifica del mar amplio hasta el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a meterse dándole tonalidades al cielo en naranja.

Sin embargo había dos individuos que aprovechaban este tramo olvidado de los turistas o vecinos, en la pila más alta en su modo desgastado… Tashinori balanceaba sus pies con su playera estándar blanca demasiado grande para su complexión enferma, sus ojos sumidos atentos al pequeño que arrastraba una lavadora con esfuerzo en uno de las pilas que había organizado de basura.

Era un chico todavía estudiante de secundaria, sus ropas deportivas empapadas de sudor y suciedad mientras su gesto de esfuerzo hacia que sus pecas en las mejillas se alzaban con el cabello más revuelto en color alga… sus zapatos sumidos en la arena por el esfuerzo de empuje.

Aunque no demostrara más que un gesto amargo, pues su sonrisa no era común en este estado… Yagi en verdad estaba conmovido por la voluntad del joven Midoriya, sus ganas de complacerlo y lograr la meta de ser un gran héroe aspirante de su herencia.

Era un duro entrenamiento de meses, pero pareciera que ya estaba dando su fruto que aunque incompleto, quizás lograra ser suficiente para pasar el examen.

Fue duro entregar su elección para Nedzu quien ya había planeado presentarle el chico que había elegido este año, luego la negativa definitiva de Sir Nighteye aún le pesaba, quizás su relación solo se distancio más.

Soltó un largo suspiro de aceptación, sus músculos se relajaron con la depresión cepillando su mente, pero negó cuando Midoriya por fin movió aquel traste viejo con un ligero golpe de su espalda… se guardó una pequeña risa al verlo caer de cara a la arena, pero alzo su pulgar en aprobación cuando esos inocentes ojos lo miraron avergonzado de su desliz.

-El método es algo crudo- inquirió una voz a sus espaldas provocando un chillido indigno y atrayendo la atención de Midoriya a su dirección.

Parada justo a su lado una cansada Curtis lo miraba desde su altura, ojos de aspecto endurecidos lo miraban para luego caer en el adolescente que se encogió ante su escrutinio… Tashinori todavía sentado la miro, tosiendo un poco para acomodarse nuevamente en su posición sentada (había caído al costado ligeramente).

-Buenas tardes- ofreció el símbolo demacrado con un tono más formal aunque la tonalidad del cielo indicaran que fueran "noches", cerrando sus ojos y tratando de no mirarla tanto tiempo ante el temor de ver a su maestra sobre su imagen.

Curtis se dejó caer pesadamente moviendo un poco la pila de basura debajo de ellos, pero afirmo como seco saludo -niño… continua- ordeno con mando, entrecerrando sus ojos en una actitud que no dejaba ninguna protesta.

Aunque Midoriya nunca protestaría, solo salto cuando esa desconocida lo siguió mirando de forma penetrante… continuando con un poco de miedo su limpieza, pudiendo decir que eran amigos de alguna forma.

Tashinori se sintió incomodo, estaba por pedir el motivo de tal interrupción o porque estaba en ese lugar que aunque en el mismo distrito, estaba lejos de su casa (según recordaba).

Un largo suspiro vino de la mujer interrumpiendo las posibles cuestiones del rubio demacrado, no eran cercanos… de hecho podía contar con una mano los encuentros y le sobraban dedos, pero aguardo en silencio por respeto.

-No sabía que un secretario podía entrenar de manera legal a un niño- fue el comentario que hizo que el corazón de Tashinori se volcara, miro nerviosamente entre su pupilo y luego el rostro sospechoso de Curtis.

Abrió la boca, afortunadamente un acceso de tos impidió sus nulas respuestas… un suave masaje en su espalda logro tranquilizarlo, Curtis siempre fue buena en controlarlo… pero aguardo tenso, sabiendo que su respuesta era esperada.

-El joven Midoriya es un fan de All Might- dijo mencionándose en tercera persona -me tome la libertad de… bueno… ya sabes- sonrió lo que pudo.

Un arqueo de ceja de Curtis lo puso nervioso, negando con un suspiro -un fortalecimiento de cuerpo debe llevarse con un acondicionamiento… quizás algo de estiramiento antes y después de las horas de trabajo- aconsejo pensativa en dirección al adolescente trabajando con una estufa.

All Might sabía sobre eso, estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella lo aconsejara… pero considerando el interés de Nedzu, era evidente que supiera un poco sobre eso ¿verdad? -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto definitivamente, verla sentada a su lado en toda la actitud de quedarse demasiado tiempo lo ponía al borde.

-Escapando- dijo fácilmente, como si fuera solo una travesura mínima sin dejar de mirar al niño contemplativa.

Sus cejas se alzaron -¿escapando?- repitió incierto Yagi, mirando más allá como si apareciera el motivo de tal respuesta.

Las calles estaban solitarias, Izumi miro en dirección donde Tashinori y negó en un voltear de ojos -los perdí, pero seguro los tengo plantados en mi casa- indico desdeñosa.

Pero esta era solo un vago comentario, el "secretario" en verdad tenia curiosidad por lo cual parpadeo un poco más de lo necesario -¿Quiénes?- pidió cuando se hizo evidente que nunca llegaría una respuesta.

-Bueno hoy fue un día de mierda- dijo sin rodeos en un gesto salvaje, casi enojada con el mundo entero en un aura que provoco un escalofrió en el veterano héroe sin responder a su pregunta por completo.

-Cualquiera puede tener malos días- dijo consolador Yagi, pero un bufido fue su respuesta -eres joven, seguro puedes reponerte- alentó con más convicción, era seguro… Nedzu le conto tanto de Curtis que seguro sabia lo necesario para animarla aunque no se trataran con frecuencia.

-He sobrevivido a peores escenarios- admitió Izumi con ironía -Pero un chico molesto quiere llevarme al a policía…- hizo un rollo de ojos sin ver la importancia de sus acciones -pero creo que acudiré a Tsukauchi- suspiro con un gesto triste por pedir favores.

Fue más de lo que necesitaba de información, sin embargo su cerebro estaba saturado tratando de entender la respuesta de su pregunta inicial -¿Qué hiciste?- pidió acusador pero se acobardo ante la mirada oscura que recibió.

-No hice nada que no se merecieran- dijo fácilmente casi recordando el día, el escape y su llamada telefónica -pero… perdí mi trabajo- admitió más decaída.

Tashinori soltó un suspiro, era el símbolo de paz pero por el momento ya no sentía los esfuerzos positivos para confortar… sintió la sangre en su garganta, la fatiga de su condición y la muerte en su estela durante este momento que podía aplastar los ánimos de un montón de animadores en segundos.

Izumi miro al horizonte de ese mar amplio un segundo -IZUMI- una voz conocida por Tashinori hizo eco, acercándose a través de la arena un cansado Tsukauchi llegaba a la base de la pila donde ambos descansaban -oh buenas noches, Tashinori- saludo.

-Vaya el mundo es pequeño… estoy seguro todos se conocen en este lugar- dijo divertida Izumi al ver a su amigo quien le dio un desplante irritado -no fue tan grave- se defendió dando un salto desde esa altura para aterrizar con gracia entre la arena.

Tashinori ni Tsukauchi nunca admitirían que miraron con pánico la caída.

-Nos vemos Tashinori- se despidió Curtis con facilidad, el detective también lo hizo pero prefirió entrar en un regaño en toda la extensión de la palabra a una desinteresada mujer mientras se alejaban.

Yagi miro la partida, prediciendo que fue por casualidad este encuentro y como era alguien conocido en momentos de necesidad… fue el desemboque del desahogo, algo en el fondo lo calentó al ser considerado -pero ella no es mi maestra- se regañó mentalmente.

-Em… All Might- Midoriya murmuro desde su lugar, mirando entre él y los que se alejaban con un temblar de pupilas nerviosas.

Tashinori lanzo una sonrisa avergonzada por su falta de etiqueta, no hubo presentaciones y lo hizo sentir algo culpable… bajando de la torre, se instaló enfrente de su pupilo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros menudos -bueno, te puedo decir que ella es una amiga… - lo último lo dijo incierto pero ya era tarde para retractarse -Curtis, Izumi- señalo tardíamente.

-¿Ella sabe?- pregunto con un susurro Izuku llegando a esa conclusión por lo cercanos que parecían, además no admitiría el miedo que le provoco su voz con acento extranjero.

Ante esto negó algo sorprendido por la pregunta, el detective era otro asunto pero pareciera que su pupilo estaba más interesado en la mujer -no, para ella soy un secretario- admitió con una risa hueca.

-Se veía fuerte… luego ese salto desde la cima- Izuku tenía sus ojos brillando ante la perspectiva de ser un héroe novato que no había hecho su entrada en el negocio, casi deseoso de ser el primero en enterarse y llegar a escribirlo en su libreta.

All Might negó divertido ante el impulso de curiosidad del próximo heredero -no, no es un héroe- desmintió ante el desinflar del adolescente -es una quirkless- evidencio quitando el aliento al chico, casi volteando como resorte en donde la figura femenina había desaparecido.

Pero también tenía el miedo pintando sus ojos, la amarga bondad de comprensión y por un momento Izuku quería ir corriendo donde la mujer para pedir su propia experiencia en un mundo de quirks.

-¿Ella está bien?- fue lo único que salió de sus labios, la ausencia de su voz era notable para su tutor.

All Might también fue en algún momento un quirkless bajo el pulgar de esta sociedad, alabo el amable corazón del adolescente que parecía querer abrir algún tipo de club de superación para las personas sin peculiaridad, palmeo el hombro con un toque de consuelo -ella es más fuerte… lo viste y solo fue un poco- alentó algo incierto, pero fue capaz de someter delincuentes y al parecer meterse con la policía.

Durante esa noche Izuku tuvo una revelación mientras meditaba en su escritorio, era el sentimiento de haberla conocido -es esa mujer- añadió consternado por olvidar a la señorita que apareció repentinamente hace tiempo ayudándola en consecuencia, se golpeo la frente y soltó un gemido.

XXXXX

Alemania:

Fue un infierno para entenderse, pero pareciera que los ademanes y miradas eran suficiente entre ellos, Aisawa estaba sentado en la mesa de ese restaurant vigilando a los niños que comían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar… miro sus estados, la desconfianza inicial y podía asegurar sin equivocarse que en verdad habían estado en abandono durante mucho tiempo.

Se recargo en esa silla, cruzando sus brazos para mirar más allá de los mocosos, prediciendo el futuro en el orfanato donde seguramente serán separados… era común que eligieran al pequeño antes que al mayor, pero no se preocuparía por esto.

Aunque sonara frio, no era su asunto.

Miro las calles de la ciudad algo solitarias a esa hora de la tarde, las palabras eran inentendibles de los otros comensales pero pareciera que podían manejar muy bien el inglés… sin pena comenzó a cabecear, para estirarse con un largo bostezo.

-A donde van- llamo duramente deteniendo a los niños quienes se bajaban de la silla en un intento de escapar, su bufanda toma vida y su cabello se alza con la intención de atraparlos al primer indicio de correr.

Sabia no era entendido, pero su postura insinuaba demasiado para ser ignorado… los mocosos eran inteligentes algo que demostraron durante el día, por lo cual no era una opción el pretexto del muro del idioma para ignorarlo.

El mayor lo miro desafiante, apretando sus puños en un cálculo de fuerzas… apartando a su hermano quien ofendido trato de ofrecer el mismo gesto endurecido.

Aisawa en el interior estaba divertido, pero para los niños solo era un gesto severo que ponía en amenaza todo el entorno… el resto de los comensales estaba incrédulos de este enfrentamiento y habían algunos queriendo intervenir a favor de los menores, pero nadie se movió.

Después de un duelo de voluntades, el mayor rubio paso a sentarse enojado al parecer convencido por su hermano y prefiriendo ver la ventana que en dirección a Shota quien lanzo un sonoro bostezo para ponerse de pie… dio palmadas toscas al menor en agradecimiento de su control, para señalar la puerta.

Era momento de irse y debía dejarlos en la comisaria, tenía un periodo para estar en la ciudad y no iba a ser una niñera.

-Alphonse….- una voz lo detuvo en seco, Aisawa volteo a ver al mayor señalando a su hermano -Edward- luego a el mismo, pisoteo dejando atrás al adulto para mirarlo con el gesto de "apúrate"

Bueno pareciera que ya obtuvieron nombres, el pequeño le dio una sonrisa de disculpas que acepto gratamente Shota… era claro que separándolos, sería imposible controlar al nombrado Edward.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

¡Estoy viva! Se podría decir en este fic, la falta de inspiración es dura cuando piensas en todo y a la vez en nada.

Como verán aparecieron Edward y Alphonse, es algo que ya tenía planeado aparte de alguien más para más adelante… todavía no sé en qué punto pero aparecerá, como en todos mis fics ya tengo pensado más o menos las conclusiones pero es difícil escribirlo.

Neah20 fuera…


	6. Chapter 6

6

El atardecer estaba cubriendo los cielos de un día ajetreado, en la comisaría del distrito Naruhata se llevaba a cabo una reunión en una de sus salas de aspecto sobrio donde una mesa larga estaba ubicada con algunas plantas adornando los rincones, un proyector en la pared trasera le daba un aspecto profesional… el fuerte olor de café evidenciaba una pequeña área dispuesta para ese tipo de cosas en el costado.

Era un ambiente profesional con la atmosfera en aparente tranquilidad, ocupando una de las sillas en esa amplia mesa… Tsukauchi se apoyaba con un largo suspiro contenido, su ropa formal carente de su gabardina mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

Sin Nighteye en su traje sastre, ojos calculadores y postura dominante tenía una mano en la mesa mientras la otra se ajustaba sus anteojos para caer en su costado, su rostro no regalaba nada mientras enfrentaba con frialdad las malas vibras que esa mujer a la que sorprendió en actos de vigilantismo le lanzaba desvergonzadamente.

Izumi por su parte no cedía su temperamento ahora libre, avergonzada de ser seguida hasta su casa y haber molestado al amable detective con este problema que quizás no era tan fácil de resolver… por el contrario solo se complicó, se tuvo que conformar con desear la muerte del héroe metiche.

El silencio continuo, la atmosfera solo se espeso y cuando un policía entraba buscando orientación por Tsukauchi, tenía la tendencia a retirarse aterrorizado de recibir dos miradas penetrante que los obligaban a abandonar su objetivo… corriendo por sus vidas.

Un suspiro agobiado por parte del detective al ver a una tercera víctima cerrar en un portazo -solo dejen de intimidar a mi personal- sugirió ligeramente, las miradas se dirigieron a su postura afirmando pero no bajando en intensidad.

-Lo lamento- vocalizo Curtis, relajando un poco su postura pero sin ceder a intimidarse, solo algo culpable.

Las consecuencias de su vigilantismo era una fortuna que solo haya llevado una pequeña nota en las noticias, opacados enteramente por Sir Nighteye cuya presencia siempre atrajo los reflectores, aun con esto Tsukauchi era muy consciente que las consecuencias no serían fáciles de negociar.

La mente aguda del héroe profesional rápidamente apunto que este era un evento que ya llevaba meses, un patrón casi invisible que no evito señalar y por su aparente investigación preliminar… era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera la evidencia necesaria para obtener el primer encuentro con la mujer.

Curtis por su parte se mantuvo firme en su portada de una civil común, de ahí era difícil moverla y solo esto fue el detonante de una competencia de temperamentos que se cocían a fuego lento… ninguno cedería y como consecuencia, Tsukauchi pidió un mediador que sabía pondría esto en orden.

-Escapaste- Sir no soporto recriminar en un tono grave, sus ojos centellaron en ese desplante que lograba intimidad a los villanos.

El detective solo suspiro, siendo testigo de un estira y afloja durante lo que pareciera la eternidad (aunque en realidad eran escasas horas), solo soltó un largo suspiro agonizante mirando el techo y pidiendo una vez más "¿Por qué eligió esa carrera?"

-Me seguiste- contesto con la misma tranquilidad, una sonrisa falsa en los rasgos de Izumi casi burlona del intento de provocación.

-era necesario-espeto poniendo una mano en la mesa, sus largos dedos se extendieron en la superficie mientras Sir estaba lejos de apartar su vista de esa civil con aires de héroe -era cuestión de tiempo- asevero muy confiado de su propia investigación.

-no lo era- desestimo desdeñosa, tan interesada en sus propias uñas para consternación del detective que prefería no meterse.

-es ilegal lo que hace, señorita Curtis-contradijo ajustándose esos anteojos que reflejaban la luz, aumentando esa aura aplastante.

Suspiro con su mirada a la mesa por primera vez -Una cosa es ser testigo impotente… -recordaba sus interacciones -yo podía hacer algo- espeto muy irritada que pareciera sus buenas acciones tendían a ser juzgadas, no era para recibir alabanzas era porque podía hacerlo.

Era orgullosa y demonios, había estado quieta mucho tiempo.

-Sin quirk… es peligroso… sin la licencia necesaria o la debida supervisión solo empeora las cosas- espeto como si fuera cosa de negocios, Nighteye entrecerró sus ojos cuando la atmosfera amenazante se opacaba.

Un voltear de ojos por parte de la civil, negó casi divertida de las restricciones de un mundo tan loco pero no los culpaba… quizás Amestris sería aún más rígidos si tuvieran esas anomalías en sus dominios, si la alquimia los volvía locos.

Quirk estaba a un nivel que traería un momento caótico al régimen de su mundo natal, claro no lo diría -no necesito su preocupación- espeto la alquimista con apatía

La puerta se escuchó justo a tiempo, como si fuera lanzado por un resorte Tsukauchi se levantó para abrir con un gesto de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para los agudos ojos del dúo quien solo miro como ingresaba Nedzu.

-Buenas noches- su tono jovial, su pequeño traje a la medida… el ratón ingreso sin pena al recinto -mis disculpas, pero estamos en un periodo importante en la academia- recito rápidamente para sentarse al lado de Izumi.

Todos aceptaron la excusa, Curtis solo quería saber si el mundo giraba en torno a la academia que manejaba el ratón al no ser cuestionado por su tardanza -es mundo es tan pequeño- admitió sobre aliento, aunque por la mirada del héroe si la escucho.

-El detective Tsukauchi me comento que usted respalda a la señorita Curtis- fue directo al grano Nighteye, arqueando una ceja en una cuestión de su criterio.

-Bueno fui una parte importante para que toda su documentación estuviera en regla como un residente permanente- explico sencillamente el cordial director -también compartí vivienda el tiempo necesario para asegurar que cualquier acusación en su contra… estoy dispuesto a respaldarlo- afirmo con total confianza.

En este punto Curtis casi se cae de la silla, la desconfianza de saberse más en deuda era un peso que solo parecía aumentar… para la pobre alquimista que profesa la creencia del intercambio equivalente, quizás estaba por llegar a un punto de quiebre muy audible.

Primero sus papeles, su asilo… su casa… ahora esto ¿Qué clase de persona malagradecida se estaba transformando? El escalofrió le embargo y trato de opacar su sentir de deuda, si llega a ceder terminaría de maestra de un montón de mocosos.

No era tonta y se percató aun con la mirada ansiosa oculta del director… también era una oportunidad de cerrar las vacantes de docentes y con urgencia trabajar en temario ligero para las asignaciones que tiene planeado cubrir con ella.

Pero Izumi no podía culpar al inocente Tsukauchi, quien desinteresado llamo a la autoridad que pudiera ayudarle con facilidad en este frente en el que fue atrapada.

-Tiene mucha confianza en ella- admitió Sir Nighteye sin ninguna emoción -pero he estado siguiendo sus pasos, un rastro muy oculto lo admito…- hizo un movimiento de su mano -no es algo que pueda respaldar simplemente- arqueo una ceja.

-Tan dedicado- aplaudió el ratón con respeto a su inteligencia, evito mirar a Izumi quien solo diviso un apretar de mano obviamente frustrada de su seguimiento -Por supuesto que es algo desaprobador- admitió sin tapujos -pero estoy seguro tiene sus motivos-

Un suspiro ligero -no es algo que debe desestimar, director… es algo grave- contradijo Sir poniendo su barbilla entre sus manos que estaban recargados en la mesa, sus ojos brillaron más profundamente en astucia.

-No lo niego- Nedzu se encogió de hombros -pero supongo que has pensado en algo- acuso sin molestarse en observar el gesto oscuro de la extranjera.

Sir Nighteye -soy intolerante a la falta a las leyes, como héroes soy un ejemplo a seguir- explico con rodeos, sus lentes brillaron -pero no puedo simplemente dejar libre a alguien con sus capacidades… aun sin quirk, sería un simbolismo para esas personas incapaces- su tono era totalmente concentrado, mirando el panorama completo y quizás prediciendo un camino a sus decisiones.

Tsukauchi quien había estado como estatua silenciosa trataba de tomar el hilo de la conversación, sobre todo si involucraba la problemática que enfrentaban los quirkless.

-Tan brillante, lo que se espera de ti- Nedzu aplaudió -sin embargo también tengo planes… pero un héroe como tu respaldándola en su agencia, sería mejor- era como si hablaran de un tema ya muy firme entre ellos, esto solo molesto a los que estaban pasando de dicha información entre líneas.

-¿Planes? Bueno supongo que puedo ajustarme- Sir se enderezo en su silla, las miradas de un negocio cerrado.

-Muchas gracias, aunque estoy sorprendido de tu flexibilidad por una desconocida- aseguro Nedzu todavía dejando fuera a los otros dos de la discusión.

-He visto héroes que carecen del compromiso… - se encogió de hombros como única respuesta el profesional -limar asperezas, llevar a reconocerla y quizás pueda ofrecer al mundo confort-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno con un plan en mente que se ajustarían por un bien común de no dejar en el fango a una prometedora persona.

-Me pueden decir de qué hablan- silbo peligrosamente Izumi, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ser su destino discutido sin su consentimiento y esperaba que con su agudeza mental… no estuvieran diciendo lo que creía estaban insinuando.

Por el bien de ellos... Tsukauchi lo sabia, en su silencio solo retrocedió y deseo tener palomitas, no es que disfrutara el mal ajeno pero era la primera vez que veía tal muestra de emoción salvaje en su amiga.

-Te tomare en mi agencia, ahí se te colocara con supervisión para algunos trabajos de patrullaje sencillos en el distrito…- tomo aire Sir mientras Izumi perdía el color, Tsukauchi estaba asombrado de la conclusión inesperada para alguien inflexible como el héroe (seguía esperando palomitas) -en algún punto del siguiente año conseguirás tu licencia provisional y luego la oficial… esto por supuesto será tratado con el máximo cuidado y discreción-

En este punto la alquimista creyó escuchar una risa que se le hacía muy familiar a la "verdad" esperaba que no fuera esto, porque entonces… estaba siendo obligada a alinearse en uno de esos juegos de los que Edwards le había advertido.

Sir Nighteye miro con curiosidad al ratón -ahora mi punto es cubrir su lado profesional ¿Qué hará usted para apoyarme en este asunto?- cuestiono a la máxima autoridad de formación de estudiantes porque aunque aceptaba sin pena el compromiso, todavía tenía el vacío del historial académico como héroe.

-Bueno, sería injusto dejarla sin pasar por la academia… una experiencia única-Nedzu dijo con sinceridad -pero es mayor para pasar como un estudiante sin causar el debido revuelo…- hizo un sonido pensativo que escucho muy falso la impactada alquimista -pero estoy seguro que este tiempo será cubierto con la docencia que tenía planeado para ella-

Una vena palpitante en su cien, los dientes apretados y un silencio peligroso en su entorno… Izumi obligo una sonrisa espeluznante -¿esperan mi consentimiento?- cuestiono en un sonido casi amable.

-No lo necesitamos, no en su situación- fue Sir Nighteye quien respondió sin intimidación, ocultando muy bien el ligero escalofrió de esa mirada más penetrante de las que había estado tratando.

-¿Me están convirtiendo en un perro del gobierno?- su tono era suave, su sonrisa solo se ensancho y Curtis estaba segura su instinto asesino se destilaba descaradamente.

Si alguien le preguntara a Tsukauchi después de esa reunión que sucedió, miraría al idiota unos segundos… luego a la nada para contestar con voz ausente "El infierno se desato pero se llegó a un acuerdo con la bestia" nadie esperaba una explicación más verídica... ademas que nadie cuestiono el paquete de palomitas que comía ausente en su escritorio.

XXXXX

Alemania….

Cuando Edward miro por la esquina de aquella transitada calle, su rostro se contorsiono de fastidio no muy conveniente en el rostro del niño en el que se vio reducido, su ropa era la más sencilla en colores rojos… un infierno para conseguirlo, pero un orgullo floreció en su pecho al haber escapado de ese orfanato al que lo obligaron estar.

-Creo que esta libre- dijo con confianza… volteo a ver a su pequeño hermano acurrucado al lado del bote hablando con un gato callejero.

Alphonse lo mira culpable, el gato tomo la oportunidad para acurrucarse a sus pies y una sonrisa de disculpas lo ilumina.

-No me mires así, no tenemos ni la capacidad para ayudarnos a nosotros mismos- espeto Edward con acides, dando un desplante al gato ya muy cómodo en presencia de su hermano.

-Es muy extraño que haya gente muy preocupada por los huérfanos- admitió Alphonse despidiendo tristemente al gato, para continuar caminando al lado de su hermano… su ropa en color azul o verde con su cabello tan corto.

-Son entrometidos e irresponsables- el alquimista dijo sin rodeos ni aceptación, estuvieron envueltos en accidentes con héroes y esto no le dio una buena impresión.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Alphonse.

-Bueno estamos aquí parados sin ninguna pista de la verdad- llegaron a otra calle, miraron curiosos como la gente con peculiaridades caminaba de un lado a otro en su propio mundo feliz.

-Somos el tercero y cuarto señalados como sacrificio ¿crees que nos dijo algo entre líneas?- Al miro sus pies pequeños, la edad en la que cometieron el tabu tan clara para sus mentes agiles.

La madurez era algo que les dio ventaja, Edward no evitaba sentirse orgulloso de su hermano pero ambos tenían la nostalgia de sus propias casas… pero no hablarían de eso, no hoy ni en un momento en el futuro -conociendo a la jodida verdad, seguro eso nos indicó más de lo que quería- bufo sintiendo un odio infinito a la máxima existencia universal.

-¿pero qué?- se quedaron en silencio tratando de recordar dicho intercambio ¿estaban siendo paranoicos? Quizás pero eran especialistas en investigación, reanudar algo de ese tipo con casi nada de bases era su especialidad.

-Bueno, por ahora mantenernos alejados de las autoridades y héroes… sería lo mejor- Edward fácilmente se aclimataba a los problemas más próximos a resolver, era peligroso toparse con alguno de ellos sin muchas excusas de no tener a un tutor cercas.

-Me gusto el hombre japonés- la nacionalidad era un dato nuevo, se sentía extraño en su lengua pero la sonrisa del recuerdo lo iluminaba.

Volteo los ojos -solo porque tiene tu misma obsesión con los gatos- acuso sin rodeos el mayor, aun con la barrera del idioma… encontrarse con un gato en el camino de aquel restaurant a la comisaria fue una evidencia del amor a esos animales que se compartía.

-Solo digo que fue amable- se encogió el menor avergonzado, pero luego miro más allá de la calle.

No podía refutarlo, ese hombre fue la única persona que causo una impresión que podía labrar a respeto, no uno como al general idiota o a su maestra… pero fue el único responsable que los trato en verdad como alguien que piensa y no como niños.

…

Aisawa aterrizaba en la azotea de un edificio, en el borde sin miedo al vértigo y su mirada de halcón oculta en sus lentes barriendo las calles extranjeras con un aire comprometido, su bufanda agitándose en su cuello que seguro estaba sudoroso.

No evito arquear la ceja al ver ciertos mocosos ocultos en uno de los callejones tan visibles a sus ojos, soltó un sonoro suspiro para buscar en su bolso… marcar un número y confirmar, que se habían escapado unos días atrás del orfanato -figúrate…- espeto a la nada al colgar.

Se puso de pie para correr por los tejados con agilidad, algunas ocasiones su bufanda saldría disparada para usarla de soporte y con esto acercarse al callejón donde esos mocosos estaban ocultos.

¿Se daría a conocer? Sería la mejor forma de actuar, pero estaba curioso de la forma en que se comportaban… así que los siguió durante el resto del día, muy consciente que hoy no era necesario en la comisaria y si lo fuera simplemente le llamarían.

Eran buenos en mantenerse lejos de las calles concurridas, la alerta era algo que se percató en su corto convivio lo confirmaba en este punto por la manera en que esos mocosos eran cautelosos, paranoicos y organizados en sus posturas ocultas.

-Parece que llegamos a un punto muerto- inclino la cabeza ajeno a la preocupación normal al saberlos sin comer y expuestos al mundo inclemente, pero solo se inclinó curioso para saltar.

Dejaría en claro la autoridad cuando llego a un punto en que aterrizaría delante de los niños, estos brincaron y en una muestra de disciplina se colocaban en una postura defensiva uno al lado del otro… una sonrisa oculta entre burlona u orgullosa por parte de esos mocosos cuyos ojos dorados brillaron al reconocerlo.

Como maestro estaba cautivado de la dedicación de esos niños que muchos de los que había expulsado carecían, su brillo aburrido era penetrante y podía sentir el atisbo de quirk dándole un lúgubre aspecto.

-Bueno niños… que hacen aquí- pregunto inclinándose, muy consciente de la barra de idioma pero no importándole… solo se quedó ahí parado, con las manos en los bolsillos y su gesto apacible.

Edward no dudo en fulminarlo.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzo por el rostro desgarbado del siempre cansado hombre, iba a tener un dia de campo con la actitud retadora y rebelde del pequeño rubio.

XXXX

Dias después... edificio principal de la academia.

Los papeles estaban en orden mientras los firmaba, Nedzu estaba complacido por completo de que su estrategia de reclutamiento haya resultado efectivo… doloroso… pero efectivo, dio una vuelta para mirar por la enorme ventana el campus en el que domina.

Eran pequeños pasos que había minado con la intención de lograr un nuevo y prometedor profesor para las mentes de los estudiantes, alguien que no podía desperdiciarse.

Quizas aprender de ella había pasado a segundo termino.

La puerta se escuchó después de un tiempo, abriéndola sin esperar el pase… ahí en toda su gloria modesta pero intimidante Izumi ingresaba en sandalias, una blusa sin mangas y pantalones negros… el tatuaje peculiar visible en su pecho, le daba un aspecto hogareño pero formal -buen día- el saludo se notaba obligado.

Días y la ira no parecía cerca de mitigarse.

El ratón volteo en toda la gracia, tembló un poco por la mirada de ella pero se obligó a sonreír en bienvenida -buen día- regreso con jovialidad -estos son los papeles que tienes que leer… espero que estés adecuando los horarios y clases que estoy seguro podrás cubrir- se inclinó ofreciéndole, así como señalando la silla -es solo procedimiento estándar, pero ya que el tiempo esta muy reducido estoy totalmente a favor de ayudarte- aplaudió como una ocurrencia tardia.

-Gracias- espeto muy a fuerzas en un silencio profesional que se instaló mientras la ahora maestra leía con detenimiento las clausulas, obligaciones y beneficios que le daría su nuevo puesto (obligado) ademas de comenzar a organizar las materias a llevar.

-Sé que esto no es en los términos que hubiera…- Nedzu se mantuvo en silencio al recibir un desplante genérico e ilegible de la mujer sentada, quien se concentró nuevamente en el contrato al parecer cualquier intento por reducir asperezas estaba lejos de suceder.

Para el héroe quien causa terror en corazones cuando muestra su verdadera personalidad, el ratón único en tener quirk se guardó cualquier comentario apacible e ingenioso en el fondo de su mente aguda con el fin de no enfrentar… otra vez… la ira directa de la extranjera.

Fue una sorpresa, eso sí… tanto el cómo Tsukauchi prometieron en sus vidas no estar en su foco de atención, suerte para el amable detective que fue testigo silencioso y no un afectado directo.

Que decir que Sir Nighteye nunca lo había visto tan pálido.

Un suspiro lo bajo de su nube después del tenso silencio, Izumi puso el documento en el escritorio con ojos aburridos y resignados -¿seré representante de un grupo?- pidió dirigiendo por completo su atención al raton.

Culpa mordiendo su consciencia, pero lo golpeó brutalmente para enderezarse -esto te dará un valor que nadie poda negar… es algo que creo puedes cubrir- afirmo totalmente confiado -ademas estoy seguro que tu influencia podía ayudarlos, muchos en esas clases se sienten inferiores- admitió con dureza.

Un arqueo de ceja fue su única respuesta -¿no es mucha confianza?- pregunto irritada, pero firmando el documento de una vez por todas para alivio del ratón quien esperaba más resistencia (aunque menos violenta, por favor).

Para la Alquimista tal responsabilidad dada con solo escasos años conociéndose, era un poco para intimidarte o hasta admirable porque según su estándar, ella nunca dio motivos para tal ofrecimiento.

La rata era muy observadora e inteligente, podía darle ese crédito.

Esperaba con desesperación que no fuera influencia de cierto ser superior desteñido.

Nedzu sabía que quizás era muy temerario de su parte darle tal responsabilidades a una desconocida, pero no cedió -sé que ocultas mucha de tu experiencia…- dijo en voz alta, sus sospechas eran tan claras ahora libres de su mente -pero a pesar de esto, puedo ver cuando alguien tiene capacidades para servir a las siguientes generaciones… aunque seas algo joven, no importa para mí- se puso serio -mi academia necesita lo mejor y tú no solo puedes moldear la siguiente generación también abrirás al mundo nuevas posibilidades con tu mera existencia-

Para el director podía asegurar sin temblar que confiaba en esta mujer con su tiempo conociéndola de que era honrada, no podía dejar tal muestra de capacidades como tampoco Sir Nighteye lo pudo dejar pasar fuera de una sociedad como la que ellos representan.

Un mero salto de fe.

Un arqueo de Izumi, un sonoro suspiro -ustedes heroes... o soy muy arrogantes o inocentes- espeto sin humor.

-Prefiero pensar, en que somos personas honestas- Nedzu replico con la misma audacia, tan divertido del carácter de su amiga.

-Puedo asegurar que esto sera considerado favoritismo- Izumi casi volteo los ojos, fue solo en su camino a la oficina pero ya varios docentes le habían dado vistazos de que la conocían.

Nedzu aplaudió -Sabemos que nunca estaré inclinado a ninguno de mis trabajadores- recalco pero la mirada de la mujer le indico que eso ya lo sabia -sin embargo hay un detalle que debes saber- susurro sacando un archivo del cajón.

El documento fue tomado por la alquimista, quien arqueo la ceja antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leerlo mientras Nedzu tomaba el contrato, guardándolo en un movimiento fluido (no es porque temiera que se arrepintiera).

-Es de completa prioridad que sepas tal condición por cuestión de seguridad, ademas de que seas parte de la ayuda para encubrirlo ante nuestros estudiantes o civiles- explico al ratón con un tono mas formal al asegurarse que la redacción estaba casi completamente leída.

Curtis suspiro, el conocimiento es poder y ahora era claro mientras esa información se hundía en su mente, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio -¿es grave?- pregunto ignorando el dejo de traición, el sujeto era uno de sus conocidos... no amigo, se regaño.

El ratón afirmo al recargarse en la silla, guardando el documento de forma segura -si-

-Cuanto tiempo tiene así- cuestiono Izumi mas diplomática, la falta de órganos era algo que ella misma paso y que gracias a la "bondad" de la verdad no tenia mas.

-Por lo menos 5 años- suspiro el ratón -es una forma en que cualquiera de nosotros puede terminar- continuo firme, era la posibilidad y era una forma de insinuar que también seria su propio futuro.

-Retener este tipo de información ¿no es contraproducente?- cuestiono arqueando la ceja la alquimista, después de su experiencia en su propios modos de gobierno... este detalle era muy infantil de ocultar.

-Es uno de los motivantes de tu reclutamiento- Nedzu se inclino -es el símbolo de paz, Curtis... nuestra sociedad es mas frágil de lo que cualquier humano cree- hizo un ademan a la ventana, una imaginaria escena bailando en sus ojos -sin esta base... solo seria cuestión de tiempo que la alza de villanos nos abrume-

Era una de sus cualidades, predicción según las estadísticas... algo que el ratón se toma muy en serio para la planeacion de sus clases, no por nada era la mejor del mercado.

-Necesitan nuevas generaciones capaces antes que sea publico la debilidad de All Might- Curtis concluyo con otro suspiro por lo condenadamente dependiente de la estabilidad por un solo hombre -el remplazo- adivino.

-Si, me temo que muchos chicos tienen su moralidad pero pocos alcanzaran las expectativas que el mundo espera de ellos... All Might de una forma negativa, dejara una gran vacante cuando se retire- Nedzu no había pensado en eso hasta que busco un motivo de su fijación en reclutar a Izumi ¿por que?

-Soy estricta, Nedzu... ¿no te meterás en mis métodos de estudio? considera que seré peor con mi grupo asignado- dijo con mordacidad.

-Es una de las libertades como maestro, estoy seguro conoces a Aisawa o Eraserhead... el periodo pasado expulso a su grupo solo porque no estaban a la altura de sus expectativas- desestimo rápidamente el ratón dejando en claro el ejemplo de libertad que se le daría algo que al parecer debía explicar mejor en futuros contratos.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Izumi, sus ojos brillaron cual infierno y Nedzu solo trago con la esperanza de que sus estudiantes soportaran los propios estándares de la mas nueva... quizás podían intercambiar consejos entre Aisawa y Ella llevando a otro nivel a la academia.

Mientras Nedzu se preparaba para el año mas terrorífico si esos dos se aliaban contra sus alumnos... Izumi meditaba su siguiente muestra de equivalencia en esta vida, era un sentimiento de responsabilidad regresar algo del mismo nivel al director ademas de su trabajo.

-ya que estaré trabajando, será mejor que le diga algo- inclino su cabeza examinándolo de forma reflexiva, era su turno de mostrar un poco de intercambio -para ahorrarme futuras sorpresas o que confundan mi estado actual de quirkless- advirtió.

Nedzu parpadeo interesado.

-¿Qué sabe de la alquimia?- Curtis se lanzó a ese precipicio sin dudar, pero si llegara a enfrentar una situación real lo último que quería es que su ciencia… fuera insultada y confundida con esas aberraciones que representan los quirks.

Para el ratón, ver una ciencia que creyó muerta desde que el primer quirk se manifestara... fue una sorpresa, algo que solo había leído en libros y muchos desacreditaban como algún tipo de quirk de primera generación.

En un mundo en blanco, muy consciente de lo que sucedia y tan satisfecho de sus manipulaciones… la verdad mostró una sonrisa de dientes cuando parte de su existencia fue revelada en un mundo que lo olvido.

Un insulto que no era fácil de perdonar para la entidad quien con descaro empujo al ratón en la dirección correcta, imperdonable que uno de sus preciados sacrificios estuviera tan oculta.

Después de todo aprendió con Van Hohenheim que no era lo ideal dejarles libre albedrío en las maneras de enseñar al mundo su disciplina y reglas.

XXXXX

En Alemania...

Edward estaba mas que frustrado, la vida en este mundo era condenadamente extraña y muy entrometida.

Arrastrados al nuevo orfanato, su hermano recostado en esa insípida cama, con los ecos de los niños riendo o llorando como fondo... el día hermoso reflejaba por esa pequeña ventana, pero este agradable ambiente... solo lo sofocaba.

El quien era un adulto mentalmente, le irritaba cada vez que un mocoso que no fuera sus hijos o nietos le pedían preguntas estúpidas avivando ese temperamento característico.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- espeto muy seguro, una sonrisa dientuda mientras su mente ya estaba en el proceso de burlar esas molestas "camaras" y cualquier sinsentido de seguridad.

-Pero este es el orfanato mas seguro- espeto Alphonse fatigado, cada vez que los atrapaban los enviaban a un lugar con mas niveles de seguridad... no podía culparlos, siempre se salían con la suya.

Pero Edward hizo un gesto desdeñoso -ahora, si salimos de aquí... tengo un plan- sus ojos brillaron, Alphonse solo tembló -esto involucrara al tipo adormilado... ese sujeto bien nos vigila... ¿entonces porque dejarlo tan libre de nosotros?- cuestiono retoricamente.

El menor solo suspiro pensando que el señor Aisawa muy bien había llamado la atención de Edward de una forma poco común, por lo cual no se le hizo extraño que al escapar su objetivo fuera buscarlo y colarse en su habitación o sus pertenencias.

XXXXX

En una agencia de aspecto profesional bajo el manto ajetreado de la vida en la ciudad, la oficina amplia e iluminada estaba algo silenciosa mientras Bubble Girl y Lemillion estaban parados expectantes de algún anuncio oficial por parte de su jefe.

El sonido ocasional de los autos cuando la rutina comenzaba a hundirse en las calles, algunos ruidos de música escandalosa o los pájaros luchando por hacerse escuchar.

La chica morena con un traje algo revelador estaba en la punta de sus pies -¿que crees que sea?- pregunto a su compañero novato.

Sus ojos emocionados la miraron -¿un nuevo compañero?- cuestiono, eran raro que los socios de la agencia se dejaran ver pero no era imposible que hubiera una integración ¿verdad?

-No lo creo, Sir es muy estricto y selectivo- atino a decir la mas experimentada, ella se sentía afortunada de estar en la nomina y el chico a su lado de igual manera... ser electo y aprobado era difícil.

La puerta se abrió lentamente trayendo su silencio aunque se quedo en una rendija con la clara mano de Sir Nighteye en el pomo, las voces amortiguadas y acaloradas se escuchaban pero al parecer se forzaron a ser cordiales en medio de una discusión.

Lemillion arqueo la ceja, era raro que su jefe discutiera pues naturalmente muchos se rendían ante su penetrante mirada... ahora sin embargo parecía estar en un dialogo acalorado donde su intimidante figura no influía una conclusión.

Bubble Girl casi estiro el cuello en un intento de ver por aquel pequeño espacio de puerta, pero fracaso resignándose a esperar mientras esa discusión se iban apagando hasta llegar a susurro o silencios (apostarían que era un duelo de miradas).

La puerta se abrió -hablaremos mas de esto- espeto una voz cansada de Sir con un dejo de gravedad, abriendo la puerta para dar el espacio suficiente para su invitado pasar.

-No estoy cediendo en esto, Sir- contradijo en el mismo tono acerado una mujer de aspecto peculiar, esos ojos oscuros se posaron en ellos haciéndolos enderezar de pura sorpresa de lo pesado que eran.

Su ropa no era un traje de héroe, por el contrario un sencillo pantalón negro que dejaba sus tobillos a la vista, sandalias hogareñas... una camisa sin mangas blanca con un escote que dejaba ver un tatuaje peculiar en su busto... sus rasgos regios con un toque femenino y su cabello oscuro alzado en un peinado alto con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

-Bueno, chicos- Sir Nighteye cerro la puerta, instalándose en la figura recién llegada cuyo aspecto era análisis critico a los adolescentes -ella sera parte del equipo... denle la bienvenida y asegúrense que aprenda tanto de nuestra rutinas o deberes como sea necesario- se ajusto los lentes -como ustedes aspira a un profesional- señalo -Curtis Izumi... ellos son Lemillion y Bubble girl- presento.

Lemillion sonrió como el sol, energético dando la bienvenida cálida sin importar los por menores de dicha integración o su falta de nombre heroico... Bubble Girl de igual forma aunque mas recatada.

Ambos confiaban en Sir Nighteye y sus motivos ocultos, Curtis solo le lanzo una mirada... porque ella no usaría un traje ridículo ni mucho menos se bautizaría con un nombre estúpido.

XXXXX

Los preparativos para el siguiente periodo de clases se podía sentir en toda la academia, las solicitudes comenzaron a llegar a pesar que faltaban algunos escasos meses para el deseado examen.

En la sala principal donde se haría la primera reunión con los docentes que entregarían sus respectivas propuestas para el siguiente año, unos alegres parloteaban mientras otros solo mejoraban sus escritos hasta que el director entro para acallarlos.

-Aisawa bienvenido- saludo jovial Nedzu, no deseando hablar en nombres clave en tal reunión privada.

El hombre cansado levanto la mano, algo mas de color en su siempre cetrina piel y su cabello igual de salvaje con la esencia de querer dormir para siempre.

-Supe que tuviste contratiempos en tu misión- arqueo la ceja curioso, los reportes de misión no eran su labor de leer... era de la policía, pero fue muy sonado un pequeño incidente al cual le solicitaron su intervención.

-No hablare de eso aquí- espeto muy cortante Aisawa, sintiendo el interés insano de Hizashi y Nemuri que serian un dolor mas de lo que ya es su "problema".

La puerta fue abierta ligeramente, la figura de Izumi Curtis atrajo un arquear de ceja de Aisawa interrogante al director... el resto parecía verla por primera vez y unos pocos ya le saludaban.

Se percataron de la falta de algún traje heroico, pues solo portaba una sencilla camisa con un pantalón café con cuello en "v" nada excéntrico como todos estaban acostumbrados.

Se sentó, con los documentos que no dudo en extender a un impresionado director -el plan de estudio, horarios y mi método de trabajo... Sir Nighteye me dio apoyo necesario y no ve ningún problema en ajustar los tiempos- suspiro cansada Curtis, demasiado fastidiada de la burocracia pero cediendo un poco al ser formalidades necesarias -Buenos días a todos- finalizo como si apenas viera la mesa llena.

El resto de los docentes comenzaron a presentarse, otros a dar su punto de vista de lo diligente que era mientras Midnight estaba feliz que hubiera mas mujeres en la nomina.

Era un grupo muy variado disfrazados como su oficio, Curtis fue diplomática y recibiendo algunos consejos de como tratar a los niños de los mas experimentados en la materia... al parecer nadie dudando de la elección de Nedzu para alguien que podía ser considerado un novato.

Claro que la alquimista estaba consciente que había una excepción vestida de negro y con el pelo en la cara... ese conocido Eraserhead que parecía estar taladrandola con la mirada claramente interrogante... siendo el único en conocerla antes de esto.

Aisawa no podía evitar pasar una mirada al director, luego a la "conocida" para caer de nuevo a su jefe no pudiendo ver la claridad de su pensamiento en reclutarla (si sus deducciones son correctas) cuando era una quirkless que en el momento en que se fue trabajaba en un supermercado ¿que sucedió en su ausencia?

-Bien, empecemos la reunión...- aplaudió el ratón inocente e ignorando las miradas del mas críticos de sus colaboradores, la clara ausencia de Tashinori no inquieto a nadie -estaré aceptando sus planes de estudio a través del día, sean serios en el trabajo y recuerden... ¡Plus ultra!-

La reunión paso sin contratiempos, solo el calendario escolar con algunas fechas marcadas como importantes ya sea en eventos o asuetos, el conteo de días hábiles y las programadas vacaciones o proyectos de viajes futuros.

-Tenemos casi todo listo- silbo con aprobación Snipe entregando su propio formulario.

Ectoplasm intercambiaba notas al haber cedido alguna de sus horas a Curtis, levanto la vista interesado -ya solo es cuestión del examen- espeto volviendo sus ojos a su colega -es un evento de interés... como novato sera una experiencia interesante para ti- aconsejo.

La alquimista agradeció sus cortesías -espero que los mocosos estén preparado para lo que tengan- sus ojos brillaron inquietante, atrayendo miradas divertidas del resto de los docentes ademas de interés por su propio plan de estudio.

Sekijiro rió divertido -bueno, parece que tienes la actitud- aplaudió desde su lugar al reciente ingreso.

-Estoy seguro que ustedes podrían intercambiar consejos- Nedzu sugirió señalando a los lideres de los grupos heroicos -me ha contado una anécdota tan divertida para aplicar- sus ojos brillaron un poco.

Aisawa arqueo una ceja -Y esta anécdota, cual es- pregunto con su voz sin pasión pero el tinte interrogante, claramente poniendo una prueba.

Izumi hizo un ademan desdeñoso, mando un desplante de muerte al director para encogerse de hombros a los interesados -lance a dos de mis estudiantes un mes en una isla desierta con solo una navaja-

-Eso es un poco exagerado- No 13 opino algo mortificado por la experiencia que debió de haber pasado esos niños.

-¿Tienes experiencia como maestra?- no evito lanzar sin piedad Hizashi arrepentido por el desplante intimidante de tal belleza salvaje.

-Suena muy intenso- aun Sekijiro no lo descarto, estaba pensativo e ignorando lo valida de la cuestión de Present Mic.

-Los chicos la superaron, era para poner a prueba sus ganas de aprender... no enseñare a nadie sin una pizca de interés- espeto muy grave Curtis.

-Ahora eso es interesante- Una sonrisa espeluznante de Eraserhead atrajo muecas de sus compañeros -es una forma de reforzar su supervivencia y fortalezas ¿no es así?- cuestiono interesado.

Aunque dudaba de su experiencia, esa sugerencia sonaba muy buena para ser desechada por parte de alguien tan implacable como Aisawa.

Izumi encontró los ojos de su conocido, una sonrisa divertida... el resto de los profesores solo deseo que esto no fuera el inicio de una verdadera amistad o alianza.

Temían por los estudiantes.

...

Después de las cortesías entre los docentes, Aisawa estaba feliz de la vida de volver a su yo solitario... aunque no tan rápido tenia una reunión y un problema que solucionar.

Se detuvo en el pasillo mirando el campus a través de la ventana de ese día soleado ¿que estaba pagando? bueno considerando su historial, quizás sus maneras desdeñosas y antisociales estaban por terminar si seguía con ese plan en mente desde que llego del extranjero.

Reanudo su caminar prefiriendo enfrentar la realidad delante de su jefe, por ahora se dedicaba a mitigar las burlas de Hizashi ante un tentativo flechazo que fue el único que vio... el no entendía que tenia de especial el haber intercambiado métodos de tortura... corrección... estudios para el futuro con Curtis.

Después de todo era consciente que apenas se toleraban.

¿quien sabría que tenia tanto material en esa quirkless? prometió seguir su platica en un ambiente menos molesto.

Llego a la oficina, tocando por cortesía... ingresar al espacio asignado para el director, lleno de esa elegancia profesional no era lo que le llamo la atención... sino la presencia de Curtis con una taza de te caliente evidenciando una vez mas lo unida que esta al director, aunque eso ya lo sabia (por Tsukauchi) -¿interrumpo?- cuestiono.

La mujer se puso de pie -no, me estaba retirando- espeto con un suspiro dando una ligera inclinación de reconocimiento al héroe -nos vemos Nedzu, piensa en lo que te dije-

-Por supuesto, aunque me temo que muchos padres no apoyaran unas vacaciones en una isla solitaria- el ratón reflexiono aunque la idea era entusiasta era de sentido común que ningún familiar aceptaría tal rudeza innecesaria.

-Estarán mejor preparados... son un grupo y no dos niños sin conocimientos- voltear los ojos, Curtis comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -excelente tarde- se despidió secamente.

-Entonces, en verdad considera ese método- Aisawa tomo asiento al poco tiempo, todavía la discusión de su interés en mente.

Nedzu se encogió de hombros sin prometer mucho -¿que necesitas?- fue directo al grano.

Aisawa suspiro cansado, criticando su mente por esta decisión -encontré dos niños en Alemania...- murmuro.

-Oh, lo escuche... encantadores chicos que se colaron a un avión internacional hasta japón- Nedzu parecía mas divertido que preocupado, era una burla para la seguridad del aeropuerto internacional y no había pruebas que fuera por uso de quirk.

Un bufido por la aprobación en el tono de su jefe, Aisawa no admitirá un atisbo del mismo pero lo aplasto... fue un infarto y un dolor de cabeza cuando fue abordado justo en la puerta de salida, pues al parecer los inteligentes mocosos lo habían dado a el como contacto.

-Bueno es sobre ese asunto- espeto sin humor, su doctrina apática bien puesta y esos ojos cansados fijos en el ratón -esos niños me siguieron... -

-Oh eso no lo sabia- era una mentira descarada, la diversión del ratón era evidente provocando un instinto homicida del buen héroe profesional al otro lado.

Suspira y no mates... fue su mantra para lanzar solo una mirada siniestra insinuando su poca paciencia -Esos niños tienen la fantástica idea que yo los tomare- espeto de muy mal humor.

Ahora Nedzu parpadeo -Eso en verdad no lo sabia- ahora eso si era de su interés -¿vienes a mi por...?- empujo.

Lanzo una mirada contemplativa -ayudarme a conseguirles un hogar- suspiro -yo no soy para tomar niños, aunque estos sean independientes... se necesita cierto tiempo para formarlos- miro hacia el techo -no es como recoger un gato- hizo la comparación y en nada se parecía.

Parpadeando un poco mas solo por el placer de hacerlo, el director frunció la nariz -pero para eso están los orfanatos- miro confundido.

-Ellos siempre encuentran la manera de escaparse- se encogió de hombros -aun en Alemania era un milagro si duraban un día en las instalaciones- bufo ante las quejas, de alguna manera encontró un hobby de cazarlos pero al parecer le resulto el tiro por la culata -no quieren ser separados- advirtio.

-Esos niños ¿donde están?- pregunto el director con reflexión.

-Por el momento están en mi casa- arqueo una ceja por la cara de sorpresa del director, ¿era tan mala su imagen como para que vean sorprendente su buena voluntad? -nadie soportaba al mayor en las comisarias- expuso como excusa.

Edward había alardeado de la sensibilidad japonesa de alguna forma el mocoso logro llegar al nervio del jefe Tsuragamae Kenji... aunque sorprendido de saber el japones ofensivo de una manera prodigiosa.

-¿podría ayudarme?- cuestiono con un fruncir de ceño pensativo Aisawa -de preferencia antes de que inicie el periodo escolar- no imploraba, pero esos ojos resecos estaban desesperados.

-Sera difícil- Nedzu declaro -pero buscare entre mis conocidos alguien que guste llevarlos-

-No tienen Quirk- advirtió Aisawa al ponerse de pie -son niños hábiles e inteligentes... pero necesitan un ambiente amigable y libre de prejuicios-

-Vaya, esos niños en verdad son especiales si logran que hables bien de ellos en poco tiempo, Aisawa- arqueo la ceja un divertido ratón -muchos de tus estudiantes esperan eso por años- puntualizo mordaz.

Eraserhead bufo -veo potencial- se encogió de hombros, era un reconocido hombre estricto pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus cualidades de esos mocosos.

-Como dije, sera difícil... considera la opción de separarlos- murmuro pensativo pero su maestro le lanzo un desplante desconsiderado -o veremos ese puente cuando se necesite cruzarlo- aconsejo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Ya empezara la academia... el siguiente capitulo comienza el inicio del anime ¡por fin! la verdad quería asentar todo el principio antes de iniciar con la temática escolar... ¿que clase apadrinara Izumi? bueno la heroica no sera... no se emocionen, pero en algo estará por ahí.

Estoy perdiendo mucha inspiración para escribir, pero tratare de actualizar todas mis historias.

Lamento si se me fueron algunos errores ortográficos...

Neah20 fuera...


	7. Chapter 7

7

Era un día fresco de febrero cuando Aisawa miro el edificio donde rentaba después de un día de guardia en la comisaría del distrito que no fue tan atareada como quisiera.

Soltó un ligero suspiro para ingresar a paso cansado, con su postura descuidada y manos en las bolsas… su típica bufanda cubría medio rostro mientras el cabello revuelto hacia casi imposible verlo por completo.

En la recepción el rentero saludo jovialmente, el hombre era alguien gordo con un traje muy pequeño… pero su actitud de servicio siempre fue la mejor, saludándolo para darle alguna correspondencia que le llego -sus niños se portaron muy bien- alabo cuando Aisawa se retiró con los documentos debajo del brazo.

No corrigió como siempre lo hacía, el rentero era alguien de memoria corta y ya se cansó de esa misma discusión todos los días por lo cual solo hizo un sonido de reconocimiento para dirigirse al elevador.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lo suficiente para que cada vecino estuviera enterado del hospedaje de unos niños en su piso, quizás meses pero para Aisawa llego un punto en que ya no recordaba sus días solitario.

Quizás solo exageraba.

El ascensor se abrió lentamente, Shota salió para mirar el amplio pasillo en el que caminaba lánguidamente comenzando a hurgar en sus bolsillos por la llave cuando llego a la puerta acertada, suspiro ante el sonido silencioso cuando abrió sin cuidado.

Era un departamento estándar en cuanto a tamaño, solo un sillón amplio estaba acomodado precariamente con un televisor, al fondo la división de una cocina sencilla… a su izquierda un corredor donde su habitación estaba en un lado, el baño en otro y un pequeño almacén que equipo ligeramente para sus invitados no deseados.

Los colores grises en sus paredes, cortinas azules y piso pulido demostraba lo bien organizado que estaba a pesar de sus cortos tiempos, su gato sin embargo era una ausencia constante desde que el ultimo no regreso.

Inclino su cabeza acostumbrado a las mudas bienvenidas a pesar que eran niños sus huéspedes, acomodo su bufanda encima de la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta que cerro con cuidado, sin decir palabra alguna de su llegada.

-Edward… Alphonse- llamo después de instalarse en la cocina, no era alguien hogareño pero sabía que los niños necesitaban ciertas atenciones para el crecimiento y aunque su apariencia no fuera grata, no era un mal anfitrión.

El sonido de pies se escuchó junto con el airado tropezar y el abrir de puertas -oh llegaste- la voz del mayor resonó en un tono de descubrimiento, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su presencia -no pensé que fuera tan tarde- añadió.

Aisawa no volteo a verlos, adivinando que estaban acomodándose en el sillón a falta de comedor -¿Comieron?- cuestiono sin emoción, hurgando en el refrigerador en un inventario fugaz donde se anotaba mentalmente de traer leche y jugo.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no- el tono más amable de Alphonse llego a sus oídos casi podía adivinar el rostro avergonzado por tal pormenor.

-Les había dicho que no olvidaran comer- regaño apático Aisawa, fue durante los días que siguieron de este pequeño acuerdo de hospedaje que se dio cuenta los críos pasaban fácilmente de las horas de comida a favor de estudiar.

Otro dato que sobresalía de esos mocosos, eran sus ansias de conocimiento y como fácilmente leían cada libro que se les acercaba consumiendo todo su tiempo, era obvio lo prodigiosos que eran si podían absorber un segundo idioma fácilmente.

Aunque también podían ser demasiado desordenados, el espacio que les otorgo tenia hojas y hojas de fórmulas demasiado complicadas que seguro será un paseo en el parque para Ectoplasm (siendo maestro de matemáticas) regadas en el piso, con libros abiertos con separadores de colores.

Para otra persona seria extraño, para Aisawa solo era algo que no debía preocuparse.

-Tenemos una enciclopedia de elementos del nuevo siglo- fue la excusa del mayor, Aisawa se volteo solo para darle una mirada en blanco -¡es interesante!- agrego en defensa.

-Sigan malpasándose, no crecerán- advirtió Shota como siempre lo hacía cuando los descubría sin comer al llegar de sus labores.

Los niños no dijeron nada en los siguientes minutos pero Aisawa aposto que Edward murmuraba maldiciones airadas en su lugar… tenia algún complejo con el crecimiento, se percató cuando se niega a tomar leche.

Alphonse se acercó dispuesto a ayudar al poco tiempo, mostrándose servicial al lado del austero adulto a regañadientes Edward siguió su ejemplo, los tres estaban acoplándose muy bien y sin necesidad de instrucciones, Aisawa ya tenía casi la cena preparada.

La rutina era sencilla entre esos tres instalándose en comprensión mutua, el adulto no sabía cómo debían comportarse los niños de manera natural, siendo su experiencia con adolescentes… pero hasta ahora, no tenía por qué quejarse… aunque el temperamento de Edward en ocasiones era un problema que enfrentar.

Shota miro a los chicos acomodando la pequeña mesa de la sala para comer, cruzo sus brazos pensativo mientras hervía los alimentos -El director Nedzu tiene opciones para ustedes- dijo a la nada, paralizando a los chicos.

Era una plática dura, que sabía no saco desde que llegaron a su domicilio.

-Yo no voy a ningún lado- aseguro Edward con severidad, una actitud poco creíble viniendo de un niño que hacia pucheros.

-Hermano- el tono de advertencia de Alphonse fue el único detonante para calmar la ira natural de su hermano, sus ojos dorados sin embargo estaban abatidos… Aisawa se esforzó por no ablandarse más de lo que ya estaba con esos mocosos.

El mayor cuyo gesto era agrio o demasiado salvaje, solo bufo negándose a mirar a Shota quien no estaba nada interesado en la rabieta, demasiado acostumbrado a sus desaires infantiles.

Para el alquimista de acero no es que tuviera un cierto amor al austero héroe japonés, pero en este lugar le estaban dando algo de independencia, el tipo no era curioso y aunque podía ser un dolor con ciertas rutinas… todavía era preferible a cualquier familia donde los tratarían como niños.

-Entendemos que podemos ser un impedimento para su trabajo, señor Aisawa- educado y casi diplomático, el menor dio una ligera sonrisa de disculpas.

Un suspiro por parte de Shota, sus ojos impasibles entre los dos mocosos en la sala -Es lo más razonable, no puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes- explico más para sí mismo, era una responsabilidad que no estaría llevando.

Cualquiera acusaría la dureza del profesional, pero esos mocosos no eran fáciles de ofender con ese trato por parte de Aisawa en algunos temas… aun en contra de todo pronóstico, no les agradaba que les hablaran como niños.

Edward bufo al sentarse en el sofá, Alphonse dio un gesto divertido en dirección a su hermano para mirar de nuevo al adulto -sé que podrá escoger el mejor- agrego.

Arqueando la ceja, Aisawa solo afirmo al ver que los niños dejaban la elección a su disposición -vendrán conmigo, tomaran la decisión- no fue una petición, los dos rubios solo afirmaron llegando a concluir el negocio… volviendo a la cena que no tardo en servir.

Shota se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, los críos siguieron su ejemplo rodeando la mesa en completo silencio, Alphonse como siempre inicio una conversación ligera con datos del día y planes para el siguiente, así como agregando al austero adulto como su apático hermano.

XXXXX

Togata jadeo mientras caía de golpe al suelo, su mundo volteado fue superado por el dolor de su brazo sometido junto con su espalda -te falta disciplina, chico- exclamo la voz de su contrincante, tan dominante mientras lo soltaba de golpe.

Mirio se puso de pie tan optimista, sus ojos centellando en respeto a la más reciente integración de la agencia -eso fue impresionante- aplaudió haciendo una mueca por el rudo movimiento a sus articulaciones sensibles.

Izumi Curtis solo le arqueo una ceja, cruzo sus brazos con una postura dominante mientras negaba cualquier alago del adolescente concluyendo el tiempo de entrenamiento.

Ambos vestidos con ropa de entrenamiento estándar de la agencia, pantalón negro y playera blanca… la localidad era una sala despejada con sus espejos replegados en paredes y suelo de colchón azul en el fondo de la agencia heroica.

El optimista adolescente estaba complacido de esta oportunidad de entrenar con una verdadera artista marcial, había agencias que enseñaban esas disciplinas… ahora integraban eso en la propia, aunque señor no parecía sorprendido de que Curtis fuera una maestra en el arte.

Seguro Sir Nighteye ya tenía conocimiento previo, después de todo es el jefe que debe saberlo todo de sus empleados.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, niño- alabo cuando subían las escaleras a los pisos superiores.

Togata no se molestaba en ser llamado niño, aunque creía muy en el fondo que no había tanta edad de diferencia entre ellos -Gracias- alego satisfecho del ligero elogio por parte de alguien tan estricto como el señor.

Izumi se negó a conversar más al despedir al crio en la intercepción de los casilleros que abrió rudamente… una localidad con unos muebles alineados para guardar pertenencias, eran demasiado considerando la cantidad de trabajadores que ejercer en esa sucursal.

Era un lugar solitario en colores sobrios, dirigiéndose al casillero indicado donde tomo su ropa para marchar a las regaderas… una de las tantas prestaciones de su actual trabajo.

Mientras enjuagaba su cabello, la antes ama de casa reflexiono su actual labor bajo el consejo de Sir Nighteye para pulir sus métodos de enseñanza a algo más civil además de enfocarse en una cantidad de estudiantes numerosos -idiota- dijo airada, pero también molesta que nadie parecía apoyar su técnica de educación.

Suspiro al cerrar la llave, negó tal contrariedad… era un camino muy distinto de su vida anterior, solo agradecía que ahora tenía acceso a las bibliotecas y según lo que entendió de Nedzu, la alquimia fue un rumor de un pasado distante.

¿Era eso lo que la verdad quería? Bueno no lo sabía, pero lo investigaría si eso significaba escurrirse de escoger un ridículo nombre heroico junto con un jodido traje a juego.

XXXXX

Nedzu realizaba documentación para finalizar el proyecto del examen de ingreso próximo a suceder, también estaba meditando el siguiente periodo de clases y todo lo que pudiera prevenir pequeñas contingencias cuando el mundo se entere de que uno de sus profesores es el famoso símbolo de paz.

La puerta sonó, el ratón dejo su trabajo al mirar al reloj adivinando que era su cita de esa hora… puso su mejor postura cuando dio el pase, Aisawa ingreso con su mismo aspecto agotador aunque ahora su cabello recogido en un moño descuidado y sin su bufanda, revelándolo como su estado civil… algo difícil con su elección de ropa oscura.

Detrás venían dos pequeños, ambos rubios con ojos dorados en rasgos extranjeros… vestidos con ropas sencillas de pantalones cortos con una playera en colores verde o rojo… parecían curiosos hasta que lo miraron con cierto gesto de pánico -¿están bien?- pidió.

Los niños parecían más pálidos al escucharlo, como si hubieran visto un fantasma y esto preocupo a los adultos.

El de vestimenta roja afirmo rígidamente, aunque ambos con un impulso de esconderse detrás de un Aisawa confundido por sus actitudes… lógico, considerando que Edward era el rudo y Alphonse razonable, ninguno con un rasgo tan infantil a desconocidos.

-Oh, no se asusten- Nedzu no estaba ofendido, solo sonrió consolador en su rostro de ratón -seguro Aisawa no les dijo sobre mi condición- acuso, el profesor se encogió de hombros ante la mirada acusadora de ambos niños -soy el primer animal en manifestar un quirk- dijo simplemente.

Pero aquel humilde ratón anoto mentalmente la forma de reaccionar de los críos, no era la más común para el ratón de recibir menos de dos pequeños que normalmente serian alegres a su presencia o hasta curiosos.

 _-Quirk estúpido con sus estúpidas e ilógicas formas de trabajar-_ el niño de rojo comenzó a maldecir airadamente en alemán, algo que Nedzu no se molestó en decir que entendía… no cuando las maldiciones se volvieron demasiado creativas para ser dichas por un infante.

-Edward- amenazo Shota, podía decirse que no sabía el idioma pero ya acostumbrado a que el mocoso fuera un ingenio maldiciente en su idioma natal.

El ratón rio divertido, Eraserhead podría ser apático pero era evidente que ya había tomado nota de cada rasgo de los niños a su cuidado -tomen asiento- alentó con seguridad ignorando la forma que se estremecieron ante su voz -tenemos mucho que platicar- afirmo con cuidado revisando sus cajones para sacar tres carpetas.

Los niños se acomodaron fácilmente en dos sillas que arrastraron sin ayuda, el director le arqueo una ceja al docente que se encogió de hombros indiferente… al parecer sea lo que sea la decisión, los pequeños tendrán opinión que dar, algo que respeto por lo cual tosió para llamar la atención nuevamente.

Pasaron cómodamente del incidente de su momentáneo terror.

-Edward y Alphonse- apunto Eraserhead, sabiendo que era innecesario presentaciones más elaboradas.

Nedzu afirmo en reconocimiento -Aquí tengo información de tres familias interesadas- dijo en su tono de negocio, miro entre los sentados para empujar los documentos -dos de las familias solo desean un niño… la tercera está dispuesta a aceptarlos a ambos- cruzo sus patas encima del escritorio -informe de sus cualidades así como su condición quirkless, algo necesario para considerar- advirtió.

Aisawa empujo los documentos a los niños, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para el observante animal… la consideración era clara a sus ojos pero no abordó el tema, solo dejo actuar mientras se leían los archivos.

-Las tres familias son buenas- Alphonse sonó consolador mirando entre los adultos.

-No seas amable, sabes que dos están descartadas- Edward corto bruscamente, dejando dichas carpetas sin abrir para dedicarse enteramente a la única aceptable según su criterio.

-No seas desconsiderado- regaño apático Aisawa, volteando los ojos ante la agresividad del mayor quien bufo desinteresado en la llamada de atención.

-No me gusta su ubicación- aclamo el mayor con un suspiro dolorido -supongo que estas atrapado con nosotros- dijo triunfal, ojos dorados brillando cual maldad del infierno y la satisfacción en su rostro era divertida de ver para el director.

-No- fue Aisawa tajante -ni siquiera terminaste de leer el documento- acuso sin miramientos.

-Si lo leí… ancianos… lejos… solos- resumió desinteresado el mayor, Nedzu arqueo la ceja más que entretenido con su actitud.

-HERMANO- dijo escandalizado Alphonse -no seas tan rudo, son buenas personas que están dispuesta a recogernos- advirtió severamente.

-Lo entiendo y respeto, pero no son lo ideal para nosotros- indico Edward, sorprendiendo un poco a Nedzu por la forma en que se manejaba -Es solo más trabajo para ustedes, pero sé que somos difíciles… no dejare que una familia trate con nosotros- dijo como conclusión.

-Es bueno saber que sabes lo difícil que eres-secamente agrego Eraserhead, al parecer acostumbrado a la madurez de dos niños menores de 10 años.

-EY- ofendido replico Edward.

Alphonse se dirigió al director, con un gesto diplomático y sus pequeñas manos encima del escritorio -lamento si ponemos más trabajo para usted, señor director- indico con un tono amigable -pero me temo que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano-

Aisawa suspiro rendido, cruzando sus brazos.

-Me sorprende su actitud, veo razonable sus molestias- agrego Nedzu con una sonrisa complicada, la actitud de los chiquillos quizás sería el problema para el acomodo de futuras familias.

-No tenemos tiempo-se quejó Shota, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente ante la cartilla de su libertad desechada.

-No puedo conceder algo tan rápido, Aisawa- regaño Nedzu, soltando un gran suspiro mientras Edward se burlaba del tutor provisional que lo fulmino ante el voltear de ojos de Alphonse.

-Pronto tendré que pasar tiempo aquí, luego será el inicio de periodo- se quejó el docente ante el pensamiento de sus horarios arruinados, ya que consideraría ayudar a organizar los grupos de solicitantes para la prueba.

-Te ayudare con la libertad de traerlos a la academia-razono Nedzu, era un voto de confianza pero sabía que esos niños se comportarían si actuaban de esa manera tan madura para este negocio.

-¿En serio?- los niños exclamaron impresionados, por primera vez un gesto inocente y esperanzador.

-¿Tienes una biblioteca?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa interesada.

-Por supuesto-Nedzu arqueo la ceja, Shota solo entorno los ojos murmurando de "más libros"

-Eso es genial- apoyo Alphonse al poco tiempo con una mirada soñadora.

Aisawa se masajeo el puente de la nariz fastidiado de todo en general -esto será un problema- susurro para sí mismo.

-No te molestamos tanto, viejo- Edward bufo, en comparación con otros mocosos… ellos se comportaban, considerando que mentalmente son adultos (adultos que se pasan horas de comida).

-No soy viejo- apático reclamo Aisawa con una mirada de advertencia.

-Pareces uno- se encogió de hombros el rubio, el ratón rio mientras el menor solo soltó un aliento.

-No soy tan mayor- Shota estaba seguro no debía prestarse para una discusión de este tipo, pero en verdad no era tan viejo.

-Pero pareces uno- volvió a repetir el mayor de los Elric con una sonrisa dientuda como si esto fuera todo el razonamiento que explicaba su cuestión.

Shota le lanzo su mejor gesto agrio, para negar y ponerse de pie -bien, vámonos- aseguro desairado -gracias director y lamento las molestias- fue su despedida.

-Iremos a comer- pidió Edward al cerrar la puerta, Nedzu solo rio al solo escuchar el eco de una nueva discusión.

Sin embargo esta primera impresión fue demasiado buena para su aguda mente, esos críos eran distintos y pareciera que el propio Aisawa los había dejado ser… algo inteligente, pues era consciente del historial de escapadas de orfanatos que ya cargaban si su investigación previa no mentía.

-Quizás, no haya nadie mejor que tú, Aisawa- dijo a la nada para regresar a su documentación, Nedzu aun haría la labor de buscar casas de acogida.

XXXXX

La sala asignada era amplia con hileras de asientos cómodos que ya comenzaban a ocuparse con los diferentes docentes que juzgarían el siguiente gran evento anual que esperaban, las luces eran claras mientras platicas flotaban en el ambiente jovial.

Debajo del marco de la sala, Aisawa dio un barrido en general con medio rostro enterrado en su bufanda y su cabello tan rebelde como siempre, sus manos guardadas en sus bolsillos en una postura lánguida… inclino su cabeza para comenzar a ingresar, estaría en la parte trasera e ignoraría abiertamente la invitación de Nemuri de reunirse a su lado.

Era una buena cosa que Hizashi estuviera involucrado activamente con el examen, seguro sería un dolor de cabeza lo escandaloso que es naturalmente.

-Tarde, Curtis- saludo apático al dejarse caer en la banca a su lado, volvió a ignorar la sonrisa de Nemuri… seguro cuando todo terminara, Yamada se unirá a cualesquiera que sean sus conclusiones sobre su elección de compañía.

-Tarde Aisawa- respondió con la misma cortesía, esos penetrantes ojos oscuros lo miraron un segundo para dirigir su atención al frente -esto en verdad es todo un espectáculo- espeto casi con disgusto.

-Es parte de la dinámica heroica- respondió con una simpatía oculta, para Shota lo exuberante era innecesario en su carrera.

Un bufido fue lo único que realizo, Shota se percató de su vestimenta de civil -no has elegido un traje heroico- pidió, siendo algo consciente de la problemática de esta conocida solo de manera general.

Curtis se encogió de hombros, muy consciente de sus pantalones negros que dejaban sus tobillos al descubierto junto con sus sandalias "WC" que tan difícil fue de conseguir, su camisa de botones sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto su pecho para que el tatuaje de Flamel estuviera visible en su clavícula… su peinado aún era alto con sus mechones rebeldes en su frente.

-Aun no has elegido- pidió nuevamente Shota.

-Estas muy conversador- admitió Izumi con disgusto, recordaba las ligeras platicas durante su estado de civil… aunque sabía aumentarían con su estado de docencia (algo que se notó desde la reunión para el siguiente periodo, donde intercambiaron datos de tortura… corrección… educación).

Ahora Aisawa se encogió de hombros, la conversación murió en ese momento… las luces se atenuaron y pronto las pantallas se iluminaron mostrando a los participantes dividido en grupos según el escenario en elección.

-¿Este es un método correcto para elegir estudiantes?- Curtis susurro con desconcierto.

-No estoy de acuerdo con este proceso, pero parece que es el más confiable considerando el número de candidatos- respondió en su tono plano Aisawa.

-Ya veo, entiendo porque expulsas a la gente… si muchos de estos quizás no valgan la pena enseñar- fue un aire de comprensión que floto entre ambos.

-Esa es nuestra libertad- atino a decir Eraserhead después de un rato, alcanzo a escuchar un susurro de "aun con eso no me dejan hacer mi prueba" que le divirtió aunque no aparentara esto.

El silencio volvió a flotar mientras la cuenta regresiva se iniciaba, el desconcierto cuando las puertas se abrieron fue evidente mientras los candidatos corrían a la entrada comenzando con esto… el alboroto principal de todo este evento.

Por el momento Aisawa comenzó a divagar, Edward y Alphonse estaban en la biblioteca de la academia nada emocionados con el tema heroico… una de sus tantas peculiaridades era su cero fanatismo, algo que de manera oculta agrado… lo último que quería era un seguidor de All Might o hasta de Endeavour.

Se acomodó más en su silla, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello y bufanda con lo único visible sus ojos resecos… Shota aun con sus divagaciones de sus pupilos, tenía su atención fija en el espectáculo de destrucción que adolescentes ofrecían a los observantes.

-Muchos de estos niños son peligrosos- murmuro Curtis atrayendo su atención, mirándola ligeramente podía ver su rostro oscurecido con un gesto de suma concentración -supongo que son empujados por la moda-

-Supongo- respondió aunque no sabia si le hablaba directamente, ella solo afirmo ligeramente en su dirección sin quitar la vista de las pantallas.

-¿que pasa con las personas que no quieren esto?- pregunto de la nada, ignorando la explosión espectacular que un chico rubio había realizado.

Aisawa medito un poco -supongo que hay mas opciones de carrera- alego un poco incierto, sabia de universidades de especialización y otros oficios fuera del heroísmo, aunque este era el mas solicitado.

-¿Y a aquellos que quieren usar sus quirk pero lejos del heroísmo?- murmuro Izumi reflexiva, parecía estar midiendo a cada niño proyectado con una lupa un mas estricta que el héroe borrador.

-Estas muy conversadora- Aisawa le regreso el comentario con su tono apático, ella lo miro severamente matando de nuevo la linea de conversación.

La respuesta era fácil para el héroe borrador, se le consideraban vigilantes... esto era ilegal, también estaban los villanos... soltó un grave suspiro no queriendo pensar en el hueco social que sabia estaba debajo de sus narices.

-EY HAY UNOS NIÑOS EN EL ESCENARIO A- alguien grito entre los docentes de manera repentina, Aisawa tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando presto atención a donde señalaba su colega.

Era valida su desconfianza, considerando que en la pantalla se podía ver claramente a dichos infractores -MIERDA... mocosos de mierda- gruño airadamente levantándose de golpe para salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Si no estuviera tan concentrado en el peligro que Edward y Alphonse se habían metido al ingresar al escenario A con quien sabe que planes... Aisawa se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada de reconocimiento de Izumi Curtis.

XXXXX

Una explosión llego a sus oídos desde el escombro que servia de tapadera en esa amplia calle... ignorando las advertencia del resto de los participantes que poco a poco se daban cuenta de su presencia infractora.

Edward reía como un maníaco cuando corría entre las piernas del robot como un juego... Alphonse pensó seriamente como es que se dejo arrastrar a esto y en lo enojado que estará el señor Aisawa porque estaba seguro, los atraparían.

Pero el amable hermano menor solo sonrió en entendimiento, después de todo la euforia del mayor era valido... considerando que la alquimia funcionaba de maravilla, después pensarían en las consecuencias.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

uno corto y para decir presente.

Como veran, Sir Nighteye esta haciendo servicio a la comunidad al limar las asperezas de enseñanza de Curtis, algo que claramente no quitara del todo... sabemos que ella es ruda pese a quien le pese.

El destino de los hermanos Elric, recuerden que tiene la madurez de adultos aunque todavia tienen arranques de sus personalidades.

Bueno Edward al parecer puso en acción su alquimia, algo que no había comprobado y aun en Alemania su hermano menor era el que lo realizaba.

Llegamos al punto de partida ¡por fin!

Neah20 fuera...


	8. Chapter 8

8

En una oficina de lujo, con las luces de la tarde adentrándose infractoras a iluminarla por la ventana que contenía un panorama del campus académico en toda su gloria… habían dos niños sentados mansamente en dos de las sillas al costado y junto al gran librero, delante de estos un hombre muy enojado los miraba con total recriminación en su holgazana apariencia.

Nedzu había cedido su lugar de trabajo para darles un poco de privacidad, además de manejar a los docentes que hasta ahora se enteran que de alguna manera Aisawa Shota, el apático profesor tenía bajo custodia a dos niños (Mic y Midnight estaban impactados, considerándose amigos del susodicho) también tratar con los daños hechos durante el examen por esta infiltración.

Ahora sin embargo Shota, quien podía ser un perezoso la mayor parte del tiempo, en este momento su rostro siempre desinteresado tenía un tinte endurecido con el brillo de su quirk dándole más peso a su mirada y ese cabello levantándose junto con la bufanda, como si algún criminal se hubiera metido en su camino en un mal momento de su vida.

Aisawa era infeliz, con la tensión en sus hombros y la mentalidad de preocupación mientras esos dos mocoso parecían mirar en un punto por encima de su cabeza -Explíquense- ladro cruzándose se brazos.

Edward miro a Alphonse en una comprensión muda para caer de nuevo en el héroe iracundo, decidiendo achicarse de hombros silencioso tan impasibles como si no hubieran ingresado en un examen de manera ilegal poniendo en aprietos a la propia academia ante algunos candidatos molestos.

Un "tsk" de parte de Shota fue la advertencia necesaria para que hablaran, pero aun con su dócil condición los hermanos no cedieron a intimidarse prefiriendo nuevamente mirarlo largamente… claro en un punto por encima de su cabeza.

El héroe borrador golpeteo con su pie el suelo -entraron a un examen de manera ilegal- hablo alzando su dedo -pusieron en riesgo el trabajo de los candidatos- levanto el segundo dedo -y ustedes mismo estuvieron en peligro- el tercero fue el que le preocupaba -sin contar el aprieto que ahora tiene en manos el director ¿Qué estaban pensando?- espeto muy enojado.

Edward miro inocente aunque una mueca por el ultimo, considerando que el ratón fue muy amable para no estar ahí regañándolos -bueno, pero salió todo bien- dijo con optimismo en una sonrisa brillante, la mirada de Aisawa le fulmino con vehemencia.

-En verdad lo sentimos, señor Aisawa- con hilo de voz Alphonse intervino antes de que pariente decidiera irse por el rumbo punzante de la plática… estaba avergonzado, pero nada arrepentido algo que su tutor no necesitaba saber.

Después de todo su hermano tenia alquimia.

-Eso fue inaudito, pensé que eran más maduros- Lanzo Eraserhead con recriminación y tintes de decepción encogiendo a los culpables un poco-ahora sin embargo, no se explican ¡cómo pudieron comprometerse de esta manera!- alzo la voz con un chasquear de dientes.

Los Elric cerraron los ojos ante la alzada de volumen de su tutor provisional siendo que siempre era reservado en ese aspecto, pero Edward no estaba por conmoverse aun cuando lamentaba el tono decepcionado del adulto mientras Alphonse era más empático a la preocupación bien oculta.

-Esto se pudo arreglar con suerte- el acero en el timbre de Aisawa no estaba por ceder -están castigados, nada de lecturas adicionales- fue la mejor sanción que pudo pensar, pues esos niños no veían televisión ni jugaban… ver la alarma en sus pequeños rostros fue suficiente para decir que eran acertadas sus suposiciones -confiscare cada enciclopedia y limitare el internet- agrego tardíamente con satisfacción maliciosa.

-No puedes hacer eso- acuso Edward indignado, como adulto esto era estúpido pero su hermano lo obligo a sentarse… negándole para que luchara, odiaba lo diplomático que podía ser Alphonse y la razón para no irritar más a su tutor.

Podía ser peor.

La postura de Aisawa aflojo, se masajeo el puente de la nariz mientras su cabello y bufanda caían a la gravedad -es suficiente de esto, contaron con suerte- espeto todavía molesto -pero también hay otro tema a tratar… ¿tienen quirk?- cuestiono.

-No- dijeron ambos niños casi como si hubieran sido insultados.

Arqueando una ceja, fue testigo de los desastres que hicieron como para denegar dicha acusación con facilidad ¿quizás otro estudio con los doctores correctos estaba por ser agendada? Iba a sugerir tal idea.

-Es alquimia- Edward interrumpió cruzándose de brazos -no es nada ilógico como quirk, simple y lógica alquimia- su rostro era brillante, tan ansioso y emocionado por la idea… su hermano se rio comprensible a su lado.

Aisawa inclino su cabeza con curiosidad por tal término, eran las bases para la química actual y en algún punto señalado como un quirk de primera generación hace tantos años atrás -eso es un cuento- desestimo, a estas alturas tal estudio no era verdadero menos por dos mocosos por más inteligentes que eran.

-Somos reales- salto a la defensiva Edward, Alphonse como siempre ya estaba delante para calmarlo.

-Decimos la verdad, señor Aisawa- agrego el menor con un fruncir de ceño, casi ofendido porque se dudara de su credibilidad… algo que sobresalía en esos ojos siempre cordiales era el ligero acero brillando decididos.

Cualquier molestia ya estaba olvidada, Aisawa solo soltó un suspiro encogiéndose de hombros con cansancio nada acobardado por las acciones impropias de los críos ni arrepentido de sus dudas validas -Como digan- murmuro.

Alphonse le lanzo un desplante de regaño mientras Edward era más colérico, Shota prefirió mirar por encima de sus cabezas contemplativo -como termine con ustedes- cuestiono su propia suerte en otra rareza de los críos, la suerte de su personalidad holgazana era la facilidad de adaptación a dichas anomalías.

Con la mirada reseca encima de sus encargos en un análisis más crítico, su dorada expresión era inflexible sin un atisbo de duda o imaginación para asegurar tal adiestramiento en una disciplina tan olvidada que hasta el mismo duda saber lo suficiente para discutirlo, solo tenía que aceptar que no le estaban mintiendo -esto es un problema- murmuro amortiguado por su bufanda.

Según lo poco que vio de los videos lo que sea que estos críos hicieron era algo de contar, afectaría su impresión y también traería problemas a considerar para las futuras familias que se interesaran en adoptarlos… podía ser peligroso que cayeran en manos de alguien que no los comprendiera o explotaran esta disciplina.

Aisawa estaba preocupado por esos mocosos, aunque no lo aceptaba abiertamente.

-Vamos no es tan malo- aseguro arrogante Edward aunque no lo pareciera aliviado de la ajuste del adulto, un punto para el japonés.

Para ambos hermanos era un alivio o sorpresa no tener que lidiar con su juego favorito de evadir preguntas, Aisawa parecía dejar lavar la cuestión y aunque no se veía crédulo de sus hazañas tampoco sorprendido… como alquimista les ofendió, pero pareciera que lo que sea su relación no retrocedería.

Para el alquimista de acero había otras prioridades que la adaptación del japonés a los nuevos descubrimientos -¿en verdad nos retiraran la lectura o el internet?- pregunto con sus ojos abiertos cuando apenas aprendió a usar el buscador.

-De eso se trata el castigo- respondió Shota secamente, levantando la mano para no escuchar algún intento de negociación que eran muy capaces ambos hermanos -no discutiré esto- advirtió inflexible con el gesto de pocos amigos.

-Vamos, debe haber alguna manera- exclamo con acero Edward, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para no aburrirse como ostra en los días de encierro… quizás pudieran leer durante sus ausencias, con eso comenzó a sonreír descaradamente.

Alphonse solo suspiro al ver la sonrisa astuta que su hermano trataba en vano de encubrir con una ligera tos, era tan malditamente obvio que se saltaría el castigo en cualquier oportunidad que su tutor provisional no los tendría a la vista.

-Si desobedecen, donare todos sus libros, sus apuntes se los daré a Ectoplasm y cancelare el internet- Aisawa amenazo con un brillo hostil en sus cansados ojos, entrecerró con reto y un tinte de crueldad ante el rostro de "quien ¿yo?" del mayor de los rubios.

Un bufido del alquimista de acero, se cruzó de brazos con un gesto petulante -No serás capaz- murmuro sin negar nada de lo que le acusaban entre líneas.

-Me desafías- una sonrisa aterradora se asomó por la bufanda desordenada encima de esos hombros, la diversión maliciosa brotaba en oleadas y Edward correspondió con la misma cortesía.

Era espeluznante que alguien los viera de esa manera, era una suerte que el único testigo estuviera acostumbrado a dichas pantallas.

-Aceptamos el castigo por nuestras acciones- Alphonse intervino con un cansancio en su voz, ambas miradas cayeron en sí mismo pero solo les sonrió con una dulzura practicada en momentos de negociaciones en su vida pasada.

Dejando caer su postura el terco hermano mayor le lanzo un desplante escéptico al otro -Eres muy blando- se quejó airado en sus labios un puchero hacia su camino.

Divertido por el gesto amargo del mayor, solo le dio una mirada soñadora -Alguien tiene que ser la voz de la razón- refuto con una expresión ladina.

-No tanto, los tuve que sacar del escenario A- contrataco hostil Aisawa, recordándoles su inmadurez con poco tacto y la clara idea que esto lo inmortalizara el resto de sus días venideros.

-Bueno, esto ya se acabó- Edward ignoro el comentario… prefiriendo poner un punto final por el momento, estaba demasiado cansado y la tensión física causaba un estrago a su pequeño cuerpo… sentía que podía dormirse en cualquier momento.

También tenía algo de hambre.

Shota los interrumpió, obligándolos a sentarse mientras el mismo traía una silla para acomodarse -Hay otro asunto que aprovecho para tratar- se rasco la cabeza con pereza, su actitud descuidada estaba en su lugar nuevamente -Ya que no cuentan con tutores fijos y por el momento soy el responsable- soltó un suspiro -estoy pensando inscribirlos a la escuela en el siguiente periodo-

-No necesitamos eso- se quejó Edward airadamente, tal idea era descabellada y era obvio que no necesitaban dicha formación cuando ya sabían tantas cosas adelantadas para alguien de su edad (sin contar la experiencia de una vida).

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, Señor Aisawa- Alphonse de igual manera se encuadro, aunque por otros motivos pues a su punto de vista no era justo la ventaja que ellos contaban en los estudios.

Aisawa se volvió a despeinar, mirando contemplativo a los críos -sé que son bastante capaces, mocosos- alentó con su tono apático -pero no creo justo abusar de la hospitalidad del director trayéndolos conmigo durante toda la jornada laboral… tampoco para ustedes- agrego lo último para no escuchar las posibles excusas que saldrían -no pueden estar en la biblioteca todo el día- se explicó.

-Pero no quiero ir a un lugar rodeado de mocosos- el mayor de los Elric balbuceo, Alphonse solo suspiro por la actitud o la idea escolar.

-Eres un mocoso- agrego el adulto con un arqueo de ceja, soltando un suspiro agobiado.

-Es estúpido- volvió a puntualizar el temperamental hermano.

-Idioma, Edward- corrigió como siempre Aisawa, algo que se cansaba de hacer cuando soltaba sus dialectos coloridos… aun en alemán era obvio cuando se hablaba mal del niño.

-Me niego- protesto el mayor con un quejido airado.

-No es sano para ustedes encerrarse todo el día- frunció el ceño Aisawa cortando la discusión bastante infantil con el mayor de los mocosos.

-Te estorbamos- acuso victorioso Edward, dejando con la boca abierta al menor que le dio un desplante de disculpas.

-No se trata de eso y deja de interrumpirme Edward- aclamo acalorado Shota, dando un desplante amenazante que hizo retirarse a los críos -como decía, es injusto que estén encerrados sin convivir en un ambiente más abierto para ustedes… la lectura es importante, pero consumirse en eso los hará perderse de bastante cosas- fue objetivo, casi orgulloso de su más grande discurso.

Alphonse sonrió de manera oculta por las preocupaciones verdaderas del austero tutor, por su parte Edward no hacía más que voltear los ojos nada tocado por la inquietud de su crecimiento del adulto.

-es más para que convivan con gente de su edad- se dejó caer en su silla -no me mires así, Edward… también vendrían aquí después de la escuela- se quedó pensativo -creo que pasaría por ustedes para traerlos aquí… eso sería menos horas en la academia- murmuro para sí mismo.

Los críos no eran molestos, era un crédito pero para Aisawa era injusto y poco recomendable dejarlos fuera de un trato social… seria dañino para un saludable crecimiento aun cuando aparentaban madurez.

Aunque le preocupaba la alquimia, suspiro derrotado no dispuesto a ver ese otro punto por el momento… quizás otro día, uno donde ya no estuviera agobiado por el susto de su vida después de correr al escenario A, luego perseguir y amonestar a los mocosos para terminar con sus planes de estudios.

-¿Podemos ir a comer?- Edward se cruzó de brazos enojado por la idea, teniendo en mente el infierno que desataría para que el absurdo plan fuera demolido de la contemplación.

-Seria agradable, podemos ver nuestras opciones escolares en el momento- aplaudió Alphonse más interesado en la idea algo que atrajo una mirada de traición de su hermano.

Una sonrisa oculta por parte de Aisawa al ponerse de pie, complacido por la actitud del menor que seguro sería un abismo de discusión con Edward si no fuera por su intervención -bien, vamos a comer- alentó más calmado aunque los pensamientos de planes estuvieran lejos de morir en su mente.

Salieron de la oficina con facilidad, el pasillo estaba calmado mientras Shota planeaba agradecer al director y despedirse con la intención de llevar a comer a sus encargos y discutir sus opciones académicas.

Fue en la sala principal donde habían estado todos los docentes presenciando el examen, localizó al ratón junto con algunos hombres de aspecto administrativo seguro tratando el último de los problemas en el examen, los elrics también asumieron lo mismo prefiriendo hacerse los inocentes mientras se acercaban.

-Oh, chicos… espero que este todo bien- Nedzu alago desde su lugar, dándoles toda su atención para despedir a los hombres dejándolos solos en el amplio atrio.

-Por supuesto- contesto muy rápido Eraserhead.

-No fuiste tan duros con ellos, ¿verdad Aisawa?- el ratón arqueo su ceja ratonil con clara diversión -todo está arreglado, así que no hay mucho que hacer- se rio jovialmente ante la mortificación del docente -fue lo más interesante que ha pasado en todos estos años-

-Ves, no tienes por qué castigarnos… el ratón no tiene rencor y hasta se divirtió- Edward expuso.

-No seas grosero, Hermano- aclamo Alphonse -lo siento, director Nedzu- murmuro más por cómo le nombro sin nada de respeto Edward, ganándole la recriminación a Shota.

-Les plantee la idea de que empiecen su escolarización- Soltó Eraserhead con apatía, suspirando e ignorando las miradas del mayor de los críos que obviamente esperaba que les quitara el castigo cuando el director no le daba importancia al incidente.

-Eso esa es una buena decisión, Aisawa- el pequeño ser aplaudió la dedicación del austero hombre -la formación es necesaria para unos niños tan inteligentes como ellos- aplaudió mirando a los críos que sonrieron por compromiso -aunque sería un desperdicio ingresarlos a una escuela normal-

-Estoy pensando acomodarlos en una academia especializada- Shota evidencio asombrando a los hermanos, pues estos pensaron que solo serían lanzados entre un montón de mocosos -lo platicare durante la comida- advirtió a sus encargos.

-Por supuesto, si necesitas alguna recomendación no dudes en pedírmela- Nedzu se ofreció con soltura, después de todo tenia conexiones más fuertes en el ámbito académico por su posición -Japón cuenta con las mejores escuelas para prodigios- les guiño un ojo a los hermanos que parecían parpadear entre uno y otro no sabiendo que decir.

-Se lo agradecería- Aisawa suspiro contando la deuda que ya tendría con el director que parecía solo hacerse más profunda, esperaba pedírselo pero al parecer se ofreció por sí mismo.

-También te sugiero que contactes con Curtis, Aisawa- Nedzu miro entre el trio para luego dar un vistazo a la gran sala -ella esperaba que te desocuparas, pero Sir Nighteye la solicito por lo cual tuvo que retirarse muy a su pesar…- se rio ante algún recuerdo.

Edward y Alphonse se miraron, reconociendo el apellido que les trajo un escalofrió al dúo por el mero recuerdo de a quien le pertenecía de regreso a casa… sonrieron por la casualidad de toparse ese nombre en este mundo además era emocionante que hubiera gente que alegara ser alquimista ¿serian la misma disciplina? Ya querían comparar.

Y negaban en siquiera pensar que la verdad les había dicho que era el tercero y cuarto sacrificio... la idea que su maestra estuviera ahí con ellos, era imposible ¿verdad? se mentían.

Por su parte Eraserhead solo arqueo la ceja, ajeno a la nostalgia de los mocosos a su costado -¿Qué necesitaba?- pidió curioso, de todos los que esperaba vinieran a cuestionarlo después de conocer su tutela… el ultimo era Curtis.

-Oh bueno, no es obvio... - sonrió inocente Nedzu pero por la mirada de Aisawa y los niños, quizás no era muy obvio -tienes a dos alquimistas contigo ¡Curtis también lo es!- dijo abiertamente, como si hablara de algo tan casual como el clima o tapicería.

Si fuera posible, la sorpresa vino en el trio -¿ella lo es?- pidió el adulto mirando a sus encargos y luego tratando de buscar algún indicio de burla del director que no encontró -¿es una broma?- fue más directo.

-No bromeo con esto, Aisawa- la seriedad vino en el ratón -Curtis es una alquimista, la mejor que hay y aunque no lo ha hecho público… yo lo he presenciado- advirtió.

-Bueno, no conozco mucho a la mujer- admitió cansado Aisawa, no lamentaba su desconfianza con esa conocida.

-Entiendo- soltó un suspiro Nedzu -Esto afecta la búsqueda de un hogar para los niños- miro a los rubios con apreciación, solo soltó un suspiro prefiriendo ser más directo -eres el más indicado para llevarlos ¡hasta estas buscándoles escuela!- razono con una sonrisa de ratón.

Aisawa abrió la boca, apretó los dientes -Ellos estarían mejor con otra persona- aclamo frustrado de su situación, la crianza no era para tomarse a la ligera -¡y es normal que cualquiera se preocupe!- murmuro altivo, su mirada inquisitiva al diminuto director que solo soltó una risilla irritante.

-Estas atrapado con nosotros- susurro Edward inocente, recibiendo un codazo de su hermano y una mirada de advertencia del adulto.

-No seas duro contigo, Aisawa… eres el ideal para ellos- Nedzu alzo su pata para callar cualquier protesta -además Curtis está dispuesta a apoyarte con su tutela-soltó el ratón, había prometido no decir tal idea hasta que ella lo tratara directamente pero no pudo detenerlo.

Frunció el ceño ¿era eso lo que en verdad quería discutir esa mujer con él? -Me está preguntando o solo informando de un acuerdo que al parecer ya se tomó- irritado Shota pregunto en peligrosa calma.

Levantando sus manos en símbolo de paz, el ratón solo suspiro -solo plática con ella, Aisawa… llega a un acuerdo- se encogió de hombros -Eres el más adecuado, de eso me di cuenta desde la primera reunión- arqueo una ceja con el brillo profundo en sus ojos oscuros.

Entrecerró sus ojos ¿Cómo su magnífico día se fue a la mierda? Aisawa no sabía, quizás empezó desde el momento en que se sentó con Curtis quien ahora misteriosamente se había ofrecido a ayudarle con los críos -No tengo opción ¿verdad?- murmuro furioso.

-Por favor, señor Shota… no seremos una molestia para su rutina- Alphonse intervino con una mirada herida del constante rechazo de Aisawa usando su nombre de pila con cortesía -nos portaremos bien ¡no volveremos a ponernos en riesgo!- hizo un puchero lastimoso -comeremos a nuestras horas- imploro.

Sintió la culpa actuando en el austero adulto, pasando sus manos en su cabello y negándose a mirar esos ojos dorados llenos de emoción -no quise ser rudo con mis comentarios- murmuro bajando los hombros -hablare con ella y veremos los siguientes tramites- cedió.

Edward oculto su sonrisa, Alphonse en ocasiones podía llegar a ser tan manipulador… el japonés ni siquiera sospecha ¡astuto hermano menor! Y ahora se ahorraban la molestia de tener que adaptarse (o escapar) de un hogar ¡qué suerte!

Por algo Alphonse llego a ser el diplomático más importante entre Xing o cualquier frontera y Amestris, era una fortuna que no perdiera su toque.

-Bien, futuros niños Aisawa…- Nedzu aplaudió llamando la atención de nuevo sobre sí mismo.

Ahora meditaban la idea de cambiar de apellido por cuestiones legales, a los hermanos Elric no les agradaba la idea de abandonar el nombre de su madre en esta nueva vida ¿habrá manera de negociarlo? Esperaban que sí, lo tratarían en privado con su futuro tutor legal.

-los tramites serán preparados para la adopción oficial, la tutela compartida será algo que hablaras con Curtis- rio jovial ante la pura idea, Nedzu no entendía el repentino interés de su amiga en dos niños que no conocía directamente, pero si ayudaba al renuente Ereaserhead mejor no cuestionar.

Por su parte el docente miro con un sentido de responsabilidad ahora bien instalada, era oficial y aunque todavía quería alegar, no podía apartar a los niños cuando ellos estaban cómodos a su alrededor ¿verdad? No era alguien sin corazón, por más que fuera su aspecto todo lo contrario.

Ignorando la voz que le susurraba "manipulación emocional" en su mente aguda hecha por el inocente Alphonse.

Era mejor pensar en el descubrimiento interesante que su conocida Curtis fuera un nombrado alquimista, alguien que es catalogada como Quirkless como los mocosos, además de su interés en ayudarlo ¿casualidad? No lo sabía, pero sería lo primero que cuestionaría.

-te dejo el teléfono ya que asumo no cuentas con su número- saco un papel de su chaqueta Nedzu para dárselo al adulto que lo tomo con resignación -espero que se lleven bien ¡aunque sé que ya lo hacen!-

-Solo intercambiamos ideas de estudios- Aisawa murmuro abatido de explicarse como tantas veces, no eran amigos… simples conocidos con tendencias exigentes en el método de enseñanza además de contar con interesantes sugerencias -gracias director-

-Está bien- Nedzu afirmo -un encargado del trámite ira a tu domicilio en una semana ¡para que te prepares!- aplaudió ante la mera idea -quizás un examen general de tus ingresos o hasta algunas preguntas estándar… pero es seguro que la adopción final será en ese mismo día-

Aisawa ya solo quería descansar, afirmo en los lugares correctos y salió del campus en pasos lánguidos, los niños conversaban entre si dejándolo aparte sumido en sus pensamientos… con la pregunta nueva en su mente ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Al parecer mucho, el karma era una perra.

XXXXX

Era una oficina con los muebles justos, sin embargo la elección del diseño de interior austero chocaba con los poster o figuras de all might que parecían asomarse en cualquier lado de este espacio de trabajo privado.

Izumi Curtis no entendía esta adoración de su austero jefe por el carismático símbolo de paz hasta el punto de arruinar una oficina administrativa, era un choque cuando alguien entraba por primera vez ver tales colores en alguien que siempre tiene un traje gris… pero tampoco le interesaba discutir por lo cual solo se mantuvo erguida delante del escritorio enfrentando con tenacidad la mirada severa que le daban.

-Me has llamado en medio de un evento importante- mintió la alquimista, su prioridad no era el examen de ingreso de la academia sino el descubrimiento de sus dos pupilos en ese mundo, esperaba que su petición de tutela fuera considerada aunque quizás tendría que tratar con Aisawa de manera constante si fuera aceptado.

Era la esperanza que esos niños fueran "sus" niños.

-Lamento eso- el jefe de la agencia admitió sin remordimiento verdadero -pero es claro que no coincidiremos de manera natural en una fecha para esta reunión- acepto con un suspiro cansado.

Curtis solo apretó los labios, se mantuvo firme y mitigo cualquier replica ingeniosa para el austero profesional.

-No he tratado directamente el asunto contigo, Curtis- cruzando sus largos dedos delante de su barbilla -Me llego la información que sabes la condición de All Might- cuestiono con un acero en su mirada, los anteojos brillaron en contra luz en una actitud profesional.

Arqueando la ceja, Izumi se encogió de hombros -trabajare en el campus, como docente sé que debo estar preparada en consecuencia- explico no sabiendo que tenia de prioridad dicho dato.

-Él es un hombre importante, Curtis- se recargo en su silla, contemplativo del tema a tratar como si dudara en hablar -es de vital importancia que dicha información no sea divulgada-

Apretó los labios en disgusto -¿estas dudando de mi actitud profesional?- pidió "amablemente" su sonrisa brillo en su regio rostro y por un momento un ambiente de flores inocentes se instaló en su entorno.

Esta era la gota que amenazaba con desbordar su vaso metafórico, Izumi forzó una sonrisa educada mientras una vena palpitaba en su cien… esperando ser tentada para explotar.

-No- contesto con soltura Sir, sintiendo el sentido de preservación… no quería tentar a la salvaje mujer, mejor estar en su lado amable -Solo confirmo- explico ante su trabajadora, ridículo sentimiento de inferioridad que aplasto rápidamente.

-No tiene que preocuparse, yo no traicionaría la confianza que se me ha dado- admitió Izumi con un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lamento si te insulte, solo es preocupación- admitió el austero héroe con una ligera mueca en su apático rostro.

La antes ama de casa negó con un suave brillo en sus ojos de total entendimiento, razonando y leyendo muy bien a su apático empleador -se por Togata tu relación con el símbolo de paz, comprendo tu preocupación- consintió divertida.

Sir Nighteye la miro, mostrando una ligera sonrisa -es difícil, pero a pesar de todo… sigo siendo su compañero- se encogió de hombros pues aunque fueran ajenos, todavía quería mantener esa lealtad como antiguos camaradas.

La ama de casa miro al hombre endurecido, negó nada cautivada a cuestionar sus razones del distanciamiento ni la lealtad incondicional eran temas personales que respetaría -tienes un buen razonamiento, Sir… - se acercó recargándose en el escritorio -pero espero que no sea por eso que me sacaste del campus- rompió con una educación falsa.

Sir Nighteye negaría el miedo que se instaló en el estómago, solo negó ante el ultimo comentario -Nedzu me informo que tenías cierta disciplina- se explicó señalándole la silla para que tomara asiento, prediciendo que quizás se alargaría esta discusión.

Curtis solo parpadeo, tomando asiento -olvide que le había dicho que te comentara- murmuro con un fruncir de ceño -eso fue hace tiempo- acuso con un suspiro, de nuevo vino a su mente que en verdad no coincidían en el trabajo por mas jefe que fuera de la agencia.

Nighteye se encogió de hombros -como te dije, nuestros horarios nunca se aproximarían- acepto con facilidad, tenía ciertos trabajos en cubierto añadiendo las patrullas… desde aquella primera vez, era raro verse en los pasillos de la agencia sin estar ocupados.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto directo al grano la alquimista, inclinando su cabeza en total duda.

Poniendo sus manos cruzadas en su pecho, en un ambiente serio -Admito que esta habilidad quitaría la mayoría de los obstáculos que nos enfrentaríamos en el momento en que ejerzas como héroe- torció la boca -como la mayoría de los peligros como quirkless que muchos asumen-

-Algo que es enteramente prejuicioso, cualquiera con la convicción puede trabajar su camino como héroe- murmuro Izumi con desdén no viendo el impedimento para cualquier persona sana, pero de nuevo ella no creció con la mentalidad de las peculiaridades -no es como si su quirk fuera defensivo- acuso.

Sir Nighteye la miro, pero siguió con el tema -esto sin embargo agrega otras cláusulas… algo que yo mismo desconozco y temo serás la primera en enfrentar- ofreció con un suspiro.

Para Izumi era innecesaria tanta burocracia, solo miro cansada -Bueno, todavía puedes dar marcha atrás con ayudarme en este oficio- dijo con desinterés, después de todo no era por su voluntad tal camino.

Una mirada sucia impropia del siempre cortes profesional -no estoy cediendo en esto, Curtis- siseo con terquedad -solo es un aviso de lo que vendrá porque lo último que quiero es que operes como vigilante- acuso sin dudas en su mente, esa mujer no necesitaba permiso para actuar y eso lo mortificaba.

No podía permitir que alguien se desperdiciara si pudiera evitarlo, había pocos héroes comprometidos en el mundo como para perderlo fácilmente… además si esa mujer estuviera suelta sin pulir, sería el terror de cualquiera que se le enfrentara.

Tenía algunos interrogatorios de pandillas de vándalos desmanteladas solo por la pura memoria de la misteriosa "ama de casa" como se le apodo… que decir de los pobres estudiantes que trataría en su trabajo como docente.

Togata era un buen niño como para decir algo malo del método de enseñanza de la mujer.

Volteando los ojos, Izumi solo bufo -solo por eso me convocaste- pregunto mirándose las uñas con interés -si ya tienes todo decidido- arqueo una ceja ajena.

-¡Era importante!- ofendido se defendió el profesional -además me comenta Togata que no has planeado ningún disfraz ni nombre heroico- acuso.

-¡Eso son tonterías!- espeto Curtis no queriendo ceder a la estupidez de tales apodos ridículos y un traje para ser reconocido.

-¡Es necesario!- contradijo acalorado Sir Nighteye, dejándose llevar por el poco interés que esa mujer expresa al oficio incendiando su temperamento normalmente templado, siempre tiene ese efecto a la larga -si no escoges uno… ¡Te lo elegiré!- amenazo.

-Oh, piensas bautizarme a tu conveniencia- pidió suavemente Izumi, esa amabilidad falsa instalada como una segunda capa natural.

-Si no me dejas otra opción- no cedió el profesional, alzando su vista terco de su resolución… si ella no toma en serio esa pequeña labor que le dieron libertad de escoger, ellos lo tomarían por ella.

Izumi se masajeo el puente de la nariz, frustrada pero tampoco interesada en prestarse a tal pérdida de tiempo -bueno, adelante- acepto con un movimiento de su muñeca.

-¿Solo eso dirás?- pregunto.

Se encogió de hombros -Muchos van por sus nombres… otros solo por un rasgo sobresaliente… - Izumi se puso de pie -solo espero que tengas tiempo para eso- se burló.

Nighteye volteo los ojos, negando por la actitud aunque admitiendo que pediría ayuda a Bubble Girl, Togata y hasta a Nedzu -está bien, te daré algunas opciones de títulos… sobre el traje, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que algo más casual estará laborándose según lo que he visto de tu elección- medito.

Curtis le dio un aspecto divertido -tienes todo planeado- satisfecha replico -gracias, Sir Nighteye- acepto pues ante todo, el compromiso de su jefe por enderezarla en el camino heroico era verdadero hasta el punto de tolerarla.

Pensaría en algún intercambio equivalente para regresarle en un futuro.

El oficinista le dio un aspecto sospechoso -Puedes irte, Curtis… nos vemos mañana, asumo que observaste los horarios y asignaciones de patrullaje- pregunto.

-Por supuesto- indico con una ligera inclinación -nos vemos, Jefe- despidió entretenida, dejando al profesional en su silla mientras meditaba títulos para su trabajadora.

Justo en el momento en que salía de la oficina, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolso del pantalón, algo extraño pues eran poco los que le llamaban… muy pocos… ver un número desconocido no era una sorpresa, escuchar la voz tampoco lo fue.

Esperaba que Aisawa tardara más en contactarla asumiendo los problemas que los críos lo han de ver metido con su intervención en un examen de admisión… lo había estado esperando ese dia, pero Sir interrumpió sus propios planes.

Al colgar con una fecha para verse, Izumi Curtis esperaba ver el rostro de sus estudiantes... porque eran ellos ¿verdad?

Si no, bueno... todavía ayudaría al conocido Ereaserhead en la labor.

Con eso en mente y adivinando miles de escenarios para esta decisión, la ama de casa camino por la acera rumbo a su hogar que estaba algo retirado de la agencia.

XXXXX

Un tiempo después...

La primavera llego en toda su gloria, con esto la ansiedad de muchos de los estudiantes que iniciarían su vida en la preparatoria estaban a flor de piel en el inicio de lo que serian las rutinas de sus vidas.

Lo que decidirá su futuro.

El incidente del escenario A no fue aclarado del todo, los misteriosos niños entrometidos casi fue olvidado en su totalidad... por el momento era preferible concentrarse en las estadísticas de los estudiantes que pasaron.

Uno entre trescientos lograron la meta de ingresar a la prestigiosa academia, los que pasaron para postularse como héroes solo fueron contados formando las primeras dos clases del año.

Izuku Midoriya, heredero del one for all miro la enorme puerta de la que seria su clase durante el año, con nerviosismo recorriendo todo su cuerpo puso su mano para abrirla con la mentalidad que estaría entre los mejores.

Sin imaginarse que estaria por iniciar la aventura de su vida.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno como veran hubo con salto en el tiempo... me salte los acuerdos entre Aisawa e Izumi ademas de la probable reunion escandalosa entre los hermanos Elric con su maestra.

¿Que clase dirigira Izumi? ¿que nombre le escogio Sir Nighteye? ¿que planea la verdad? ¿como se llevan Izumi y Aisawa? ¿que dinamica aplicaran? esa y entre otras cuestiones habidas y por haber seran resueltas en el futuro... espero.

Plus ultra y gracias por sus reviews.

Neah20 fuera...


	9. Chapter 9

9

Con su cabello purpura y desordenado, ojos del mismo color con adorno de ligeras ojeras complexión delgada con la altura para sobresalir… Hitoshi Shinso miro el edificio que sería su centro de estudio los siguientes años.

El sonido de los alumnos ingresando en multitudes, sacándole la vuelta y planeando para el día, era infeliz en cierto grado al terminar en una clase general y no la heroica como deseaba pero tampoco despreciaría la reputación de la academia solo por eso.

Sin reflejar dicha desilusión en su rostro en perpetuo cansancio, prefirió enfocarse en encontrar su aula por lo que ajusto la correa de su mochila y con paso lánguido atravesó el marco de la puerta para ser recibido por una sala amplia donde algunos alumnos conversaban emocionados.

Eran hileras de muebles con los compartimientos para el almacenamiento de zapatos, era una tradición japonesa que no parecía perecer con el tiempo… con o sin quirk… pero Shinso no tenía tiempo de ser filosófico e historiador, solo realizo el cambio para aventurarse más al interior.

No evito detallar la estructura en su andar por los corredores con sus pisos pulidos e incontables ventanas que daban un panorama de la zona verde del infinito pasto del campus ofreciendo tranquilidad a los observantes.

Quizás solo exageraba en sus análisis… el campus no era tan infinito.

Muchos de los alumnos que encontró a su paso ya estaban en el interior de sus aulas, hubo una sección que en específico olía a aceites y se escuchaba maquinaria pero asumía eran los laboratorios de la gente de apoyo.

En su andar trato de recordar cada área que ofrecía el método de estudio de la prestigiosa academia para futuras referencias.

Olvido esto cuando dio vuelta en un pasillo, saco el croquis de su bolsillo y con una última mirada se actualizo para atinar a decir con satisfacción que no estaba perdido… pero confirmo lo largo de la caminata hasta su aula asignada.

Otra vuelta en un pasillo que se dividía en dos secciones, delante de unos ventanales y la gran puerta con el grabado 1-C de manera moderna se alzaba por encima -¿se necesita tan grande?- pregunto con su voz aburrida a la nada, pero considerando las rarezas tipo mutación quizás fue considerando dichas alturas anormales.

O solo excentricidades de la academia.

Deslizo su mano en la puerta que amortiguaba las voces de estudiantes que seguro llegaron más temprano, Hitoshi recorrió en un fuerte empujón para ser recibido por el salón de clases estándar aunque el toque elegante era su firma de que no era similar a sus años anteriores de escolarización.

Se rasco la cabeza desinteresado en un barrido a sus compañeros de clase a los que no detallo con vehemencia, solo cerró la puerta para instalarse en la silla vacía al lado de la ventana que ubico en su examen inicial… dejando caer su mochila y al poco tiempo el mismo en comodidad.

No hubo palabras de bienvenida, no se prestó para ese tipo de intercambios con los que serían sus compañeros los siguientes años.

Shinso nunca fue un individuo social por naturaleza, su quirk hacía imposible también que una relación amistosa fuera larga, poco le importo cambiar cuando se hizo evidente que no funcionaría… prefirió mirar el campus a través de la ventana deseando que las clases iniciaran.

Ignoro fácilmente el entorno con su mirada lejana al horizonte de la ciudad fuera del campus, sintió el vacío de haber fallado en ingresar a la clase heroica pero se volvió a recordar que era una fortuna siquiera estar ya en el plan de estudio.

Quizás desde esta posición, con alguna oportunidad en el futuro pudiera brincar de esta clase a la heroica ¿era posible? Según investigo si lo era, solo sería paciente y trabajar duro con lo que tenía actualmente.

La puerta se recorrió de golpe provocando un sonido que asusto a los estudiantes que miraron en pánico la entrada -Es bueno ver lo responsable que son- fue una voz con acento extranjero ingresando a grandes zancadas cerrando con la misma fuerza innecesaria.

Hitoshi no evito enderezarse, no era el único aun el más noble adolescente trato de aparentar decencia de una manera inexplicable mientras esos salvajes ojos negros parecían escanear toda la sala en un aire depredador.

Era de conocimiento común que cada docente era un profesional en toda regla como héroe, sin embargo aún en sus rígidas posturas intentaron y fallaron en ponerle un nombre a la mujer delante de ellos.

Peinado alto en mini trenzas que azotaban largas a su espalda, flequillo enmarcando sus regios rasgos y una figura curvilínea visible entre su ropa modesta… pantalones oscuros con una blusa de botones sin mangas en escote "v" dejando ver un misterioso tatuaje que trataban de no mirar mucho tiempo.

-Bien, como decía… bienvenidos a esta institución- golpeo el escritorio con fuerza cortando cualquier análisis de los jóvenes.

Hitoshi solo parpadeo de más, haciendo una mueca por la intensa personalidad demostrada en solo unos escasos minutos de este docente… porque era lo que asumían era la mujer aunque fuera algo joven según su aspecto en comparación con algunos ejemplos conocidos.

-seré tu maestro representante…- confirmo las sospechas dando la vuelta al mueble para recargarse y enfrentarlos con sus brazos firmemente cruzados -Curtis Izumi…- sonrió amablemente -será un infierno para ustedes pero un gusto para mí- fue sincera.

Fue evidente el temblar de la clase… un instinto primario de preservación se activó.

Hitoshi estaba resignado a estar en la clase de reserva, esa que casi nadie observa y está integrada para todos aquellos que o no tienen inspiraciones de convertirse en héroes o no fueron lo suficientemente buenos para ser considerados.

Esa mentalidad no estaba permitida delante de ella, uno de sus compañeros había expuesto esto de manera abierta ante su maestra que les exigía cambiarse y salir al campo... fue callado por un coscorrón que saco muecas de dolor y empatia del entorno.

Fue el primer día de muchos, pensó alarmado Hitoshi mientras respiraba como si el alma saliera del cuerpo... muchos de su entorno tirados en el pasto mientras su maestra les daba el mejor desplante de decepción por sus nulas condiciones físicas.

Mientras volvía a colapsar en el jardín, Shinso tenia una conclusión clara y algo precipitada considerando que era el inicio de su periodo escolar referente a su maestro... Curtis Izumi, era el diablo.

Un demonio que quizás, pueda lograr llevarlo a la clase heroica.

XXXXX

La sala de maestros era un lugar cómodo, tan amplio de escritorios alineados que fueron previamente asignados… algo sencillo con maderas pulidas que algunos comenzaron a personalizar con algunos portarretratos o muñecos pero tan austero como se espera de los adultos.

Las luces del día iluminaban el recinto lleno de silenciosa paz, era el primer día escolar por lo que eran poco los profesores que estaban trabajando en sus escritorios.

Aisawa abrió la puerta corrediza con el aura apática continua, miro el entorno espacioso dando una mirada de reconocimiento a Snipe quien calentaba algunas palomitas en el rincón más alejado para caer en el siguiente espacio ocupado donde se acero al ser su escritorio el que estaba a su lado.

Eran civiles uno al otro antes del acuerdo, después de la desastrosa reunión donde se llegó a la tregua, se permitió la ayuda que le ofrecía en criar a dos niños demasiado maduros (o inmaduros en el caso de Edward) solo por el hecho de mantener su cordura.

No aceptaba que también estaba cediendo solo porque fuera saludable que otro alquimista ayudara en el crecimiento de sus pupilos… no lo concedería porque eso sería admitir que estaba siendo blando con los críos.

-Curtis… me entere que aterrorizaste a tu clase- dijo tan casual como su voz apática se lo permitía, deslizándose en la silla cómoda como si fuera a derretirse.

No tembló ante la mirada penetrante de su colega algo que solo fue impedido por puro orgullo.

Ella solo suspiro bajando los hombros con los ojos pañosos en un recuerdo quizás divertido para sí misma pero no para el bastardo en el otro lado del tablero -será una academia de héroes… pero muchos mocosos les falta columna- desestimo recargándose en la silla para mirarlo con atención.

-Me gustaría haberlo visto- dijo Shota quien era famoso por sus expectativas altas y despiadadas formas de calificar, pero reconocía que quizás ahora tenía competencia.

-La clase general tiene muy bajas expectativas para sí misma- Izumi se masajeo el puente de la nariz por la mera actitud de sus múltiples estudiantes.

Aisawa no pudo contradecir su comentario, muchos en la academia sabían lo que era la clase general y de quienes estaba conformado… solo se inclinó más a la comodidad de su silla con la mirada ausente al techo, su día también fue algo productivo.

-¿ya expulsaste a alguien?- regreso la cortesía Curtis al acomodar algunos documentos en una bandeja en la esquina.

-Todavía no- Eraserhead admitió -Es cuestión de días- murmuro más como un plan de estudio, después de todo si alguno de esos chicos no llenaban las expectativas los expulsaría sin dudar era una esperanza que no se limitaba solo al ingreso.

-Vi que tus mocosos son más entusiastas- Curtis murmuro en reflexión -parecen prometedores- admitió recordando cierto suceso con un crio de cabello de alga (colores extraños que hay en ese mundo).

-Hay algo de potencial- se encogió de hombros Shota nada interesado en complicar su oración con más descripciones innecesarias -pero es muy temprano para decirlo- desestimo prontamente, no quería ser demasiado optimista.

No se hablaron en lo que duraron en la oficina capturando la asistencia del día en caso de Aisawa los record de su ensayo… fue hasta casi terminar la hora que la puerta sonó abierta, el paso apresurado de pies pequeños deteniéndose entre los docentes ahora atentos a los recién llegados.

Curtis arqueo la ceja inquisitiva al mismo tiempo que Aisawa, Snipe en el fondo estiro su cuello curioso de ser testigo de los niños cuyo rumor de parentesco oficial e invasión del examen era algo entre los profesores.

-La escuela es aburrida- se quejó airado el mayor, cuya trenza estaba pulcramente peinada y un uniforme elegante con corbata desentonaba en sus rasgos infantiles.

-Solo porque así lo quieres Edward- replico sin pausa Izumi, no evitando soltar un suspiro de paciencia.

-Pero es la verdad… montón de mocosos pomposos- contradijo con veneno Edward, recordando algunas situaciones del día con vivacidad.

-Fuiste a buscar pelea- acuso Aisawa con la misma apatía de un muerto.

-No fui-cruzo sus brazos tercamente Ed evitando la mirada inquisitiva de ambos adultos ¡el también era mayor! Quería replicar pero la vena de preservación le indicaba no tentar a su sensei y su tutor cuando llegaron a un acuerdo.

Que el mundo se cuide de esa alianza.

-Si fue… no lo culpo- Alphonse agrego con un bufido, ahora ambos adultos lo miraron en serio ofendiendo al mayor porque su credibilidad no era suficiente.

Curtis frunció el ceño, absteniéndose de realizar una rabieta muy violenta a sus pupilos… pero aprendió que Aisawa no era tolerante a la violencia menos si los consideraba niños -¿Qué sucedió?- pidió con esa voz engañosa de paz delicada.

Shota arqueo una ceja, muy consciente del temperamento reinando en su conocida pero luego dirigieron su atención a los rubios quienes parecían mirar el suelo con un alto grado de interés -¿chicos?- replico, dejando en claro que apoyaba a la mujer en la necesidad del conocimiento.

-Un niño pomposo nos buscó pelea- fue Alphonse con su voz clara -se enteraron que éramos sin quirk al parecer un valido motivo para intimidar- fue lo único que dijo era claro que guardaba información para los adultos pero estos no estaban dispuestos a empujar.

-Oh- la sonrisa tensa de Curtis fue lo único delatador de las miles de maneras que funcionaba su cerebro.

-Solo dame los nombres, hablare con el director- más calmado Shota pidió a sus encargos quienes se miraron indecisos por la orden -tengo que detener esa actitud a las personas sin quirk- explico con la misma intensidad de un muerto.

Curtis miro como los pupilos parecían obedecer con facilidad, para no ser niños verdaderos estaban entregados a su actuación por el momento… no evito juzgar como interactuaban con el japonés y era entretenido en cierta manera lo bien que parecían funcionar antes de que ella forzara su camino a integrarse -Espero que los hayan puesto en su lugar- lanzo repentinamente.

La sonrisa arrogante de Edward fue la única respuesta.

-No alientes la violencia- Aisawa no la miro inclinándose en el lugar donde Alphonse escribía los nombres de los críos prejuiciosos, ver que eran varios y algunos apellidos conocidos le darían un dolor de cabeza.

Era hipócrita de su parte, pero a sus ojos… aun con sus actitudes fuera de lo infantil… eran niños con la necesidad de ser guiados a través del mundo.

-No crecerán si no aprenden a defenderse- replico con un bufido incrédulo la antes ama de casa agitando un poco sus trenzas.

Sabiamente los Elrics dieron un paso atrás tratando de fundirse con la pared para no ser recordados… por su parte, en el rincón olvidado Snipe bajo su máscara parpadeo algunas veces bastante divertido por el intercambio.

Conociendo la fama de Eraserhead, era una faceta muy nueva de analizar… quien pensaría que el austero hombre fuera un padre en toda la regla.

-Son niños… para eso estamos nosotros- Shota replico con la misma paciencia y aburrimiento, agito un poco su propio cabello revuelto para ocultarse en su bufanda con su postura lánguida pero tan inflexible ante la mujer.

Por su parte Curtis le arqueo la ceja, se asomó para mirar los nombres que Al había escrito y acepto a ceder -como quieras- indico no queriendo parecer que estaba de acuerdo con el sujeto con el que comparte… y tiene más derechos… sobre sus pupilos.

-Hablare con su director- Aisawa volvió su atención a los críos, curioso de verlos tan silenciosos y apartados… como si hubieran esperado pelea física -esperen que sean corregidos- alentó con un largo suspiro, quien pensó que los mocosos en escuelas de prodigios fueran diferentes.

-Si hay algún problema con los padres- la sonrisa de Curtis fue el infierno mismo, no tuvo que concluir su amenaza demasiado clara.

Los Elrics solo suspiraron aliviados un poco que la personalidad de su maestra no haya cambiado tanto (aunque aún esperaban los golpes rudos de su parte por puro reflejo).

Aisawa la miro indiferente al aura oscura… escucho rumores de su temperamento, habia visto una pizca de este durante su "primera" reunión con los niños… pero nada directamente a su persona (aunque seguro el reflejo de esquivar algun golpe todavía lo descolocaba).

El austero hombre solo negó su actitud violenta, se encogió de hombros y miro a los niños hablar animadamente con la mujer en lo que fue su día… fuera de la intimidación… parecía que la escuela si fue algo bueno que mencionar (aunque Edward no lo dijera abiertamente).

La sorpresa del entendimiento para personas que no son amigos… solo un mismo interés, es algo maravilloso, pensó Snipe desde su lugar.

XXXXX

Nedzu estaba cómodamente en su oficina dando un vistazo al campus con orgullo, fue un dia de tantos por venir que se llenaba el edificio del entusiasmo adolescente con ese maravilloso sol iluminándolos con su presencia.

Entre su dinámica de examen al entorno, el astuto ratón miro por encima de su hombro como su secretaria… una mujer que regularmente está ausente u ocupada… le instalaba encima del escritorio un resumen de la jornada.

No era nada especial el documento, solo algunas primeras impresiones de alumnos al azar así como los puntos de vista de los diferentes docentes encargados de clases.

Los papeles pulcramente escritos en maquina fueron leídos con la diligencia que eran solicitadas, no evito reír por lo bajo ante las primeras impresiones de los maestros más estrictos donde cierto ingreso sobresalía como pulgar adolorido.

Sabia por sí mismo que Curtis contaba con una atmosfera dominante, los pobres adolescentes fueron intimidados por su mera forma de trabajar y era una lástima que la mentalidad de la clase C fuera tan inconsciente de sus cualidades ¡Tan solo ganarse un lugar en la academia era un logro!

-Se debe corregir esa mentalidad- agrego satisfecho del primer día de trabajo de Curtis, será digno de ver su evolución como docente con el pasar del tiempo, Sir Nighteye hizo una buena labor en limar asperezas en su forma de enseñanza.

Seguro ninguno de sus alumnos fuera capaces de sobrevivir a sus más intensas pruebas que había sugerido en el plan de estudio al inicio del periodo, el viejo colega de All Might salvo tantas mentes con solo su dedicación en escasos meses.

-Claro, si no tienen columna no hay como ayudarles- rio divertido ante la queja airada en mayúsculas de Izumi sobre sus estudiantes "débiles de cuerpo y mente"

Paso a las siguientes clases, dejando al final las correspondientes a los héroes donde se detuvo interesado en el examen de Aisawa referente a sus estudiantes ¡no había expulsado a nadie! Era un logro que sobreviviera al primer día bajo la mirada de halcón de no de sus docentes más agudos y exigentes.

-Entre Aisawa y Curtis… será un milagro que no termine levantando un aula de psiquiatría- dio un fingido respiro de dolor, pero Nedzu no estaba por arrepentirse de las libertades que se les da a sus trabajadores… afuera, el mundo espera un héroe capaz de salvarlos.

-Sekijiro debe trabajar más- añadió con burla al llegar al crónica de dicho profesor, tan calmado y casual… considerando que había leído el reporte lleno de entusiasmo salvaje de Curtis… justo con el exacto, apático y sin piedad de Aisawa… el docente del B era algo ligero a su parecer.

Suspiro percatándose que ya era tarde -bueno es hora de regresar a casa- advirtió acomodando los documentos en su cajón para ser archivados el siguiente día.

XXXXX

Izumi llego a su domicilio con un suspiro de alivio, miro la casa con ojos cansados para bostezar al cerrar la puerta de un empujón… sin compartir la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, simplemente ingreso a su humilde sala donde se dejó caer en el sofá.

Miro el entorno como siempre lo hacía, su esfuerzo por hacer parecer su casa como la tenía en Dublith parece estar surtiendo efecto -solo falta la carnicería- admitió con pesar, en ocasiones extrañaba su oficio.

Quizás, si no hubiera sido reclutada como aspirante a héroe, estaría pensando en abrir una carnicería ya que pareciera en ese país carecían de ese oficio exclusivo (una cosa era comprar la carne empaquetada y otra que ese mismo local trabajaran la materia).

Volvió a suspirar, relajando sus músculos con la mirada ausente a su techo, su vida había caído en una rutina caótica entre prácticas, patrullajes agregando su trabajo de docente junto con sus constantes visitas a sus discípulos.

-Fue tan alegre- el alivio de saber que esos Elrics eran sus conocidos fue un peso que se le quitó de encima, agradecida de no ser la única metida en esa mierda por lo que sea la verdad estuviera planeando.

Lamentable para ellos estar atrapados en la edad en la que realizaron el tabu, pero con el tiempo crecerían y serían los mismos adultos que conocía… era difícil cuando eras considerado pequeño para valerte por sí mismo.

-Es una fortuna que cayeran en manos de alguien como Aisawa- admitió en voz alta, hizo una mueca por tal elogio de su parte al austero adulto pero era la realidad… una que no podía negar.

Frunció el ceño en un cambio drástico de pensamientos con sus ingresos actuales quizás podía valerse de algunos lujos en su domicilio… quizás un coche -será otro día- admitió cansada, mañana tendría que volver a ver a su clase y debía moldearlos -pequeños débiles- murmuro al ponerse de pie.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Algo corto… como esta mi inspiración para estos lados.

Neah20 fuera….


	10. Chapter 10

10

Midoriya juraba que había visto una silueta conocida el primer día de clases en uno de los patios del gran campus que tenía la academia, pero lo desestimo y con el transcurso del tiempo olvido por completo esa línea de pensamientos a favor de la adrenalina de sus estudios como héroe o hasta su casi expulsión y que decir de sus nuevos amigos.

Considerando lo observador que era Izuku, seguro se arrepentiría de no tratar de investigar en absoluto el nombre de sus profesores con anticipación (la lista le fue entregada, pero no hubo más que materias dichas sin docente registrado).

Así que cuando llego el siguiente día en su nueva rutina en la academia, se acomodó en el asiento asignado con el susurro de sus compañeros en un eco calmante e ignorando abiertamente las miradas de muerte de Kacchan… recordó de golpe, que esa silueta familiar era de hecho… un conocido.

Esa mujer que ayudo en el pasado en esa solitaria calle donde la encontró en el suelo, esa que conocía a Tashinori como un secretario y quien tenía la fatídica condición de quirkless.

El aliento le fue arrebatado en un jadeo apenas audible por el modo en que esa persona estaba debajo del marco de la entrada dando un aspecto neutral para caminar a largas zancadas detrás del escritorio, la puerta se cerró en un golpe haciendo eco en el repentino silencio que cayó entre los estudiantes entusiastas.

Curtis, Izumi se colocó en una postura confiada dando un vistazo en su altura en un barrido penetrante al entorno como si fueran medidos, con sus ropas casuales ajenas a cualquier insinuación heroica, algo que muchos de sus compañeros de clases no dudaron en detallar y tratar de identificar fallidamente en sus mentes.

Solo Izuku lo sabía, sobre su condición quirkless y su ajeno oficio de héroe ¿Qué hacía enseñando en ese lugar? O ¿All Might lo sabía?… pero se mordió la lengua y tembló bajo los oscuros ojos de su maestra extranjera, cuya advertencia de hablar estaba tan obvia que fue doloroso entender que se mantuviera lo que supiera para el mismo.

Cayendo en su silla en un estruendo, la mujer se recargo con entereza mientras miraba con agudeza los papeles en su mano -Bien, mocosos- alardeo con un acento fuerte y carente de formalidades -seré su profesora de Química, Curtis Izumi- aclamo con un suspiro -no hay llegadas tarde, permisos limitados y cualquiera de ustedes que hable durante alguna de mis conferencias esta fuera el resto de la semana- amenazo con sus ojos dedicados a cada alumno sorprendido -las faltas es mejor que se las guarden para asuntos importante, la participación es aceptable y tomar notas será su responsabilidad al igual que estoy dispuesta a resolver dudas- continuo.

Izuku era uno de los que trago grueso, se sentían atrapados y a pesar que muchos solo habían alardeado de las clases "normales" para el estándar heroico, parece que cualquier burla murió en sus gargantas por su subestimaciones.

Las advertencias de la mujer hundiéndose en cada cabeza adolescente.

Quizás solo era la mera presencia regia en una primera impresión para la mayoría quienes en silencio optaron por esconder ese bullicio adolescente y no intentar llegar al lado malo de esta docente.

Curtis parecía aburrida, dando otro ligero suspiro -Esta materia espero se la tomen enserio, no tolero irresponsabilidades… y antes de que cualquiera de ustedes diga "como héroe no necesito estas cosas" déjeme decirle… que morir allá afuera porque no sabían los compuestos químicos de algún gas… será patético-

Ilda levanto la mano con una cuestión en la punta de su boca por la referencia y el ejemplo exagerado, pero la bajo cuando fue fulminado intensamente por la mirada inquebrantable del docente salvaje.

Izumi inclino su cabeza como si el intento de interrupción no hubiera sucedido -¿Entendieron?- pregunto después de una pausa momentánea, arqueando su ceja interrogante ante el coro arrastrado de "si, sensei"

La introducción fue iniciada formalmente, el temario apuntado en el pizarrón con garabatos casi inentendibles de una letra cursiva que muchos no usaban, el kanji sería un esfuerzo sobrehumano en entender pero ella declaro abiertamente que la clase seria dictada a excepción de simbología… que escribiera de manera horizontal solo dejaba más en evidencia el rastro extranjero tan indudable de su porte.

Cualquier vestigio tenso se fue borrando en el transcurso de la clase, muchos comenzaron a tener el valor de levantar la mano y cuestionar a la profesora que en su gesto agresivo, contesto con la mejor actitud que pudiera reunir.

Midoriya no evito sentir alivio cuando concluyo la hora, con eso en mente el final de las clases matutinas llego de improviso… el almuerzo estuvo lleno de pláticas amenas con sus amigos además de las expectativas del periodo heroico.

Casi todos olvidaron la presencia de Curtis, Izumi en el fondo de sus mentes, cualquier pensamiento de las clases regulares del plan también fueron lanzadas lejos cuando la hora heroica llego.

XXXXX

La biblioteca tenía un ambiente tranquilo, su diseño interior tenía la misma exquisitez del resto de los lugares de la academia con estantes cargados de libros ordenados por materia y en orden alfabética… las mesas estaban ligeramente ocupadas, pero al ser inicio de periodo no eran muchos los estudiantes.

El sonido de la tarde, la luz ingresando por los ventanales y en una de las mesas más alejadas del área principal de estudio, un lugar había sido ambientado con pesados tomos en columnas en el suelo y papeles dispersos en la superficie lisa de trabajo.

En su uniforme arrugado sentado en la dura silla, Edward leía uno de los tomos de avances del nuevo siglo con intensidad… si alguien lo viera, solo pensaría en la curiosa imagen que proyectaba un niño de su edad leyendo un libro sin dibujos.

En el suelo en mejores condiciones en su uniforme, Alphonse traía un tomo médico que bebía con el ímpetu de sus ojos.

Era su rutina instalada ahora que estaban obligados a ser parte de un horario escolar ya sea propio o de sus guardianes, a ninguno… aun contra toda creencia… les molestaba estar en la gran biblioteca.

Fueron y serán eruditos después de todo e ignorar un banco de información a la mano sería un insulto a todo lo que se dedicaron en su vida antes de venir aquí, no importa lo ridículo que se mirara unos niños leyendo tomos complicados.

Además, no querían pensar en lo que dejaron atrás por capricho de la verdad.

-Pero los pequeños ¿encerrados aquí otra vez?- una voz canto desde el fondo del corredor, una sonrisa iluminada en dirección a los niños -¿extraño? Seria si no fuera la costumbre- canturreo en ligera broma.

Un suspiro resignado, Edward levanto el rostro olfateando y volteando los ojos al invasor de su tranquilidad, mientras Alphonse siendo el niño paciente que es solo lo recibió con una sonrisa cortes ligeramente divertido de la actitud entusiasta.

-Pequeños hijos de mi buen amigo… e ingrato… Aisawa Shota- Present Mic desde el final del corredor hizo gestos exagerados con la mano ante la presentación -deben salir a jugar, explorar… vivir la vida… escuchar el canto matutino- canturreo al deslizarse en la proximidad, esquivando algunas torres apiladas en el corredor para alzarse encima del niño más cercano.

-Ya es tarde- corrigió apático el mayor de los rubios, retrocediendo cuando una gran mano comenzó a despeinarlo -Ey deja- espeto con un gruñido tentado a solo morderlo.

-tan serio, Ed- despidió Yamada mirándolos desde su altura, con un arqueo de ceja ante el vistazo general de los temas de cada tomo apilado (cada uno más difícil que el anterior) -¿Qué estudian?- se asomó a la lectura actual, torciendo la nariz por lo complicado del tema ¡sin dibujos!

Ser maestro de inglés no lo hacía apreciar un libro sin ilustraciones.

Edward se encogió de hombros pero después de tiempo debajo de la mirada oculta por anteojos se rindió a contestar -Tecnología de la nueva era- gruño peinando su cabello hacia atrás casi como si lo tuviera largo… un tic que no dejo atrás aun cuando falta mucho para que pueda realizar una trenza decente.

-Muy complicado- alego con un ligero tono impresionado, Edward parecía inflarse provocando diversión en el rubio héroe -¿y tú?-

El menor no dudo en responder rápidamente -Medicina- Alphonse cerro un poco sus ojos, rascándolos por el cansancio y lanzando un ligero bostezo.

Negando para sí mismo, Yamada sabia por lo poco que trato a los niños que si no fuera por Aisawa y hasta la novata Curtis, hubieran muerto de hambre al estar tan sumergidos en sus lecturas… era algo que impresionaba a los docentes que poco a poco comenzaban a notar las presencias de los mocosos que habían interrumpido los exámenes de ingreso.

Tan dedicados, pero tan pequeños que lo hacían calentarse para tratarlos, además de cuestionarse ¿Cómo Shota termino en esa posición? Bueno sabía que había un corazón debajo de todo esa actitud gruñona, pero ahora era muy clara y no estaba por preguntar… menos la alianza con la novata Curtis.

Era muy curioso Yamada la actitud de los mocosos pero lo abandono por otro punto de interés -Me imagino que quieren crecer en profesiones muy complicadas- lanzo un suspiro herido -pensé que con sus actitudes en el examen de ingreso… que interrumpieron…- lo último lo agrego en burla -aspiraban a ser héroes- admitió, anotando el comenzar a propagar el chisme entre los docentes y quizás comentarlo con el director.

Después de todo, cada miembro del personal… aun el rival Sekijiro… estaban más que dispuestos a aprender de los niños tan involucrados en estudios y entre héroes que muy fácil acepto Nedzu.

Edward se enderezo con sorpresa luego miro a su hermano en total consideración -no habíamos pensado en eso… aunque es seguro que no seré ni mierda de un héroe- esto último lo gruño como si recordara algo, Present quiso amonestar el vocabulario pero no tuvo el valor de interrumpir.

Había algo en el ambiente, como si el futuro no hubiera sido considerado para ninguno de los críos, algo raro pues muchos empiezan a soñar con lo que llegarían a ser de grandes.

-No lo había pensado… ¿hermano?- perdido como estaba Alphonse ahora miraba su libro con cierto conflicto.

Yamada inclino la cabeza, comenzó a notar la atmosfera depresiva arrastrándose en las sombras que no sabía podía proyectar un apacible lugar como la biblioteca…. por lo cual, despidiendo este tema conflictivo el optimista héroe se enderezo -Ahora que tengo su atención- aplaudió para sí mismo -he solicitado a su tutor el permiso correspondiente… para sacarlos de aquí e ir a divertirnos- apretó el puño victorioso.

-Paso- con rostro en blanco, Edward volvió a su lectura como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hermano- regaño el menor para lanzar un vistazo de disculpa, pero Yamada lo desecho y tan pronto como se lo permitió (un descuido de los Elrics) tomo a ambos niños debajo del brazo y salió corriendo a largas zancadas escapando de la bibliotecaria que seguro los correría.

La rutina fue rota.

XXXXX

Fue un día de trabajo arduo, emocionante y en una nueva experiencia de vida para el símbolo de paz…. Después de ir al ala médica donde su heredero descansaba… también después de una regañina en toda la regla de recovery girl… estaba por llegar a lo que esperaba fuera una vacía sala de personal para descansar un poco antes de irse.

Tashinori se congelo, ahí debajo del marco de la puerta con la mente en blanco y expuesto en su forma enferma, con su traje heroico muchas tallas mayor… solo miro al interior en sus ojos sumidos para tratar de retroceder ante la mirada penetrante de la única docente que había estado activamente evitando.

Se enderezo precariamente -Buenas tardes- silbo en su mejor tono, ignorando el sabor de la sangre y las ganas de toser.

El silencio cayó como un manta pesado e incierto.

-¿El señor secretario me está evitando?- pidió con esa dulce sonrisa Izumi, una ilusión de su maestra en la misma postura con sus brazos fuertes cruzados y ese cabello en distinto peinado -esperaba más del símbolo de paz- la agresividad rompió este delirio como el vidrio estrellado.

Tashinori busco en el entorno apenado por la siempre comparativa de su maestra -yo, realmente lo siento…- espeto no sabiendo ni porque se disculpaba, era después de todo una situación que no podía divulgar libremente a desconocidos.

-No te preocupes por eso, hombre- la mujer volvió a la serenidad, negando con un ligero suspiro -sin embargo, me has estado evitando ¡eso es otra cosa!- gruño al acortar la distancia, señalándolo acusador con ese ceño tan fruncido en su rostro.

La sonrisa huesuda salió a brote, el hombre solo atino a removerse incomodo por la intensidad de la denuncia… podría tener la capacidad de derribar edificios, salvar a tanta gente… pero no podía simplemente enfrentar el fantasma de su maestra, no con esa actitud y esa clara calidez.

Curtis ajena a esto, solo volteo los ojos desdeñosa -solo quería aclarar eso- advirtió al alzar su dedo índice debajo de las narices del flaco hombre -y no te esfuerces- aconsejo.

El símbolo de paz rio divertido, ingresando al aula vacia para mirar a su compañera -tratare- atino a decir.

Izumi negó divertida, no podía obligarlo a realizar algo que no puede ni quiere seguir -escuche que hiciste a tus alumnos luchar- ante lo último un tinte aprobador fue sonado.

Tashinori afirmo entusiasta, ella le dio unas palmadas en el hombro -fue un buen primer día- atino a decir tontamente por el mero recuerdo y las expectativas de las siguientes generaciones que estará alimentando con sus consejos.

-Lo se ¡el mío también fue espectacular!- alego al alejarse como si recordara situaciones interesantes.

-Vi a la clase general muy destrozada el primer día- divertido el rubio señalo por el mero recuerdo de dichos estudiantes, frunció el ceño -¿Recovery girl te llamo la atención?- pregunto interesado.

La docente se encogió de hombros por la pregunta, pero sonrió descabellada -mi clase tiene muy pocas expectativas de ellos mismos y el resto de la escuela ni los mira ¡tienen que mejorar!- desdeñosa alentó con una promesa de futuro dolor en sus ojos oscuros.

-Tienes mucho trabajo delante- fue lo único que Tashinori atino a comentar, asegurándose que en efecto la clase general no era muy alentada al camino heroico.

La extranjera se burló, pero le dio una sonrisa agradecida -que tengas excelente tarde… Tashinori- se despidió con soltura en un ademan descuidado, atravesando la puerta con esa postura tan firme que nuevamente el símbolo de paz observo con nostalgia.

Cerrando la puerta a su retirada, All Might ahora si estaba solo en esa gran oficina que servía de sala para los profesores… medito con una sonrisa prometedora entre sus labios resecos, esta nueva fase estaba iniciando y no se mostraba tan mala como asumía en el ocaso de su profesión.

XXXXX

Aisawa se despertó en el suelo nuevamente, miro el techo de su habitación con un cierto aire ausente con las cobijas enredadas y la pijama negra revuelta como el infierno… fue una noche de patrulla, delincuentes juveniles que no tenían otra cosa que hacer en su turno.

Maldijo airadamente en su mente, pero prefirió acomodarse entre sus cobijas en el duro suelo meditando seriamente si dormirse unos cinco minutos no afectarían su agenda laboral -bueno, te vas a quedar ahí- una voz desdeñosa señalo desde la puerta.

-Ese era mi plan- no veía el asunto de mentir, levanto el cuello para mirar no por primera vez a sus pupilos agazapados en una apertura de la puerta.

Una burla desdeñosa de Edward -Tienes clases ¡se hará tarde! No pateare mi puntaje perfecto por tu pereza- apunto acusador.

El héroe volteo los ojos en su lugar tirado en el suelo, meditando de nuevo el acomodarse e ignorar a los críos invasores -apenas inicia el periodo, Ed… no tienes puntaje perfecto a considerar hasta mitad del curso- informo desairado, ignorando la mirada de muerte del pequeño orgulloso que le saco la lengua.

Pequeños placeres de la vida al estirarse de manera felina con un largo bostezo, tratar de corregir al rubio mayor era un reto digno de ignorar por el momento.

-El desayuno está listo, Shota- Alphonse tropezó en el nombre, pero se recompuso rápidamente con un brillo amistoso en sus dorados ojos con ese tono alentador tan fraternal.

Sentándose, con un bostezo descarado y rascándose el revuelto cabello… Aisawa se dignó a considerar no dormir más a favor de mirar seriamente en ligera reprimenda al dúo de mocosos -les he dicho que no hagan nada de eso- murmuro -es peligroso- advirtió ignorando el bufido del mayor.

-Estás cansado, no podemos molestarte con esto también- añadió comprensivo Alphonse ingresando a la habitación empujando a su hermano fuera del camino -además fue fácil, hermano es bueno con la masa- añadió lo último con un "ey" de fondo del susodicho.

-Solo fue… por lo de ayer… ese gritón- Edward dijo a la defensiva mirando la pared con vergüenza, el apático adulto adivino muy bien a lo que se refería.

Yamada era una espina en su costado hasta que accedió permitir pasear a los chicos "como su tío" como pago de los daños emocionales que según recibió al no estar enterado de su adopción.

Shota meditaba en el futuro darle las mismas concesiones a Kayama… pero conociéndola, preferente con la supervisión de otro adulto que no sea Yamada (separados es una cosa, juntos son el desastre).

Un suspiro abandonando los planes a favor de la pereza de reconsiderar sus opciones… después de todo, el cuerpo aun dolía de haber caído mal, Alphonse ya estaba arrodillado a su lado expectante en esa actitud tan madura pero a la vez tan amable.

Aisawa le ofreció un gesto desdeñoso pero paso su mano en la cabeza del niño convencido a abandonar su lecho (no importa que fuera en el suelo por el momento) -Gracias, mocosos- fue lo único que dijo, en su tono apático pero muy agradecido.

-Como sea viejo- gruño Edward con desdén, su hermano lo regaño para salir y permitir lavarse antes de salir.

La réplica de Aisawa murió en su garganta (porque no se cansaba de decir que no era tan viejo), solo sonrió muy oculto en su barba de días y cabello… porque aunque esta no era el año que planeo… podía acostumbrarse a esos despertares llenos de incertidumbre, quizás los gatos seguían siendo sus preferidos… pero los críos fueron un cambio agradable.

XXXXX

Los periodistas literalmente estaban acampando fuera de las puertas de la prestigiosa academia de héroes, algunos intercambiaban datos otros buscaban en el entorno como buitres en la espera de algunas presas que pudiera entrevistar y obtener más tiempo al aire.

Codiciosos como son, su objetivo de tal revuelta molesta… era por el conocimiento del símbolo de paz, prestigioso All Might como profesor en la academia, un dato que al salir a la luz fue como la mina de oro por ser explotada.

Con este campamento se toparon los trabajadores del plantel.

Como profesores responsables, tenían la obligación de estar por lo menos media hora antes de que los estudiantes comenzaran a llegar… por lo cual se tropezaron con dicha barricada de periodistas que literalmente les brillaron los ojos ante la primera evidencia de vida que pudieran interrogar hasta la muerte.

Era una lástima que fuera Aisawa con un apático gesto desdeñoso que paso fácilmente del mar de humanos gracias a sus movimientos escurridizos, por lo cual cuando los inocentes periodistas ajustaron sus intenciones… la sombra del docente ya atravesaba las puertas sin miramientos, cerrándose en un fuerte portazo.

¿Cuándo estuvo abierta la puerta? Fue la pregunta flotante entre la multitud, que maldecía airadamente para retirarse a la espera de la siguiente víctima.

Para los trabajadores de los medios, encontrarse con la apatía de los profesores mientras que otros querían atención para mandar saludos… cansados como estaban se percató de un personaje en específico que venía en su andar firme ¿una extranjera?

Uno de los camarógrafos frunció el ceño seriamente conforme la figura se acercaba tratando de identificar -Ey había una extranjera enseñando en la academia- pregunto al aire.

-quien es esa- otra añadió con desdén, dando un vistazo general para susurrar a sus trabajadores.

-no he visto a un héroe con sus características- admitió otro desde su rincón, no viendo el interés de encender su equipo para entrevistar.

-No ha habido promociones extranjeras en el país- agrego uno al mirar el entorno -quizás solo sea un civil de paso- añadió más divertido que se estuvieran tomando en cuenta a cualquiera que pasara, por su ropa era fácil saber que en efecto… solo era alguien de paso.

Claro que Izumi no era muy conocedora de ese tipo de oficios ni mucho menos interesada en averiguar el motivo del amotinamiento (no acostumbra a ver televisión saturada de héroes), así que hizo lo mismo que le aplicaron… ignoro al grupo en la entrada de la academia con facilidad.

XXXXX

Al salir al almuerzo, la clase A de primer año estaban discutiendo animadamente sobre el encargo de Aisawa de elegir a un presidente… se dispersaron en el comedor, pasando miradas dudosas a cierto grupo de estudiantes que literalmente estaban tirados encima de sus mesas con un aire tan cansado que dolía.

Temblorosos, agotados y con la gravedad pintada en sus gestos… cada estudiante ingresando no dudo en percatarse, apuntándolos descaradamente en susurros interrogantes.

-¿Qué crees que les paso?- pregunto Uraraka al sentarse en su lugar, preocupada mirando a sus compañeros que seguro serian de la misma edad ¿otra clase heroica?

Midoriya e Ilda se miraron reflexivos al tomar asiento en un lugar apartado -Quizás una mala clase- atino a decir el primero incierto, todavía incomodo de tener amigos aunque más incómodo de saberse electo para ser presidente.

Tenya se ajustó sus anteojos con sus palillos a medio camino de su boca -bueno, supongo que alguna clase pesada- apoyo con cierto aire autoritario, aunque pensando que quizás sea el futuro para su propio grupo.

Para Izuku fue como ampliar su panorama, busco entre esos estudiantes molidos anotando mentalmente el tratar de buscar que clase los está llevando a esos extremos… el brillo en sus ojos se acentuó ¡quizás le podría ayudar a aumentar su resistencia!

El comedor se fue llenando de estudiantes que daban miradas a la clase 1-C (aunque muchos consideraron confundirlos con la clase heroica), las conversaciones flotando calmadamente en el entorno con el ligero aroma de los alimentos complementando el ambiente de descanso.

Por lo menos, eso fue por un momento… las alarmas comenzaron a parpadear en luces de advertencia, los altavoces se encendieron con el protocolo audible y muchos de los estudiantes actuaron en pánico volviendo un motín a lo que fue una tranquila hora de almuerzo.

XXXXX

Mientras las clases continuaban de manera normal después del pánico y la llegada de la policía que desalojo a los reporteros, Nedzu caminaba lánguidamente seguido por N° 13, Midnight y Recovery Girl a unos pasos todos con la seriedad conforme se acercaban al objetivo de sus temores.

Alzándose por encima de ellos, el marco de la puerta trasera estaba intacta pero la fuerte aleación de acero que una vez fue un firme portón parecían reducidas a montañas de polvo en el suelo… ahí ya se encontraban un infante escudriñando la locación en cuclillas, levantando su vista a su acercamiento.

-¿Ed?- Midnight dio un paso enfrente para amonestar al mocoso de Aisawa, pero Nedzu levanto la mano asilenciando y manteniendo al resto de los adultos a raya.

-¿Novedades?- el ratón pregunto con seriedad, sorprendiendo a sus colegas que parecían mirarlo intensamente… aunque sabían los niños estaban en una escuela de prodigios ¿no era mucho el crédito que les estaba dando?

Pero el director quien conocía a tanta gente, registró la agudeza de esos ojos dorados aun cuando cualquiera podía decir que quizás el niño vino a jugar o curiosear… pero este era el brillo de un investigador, haría caso a su instinto y confiaría en que no lo defraudarían.

-Fue desde fuera hacia adentro- alego Edward al levantarse sacudiendo un poco el polvo de su uniforme escolar, mirando a los adultos con esa seriedad impropia -en el intervalo del almuerzo- esto lo dijo incierto, después de todo no estuvieron durante el incidente y apenas iban llegando.

Ignoraron los mensajes de Aisawa de no pasar por esa parte de la academia, pero ellos fueron empujados por la misma prohibición para investigar.

-Ningún reportero tiene tales capacidades de penetrar las capas de la puerta- añadió Alphonse que parecía haber estado del otro lado examinando el acero molido a sus pies -lo investigue- añadió a la defensiva ante la mirada interrogante de Midnight.

Pero Nedzu solo se enderezo, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-Es fácil adivinar, que los reporteros ayudaron inconscientemente a esta violación- Edward espeto muy seriamente, mirando la gran puerta con cierto aire critico… casi volteando los ojos ante el pensamiento "típica situación de conspiración… estoy maldito"

-Conclusión acertada, Edward- Nedzu agrego seriamente -quizás esto fue una declaración de guerra- añadió.

-O vinieron a buscar algo- agrego rápidamente Alphonse reflexivo, instalándose al lado del ratón también vigilante al gran marco -el símbolo de paz no solo sería perseguido por fanáticos ¿verdad?-

-No nos miren así, es obvio el interés- gruño Ed con fastidio -He estudiado la historia de la academia, ningún incidente en años y ahora… después del obvio anuncio del docente All Might… vienen a derribar puertas traseras- se encogió de hombros.

-Muy precipitadas tus sospechas, Edward… pero lo considerare- añadió el ratón con la diversión en sus ojos -ahora… Midnight vigila la puerta con N° 13… contactare al proveedor para el cambio del portón-

-Por supuesto señor- la voz amortiguada del que portaba casco de astronauta añadió, pronto colocándose junto a la voluptuosa heroína.

El ratón observo a los pupilos de uno de sus trabajadores, con el brillo oscuro tan curioso en sus ojos y contento de no haber mandado a los chicos con familias adoptivas, porque seguro será un encanto verlos crecer si demostraban tales habilidades dignas de un investigador (aunque tenía ese atisbo de cuestión ¿Dónde las desarrollaron? Quizás en su tiempo en Alemania).

-niños acompáñenme…- señalo el camino de regreso al edificio, en un amplio campo de árboles y pasto -pronto sus tutores se desocuparan pero estoy seguro tengo galletas en mi oficina como premio por su trabajo-

-Tan dedicados, seguro Aisawa será un hombre orgulloso en el futuro- añadió Recovery Girl con una de sus sonrisas maternales, también cautivada por lo prodigioso de los rubios.

Los Elric no evitaron desviar la mirada avergonzada, los halagos de ese tipo no estaban muy frecuentados en su anterior vida pero sonrieron brillantemente -gracias- añadió el más joven con educación.

-Quizás un poco de leche- la matrona de medicina pensó seriamente en esto, era importante para el crecimiento.

-No quiero leche- gruño a la defensiva Edward.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto, pero para decir presente! Que aunque tenga corta la inspiración para esta historia no la estoy abandonando (no como otra que tengo muy al fondo de mi lista)…. Aunque estoy más alentada a escribir otros fics.

Se viene la USJ!

Claro que tratare de actualizar, hacer el capítulo más largo… asi que nos estaremos leyendo por este lado!

Neah20 fuera…


	11. Chapter 11

11

La noche era un manto tranquilo para el distrito de Musutafu, los civiles caminaban lánguidos por las aceras mientras algunas luces parpadeaban a su muerte.

La residencia Curtis tenía una fachada amigable con un cuidado jardín con la luz del exterior encendida al igual que los del primer piso.

En la sala principal se encontraba Izumi con ropa casual en colores claros, meditando con intensidad los papeles que tenía disperso en la mesa de centro como si un huracán los hubiera escupido.

Chasqueo la lengua fuertemente, odiaba revisar las tareas de un montón de mocosos… también ver los horrores que escribían, suprimiendo la necesidad de corregirlos violentamente durante la clase para que les entrara en sus cabezas duras sus lecciones que no eran tan difíciles de comprender.

¿Quién invento las tareas? Bueno ella hizo el encargo así que es parte de su culpa ¿es masoquista? Reflexionaba que quizás, sí.

Luego como si recordara un solo dolor agudo en su costado, acerco su maletín para revolver con cierto aire salvaje sacando un montón de alineados papeles -maldita sea- juro por lo alto al solo agregarle más documentos a la mesa abarrotada.

¿Por qué se metió en ese trabajo? Oh cierto, problemas con la jodida ley.

Rendida dejo caerse en el respaldo mirando el techo de su hogar con una mueca vacía de emociones, en su carrera reflexionaba que ser maestra no estaba ligada a documentación… ni siquiera a un protocolo… era sencillo solo perforar terminologías a un grupo selecto y muy reducido (de preferencia dos) mientras los golpeaba sin sentido.

¿Por qué no aprobaron sus métodos? O cierto, el epicentro vuelve a ser las leyes.

Seguro tendría una conversación larga y tendida con Sir Nighteye quien de alguna forma se ha convertido en su sentido común en la enseñanza, considerando lo delicados que eran las personas a que los golpee cuando enseña materia teoría.

Nadie reacciona bien cuando los golpea… necesitaba entender un medio para salir de su aprieto.

En este punto de su corta carrera de docencia estaba un poco desesperada de encontrar la luz en su camino, agrégale las presiones de su profesión de héroe en las que también Sir Nighteye era muy exigente… respetaba al hombre, pero juro que un día simplemente lo golpearía para hacerle ver su punto de vista de lo ridículo de un alias y un traje de mallas.

No podía luchar con sandalias según los estándares de vestimenta ¿había uno? Al parecer sí.

Deseaba abrir una carnicería y olvidarse de toda la mierda, pero Izumi estaba dentro quisiera o no y ella cumplía sus palabras además de las expectativas en su nombre… aunque una aguda voz en su mente muy similar a la verdad, estaba muy complacida con el rumbo de su caótica vida.

Paso un poco más de tiempo sumergida en su miseria, mirando contemplativo al techo con la esperanza que las respuestas cayeran… escucho pasos amortiguados acercándose a su costado, no era necesario voltear a asegurar quien era… después de todo solo había un hombre en la casa, este a su vez mantenía la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos en el interior aun cuando le advirtió que no era necesario (ella no lo hacía).

El agotado hombre le regreso la mirada desde el corredor de la segunda planta -¿Durmieron?- pregunto ella con un aire divertido, dedicando toda su atención a esta pequeña distracción.

Escondiendo su gesto entre los pliegos de su bufanda o la cortina desastrosa de cabello, ojos oscuros de Eraserhead le dieron un desplante irritado -un esfuerzo colosal- fue su única respuesta al arrastrarse al centro de la sala y dejarse caer en un montón desordenado en el sillón individual.

En su traje heroico no daba tanta confianza, si no fuera por los rumores o el alto estima que Nedzu le tenía al hombre además de su compromiso en cumplir con los llamados de la policía aún entre semana (como ahora mismo)… Izumi podía tacharlo de un indigente sin escrúpulos.

Un suspiro cansado -esos niños es una lucha constante que duerman- continuo Aisawa ajeno a los pensamientos de su anfitrión, después de todo es a la que acudía cuando tenía estos trabajos repentinos para que cuidara a los mocosos a su cargo.

Curtis lo miro con un brillo divertido pero no alego nada, solo pensó que el orgullo de los Elrics debe estar destrozado por esos tratos o consideraciones, que su tutor sea alguien comprometido con las buenas rutinas infantiles solo le agregaba más material de chantaje para un futuro.

Una parte de ella respetaba la dedicación de Aisawa.

Se veía cansado e Izumi solo mostro un atisbo de consideración en su siguiente ofrecimiento-¿todavía tienes tiempo?- pregunto.

Aisawa parpadeo al reloj -algo- aseguro secamente.

Curtis suspiro mirando sus papeles -Sabes dónde está el café, sírvete pareces un desastre- dijo sin rodeo señalando la cocina al fondo.

Shota no lo tomo personal la manera cortante de su ofrecimiento, solo se puso de pie y como tantas veces de lo que va el periodo de clases paso a la cocina a rebuscar algo para mantenerlo despierto.

No era amistad, ambos se recordaban en sus respectivas labores, solo una alianza por los niños… pero no podían negar que casi estaban cercas de ese término si continuaban de esa manera cordial.

Izumi solo arqueo la ceja cuando una taza humeante le fue depositada en un pequeño espacio de la mesa abarrotada de documentación -pareces necesitarlo- fue lo único que Shota indico al sorber su propia bebida con algunas galletas que encontró en la alacena.

Las conversaciones no fueron forzadas y ambos estaban cómodos con el silencio que se instaló en la espera en que el tiempo de partida del héroe borrador llegara, el café se terminó y las tazas fueron lavadas bajo el sonido constante del reloj mecánico de la pared.

Esperar era aburrido, Aisawa se acomodó en el sillón mirando a la nada para después caer en su anfitriona en una acción meramente perezosa.

-¿Tienes problemas?- pregunto al decidirse interesado en lo que estuviera haciendo su colega.

Por su parte Izumi le miro inquisitivamente, al borde de su paciencia al acabar de leer un reporte atroz de lo básico de la composición, estructura y propiedades de la materia que de alguna manera se transformó en algo fantástico sin bases científicas.

No sabía cómo eso le sorprendía cuando aún las bases de la existencia de los quirk no contaban con el respaldo científico (aunque también puede ser información que se perdió en la época oscura de este cambio que sufrió la humanidad).

Shota brillo ante la frustración de su anfitriona, algo que escondió muy bien entre su cabello -Veo que estas a punto de asesinar ese reporte- agrego secamente en un bostezo alargado, señalando que en efecto los papeles se arrugaban en las manos femeninas en excesiva fuerza.

Hasta el momento Izumi no se había percatado de su instinto asesino a flote, solo se relajó bajo la mirada plana de su invitado y se dejó caer en el sillón con un suspiro agotado -Puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa… pero leer este tipo de trabajos- se mordió la parte de su comentario que alude a la violencia física.

La comprensión brillo en sus ojos ocultos -será fácil con el tiempo- aconsejo Aisawa con el manto de la experiencia.

Izumi bufo escéptica.

-Encontraras tu manera, estoy seguro de eso- volvió a alentar en su tono desganado, casi ocultando mal un largo bostezo.

-Duermes en tu clase- acuso como única base de que no tenía mucho de un respaldo para aconsejarla.

Aisawa se encogió de hombros -No dije que fuera convencional el método- luego mostro una sonrisa maliciosa que no oculto en su bufanda -aunque seguro un mes de supervivencia esta fuera de limites- apuñalo con gracia e Izumi lo fulmino por ser muy obvia en su pensamiento.

La ama de casa pensó seriamente darle una paliza… pero se detuvo porque eso significaría más trabajo.

XXXXX

Era casi la hora de comenzar la parte heroica del estudio, la clase A de primer año ingresaban de su almuerzo con expectativas emocionantes de lo que seguro les hayan preparado… pero aun cuando se acomodaba con Ilda, Midoriya no pudo simplemente ignorar la conversación que las niñas de la clase parecían iniciar en medio del aula.

Mina Ashido parecía intrigada, casi vibrando de la emoción de traer consigo una jugosa noticia-Escuchen que es sobre nuestro profesor Aisawa….- miro a Yaoyorozu quien le arqueo la ceja, Urahara unió sus dedos expectante, asumían que Toru se acercó y Jiro fingió que no prestaba atención -tiene hijos- lanzo de golpe con una seriedad como si estuviera dando la paz durante épocas de guerra.

-¡Que!- su grito fue instantáneo, Midoriya se sonrojo bajo la mirada escrutadora de toda la clase -lo siento, es solo que esa información no la tenía…- murmuro más como regaño a sí mismo-aunque seguro debo actualizarlo, eso puede ser importante para un futuro… -medito seriamente.

-Bueno el profesor no es tan joven ¿Qué tiene de especial?- Mineta espeto sin interés en el tema, mientras no involucrara nada de su interés carecía de su máxima atención.

-Bueno según el último reajuste de la información heroica, no cuenta con pareja- aquí fue Midoriya quien contesto con un vistazo a su celular en el que accedió a su cuenta con la que podía investigar de actualizaciones de los héroes locales o mundiales.

No se percató como de nuevo toda la clase lo miraba con inquietante silencio pues aunque estaban en una época donde los héroes eran la cumbre de la sociedad… no muchos estaban al nivel de obsesivos que Midoriya como para ajustar su información en el instante que sabe de una irregularidad.

-Es normal que algunos mantengan ese detalle para sí mismos- alego un poco incierto Ilda conservando sus mímicas al mínimo -aunque me siento un poco mal de no haberlo sabido de antemano, es nuestro profesor después de todo- admitió.

-Como si eso nos importara… es una mierda su problema- alego acalorado Bakugo, dando un desplante para que alguien lo contradijera.

Todoroki se mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí mismo, después de todo también pertenecía a una familia heroica y aunque conocía poco a su profesor, era muy diferente a Endevour… ante esto se permitió en sacudir su cabeza, no podía pensar en compararlos.

Ashido volvió a aclarar su garganta -aquí el detalle no es ese, Midoriya… Ilda… o Bakugo- advirtió deteniendo el murmullo que broto entre los mencionados -el punto es…- miro por todo lo largo del aula -que son adorables- admitió con jovialidad, casi reviviendo un recuerdo.

Y lo es, los había visto el día anterior al terminar las clases.

-¿En serio?... ¿cómo son?- pregunto Urahara haciendo una mueca al imaginarse a unos pequeños con la mirada intensa de su profesor o sus hábitos cansados.

-No puedo imaginármelos- acepto Jiro en un susurro casi inaudible.

En efecto casi toda la clase guardo silencio sin querer proyectando una imagen, aun el serio Tokoyami hizo un gruñido asustado de su imaginación jugando con mini Eraserhead dándoles de esas miradas escalofriantes cuando los lleva al límite del acondicionamiento físico.

Pero Mina brinco -Son dos, rubios…-

-¿rubios?- dijeron al unísono, el propio Bakugo se sorprendió de escuchar su voz en el eco.

-Con ojos dorados- continúo la chica rosada con voz soñadora.

-¿dorados?- volvió a decir la clase al borde de sus asientos, Todoroki trato vanamente de no arrastrarse con la multitud fracasando en el instante.

Mina afirmo dando un brinco cuando se acordó de otra cosa más -Y eran energéticos… sobretodo el mayor-

-No puedo concebir que alguien activo este emparentado con nuestro profesor- alego divertido Sero dándole un ligero golpe a Kirishima en burla.

-Eso es bueno…- la voz de su profesor vino al abrirse la puerta de golpe en un tono que congelo a la multitud -porque no es su asunto- declaro fuerte y claro, la clase se volvió a sus asientos aterrados de la mirada oscura de Aisawa.

Entre el movimiento ninguno tuvo el valor de preguntarle directamente al docente sobre la veracidad de la noticia.

Midoriya reflexiono los datos entregados con cierto aprecio para luego poner atención a la clase… hoy verían, rescate.

XXXXX

Izumi estaba por terminar la jornada con su clase de primer año bajo el inclemente sol de ese día, con toda la vena cruel que muchos comenzaban a asociar con la estricta maestra de química dio un vistazo desinteresado en el dolor dibujado en el rostro de sus encargos.

Se sacudió las manos dispuesta a seguirles ladrando ordenes en un cumplimiento de rutina que había elaborado con la única intención de aumentar su resistencia y de alguna forma meter algo de sentido común a ese menosprecio que le habían demostrado la primera vez que los saco al campus… cuando fue interrumpida.

Ver a Kayama correr en el campus no hubiera sido merito suficiente para detenerla de su tortura… corrección, entrenamiento a sus pupilos sino por el rostro mortalmente serio y esa tensión indetectable en sus hombros que alertaban por algo importante.

-Están despedidos- grito con autoridad al correr al encuentro con Midgnight sin preocuparse por las caras sorprendidas de su clase o como los dejo sin explicaciones -que sucede- pidió con profesionalismo deteniéndose un momento a la agitada héroe.

La mujer de antifaz le dio un gesto de reconocimiento al dirigir el camino en una nueva velocidad, confiando de ser seguida aun cuando desconocía las capacidades de la "novata" -una crisis de seguridad… en el USJ- fue lo único que dijo como detalle general, dedicándose a la urgencia de la situación.

Para Izumi encontrarse con el resto de los docentes en el camino no fue sorpresa, ninguno dio un discurso o explicación en ese manto profesional que se instaló aun en el revoltoso de Present Mic… cada uno tenía la urgencia de llegar a tiempo para lo que fuera estuviera sucediendo en la U.S.J.

Liderándolos era un adolescente, asumía un estudiante cuyo pánico era visible en sus temblores - _el que aviso-_ pensó con cierto aire crítico en cuanto a la seguridad si solo se enteraron porque uno de sus estudiantes les advirtió.

El niño estaba asustado pero aun así corría junto a ellos con esas turbinas en sus muslos, Curtis guardo un poco de respeto para el mocoso de lentes después de todo, sea lo que se enfrentaron era una experiencia que no debían afrontar hasta que se graduaran.

Se dedicó a observar el camino, ella no conocía mucho de todo lo que el campus aguarda en sus hectáreas, pero era consciente de una edificación centrada en simulación de eventos climáticos o desastres de todo tipo a mediación, en la que sabía solo por casualidad, estaba la clase de Aisawa.

Ahora no lo admitiría, pero se estaba preocupando.

El domo fue visible para su grupo, enorme y tan llamativo como se caracteriza en la academia tan calmado en el exterior… las puertas derrumbadas era el único indicio que algo estaba mal.

-Ya casi… ya casi- tartamudeaba el niño con impotencia, casi dolor.

Ver algo salir proyectado a través del techo llamo poco la atención aun para Izumi… Nedzu solo dio un asentimiento a uno de los profesores para que saliera disparado a asegurar lo que fuera estaba impactando a una distancia considerable del edificio.

XXXXX

El dolor de sus piernas rotas otra vez era lo de menos mientras se suspendía en el aire con el objetivo de tratar de evitar que ese villano descubriera la verdad de All Might, Midoriya tenía la intención pero fallo por culpa de esa neblina oscura que trago su golpe como si fuera nada… no estaba en una buena posición, vulnerable como se encontraba la misma palma del villano… esa que hizo trozos la piel de Aisawa… había salido de la misma bruma negra con la intención de tocar su rostro, sin oportunidad de esquivar.

Fue unos segundos cuando una bala perforo la palma abierta justo en la intersección del dedo índice y el pulgar sorprendiendo a Midoriya además de evitándole el dolor del contacto con su quirk.

Al chocar en el suelo con dureza el pobre Izuku se tragó su grito al levantar su rostro para tratar de ver con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo, había rayos eléctricos salpicando de la tierra en el entorno como luces incesantes deformando la superficie en una mano que atrapo con fuerza a un sorprendido Shigaraki.

Dio un barrido para percatarse que toda la plaza sostenía a los inconscientes villanos en sus lugares con fuertes amarres de tierra en diferentes esculturas de manos o simples pliegues… aun en aquellas áreas donde Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari habían estado peleando se quedaron quietos al ver a su enemigo atrapado por ¿una mano?

-No puedo llegar a los lugares que no veo- admitió una voz cruda por encima del silencio de muerte que cayó en la plaza central de aquel domo.

Midoriya no escucho las palabras de Tenya que sin aliento venia respaldada por cada docente heroico de la academia… no cuando su atención estaba en alguien que se suponía no tenía quirk, quien agachada con algunas chispas saliendo debajo de sus palmas al contacto con el suelo la delataban como culpable de tal muestra de habilidad… Curtis, Izumi con un gesto de mil demonios disfrazado con una dulce sonrisa al levantarse para sacudirse las manos.

-Perdón por interrumpir- dijo con casualidad, apretando una sonrisa indulgente en su fiero rostro.

All Might también contaba con la misma incertidumbre en su estado casi convaleciente.

-¿Perdonar por interrumpir?-la voz de shigaraki sonaba estrangulada casi en ira contenida, Midoriya se preguntó si tenía algún tipo de rabieta infantil fulminando a su profesora de química -siempre arruinan todo- gruño removiéndose bajo el agarre de esa escultura.

-Es momento de retirarnos- Blackmist se extendió dispuesto a tragarse a su aliado adolescente.

Las balas de Snipe resonaron… No13 trato de absorber la niebla escurridiza, aun cuando Curtis noqueo al villano adolescente interrumpiendo su rabieta bocal… al final… ante sus propios ojos, Midoriya solo fue testigo de una inevitable escapada.

XXXXX

Estaba cabreada, era la mejor descripción para su estado actual de emociones mientras aguardaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital más cercano al campus de la academia.

Se le escaparon de las manos, tan fácil que fue insultante para la alquimista dejándola sin la satisfacción de haber regresado lo que le habían hecho a los niños sin contar a sus colegas de profesión… inútil también era una de las emociones que la acompañaban ¿Cómo interrumpir una niebla de llevarse a su presa? Ante estos pensamientos molió los dientes.

Para la frustrada Curtis en ese momento quería el calor de su esposo, sus sabias palabras de aliento que seguro la calmarían -Sig- dijo con tristeza y anhelo… su amor era lo único que podía domarla, pero ahora lo único que tiene de él es su apellido.

Suspiro en cansancio, pasando sus manos por su cabello enmarañado recordando otra de sus mortificaciones y el motivo de su actual espera en la sala… aun cuando Hizashi o Kayama quisieron venir, ella les quito su derecho con un solo desplante.

Les debía eso a los hermanos Elrics que seguro deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Una tos dudosa vino a su costado, Recovery Girl se acercaba con cuidado -querida, con esa expresión estas incomodando a la gente- advirtió entre divertida o exasperada.

Pero Izumi bufo al enderezarse, vaciando su mente de preocupaciones insensatas -¿Cómo está?- pregunto al ver como la anciana se acercaba para sentarse ágilmente a su lado.

La vejez de haber visto tantas cosas le paso factura a la adorable viejita que suspiro apesumbrados -sus brazos están plagados de fracturas conminutas, también algunas fracturas faciales… y las cuencas de sus ojos fue totalmente dañado, hay una posibilidad que pueda afectar negativamente su vista- informo de manera general.

Curtis afirmo aceptando la información -supongo que puede hacer algo, después de todo… su quirk son sus ojos- no era una pregunta, era más una confirmación o búsqueda de promesa.

Para la antes ama de casa sabía que el sujeto aun cuando era molesto en cierto nivel o mostraba ese grado de antipatía, era obvio que amaba su trabajo y aunque sabía sobre los gajes del oficio, seria duro que lo perdiera.

Aunque fuera por buenos motivos, ningunos de los niños estaba gravemente dañado (a excepción de ese mocoso que se rompió solo sus huesos por la fuerza de su quirk).

-Tengo un tratamiento, pero solo el tiempo asegurara el éxito- espeto la anciana mirando a la nada de esa sala donde las multitudes pasaban en sus propios negocios.

Izumi no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta, pero se mordió cualquier comentario ingenioso por solo un ligero relajamiento de hombros -gracias-

Una risa divertida por parte de Recovery Girl -¿preguntaras por los demás?- pidió entre divertida o picara.

La ama de casa le arqueo la ceja por su comentario, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando entrar a unos niños apresurados que al verla se desviaron de la recepción a su ubicación, en la estela venia Yamada con el cabello revuelto como indicio de haber sido casi arrastrado todo el camino.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo con un grito de urgencia o temor en sus ojos.

Izumi solo les sonrió, aun cuando sabía que no eran niños del todo, no evito ablandar su corazón ante la imagen de viva preocupación por su tutor y solo por esto… valía la pena el mal entendido que seguro se jugaba a sus espaldas.

Se preocuparía por los rumores otro día.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

¡estoy viva! bueno solo un poco.

Ahora no vivimos el evento del USJ de manera directa, pero considerando que lo estoy viendo del punto de vista de Izumi.

Fue corto, pero esta vivo este proyecto (no digo lo mismo de otros).

Neah20 fuera...


	12. Chapter 12

12

Eran gajes del oficio terminar en el hospital.

Cruda realidad que lo acompaña desde el momento en que inicio con esta carrera peligrosa.

Aisawa Shota despertó en un mundo de bruma, no fue consciente del entorno hasta horas después cuando comenzó a percatarse que sus ojos dolían como el infierno hasta el punto que era mejor mantenerlos cerrados… aun con esto, no entro en pánico.

No recordaba que lo trajo a este ridículo estado.

Podía sentir cada centímetro de sí mismo adormilado además de fuertemente vendado, asumía que lo sedaron y por el dolor de ojos además de la elevada consciencia de su cuerpo que aumentaba con el tiempo… se estaba perdiendo el efecto.

¿Lo atropellaron? Sería tonto de su parte caer por algo tan simple y estaba seguro no tuvo patrulla en la semana.

Pasteo su boca reseca abandonando esforzar su mente cuando comenzó a toser sus pulmones ante una molestia en su garganta y sus ojos lloraron aun con este movimiento ¿Qué sucedió? Aun cuando el pánico anidaba, crecía y se manifestaba en su interior… el exterior gobernaba la neutralidad profesional de alguien analítico, que sabía que como héroe no era prudente esa emoción.

No se sobresaltó, reinando en la serenidad de su personalidad cansada.

-Tranquilo- una voz calmo a su lado, ayudándolo a acomodarse en mullidas almohadas con un cuidado extra de no realizar movimientos bruscos, Shota sintió que algo golpeaba sus labios a través de las vendas para que abriera -es agua- explico.

Aisawa bebió después de considerar sus acciones, dolió fruncir el ceño pero aun así lo hizo al no reconocer la voz por la bruma de los medicamentos… el líquido hizo su camino por su garganta reseca aliviando la aspereza, se acomodó en la almohada y espero a que su mente cavilaba que no era Hizashi quien lo recibía.

De las pocas veces que despertaba en el hospital, Present Mic estaba ahí como su amigo… no era alguien social por lo cual casi siempre era su contacto de urgencias.

Todavía estaba atontado si no podía conectar los puntos.

-No te esfuerces, Shota- insistió este personaje que no podía ver, su tono era calmado con una paciencia reinando en su aura.

Aisawa no se quejaba de ser recibido con este cuidado, después de tantas experiencias escandalosas con Hizashi… continuo con la incomodidad de la incertidumbre, hasta que un foco se encendió en su cerebro como un impúdico fuego artificial.

Entonces lo recordó todo.

Shota si no fuera por las vendas o el dolor, tuviera un ligero tic en la esquina de sus ojos como único indicativo de la urgencia que lo agolpaba bruscamente -¿Cómo están los niños?- pidió con el tono de voz apática muy distinta a todo el cumulo de emociones.

Había luchado por los niños en el USJ, eran demasiados que iban en contra de su método de acción y al final lo derribo un monstruo… Aisawa fue vencido, arrastrado por el duro suelo hasta derramar tanta sangre, sus ojos casi explotaron en el asfalto por los golpes, la sensación fantasma de ser sujetado de la cabeza con una gran palma mientras su brazo se rompía en muchos pedazos pasó como recordatorio.

No tembló, era demasiado fuerte para rendirse ante las imágenes sucesivas.

Pero a pesar de todas estas memorias dolorosas, de su orgullo manchando el piso del USJ… al héroe Eraserhead le preocupaba su clase, la idea de dejarlos a merced de tan despiadados villanos le congelo el corazón.

Otra cosa de razono en todo este mini ataque de pánico mental era que Curtis le estaba recibiendo… y le estaba llamando por su nombre de pila.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, Shota- sonaba consoladora, dándole palmadas en su mano con un cuidado de no lastimarlo -ninguno de tus niños está herido… solo el que se lastima solo, pero seguro me escuchara cuando tenga la oportunidad- prometió con el mismo timbre.

No quiso pero se relajó bajo el toque alentador de la mujer que no era su amiga, entonces recordó otra parte importante de su vida.

-¿Ed… Al?- pidió al tratar vanamente de detectar alguna otra presencia en la habitación, conociendo a los niños sería imposible pasar desapercibidos.

-Se los llevo Yamada- respondió Izumi al alejarse acomodándose en su silla -no es porque quisieran irse, pero los niños no deben de estar aquí- esto último sonó con un tinte divertido por alguna razón, Shota no se molestó en investigar más a fondo.

Con el sonido del gotero como único ambientador, Aisawa suspiro con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados en total contradicción de lo que en verdad deseaba en el momento… que era estar fuera del hospital, en su casa y quizás con los niños… sabía que podía contar con ellos, pero Hizashi le daba desconfianza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?- se dignó a preguntar cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba vagando en su mente, la presencia de Curtis estaba en el mismo mutismo y aunque no le incomodaba… todavía lo desconcertaba que fuera ella quien estuviera presente y no con los niños.

No tenía ánimos de preguntarle tampoco.

Un sonido de reflexión por parte de su colega, casi como si estuviera contando -Por lo menos 12 horas después del ataque-dijo después de un tanto -seguro hubiera sido más si Shuzenji no ayudara con el tratamiento- agrego.

Aisawa acepto el dato, Recovery Girl presto su quirk para su ayuda y estaba agradecido -¿Daños?- cuestiono.

-Solo materiales… -lanzo Curtis con el tono desapasionado -sin contar la moral- esto último lo escupió con desdén.

-¿Moral?- pregunto curioso en su tono Shota.

Un bufido poco digno -Los bastardos principales huyeron- espeto muy agresiva, el convaleciente adivino que cruzo sus brazos lanzando una de esas miradas penetrantes familiares -pero seguro también les di en el orgullo, golpee al mocoso que alardeaba como líder- un tono de satisfacción se deslizo.

Shota no pudo más que sentir el mismo agradecimiento por esta mínima venganza a ese crio de las manos.

-Se cancelaron las clases durante el día- Izumi prosiguió en tono ausente -por el momento Tsukauchi está trabajando en la investigación… pero Nedzu ya programo una junta durante para mañana con todos los docentes disponibles- explico con un largo suspiro de finalidad.

Shota no tuvo que pedir más explicaciones, solo se relajó y suspiro… por el momento descansaría para estar listo para mañana.

XXXXX

Entre edificios de entretenimiento nocturno o cargados de anuncios publicitarios, el distrito de kamino tenía un aspecto tranquilo a pesar de las graves noticias que se propagaban por los noticieros a causa del escandaloso ataque en el campus de la academia.

En cierto edificio aguardaba un bar de aspecto abandonado, sus paredes de ladrillo junto con una barra de madera donde licores adornaban al otro lado… mesas pequeñas desplegadas en la sala con Blackmist limpiando un tarro con ausencia.

Un monitor iluminado como única tecnología tenía la imagen borrosa de un hombre en un casco.

Shigaraki estaba encorvado en uno de los bancos con medio cuerpo encima de la barra mirando el monitor con cierto respeto, vendajes sobresalían de su camisa holgada y un parche desagradable en su mejilla eran la evidencia de no solo la brutalidad que sufrió… sino la vergüenza de haber sido golpeado por una mujer.

-No te desanimes- alentó nuevamente la voz grave del monitor, habían tenido esta discusión anteriormente cuando llegaron del fracaso que fue su invasión pero no apreciaba el gesto taciturno de su pupilo -así que no estés dándole vueltas al asunto, tenemos que reclutar- explico con esa paciencia de profesor.

-Solo estoy pensando, sensei- aclamo con un timbre austero reflexivo en sus acciones en ese escenario de la USJ -Esa mujer me insulto… me trato como un niño- recordó Tomura con amargura y odio.

"Sensei" dio un desplante a Blackmist con cuidado sabiendo muy bien como era el adolescente desequilibrado, era una de sus cualidades que lo postulaban como un aspirante de villano… pero también peligroso en sus obsesiones y rencores, por mínima que fuera la ofensa seria recordado hasta que fuera saldada dicha deuda.

Sensei no era expresivo, pero dentro solo guardo un suspiro largo viendo la mejor manera de guiar dicho potencial para sus planes a futuro -Es un maestro de la academia, Tomura… es obvio que te vio como uno de sus alumnos- explico para tratar de desviar dicha atención.

Los ojos ocultos detrás de esa palma eran agudos -Sensei, si hubiera visto como ella me miraba… como una sucia mancha en sus zapatos- se enderezo para dejar en claro la ofensa -no solo eso, me golpeo… me regaño… como si tuviera el completo derecho- escupió con una carga de veneno no muy oculta.

Una rabieta contenida.

Sensei si pudiera enarcar una ceja lo haría, pero se abstuvo para inclinarse -Pero ella no tiene el derecho… como ninguno de esos héroes, Tomura… pero para eso… debes demostrarlo ante el mundo- alentó consolador, como un padre a un hijo y obtuvo el brillo que deseaba de su pupilo.

Por supuesto que Shigaraki tenía la inspiración para demoler toda la dinámica heroica, al mismo símbolo de paz traerlo al suelo pero tener un incentivo agregado a estas molestias del orgullo era como un dulce otorgado a un niño demasiado intenso.

Él tenía la intención de traerle la ruina a la mujer que se tomó el derecho de sermonearlo y golpearlo, cambiaria ese gesto fiero por uno de clemencia además de destruir todo lo de su entorno con la promesa de más dolor.

Tomura no es de las personas que perdona -por supuesto, Sensei… demostraremos al mundo lo que la liga de villanos puede hacer- prometió en un arrullo torcido.

(En alguna parte Izumi tuvo la sensación de zumbido en sus oídos que espanto como una molestia mundana).

XXXXX

Las clases se reanudaron con normalidad o lo mejor que se pudiera considerando que hubo un ataque de villanos sonando en los noticieros, recorriendo al cuerpo estudiantil con rumores y asombro para la clase de primer año que fue víctima.

No hay mucho que contar, solo los testigos presenciales o involucrados en las investigaciones sabían a ciencia cierta lo que estaban tratando.

Pero en su aula, la clase 1-A se amontonaban en pláticas de reflexión a diestra y siniestra en cuanto a sus respectivas experiencias de terror.

Tenya en ademanes exagerados y altiva voz alentaba a sus compañeros a tomar sus lugares cuando la campana del inicio de periodo sonó en lo alto.

La puerta se deslizo después de un tiempo mostrando a un Aisawa vendado de pies a cabeza quien saludo con su escueta voz de -Buenos días- al grupo que no pudo más que decir en voz alta lo profesional de su parte en presentarse en ese estado deplorable.

Era preocupante que el austero profesor temblara en su camino al escritorio.

-Suficiente- una voz pequeña dijo al cerrar la puerta de golpe, la clase en su totalidad volteo a ver a dos niños en uniformes escolares con un gesto desaprobador poco adaptable en un rostro infantil.

Eran idénticos uno de otro solo ligeras diferencias para saber que uno era mayor mientras el otro apenas un poco menor…. Además el primero cargaba un gesto enojado mientras el segundo era preocupado.

La clase no dudo en juntar las piezas al recordar la descripción que Mina les había dado el otro día, además la piel rosada no dejaba de saludar energéticamente en reconocimiento… eran los hijos de su profesor.

En serio no se parecían en nada y era claro que su procedencia era extranjera ¿Cómo eran hijos de su tutor?

-Silencio- airado el mayor de los dos niños fulmino a todos en el aula.

Bakugo iba a reclamar en toda su agresiva personalidad pero algo en esos ojos dorados les hicieron respetar su petición poco educada, algo que lo lleno de mal humor al enfurruñarse en su lugar y voltear la mirada al costado.

Mina se congelo como ciervo, se enderezo y callo sus intentos amistosos de arrullar a tan adorables niños.

El resto de la clase solo se acomodó incomodos de ser callados por ese niño, más cuando sintieron el poco valor de ir en contra de sus deseos ¿extraño? Por supuesto.

No se parecían físicamente, pero seguro tenían el temperamento peligroso de Aisawa.

-Lo lamento por mi hermano- agrego el menor con una sonrisa discreta, pero se volvieron a concentrar en el docente austero que parecía ignorar abiertamente a los invasores de su clase -no deberías haber venido, Shota- regaño desaprobador ingresando al aula.

-Puedo con esto, ahora márchense- despidió desinteresado Aisawa, espantándolos cuando estos caminaron delante de su escritorio con brazos cruzados.

-Estas siendo terco, Shota- el mayor reclamo sin importar que tipo de espectáculo estaban dando a unos demasiado interesados adolescentes -nosotros nos haremos cargo-

-¿Ustedes?- se burlón Bakugo no pudiendo mantenerse al margen dando miradas burlonas en sus ojos a los pequeños.

Un arqueo de ceja dorada, el mayor los encaro -ahora estamos ocupados, espera tu turno- despidió con desdén volviendo su atención a un Shota que estaba sentado en su silla cuyas vendas ocultaron su diversión por el rostro en shock de toda su clase.

Bakugo estaba ofendido, Sero le lanzo una mirada confabuladora a Kirishima y Kaminari para tomar esto en futuras burlas.

-No estoy pasando este tiempo en cama- dijo en ultimátum Shota, tercamente paso de su vista de sus encargos -ahora váyanse, se les hará tarde- despidió nuevamente dando un desplante cuyas vendas no dejaban mostrarlo de completo regaño.

-Le diremos a nuestra maestra- era Alphonse que prometía acusar.

Nunca se esforzó en entender a estas alturas, como sus hijos llamaban de esa manera a Izumi.

Un bufido incrédulo de Aisawa remplazo su observación, el resto de la clase estaba interesado en este desarrollo -ella no tiene nada que decir al respecto- cruzo sus brazos no viendo lo razonable de tal amenaza, era un adulto en toda la regla y aunque acepto sus cuidados, no estaba manteniéndose en su casa ahora que podía moverse.

Aunque no admitiría que se escapó cuando ella se marchó más temprano al trabajo… ni llego a la sala de profesores para evitarla… nunca en un millón de años lo aceptaría.

Podría ser uno de los héroes más estables en la sociedad y formando una alianza sin hostilidades por unos niños… podía ser catalogado como alguien fuerte en su profesión, pero algo en el interior de Aisawa sabía a ciencia cierta que ir en contra de Curtis en estas condiciones no sería inteligente de su parte.

-Pero puede hacerte entrar en razón… terco- Edward le lanzo una de esas cálidas sonrisas de tiburón ¿de dónde consiguió ese gesto? Si fuera un padre normal le preocuparía, pero Aisawa solo frunció su adolorido ceño reflexivo que sería útil si quería ser un héroe en el futuro.

No es como si alguno de los niños dijeran que aspiraban a su profesión.

-No estoy discutiendo esto… en este momento- gruño Aisawa mirando borrosamente a su clase demasiado silenciosa para su gusto, seguro estaban grabando este intercambio para avergonzarlo en línea.

-Entonces no seas cabezota, vete a casa ¡Nedzu ya negocio nuestras faltas!- explico Edward con ferocidad, Shota quería replicar dicha toma de decisiones pero era obvio que esos mocosos trabajaron a sus espaldas y hasta lo convencieron que irían al colegio si tenían sus uniformes puestos.

Astutos, debía darles el crédito.

Pero Aisawa solo se acomodó en su silla e intento iniciar la clase pasando de sus pupilos, pero tercamente estos se atravesaron en su camino al ponerse encima de su escritorio con gestos gemelos de desaprobación.

-Hermano, también eres una persona difícil de mantener en cama- pensó ausente Alphonse de la nada.

-¿Es acaso que ahora es sobre mí? No le des armas a Shota para esto… Al- gimió Edward en completo shock por la ligera traición del menor, que verlo teñirse en carmesí al notar su propio desliz de darle motivos de defensa a su tutor terco.

Una sonrisa torcida creció oculta en vendajes de Shota.

-Al, ve por nuestra maestra- ordeno Edward al tomar los papeles del escritorio que tenían un lindo dibujo de su pie al haber estado debajo de su zapato, se balanceo fuera del agarre de Aisawa que intento arrebatarle el reporte -yo me hare cargo… mientras Al viene con la maestra-

La clase miro como ese niño se sentó en el escritorio con facilidad mientras el otro salía por la puerta, vieron a su profesor rendirse de arrebatar los papeles que tenía en su mesa y parecía completamente entregado a que el mayor dirigiera la clase al sentarse en la silla.

-Bueno, soy Edward y estaré dándoles las clases el día de hoy- espeto muy duramente, algo tierno viniendo de un niño no mayor de diez años.

Tenya levanto la mano de manera energética, siendo observado por ojos dorados -no es por desalentar tan buena voluntad de ayudar a su padre…- alego acalorado -pero no creo prudente que niños como ustedes tomen las riendas de la clase- discutió muy seriamente.

Edward arqueo una ceja, Aisawa inclino su cabeza desde su silenciosa posición -Puedo tomar esta o cualquier clase que ofrece esta institución… -explico con cierta arrogancia, inflando su pecho -además ahora solo será un anuncio y recomendaciones… que estoy seguro no era necesario que cierta persona viniera- acuso en lo último -así que guárdense sus preguntas, estoy por iniciar- regaño.

Ilda se miró perdido al igual que los otros en la clase, el mocoso se veía demasiado confiado cuando comenzó a explicar sobre el festival deportivo.

Fue en medio del caos que se formó ante la idea que pudieran ser foco de villanos que la puerta se abrió de golpe, la maestra de Química les lanzo un gesto depredador que los silencio en segundos para dar pisotones a su entrada, instalándose al costado de Aisawa alzándose amenazadora -vamos- fue su único comando -ya despedí a mi clase- afirmo.

Seguro Shota estaba por replicar que no es necesario tales molestias, ideando la manera de solo estar como observador interesado en la manera en que sus hijos manejarían a una clase tan revoltosa como la 1-A… pero esos ojos ónix le dijeron claramente que si luchaba en contra de este secuestro seria doloroso y ni recovery Girl podría sanarlo.

No era miedo, era un sano sentido de preservación.

Alphonse llego poco después agitado, mirando a su hermano y luego a la clase con un ligero gesto de disculpas por el aura tormentosa de su maestra.

-Los niños los llevara Yamada después de clase- Curtis explico al mirar atentamente el movimiento erróneo de Aisawa al levantarse, casi un gesto desaprobador de ver lo lento que iba.

No era culpa de Shota ser tan responsable, sin embargo ahora parecía que tenía gente para asegurarse de que cumpliera las recomendaciones médicas.

Era un dolor de cabeza.

Toda el grupo vio a su profesor saliendo con la escolta imponente que era Curtis, al cerrar la puerta solo dos niños les dirigieron miradas idénticas de madurez que los inquieto evitando que los susurros se alzaran.

No era difícil saber, al final de la clase… que no bromeaban con la idea que eran capaces de manejarlos.

También concluyeron que ambos críos aspiraban a convertirse en hombres aterradores.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Otro corto, pero aquí estamos!

Que les puedo decir, hasta ahora los arcos se están respetando… pero prometo que cambiara en algún punto del futuro.

Además el manga de boku no hero no ha avanzado mucho en cuanto a trama, solo mas misterios referente a lo que planea la liga de villanos y el desarrollo de algunos personajes.

Así que este proyecto promete tardarse en formar.

Aisawa no le tiene miedo a Curtis… solo es sentido de preservación (sí, claro y el cielo es rosa).

Neah20 fuera.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Fue en el quinto día después del USJ que por fin el detective encargado del área tiene todos los reportes organizados en su escritorio para su lectura, revisión y futura organización en sus carpetas finas entre sus archiveros.

Un trabajo acumulado con las otras infracciones menores generadas en esos días.

Que el incidente haya sido presenciado por tantos héroes agregando sus estudiantes con sus diferentes puntos de vista genero un pilar sumamente deprimente que atrae un gesto apaciguado en el siempre paciente Tsukauchi que apunto en su agenda para el día solo trabajo de oficina.

Emocionante.

No solo debía tratar con la investigación de la liga de villanos a la que reporta a Nedzu, sino que también el traslado a los diferentes penales de los 72 villanos involucrados… si, el pobre detective predecía un dolor de ojos para el futuro junto con uno de cabeza.

El tiempo es relativo cuando se hunde en lo más sencillo de tratar y organizar que es en las infracciones menores… luego continua con los traslados… los reportes de los profesores de la academia para finalizar en los de sus alumnos.

Esta feliz por terminar con su escritorio un poco más despejado acompañado con el ligero aroma de un pedazo de pizza que escasamente comió en la hora del almuerzo… su taza de café fría y sucia amenazaba con ser derribada en un descuido… la ventana ya no da más luz del día, indicando que ya es noche.

El día se fue tan rápido que Naomasa simplemente no lo siente al igual que el dolor de espalda que en algún punto de la tarde se volvió sordo, pero ve la esperanza al tomar el último de los terribles documentos.

Tsukauchi hace doble toma en el reporte que describe detalladamente la intervención de los profesores… Midoriya Izuku es un buen redactor pero también el único que le informa de manera descarada algo de lo que no estaba informado.

Se sienta en su escritorio con un sentido de traición constante en su interior al haberse enterado de esta manera, después que fue su amigo desde su llegada… voltea los ojos por sus emociones infantiles después de todo no eran nada cercanos quizás casuales, no era válido su estado.

Aun cuando su hermana le hace preguntas incomodas al respecto de su "conocida", mejor abandona ese tren de pensamientos porque obviamente no está pensando claro con el nivel de cansancio que se carga mentalmente.

Mira el reloj con ojos enrojecidos, su hora de salida fue hace tanto -bueno, termino la jornada- dice a la nada con optimismo, se pone de pie con soltura tomando su gabardina junto con su sombrero para salir al frio de la noche.

Enciende su coche, se deja caer en el volante fatigado de su día administrativo y aunque desea ir a casa para descansar, es una persona que no puede dejar un tema abierto cuando fácilmente lo puede cerrar… quizás estén sus documentos actualizados y con sus credenciales lo puede leer, pero quiere escucharlo de su boca.

Así que con esta determinación conduce por las vacías calles a un único destino.

Aparca enfrente de la casa iluminada, era un alivio considerando la hora que es y lo cerca que esta el festival deportivo que seguramente tendrá un buen de trabajo a tratar para cumplir con las expectativas.

En este punto duda en salir, imponerse y quizás quitarle horas de un buen sueño a su buena amiga… pero niega, el no podrá dormir hasta saciar su lado investigador -quizás en esto me parezco mucho más a mi hermana para mi gusto- dice deprimido para sí mismo al abrir la puerta para enfrentar la calle solitaria.

No podía quedarse con la duda después de manejar tan lejos.

Se instala en el respetado marco, dibuja su dedo en el timbre con el nombre "Curtis" tallado en metal… espera pacientemente unos minutos, estaba por volver a intentar cuando escucha pasos arrastrándose al otro lado… ser recibido por un vendando Eraserhead no era lo que esperaba ver.

Pero ahí está parado debajo del marco de una puerta de lo que estaba seguro no era su casa después de sus graves lesiones en un ataque de villanos… con un fuerte aroma a antiséptico y una rendija entre sus vendas como único escape para la visión.

-Oh, Buenas noches detective- saludo en su misma pereza el despeinado hombre, cuya preferencia en ropa casual no variaba del negro… lo único que indicaba su estado de civil era el pelo agarrado en su nuca.

Se sentía incómodo bajo la mirada del héroe ¿no estará interrumpiendo nada? Esperaba que no por lo que solo ofreció una de sus sonrisas amables -buenas noches, Eraserhead- respondió el saludo en lo que esperaba hubiera sido un tiempo respetable.

Rezaba porque su confusión no fuera visible en sus gestos.

El despeinado hombre lanzo un suspiro -Aisawa… por el momento soy solo eso- espeto amargamente recargándose en la madera del marco con sus brazos cruzados en lo que pudo ser la mejor actitud hostil que el detective ha visto en el austero profesional.

-Así será hasta que Recovery Girl te de la alta… terco-una voz más demandante surgió a la espalda del profesional que rodo los ojos… algo casi invisible por sus vendas cuando Izumi se asomó por encima del hombro del que todavía mantenía la puerta abierta -buenas noches, Tsukauchi- dio una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Naomasa miro entre ambos con una sospecha divertida, para volver a su modo diplomático tratando de no olvidar su actual misión -lamento venir tan tarde, pero quisiera tratar un tema contigo… Curtis- indico dudoso.

-Bien- la mujer empujo al hombre de su puerta para ofrecer la apertura -adelante- se mostró con ropa casual en sencillo pantalón negro y camisa blanca con el cabello suelto en una cascada negra.

Tsukauchi está seguro que Izumi le lanza una mirada de muerte a Aisawa quien lo ignoro como si fuera victorioso dando señas de que habían estado discutiendo antes de su llegada, en serio esperaba no estar interrumpiendo nada.

Porque al parecer le dio la victoria al héroe clandestino.

Así que de la manera más diplomática, el detective fingió no ver el intercambio cuando atravesó el marco de la puerta recibiendo un cálido interior que aun desde este punto aseguro un estilo hogareño tan sencillo en muebles diversos y casi escasos pero justos.

Se le dice que no es necesario quitarse los zapatos, pero Tsukauchi duda más al ver los que seguramente son de Aisawa en el escalón, por lo cual después de un debate fugaz decide andar descalzo recibiendo una mirada de la anfitriona en resignación.

No pueden culparlo del todo, son japoneses y ni con los quirk estaban por abandonar la costumbre (aunque casi fue convencido por la mirada ónix de una mujer capaz de hacer sudar a Sir Nighteye).

Vuelve su atención al escaneo casual del hogar cuando más se adentra, puede ver la sala donde la mesa están desplegado documentos de lo que asume su trabajo de docencia… por un momento se pregunta si trabaja en el mismo lugar lo que sea se trata en la agencia que la emplea medio tiempo.

Pronto se detienen en el punto intermedio, Izumi se cruza de brazos con sus ojos inflexibles al héroe borrador -Shota, ve a descansar- no era petición, era un comando para ser obedecido.

Pero Aisawa solo deslizo una vez más sus manos en los bolsillos, rascándose la nuca de vez en cuando sin romper a sudar frente a la mujer mandona… internamente Tsukauchi respeta su fortaleza -Es temprano-contradice con la pasión de un muerto pero la postura de un roble.

Algo peligroso se enciende en los ojos ónix, los músculos se tensan y de nuevo esa aura peligrosa se instala en su dulce sonrisa… el detective da un paso atrás no dispuesto a estar en el fuego cruzado, aunque desea palomitas.

-No voy a tener esta discusión de nuevo, Shota- Izumi dice con la misma dulzura mortal.

Pero Aisawa ni se perturba ni se pone tenso, aunque aún debajo de su pijama puede estar o no preparándose para esquivar -No soy un niño- responde secamente.

Naomasa juraba que _no_ se divertía con la discusión que estaba presenciando, aunque había algo de rutina en dicho intercambio.

Se masajeo los ojos con escasa paciencia, Izumi negó a los cielos mortales por una indicación de la verdad si era necesario esta lucha todos los días con su terco protegido… porque ese hombre tuvo que ser orillado bajo su techo al no seguir las indicaciones de descanso de la enfermera de la academia al pie de la letra.

-solo ve a descansar, será más rápido tu curación…- indico con una línea peligrosa de voz la antes ama de casa, Aisawa aun en todas sus vendas todavía pudo expresar sospecha -es eso o despierto a los niños-

El detective trato de no arquear la ceja inquisitivo por la variable de niños, pero luego medito que el héroe profesional había adoptado… un rumor que fue aclarado hace poco tiempo y que se mantenía muy restringido el acceso a dicho detalle por cuestión de seguridad por si había algún villano interesado en vengarse.

Era razonable que también estuviera en el mismo hogar, aunque no sabía que la situación entre sus dos conocidos fuera de tanta confianza… pero era respetuoso a las vidas privadas, por lo cual no preguntaría si no salía el tema.

Mientras el detective estaba vagando y tratando de no llamar la atención, se fijó que el silencio en su entorno se extendió, percatándose que Aisawa estaba teniendo un duelo de voluntades invisibles con Izumi como dos montañas orgullosas, casi le hizo desear tener una cámara para inmortalizar tal evento.

Fue después que se rompió el acto, que Shota se rasco la cabeza con lo que podían asumir un gesto abatido (con vendas es difícil saberlo) -tu ganas- espeto a regañadientes en su desapasionado tono -pero aún sigo entrenando en las mañanas- aseguro como punto final retirándose con la gracia de un felino a la segunda planta a una velocidad para no alargar esta discusión.

O simplemente huyendo del posible refute de su anfitriona… el detective casi se inclinó ante esta última opción.

Izumi se relajó con un atropellado juramento bajo aliento en dirección a las escaleras -ese hombre, es muy terco para su bien- rio casi divertida para regresar su atención al jovial detective -o muy profesional- concluyo con un encoger de hombros.

Naomasa le ofreció un gesto de comprensión -los héroes no ven sus límites, no lo culpo sin embargo- indico lo más sutil que pudo.

Sabia de muchos héroes que ignoraban sus lesiones, no era la primera vez que lo veía y solo le daba gracia como Izumi le ofreció un gesto en blanco por su obvio apoyo al lesionado.

-Asumo que eres su cuidadora- agrego Tsukauchi.

-Por supuesto- contesto Izumi con soltura -Yamada se ofreció a vigilarlo, pero ese sujeto simplemente carece de la columna vertebral para negarse a cualquier cosa que Aisawa ofrezca como defensa válida para su libertad- continua en un balbuceo.

Present Mic era un cómplice para Eraserhead, por lo que el detective podía ver el problema evidente ante el seguimiento médico del último… la mano dura de su amiga tuvo que intervenir si querían mejorarse.

La ama de casa le dio un gesto calculador -pero no creo que hayas venido para esto ¿verdad?- pregunto inclinando la cabeza con sus brazos cruzados.

El detective negó, aferrándose al hilo del motivo de su visita… cuando iba a lanzar descaradamente su incomodidad, su estómago protesto deteniendo al dúo de ir a la sala.

Izumi se rio de su mortificación -tengo algo de cena- inquirió amablemente, ahora dirigiéndolos a la cocina donde una mesa sencilla estaba arreglada.

El detective no tuvo oportunidad de rechazar por cortesía al ser sentado en la mesa ante el sonido de recalentado, Curtis no se sienta hasta que esta todo caliente y observa en silencio su alimentación con alguna ligera platica de vez en cuando de sus molestos estudiantes o las preparaciones para el festival deportivo.

Tsukauchi lucha contra la sensación de estar ante su madre.

Fue al final de la comida que se detiene, mira a su amiga y decide ir al punto por el que vino de una vez por todas -Hoy termine de leer los reportes del incidente del USJ- inicia casual.

Curtis sentada enfrente inclino su cabeza interesada pero sin agregar nada.

El detective toma un bocado, lo disfruta y pone los utensilios al costado de su plato (no son palillos, son lo que normalmente usa el occidente)… se aclara la garganta decidiendo que quizás estaba por romper la amabilidad de su temperamental anfitrión (todavía recuerda el terror de Sir Nigtheye y Nedzu tan vivido) -leí de tu quirk- trato no sonar acusación.

La extranjera seguro lo escucho, pero parecía solo oscurecer un poco su gesto -no es un quirk- lo dijo en un tono ofendido.

El hombre tuvo la decencia de parpadear completamente confundido, pues jura que leyó muy bien el reporte del chico Midoriya -pero…-

-No es un quirk, Tsukauchi- advirtió al levantar su mano para intervenir cualquier discusión -es alquimia- fue contundente.

El termino no era desconocido para Naomasa cuya hermana era obsesiva en investigar cualquier raíz de los quirk junto con sus efectos sociales… fue uno de sus proyectos y lo recuerda solo porque se la paso quejándose del poco material con el que se podía trabajar de manera confiable.

Era uno de esas historias que seguro pasaron pero nadie sabe dónde se perdió.

En su agudeza mental recordó otra mención de la alquimia, eran esos niños bajo custodia de Aisawa que interrumpieron uno de los escenarios del examen… quizás ahora entendía porque se tenía la custodia al héroe borrador con ayuda de Nedzu y como Izumi termino como cercana a esa pequeña familia.

Todo hizo click en su mente.

Tsukauchi se aclaró la garganta tomando su bebida para alargar el tiempo -entiendo- fue lo único que pudo reunir al todavía tratar de conectar todos los puntos.

Una mirada extraña le dedica Izumi antes de romper en una sonrisa jovial -No pareces confundido- admite después de una larga pausa.

El detective sonríe mirando su plato casi vacío -No lo estoy- admite recargándose en la mesa -tengo una hermana… ella llevo un proyecto y de ahí mi escaso conocimiento de esta ciencia- ofreció como un tipo de ofrenda por su desconfianza.

Se recarga en su silla, Izumi se cruza de brazos -Supongo que fue un infierno para tu hermana cumplir con el proyecto-

-Por supuesto, no hay archivos confiables que pudiera respaldarla- negó divertido por la memoria -a causa de esto, abandono la investigación- confió un poco defraudado -¿Cómo lo aprendiste?- pregunto.

Ella se encogió de hombros -es algo de familia- mintió pero no estaba por derribar su portada, Nedzu y Sir Nigtheye ya tenían esta historia bien aprendida.

Parpadeo pero el detective afirmo con soltura, ahora que meditaba nunca se enteró de donde vino su amiga pero al ser un caso cerrado y ya contando con residencia en Japón ¿Qué importaba? -Por lo poco que vi, es un estudio muy complicado- murmuro.

-Lo es- Izumi -se necesita dedicación y una alta comprensión- ofreció cómoda de la plática.

Naomasa afirmo -En verdad que esos niños deben ser prodigios si pueden manejarlo a esa edad- ofreció incierto pero también curioso por el pasado de dichos protegidos, no los ha visto más que en fotos en los archivos.

La anfitriona le dio una mirada penetrante pero no agrego nada al comentario, un sentimiento contenido que alguien observador como el detective pudo detectar… pero de nuevo, no estaba acusando a nadie por mantener información personal.

-Es la primera vez que no tengo que explicar la diferencia de alquimia y Quirk- Izumi rebelo al iniciar con la limpieza de la mesa despidiendo la ayuda del detective -fue difícil que Shota aceptara que no todo es una mutación- rio por lo bajo.

-A estas alturas- Tsukauchi se recargo en la silla incomodo de no hacer nada -toda anormalidad tiene que ver con quirk… es casi natural pensar que están relacionados- afirmo.

El silencio se instaló como una manta, Tsukauchi acepta que estuvo tentado a acomodarse en la silla y echarse a dormir… pero despidió la emoción, se puso de pie ya con todo aclarado -gracias por la comida, Curtis-

-No hay porque agradecer- ofreció al secarse las manos la anfitriona -siéntete libre de venir de vez en cuando… juro que Shota necesita alguien más que yo o los niños para convivir- rio un poco -tampoco Yamada es una compañía muy madura para variar- chasqueo los dientes.

Caminando hacia la puerta, Naomasa rio -por supuesto, tomare la invitación-

XXXXX

Cuando llego el primer día de entrenamiento los estudiantes de la clase 1-A esperaban un remplazo oficial de Aisawa, sin embargo eran los mismos dos rubios encantadores que les dieron los consejos estándar del festival deportivo con un tono prepotente y una terrible personalidad (del mayor).

Parados torpemente en medio del campus ambos niños los miraron con esos ojos dorados casi críticos a sus posturas, un gesto de puro fastidio tiño al mayor y esto por supuesto que ofendió a los adolescentes cuyo rígido entrenamiento se lo tomaban en serio como para ser desairados en silencio.

Bakugo estaba por jurar en lo alto y mandar a la mierda a los mocosos con aires de adultos de la manera más escandalosa posible pero antes de explotar… inicio el mayor con sus brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo- inicio Edward con un tono autoritario casi como si estuviera imitando a alguien -La maestra está muy adelantada con su grupo, es obvio que será un infierno ponerlos al corriente…- lanzo una carcajada incrédula -no soy tan tonto para esperar que suceda… pero se trabaja con lo que se tiene-

Alphonse parecía voltear los ojos pero no agrego nada al discurso de iniciación.

De nuevo muchos de los adolescentes se percataron de la manera en que los niños se refieren a la profesora de química pero sin oportunidad de que los más curiosos preguntaran.

Por su parte Mina ya estaba esparciendo rumores de romance solo por la pequeña indicación que de hecho dicha sensei tenía algún tipo de poder sobre Aisawa desde que lo saco de su clase sin muchas palabras.

Ilda apretó la mandíbula desaprobador al no esperar mucho de un entrenamiento decente, Bakugo tenía los mismos pensamientos mientras Midoriya trataba de armar una agenda por su parte también despidiendo este tiempo como algo inútil.

Los optimistas que sabían que los niños aspiraban a ser adultos aterradores no esperaban nada intenso para la jornada, después de todo ¿Cómo un mocoso puede saber entrenarlos?... Mineta, Kaminari y Seto habían estado murmurando para sí mismos cómplices.

Su error.

Fue el primer día que corrigió toda mentalidad, los mocosos no solo eran habladores… si no que en verdad parecían saber lo que hacían… además que el mayor juraba casi al mismo nivel de Bakugo.

Los pusieron en hileras para hacer calentamientos, pasaban con comentarios variados de las debilidades que parecían detectarles con solo esto… anotando el quirk con fortalezas y debilidades… Alphonse era el más amable en sus observaciones.

-Luego estas tú, el que se rompe los huesos solo- Edward se demoró con Midoriya durante las flexiones -Tu cuerpo no resiste la capacidad de tu quirk ¿verdad?- murmuro al agacharse a su altura viéndolo sudar con desinterés.

El pelo de alga lo miro de reojo, jadeando -si- dijo incierto.

-¿Cómo pensaste ingresar de esa manera?-Edward regaño pero después negó casi en un suspiro para ponerse de pie -No soy nadie para juzgar tu estupidez- murmuro al ponerse de pie -tienes que trabajar el doble que el resto… Al ¿tenemos pesas?- pregunto al aire.

Midoriya solo sintió peso agregado en sus muñecas y tobillos con ojos desorbitados derrumbándose en la tierra por las flexiones que rudamente le interrumpieron… quizás el menor no era tan amable como se pensó.

Alphonse se asomó en su rango de visión -lo siento por eso- indico con un tono arrepentido, corrigiendo nuevamente la mentalidad de Izuku -por cierto, nuestra maestra tiene un tema pendiente contigo…- lanzo un suspiro -no creo que sea agradable para ti- le susurro cómplice al ponerse de pie.

Midoriya solo tembló recordando lo apasionada que era la profesora de Química y hasta el momento no sospechaba que tema tenían pendiente de tratar ¡no se habían hablado casual desde aquella vez en la playa!

Fue a mediación de la prueba de quirk que Edward interrumpió el duelo improvisado de Seto contra Todoroki en su tercera ronda (donde el primero siempre perdía) -Tienes dos quirk… pero hasta ahora solo has usado uno ¿Por qué?- pidió de golpe.

-Hermano- llamo en advertencia Alphonse.

Seto desde su lugar susurro algo de "no lo alientes, duele el hielo" que causo algunas risas para quienes lo escucharon… menos para los Elric que los ignoraron.

-Por lo menos quiero una explicación ¡si va a ser mediocre que sea por algo valido!- Edward grito enojado en su lugar… el entorno parecía hundirse en un silencio mientras el gesto de Shoto era pedregosa con unas ganas de morder al crio.

Alphonse llego a su lado lanzando una mirada de disculpas a Todoroki quien parecía estar controlándose -No es nuestro asunto- le susurro en reprimenda.

-Se supone que aspira a un héroe ¡jodido si no usa todas sus capacidades para salvar a alguien!- Edward exploto señalando al adolescente bicolor -escucha… no entiendo ni me interesan tus motivos… este festival puede ser un estúpido juego de ego entre adolescentes aspirantes de héroes… pero aquí tenemos un problema… tu tendrás que salvar personas, tu tendrás que luchar contra villanos y solo tu darás la cara contra cualquier mierda que te echen y juro que es una tontería solo usar medio poder por equis razón-

Fue como una bofetada para el hijo de Endeavour que mostro un gesto de sorpresa pura e intriga, Edward bufo irritado pero concluyo el tema con una mirada mordaz y un tren de juramentos que Bakugo aprendió para futuras referencias.

En los siguientes días no había alumno en la clase A que no hubiera recibido uno de los consejos ásperos de Edward en toda la regla.

Aoyama y su ridícula condición física que no estaba tan detrás de Hanta, Hagakure, Ashido y Mineta a quienes clasifico como un trabajo urgente que no dudo en implementar una agenda para que se cumpliera fuera de las horas de clase (Minoru trato de ignorar dicha "tarea" pero se aprendió de mala manera que los mocosos sabían sus intentos).

Uraraka, Kaminari, Koda, Jiro y Yaoyorozu fueron catalogados como un punto intermedio pero que también necesitaban nociones de defensa personal (cada uno sin embargo no recibió elogios, mas como si fuera su obligación cumplir con sus estándares).

Asui, Tenya y Tokoyami eran decentes pero con una falta de condición para alargar sus reflejos… Edward y Alphonse llegaron a la conclusión que podían emparejarse con el punto intermedio para ponerse decentes antes del festival.

Ojiro, Shoji, Kirishima, Sato, Todoroki, Bakugo y Midoriya al ser los que más condición tenían fueron obligados a ayudar a los que necesitaba atención urgente sin miramientos… los Elric no eran pacientes para buscar evidencia de sus entrenamientos.

Muchos lo catalogaron como un remplazo horrible de Aisawa quien repentinamente era un santo en comparación.

XXXXX

Era unos dos días antes del festival deportivo que Izumi ofreció una taza de café a Tashinori quien estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana de su oficina con la vista fija en el campus donde la clase A ingresaba arrastrando los pies al edificio con una nube de sumo cansancio.

Una imagen que muchos maestros se turnaban para presenciar… después de todo fueron niños que autorizo el director a tomar las riendas de una clase heroica y querían ver el resultado.

-Uno nunca pensaría que estuvieran capacitados para esto- atino a decir Yagi con nerviosismo, dando un sorbo al café de buen gusto que le fue ofrecido.

Curtis se recargo en el marco de la ventana -Son prodigios ¿Qué esperabas?- indico esquiva pero dando un gesto divertido al héroe encubierto.

Tosiendo un poco de sangre, el delgado hombre ofreció una sonrisa discreta -acepto que desconfiaba de sus capacidades ¡ahora ni siquiera puedo imaginar un mejor remplazo para Aisawa!- rio por la broma interna.

Izumi se unió a la diversión del sufrimiento de la clase de primer año, se sentía un poco culpable de los métodos barbaros de enseñanza… pero no se arrepentía, ver resultados era importante y aunque no era la milicia de amestris… el oficio de héroes era casi igual de exigente.

-Esos niños serán el terror si aspiran a héroes- dijo a la nada el símbolo de paz, casi un escalofrió del puro pensamiento.

-Ellos no quieren ser héroes- admitió Izumi mirando la reacción en shock del rubio enfermizo -pero todavía es muy pronto para saber ¿no?- arqueo una ceja inquisitiva, de esas que obligan al escuchante a estar de acuerdo quiera o no con lo dicho.

Sería una lástima si no escogieran la profesión ¿Aisawa trato el tema? Quizás le diría que lo toque antes de que sea demasiado tarde, sin que sonara entrometido -¿Cómo va con tu clase?- Yagi cambio el tema.

-Bueno, ellos avanzan lento pero seguro será un espectáculo para el festival- prometió Curtis divertida.

Recordó a la pobre clase general al inicio del periodo -No hay duda de eso- admitió all might con un sabor a acero en la boca -¿Aisawa?-

-Amargado porque no lo dejo poner un pie en el campus- dijo a la ligera Curtis, como si asistiera un niño decididamente molesto pero que sabía cómo tratar -si se porta bien y Recovery girl da el visto bueno… quizás lo tengamos en el festival deportivo- ofreció sin comprometerse.

Tashinori negaría la diversión ante el mal ajeno, pero era imposible a estas alturas -¿Yamada?- pregunto mirando de reojo a Present Mic que parecía dispuesto a no hacer su presencia visible para su colega.

-Vetado de mi casa- aseguro simplemente Curtis, volteando en un azote de cabeza para fulminar al profesor de inglés que ya estaba por el marco de la puerta acorralado como un venado -escuchaste eso Yamada… un pie cerca de tu amigo y juro que tendremos "una plática"- prometió.

-Yes Miss- el héroe presentador se enderezo como un militar a su superior para salir corriendo por su vida.

Yagi tuvo otro ataque de tos que convenientemente cubrió su carcajada, era tan alegre de estar en el lado bueno de Izumi, una de las ventajas de ser un enfermo a sus ojos (al principio le insulto, pero después vio todo lo positivo del trato).

-Sir Nighteye asegura que mis estudiantes estarán presentables- divago Izumi ignorando la forma en que all might se tensó ante el nombre de un antiguo camarada.

-¿Sigues sin elegir un nombre o traje?- nuevamente cambio el tema Yagi.

Ver un chasquear de dientes de Curtis junto con un juramento muy colorido a Sir Nighteye le volvió a hacer el día.

No era justo divertirse del mal ajeno, se volvió a regañar el respetado símbolo de paz mientras escupía su alma en su mano.

XXXXX

Cuando vio a la verdad supo que estaba jodido, el corazón se congelo y el miedo primario escalo por su cuerpo… pero no lo mostro en su rostro, diplomático ante el supremo poder del mundo que parecía juzgarlo como si supiera todos los pecados que carga en su espalda.

Le entrego un plan… le dijo su misión… pero tales cosas parecían lavarse de su mente mientras era empujado al otro lado de la puerta con la sonrisa dientuda de dios como ultima visión.

Juro por lo alto al puro estilo Edward, pero se resignó… después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Logro todas sus metas y postrado en su cama termino su vida rodeado de su familia.

Pero hubiera agradecido una advertencia que como sacrificio marcado por la verdad… no tendría un descanso en la muerte.

Mustang solo se preparó para su aterrizaje.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

bueno un capitulo algo decente XD se acerca el festival deportivo... Tsukauchi aclarando dudas... la clase 1-a sufriendo bajo el regimen elric... Yagi y sus ventajas de estar enfermo... para terminar con Mustang.

Los veo en la proxima emision, que las musas de esta historia vienen cuando quieren y no para quedarse.

Neah20 fuera (tiene que trabajar)


	14. Chapter 14

14

Era una de las muchas mañanas en que despertaba viendo otro techo que no era el de su departamento recordándole su penosa condición de invitado obligado en la residencia de Izumi ¿no era un secuestro? Según Nedzu no entraba en esa categoría por lo que sus quejas murieron en el olvido.

Aisawa Shota estaba amargado y exageradamente vendado.

No es que fuera un ingrato, pero Shota tenía un orgullo y autonomía que defender que literalmente fueron arrojados por la ventana… no ayudaba que sus nombrados hijos se confabularan en su contra para someterlo a esta restricción de sus libertades como adulto delante de su clase.

No era dramático pero tenía una fama que proteger.

En su cómodo lecho entre cobijas revueltas, con su silueta vendada y aun estragos de haber sido golpeado en el suelo por un monstruo en el USJ… tenía la decencia de ignorar la incómoda posición que amenaza su austero aspecto regio por una preocupación que después se convirtió en motivo de orgullo.

Rascándose la cabeza medito lo sucedido desde el momento de su abducción, Nedzu le había tranquilizado al igual que algunos colegas que tuvieron la decencia de hablarle después que sus hijos de hecho estaban llevando con sorprendente facilidad su clase.

Los revoltosos del 1-A se toparon con una adorable pared rubia de ojos dorados.

-Lo sabía- dijo secamente con garganta seca como una de las tantas veces durante esas mañanas de conflicto universal ¿Qué eran esos mocosos? Era una duda que giraba en su mente con una frecuencia que le inquietaba.

Un conocimiento que no se molestaba en analizar, porque hasta ahora solo eran sus hijos… eso se limitaría, eran su responsabilidad no importa que tanta experiencia tengan esos ojos dorados o sus acciones capaces de entrenar a niños doble de su edad.

No importaba que tanta experiencia podía ser notada en sus actitudes, esas maneras de moverse como si fueran veteranos de alguna guerra… no, a Shota poco le interesaba por más que fuera una de sus prioridades en mente constante.

No le importaban sus observaciones.

O el hecho sospechoso de que Curtis Izumi tenía cierta ventaja sobre sus hijos legales.

Hizo un sonido inquisitivo en su garganta, Aisawa sabía que estaba divagando por lo que bufo -maldita sea- dijo airado a la nada, pues hizo un movimiento brusco que le recordó su estirada piel del rostro cicatrizando.

Planeaba para el día contactar a Hizashi, quien había sido vetado de la casa días antes cuando Izumi frustro uno de sus tantos intentos para salir a inspeccionar a sus alumnos.

Acomodándose en el costado, mirando el reloj digital e imaginándose lo que su clase estaría haciendo en este momento… no evito una sonrisa oculta en sus vendajes por la mera imagen de tortura… corrección, aprendizaje que estarían llevando sin su presencia.

En efecto, el mundo de la academia se hizo más complicada ahora que no solo Curtis y Aisawa existían… sino el infierno cuando Nedzu decida darles aún más libertad de maniobra a los Elrics.

-No ha ocurrido… son aun niños- gruño divertido de buena manera ante los diversos escenarios, no era competitivo pero era obvio que su puesto como el más severos entre los docentes estaba en juego.

Otro fin de semana de encierro, pensando en sus hijos estos seguro ya habían salido de la casa… tenían un buen sentido del deber, pero eso ya lo habia meditado hace rato por lo que pensó en el siguiente cuestionamiento ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Si creía en lo duros que eran, seguro le estaban dando el infierno a su clase a pesar de ser fin de semana.

Lo estaban superando, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Hizo una mueca al estirarse, su brazo aún no estaba del todo bien por lo cual la acuno con cuidado al momento de sentarse… el entorno era sencillo en colores neutrales, casi carente de muebles ostentosos pero al ser una habitación de visitas era lógico la simplicidad.

Se enderezo con aspereza para iniciar su rutina del día, entro al baño para lavarse y curarse antes de cambiar los vendajes… satisfecho se arrastró a través de su habitación en las ropas que traía, que eran un pijama tan negro como su traje de héroe.

Tenía una rutina sana de hacer ejercicios ligeros de estiramiento, pues todavía algunos huesos no estaban del todo soldados… por lo menos gano esa discusión con Curtis (aunque legalmente se retiró antes de que pudiera refutarle, pero él no ve lo malo en eso).

El resto de la casa era tan cálida como su habitación, aunque Aisawa se percató de las escasas fotografías o adornos superficiales que sabían preferían las damas para sus hogares… pero no estaba cuestionando el sentido de Curtis, solo era una observación vaga de alguien aburrido.

Bajo por las escaleras sintiendo el silencio de la soledad, o eso pensó cuando llego a la planta baja volteando a la pequeña sala pudo arquear sus cejas vendadas con clara confusión cuando noto que alguien estaba derrumbado en el sillón con toda la postura lánguida de alguien frustrado o perezoso.

Siendo Izumi Curtis, seguro era la primera opción.

Aisawa no se movió de su lugar unos segundos de silencio, pero dio unos pasos vagos en dirección a la sala -¿Buena mañana?- saludo inclinando la cabeza, aunque le dudaran podía ver muy bien a través de la tela.

Un gemido -no tan buena- espeto con dolor Izumi -¿Por qué me deje convencer en trabajar de héroe?- alzo las manos claramente frustrada, el temperamento era algo salvaje pero a Shota poco le impresiono.

-Lo mismo me pregunto- murmuro Aisawa con sequedad, nunca entendería la vocación heroica de alguien tan nuevo como Curtis… podía vivir en su casa, compartir custodia con sus hijos pero poco sabia de la mujer que no fuera su temperamento y sus hábitos estrictos de aprendizaje.

La mujer claramente le lanzo una mirada fulminante a través de la sala, el héroe borrador simplemente dio un giro para entrar a la cocina dejando que la fiera se enfriara antes de intentar dialogar.

Era lógico, como héroe entrenado era mejor tratar el problema cuando la situación fuera más llevadera… ahora solo podía sacar conclusiones del genio de su anfitriona.

Con un plato servido de cereal, algunas galletas y un vaso de jugo que fácilmente maniobro se fue a sentar en la sala donde el caos femenino seguía sin gracia en el sillón, él puso su desayuno en la mesa baja con desinterés -¿Problemas en tu patrulla?- lanzo al hundir la cuchara en sus sagrados alimentos.

Izumi bufo casi aburrida, su brazo cubría su rostro y portaba la ropa que normalmente lleva al patrullaje que constaba en su camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones negros con zapato cerrado (algo que la obligaron a usar, pues seguía rechazando disfraces ridículos) -Estoy suspendida- lanzo sin miramientos.

Ante esto Shota dejo la cuchara a medio camino, bajándola con cuidado -¿perdone?- pregunto en un tono apático pero el pico de interés incrédulo o hasta morboso.

La mujer con sus mini-trenzas desplegadas en el cojín del sillón descubrió su rostro para mirar el techo con una intensidad que prometía venganza -suspendida- dijo con humor, como si la idea acabara de tomar un cierto incentivo que había ignorado.

-Ahora, sabía que esto iba a suceder- aseguro secamente Shota, era un milagro que hubiera durado tanto sin salir amonestada.

-¿Eres de ayuda?- Curtis lo miro con una elegante ceja arqueada, sus labios sin embargos estaban en una mueca de advertencia.

-Es la verdad- dijo sin rodeos Aisawa, reaccionando al momento en que un cojín salió despedido siendo esquivado con gracia -es innecesaria la agresión o ¿quieres la leche derramada en la alfombra?- señalo su desayuno que podía caerse ante cualquier acto.

-Tu punto- cedió Curtis al sentarse civilizadamente en el sillón, con sus brazos fuertemente cruzados y resoplando una de sus trenzas que cayeron en el rostro.

Si antes tenía una presencia intimidante, ese nuevo peinado le daba un toque más fuerte que Shota observo pero no estaba por decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Te molestaría decirme porque?- Shota siguió con su cereal quitado de la pena, muy entretenido internamente de lo que promete una buena anécdota… sabía que estaba retrasando su rutina de ejercicios, pero merecía un poco de regocijo a costa de su anfitriona.

Por la mirada de la mujer, ella también sabía que Aisawa se estaba divirtiendo-Era un patrullaje normal…- cedió porque necesitaba soltarlo antes de que quemara su interior -nada especial… solo tontos borrachos que querían lucirse delante de las damas…- torció la boca al recargarse en el sofá -entonces viene este sujeto que complico el fácil desalojo… cuando menos lo esperamos teníamos una lucha en toda la regla en la calle- esto último lo canturreo, porque no negaba lo divertido del evento.

-Eso no te suspende, Curtis- Aisawa declaro con finalidad al recargarse en el sofá con el desayuno finalizado, podía estar vendado del rostro pero no le quita movilidad.

Los ojos negros cayeron en el profesor, una mueca se dibujó -lo sé, pero apenas estaba llegando a eso- hizo un sonido inquisitivo.

Despeinándose Shota afirmo.

-Me impuse en la pelea, traje muchos a bajo y otros se quedaron en su lugar quietos como conejos… muy inteligentes, si me lo preguntas- Izumi volvió a mostrar ese brillo satisfecho.

-Te estas desviando- advirtió Aisawa, prediciendo un discurso de brazos dislocados o el arte de noquear con un gancho derecho.

Izumi lo fulmino algo insultada, pero siguió -Hasta ese punto fue bueno- dijo con un suspiro -entonces viene este otro héroe, nos ve como la mierda en el camino y empieza a exigirnos nuestra agencia junto con los motivos de patrullar su zona- bufo del mero recuerdo - Mirio comenzó a explicar que Sir mando la solicitud a la agencia de la zona para dar un barrido porque estábamos rastreando a un villano pero nos topamos con el conflicto e intervenimos-

Aisawa tarareo, había algunos héroes muy territoriales pero no veía todavía el motivo por el que se tomara la decisión de suscepción, pero era paciente (por ahora) y dejo que la mujer continuara.

-El idiota parece tan crecido que simplemente nos comenzó a hablar como si fuéramos los peores en la profesión- una sonrisa de Izumi salió de su gesto -entonces me metí en la discusión- finalizo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Cuando dijo lo último, Shota no tenía que ser amigo íntimo de Curtis para saber cómo termino esa discusión ni necesitaba más explicaciones -¿Quién era el héroe?-

Izumi cruzo sus brazos pensativa, casi tratando de recordar al estúpido chico envuelto en fuego tan prepotente que intimido a Mirio haciéndola enfurecer -Endevour-

Aisawa parpadeo con pereza, negando -el héroe numero dos- pregunto para confirmar.

-Oh también lo dijo- carcajeo Izumi -amenazo con quitarme mi licencia- sonrió como tiburón -entonces le dije donde seguro consiguió la suya con su actitud- suspiro en anhelo -hubieras visto su rostro… literalmente sus llamas iluminaron la noche- agrego divertida.

-Puede quitarte tu licencia- aseguro Shota con una preocupación indetectable.

-Sir me dijo lo mismo- Curtis se encogió de hombros nada interesada, de hecho era un oficio que casi la obligaron a ejercer así que no había problema por quitarle algo que no tenía (no es como si alguien supiera eso fuera de la agencia y Nedzu).

Shota si no fuera por sus vendajes, le estaría expresando un gesto de total amonestación -Curtis, debes tomarte en serio sus amenazas… -levanto la mano para asilenciar a la mujer -puede que tengas razón, no es el mejor ejemplo heroico y hay muchas quejas por su actitud… pero sigue siendo el numero dos- subió el tono un poco -toma en serio tu profesión- acuso.

Izumi en verdad volteo los ojos -Suenas como Sir- chasqueo planamente -no sé porque piensan tan poco de mi…- dijo espantando el asunto.

Aisawa literalmente la miro como un silencioso "nos das motivos" que trajo un manto de peligro al área.

La antes ama de casa casi se encendió, pero suspiro para calmarse… quizás esta juventud que la Verdad le otorgo la volvió más volátil de lo que era al final de su vida anterior -No me encogeré ante nadie pero tampoco derrochare las oportunidades que me están dando… Shota- dijo con autoridad -soy responsable- fue seria en el asunto.

Quizás no fuera la mejor profesión y estaba contenta de ser suspendida al verle los beneficios del tiempo libre, pero no era irresponsable y como antigua alquimista estatal no estaba derribando su posición.

-Supongo que la suspensión fue la opción más suave- Shota prosiguió con cansancio.

-En efecto una sugerencia de Sir para calmar al hombre, así que aquí estoy…- se señaló a sí misma en la casa -solo no me pidas que lo trague con suavidad… el hombre era un idiota- se cruzó de brazos -que sea agradecido que no lo mande al hospital- murmuro.

Shota estaba muy seguro de que esa ultima parte no fue por ella, quizás le debía créditos al pobre de Mirio que logro contenerla.

Aunque una parte del austero héroe deseaba haber visto el enfrentamiento, quizás llamar al detective Tsukauchi con palomitas en mano en la siguiente ocasión.

(El detective era la única visita decente permitida últimamente en la casa).

XXXXX

Midoriya fue uno de los últimos en derrumbarse alrededor de la playa que normalmente era usada para sí mismo, pero habían necesitado un lugar para practicar que fuera amplio al aire libre y lejos de miradas indiscretas de futura competencia que termino ofreciendo su santuario.

Gano muchas miradas de traición para los que no querían seguir entrenando, pero no le importo al aspirante a héroe número 1.

-Excelente resistencia- aplaudió el siempre amable Alphonse sentado encima de una lavadora vieja que seguía adornando los pilares que Izuku había formado en su entrenamiento para el examen de ingreso.

-Aunque aún los peores siguen en ese lugar- burlón Edward era el menos amable en sus observaciones, viendo a los que estaban detrás de Midoriya que ya tenían rato en esa posición -ahora, todos reúnanse- ordeno firmemente.

Izuku hizo una mueca ante las quejas de los más rebeldes que fueron amonestadas airadamente por un rubio de una forma muy colorida que muchos ya estaban nombrándolo a espaldas como un "Bakugo versión 0.5"

-Extraño al profesor Aisawa- Uraraka murmuro al arrastrarse al círculo que la clase A estaba formando entorno al dúo de rubios.

Muchos cabecearon de acuerdo a este comentario que era recurrente estos días de infierno, Izuku le forzó una sonrisa amable para mirar a los niños que discutían entre ellos en el idioma materno (que era alemán ¿Cómo el profesor Aisawa tiene hijos extranjeros? Una pregunta que morirían antes de ser contestada).

-Estamos a punto de almorzar- Alphonse sonrió como el ángel que es, pasando toallas al grupo y un bote de agua que muchos agradecieron.

Cruzándose de brazos en una postura arrogante, el rubio mayor paso su vista al entorno deteniéndose en los más problemáticos del grupo ya sea por pereza, rebeldia o por no querer usar todo su quirk (Todoroki) -Pero no estarán despedidos-

Un suspiro del menor como si adivinara una posible discusión -Hermano-advirtió -todos necesitan descansar, no pueden llegar al festival como almas en pena- aseguro en regaño.

-No llegarían de esa manera si muchos de estos niños fueran responsables en practicar ¡no solo el quirk!- mordió Edward con desaprobación, como si el mundo entorno a las peculiaridades fuera un terrible error que muchos… no solo Izuku… se preguntaron cómo podían expresarse así si esto venia de muchas generaciones atrás.

-No es su culpa- el siempre bondadoso Alphonse les dedico una sonrisa de disculpas.

Aoyama, Hanta, Hagakure, Ashido y Mineta comenzaban a formar un club de fans para el único niño del profesor Aisawa que era un ser humano con emociones… rezando a la santidad para que ganara esa discusión en contra del tirano hermano mayor.

Pero aun los que habían categorizado como un punto intermedio, comenzaban a unirse en el bando del menor que comenzó a realizar el acto de ojos de cachorro que podían esperar una victoria a su favor.

-Bien, les daré el resto del día ¡pero no es por mí!- Edward cedió recibiendo un coro de "Por fin" que no dudo en fulminar ofendido de su alivio.

Izuku solo se derrumbó en la arena al igual que el resto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y las pesas en sus muñecas como en tobillos le incomodaban… pero estaba satisfecho con los resultados, puede que falte mucho para poder manejar su herencia pero ya estaba en camino.

-Vamos a comer- canto Yaoyorozu con aplausos mirando a los rubios -¿les molestaría si los invitamos?-

-Siiii- Ashido brinco con entusiasmo a pesar del dolor físico.

-Cómo podemos invitar a nuestros verdugos- Mineta dijo con un aliento contenido, se merecía que Edward le lanzara un puño de arena en la cara.

-La oscuridad de la cortesía- Tokoyami dijo con misterio ignorando al morado ahogándose por los granos que asaltaron sus vías respiratorias del ataque Elric.

-Los niños necesitan comer a sus horas- razono Asui con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Es muy masculino invitarlos a comer- explico Kirishima con una sonrisa de dientes.

-Solo no le digan al profesor, puede ponerse celoso- rio Hagakure desde su lugar.

Los Elric se encogieron de hombros, Hizashi no pasaría por ellos hasta más tarde… quizás planearían turistear en lo que llega la hora, además no querían decirle a los chicos porque seguro comenzarían a buscar opciones para no dejarlos solos.

Edward afirmo después de un poco al notar que algunos esperaban respuesta verbal -Bien, pero nada de leche-

-Nadie toma leche a estas horas, enano- Bakugo escupió con acidez.

-A quien le dices enano… - el mayor se mordió el resto de su comentario -explosivo- finalizo secamente.

-Suficiente- Tenya cortó el aire entre ambos rubios.

Todoroki no estaba seguro de esto, no cuando esa mirada dorada de Edward le seguía indicando lo decepcionado que estaba por su resolución de no usar el fuego… pero no estaba por discutir con un niño aun cuando le conto sus motivos verdaderos.

"No eres tu padre" le había dicho el mocoso con una seriedad impropia.

-Vamos a un lugar cercano…- el siempre recto Tenya continuo -Izuku… es tu barrio… muéstranos los mejores restaurantes- ordeno como un buen presidente de clase.

Bakugo chasqueo los dientes, murmurando un "también vivo aquí, cuatro ojos" que muchos ignoraron y los pocos que no, le dieron sonrisas mordaces.

Midoriya se ilumino ante la perspectiva de comer con todos de la clase, afirmo comenzando a balbucear sobre las comidas de su barrio para salir de la playa animadamente.

Si, quizás debería estar nervioso por el festival pero por el momento solo estaba feliz de un convivio de estas proporciones.

Debía agradecer a los niños por unir más a su clase.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Uno corto como mi inspiración en esta historia.

Pero no morirá, seguirá latente (no como otras que están en la lista de espera).

No desesperen, solo es falta de inspiración… nada mas (quizás también de tiempo y que el manga avanza tan lento).

Neah20 fuera...


	15. Chapter 15

15

Era temprano por la mañana en la residencia Curtis cuando cada residente aun los menores iniciaban diligentes sus propias rutinas, la dueña de la vivienda como siempre termina temprano de sus ejercicios le da una amonestación a sus pupilos e ignora la mirada fulminante de Shota quien cree con vehemencia que está siendo muy dura con los niños.

Aisawa debería acostumbrarse pero parece imposible.

Deja el jardín a los chicos para que continúen otro rato mientras ella se adelanta para hacer el desayuno después de un corto baño.

Cuando baja a la primera planta con su camisa de botones, capri negro, sandalias sencillas y su cabello agarrado en un peinado alto sin sus trenzas… se pone su mandil y comienza a buscar en la alacena lo necesario para iniciar el desayuno.

Quizás no tenga la obligación de atender a un marido como lo hizo tantos años con su amado Sig, pero aún tenía un arraigado sentido de responsabilidad hacia sus invitados en cuanto a ofrecer comodidades hogareñas… seguía siendo un ama de casa hasta la medula y no había motivo para ceder dicha costumbre.

Obvio Shota era un hombre que no gustaba de ser atendido, Izumi aprobaba su actitud pero no cedería las responsabilidades de la cocina sobre todo con los niños presentes… pero se llegó a un acuerdo de que el resto de los deberes serian divididos equitativamente.

Cortando verdura la ama de casa levanto ligeramente la vista ante la visión sudada de los chicos, Shota cerró la puerta con un suspiro cansado… sus heridas seguro estaban mejor pero Curtis aún mantenía un firme control sobre cualquier molestia.

Izumi les sonrio torcidamente mandando a correr a los niños a la segunda planta en un segundo, era divertido ver que su dominio en los Elric era intacto con los años -¿es necesario?- dijo secamente Shota aun debajo del marco de la puerta que va al jardín.

-Es divertido- despidió desdeñosa, Izumi en ocasiones se preguntaba como ese hombre no se molestaba en investigar esa extraña familiaridad entre los alquimistas… no es que le gustara ser interrogada, pero era curiosa de saber que pensaba alguien que es conocido por su personalidad rígida.

El héroe borrador negó a los cielos por paciencia negándose a seguir discutiendo algo perdido… sabe que está recibiendo una mirada presumida y la ignora arrastrando su persona a la segunda planta para limpiarse antes de bajar a desayunar… Curtis le dio un voltear de ojos para volver su atención a hervir el arroz junto con la verdura.

Ahora nuevamente sola, Curtis reflexiona su agenda para el día y suspira agitada con todos los estándares de seguridad que se estarán implementando para el aclamado festival deportivo, Nedzu puede parecer relajado pero ella sabe leer lo que no se le dice.

Pero aparte de todo el acto de seguridad, Izumi no tenia experiencia en festivales fuera de Dublith y este… por lo que ha escuchado… promete solo traerle un dolor de cabeza a nivel legendario, lo único bueno es que espera que su clase sobresalga entre todo el montón de mocosos en este acto descarado de promoción a nivel nacional.

Para ella, quien fue hasta cierto punto militar ve en el festival deportivo otro tipo de publicidad para ese mundo lleno de héroes que en ocasiones se pregunta si ya se impuso a este tipo de barbaridades superficiales.

No hay nada equivalente en esto, sabe que piensa la verdad sobre este asunto.

Shota regreso interrumpiendo sus caóticos pensamientos, con su ropa negra regular y el cabello húmedo, las vendas recién cambiadas y arrastrando los pies descalzos (sigue sin aprobar usar zapatos en el interior)… sin ser ordenado comenzó a arreglar la mesa para todos, instalando platos, vasos, una jarra de agua, cucharas, tenedores o palillos para él, dejando el espacio para los sartenes llenos de alimentos.

Ambos adultos bailaron uno al lado del otro en el pequeño espacio sin pláticas innecesarias eso fue hasta que los niños se reunieron limpios y con ropa en colores rojos o azules.

-Así que ¿Qué debemos esperar de este festival?- pregunto interesado Edward mirando los alimentos con avidez pero no distrayéndose del todo.

Shota hizo un sonido sufrido -mucho ruido- dijo secamente sirviendo las verduras a los niños de manera proporcional a la carne o arroz en un desayuno muy japonés hecho por un extranjero.

-¿En serio?- Izumi le arqueo una ceja divertida por el dolor de su colega no es que no pensara lo mismo.

-No es un evento que me emocione- se excusó sin pena Eraserhead, decidiendo apartar las vendas de su boca para comer con cuidado.

-Vamos Shota- Alphonse hizo un ruido inquisitivo.

-Estoy seguro que mi clase les dio una explicación- acuso el despeinado hombre con impaciencia, dejando de lado sus palillos para negarse a hablar sobre el asunto tan popular que fue muy sospechoso que sus compañeros de casa no estuvieran informados.

Aun en el extranjero conocen el festival deportivo de la academia.

Alphonse negó con paciencia, pero el brillo de sus ojos era de frustración -Claro que nos dijeron… pero de su punto de vista ¡debe haber algo más!- demostró su don para el análisis.

-Los niños pueden ser muy tontos- Edward agrego con sufrido suspiro, como si el no fuera el mocoso entre los chicos de la clase A.

Debajo de las vendas Shota rio orgulloso de lo observadores que son sus hijos, ignorando la mirada divertida de Izumi que seguro adivinaba su sentimiento paternal -Eres un niño, Edward- dijo en ese tono apagado común, miro la mesa con aburrimiento y cansancio.

Antes de que Edward saltara en una rabieta por ser agrupado entre los mocosos, Izumi le dirigió una pregunta valida a Shota -Seguro les explicaste a tu clase el objetivo del evento-

Aisawa aun en su lánguida postura en la silla le dio un vistazo sucio que fue capaz de expresar a través de las vendas -Por supuesto ¿por quién me tomas?-

-Estoy seguro ninguno lo ve de esa forma… conociendo al mocoso explosivo y el rompe huesos… será más una competencia de egos-canturreo Edward antes de que Alphonse dijera "Bakugo y Midoriya" para traducir los motes otorgados por su hermano.

Shota estaba divertido, al parecer sus hijos en verdad se hicieron apegados a su clase.

-Así que queremos saber que esperan del festival deportivo como profesionales- Alphonse dijo al terminar sus alimentos con una curiosidad sana.

-Además quisiera saber que piensa la gente de este evento ¿hay disconformidades? ¿No es peligroso para los aspirantes de héroes evidenciar sus ventajas? ¿Los accidentes graves son comunes? ¿Puede alguien sin quirk ganar?- balbuceo Edward con sus ojos centellando en muchas variables, cuestiones y análisis validos desde su punto de vista militar.

Aisawa hizo mala cara aún muy obvia debajo de sus vendas -Izumi puede iluminarlos- desvió su dedo a la mujer que se burló altanera en su dirección.

-No te puedo ayudar con eso, soy nueva ¿lo recuerdas?- espeto Curtis con un demandante arqueo de ceja, dejándolo a merced de los niños con ojos iluminados -además no soy muy de narrativa- chasqueo los dientes poco dispuesta a relatar lo que se espera de este evento anual.

Izumi le lanzo un gesto arrogante al dejar a Shota sufrir bajo las inquisitivas preguntas de los Elric, no evito deslizar una sonrisa de cariño ante la paciencia del hombre para responder objetivamente cada pregunta que era más compleja con el paso del tiempo.

Extrañaría esta rutina cuando por fin Aisawa decidiera regresar a su departamento con sus hijos.

XXXXX

El sol brillante encima del estadio que comenzaba a llenarse de civiles o héroes cuyas entradas contaban con los mercaderes ya sea de suvenires o alimentos con animadas actitudes que podían ser contagiosas… entre las sombras los policías daban rondines como precaución ante cualquier altercado con villanos demasiado valientes para hacer algo estúpido.

Shota arrastraba los pies con un cansancio a su costado Izumi despedía al detective Tsukauchi quien se haría cargo de los Elric mientras sus tutores atendían algunos deberes como profesores representantes de alguna de las clases que participarían en el festival.

La pareja comenzó a realizar su camino a los vestidores, Aisawa suspiro agitado dando un ligero vistazo por encima del hombro a los niños rubios que bombardeaban al gentil detective con sus preguntas… deseaba estar de ese lado del evento, pero de nuevo no puede mostrar dicho infortunio.

-¿sucede algo?- la voz de Curtis llego con curiosidad.

-Los niños deberían haber venido conmigo- el despeinado hombre admitió ingresando al corredor exclusivo para la gente de la academia con el sonido amortiguándose conforme se adentraban -fueron los que entrenaron a mi clase-agrego pasando su mano por el cabello.

Izumi le arqueo la ceja caminando lentamente -fue solo una semana, Shota… tienes más derecho que los mocosos-

Una mirada llena de reprimenda por el mote que denomina a sus hijos, pero con las vendas carecía de motivo para intimidar -Supongo- cedió -Pero aun así, merecían venir conmigo-

Un bufido de Izumi negando con vehemencia -Son tus mocosos, Shota… por lo que escuche, Ed y Al no querían verlos hasta después del festival-

Arqueando la ceja, algo que no se ve con las vendas Aisawa volteo a verla en una interrogante silenciosa.

-Algo sobre adolescentes dramáticos que no aceptan que hay niños que no quieren ser héroes profesionales- Izumi dijo descabelladamente.

Se sintió algo ofendido que ella supiera algo que no le han confirmado sus hijos, pero no alimento dicha emoción patética -Si es de esa manera, entonces es mejor que no vengan- negó con un suspiro -conociendo mi clase no dejaran de acosarlos- afirmo, puede que sea poco tiempo pero sus alumnos eran tercos.

Llegaron a un punto donde debían separarse ya que la clase C estaba a la izquierda mientras la A estaba a la derecha en relativo silencio.

Aisawa miro el lado del corredor correspondiente -Nos vemos en las gradas- dijo sin pasión, comenzando un caminar lento y tortuoso a los vestidores.

-Por supuesto- Izumi también dio un medio giro pero antes de poner más distancia sintió a presencia de su colega detenido -¿sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar, se estaba haciendo costumbre detectar esos cambios de humor casi imperceptibles por el ser momificado.

Shota se aclaró la garganta indeciso de como iniciar una plática que había estado considerando desde hace tiempo -Con los resultados del festival…- dudo algo que no se notó en su tono aburrido -Considerarías dar algunos consejos para la clase heroica- finalizo con un manto pesado en el entorno.

No era porque ellos fueran incomodos… era más como si el mundo se anticipara ante la tortura de almas inocentes.

Ahora Curtis se cruzó de brazos resaltando ese escote con ese tatuaje extraño, le sonrió de la misma manera de un gato comiendo un ratón -Por supuesto- luego pensó un poco -Pero pensé que pedirías ayuda de nuevo a los niños-arqueo la ceja.

Un encogimiento de hombros, no es que no considerara eso -Fuiste su maestra- fue su excusa, aunque aún había un vacío histórico en tal título considerando que sus hijos son de Alemania e Izumi apareció de repente… mejor no pensar en eso.

Ademas no quería que sus hijos perdieran infancia solo porque deseaba mejorar a la futura generación de héroes, seguían siendo niños y como tal respetaría sus horarios de libertad (en verdad era un padre responsable).

-Como ellos, soy alguien muy estricta… mi clase es prueba de ello- quiso dejar en claro las presiones que los niños sufrirán si ambos se unen, no es que Izumi tuviera consideración.

El héroe borrador se cruzó de brazos con cuidado de sus heridas fantasmas -Lo sé, después de todo he estado observando a la clase C en oportunidades- evidencio sin vergüenza -además si mi clase se rinden, entonces merecen ser expulsados- su tono era imparcial e implacable, aunque parecía que se había ablandado todavía tenía la mentalidad de sacar a cualquiera que no llene sus intereses.

Algo que parece la clase A tiende a olvidar.

-Me agrada tu método de aprendizaje- alabo Izumi sin piedad para los niños cuyos sueños serán cortados a la menor provocación-entonces es mejor llegar a un acuerdo para los futuros héroes-

Aisawa no demostraba la emoción que esto prometía, en verdad había estado atrasando ese acuerdo a favor de observar los resultados del entrenamiento espartano de la clase C -Por supuesto, es un plan que merece ser armado con tiempo-

-Con mi suspensión es lo que tengo… tiempo- dijo secamente Curtis con una sonrisa salvaje -estoy segura Sir puede darnos algunas mejoras, después de todo nunca está de más su punto de vista-

Ahora con todo y vendas, el aura de Aisawa se encendió en promesas -Claro, nunca está de más las observaciones de Sir Nighteye- quizás no conozca al hombre más que de noticias viejas o reclamos de su anfitriona, pero lo justo para saber que su clase estará mejor preparada.

-Aunque claro, si es que los resultados de mi clase te convencen- finalizo Izumi con un encogimiento de hombros.

Con esto se separaron.

Todo dependía de la participación de la clase C en el festival deportivo, aunque para Aisawa aun cuando puso ese tipo de requisito estaba más que seguro que aunque fuera positivo o negativo... quería esa influencia para los futuros héroes, algo que ve todas las mañanas en Edward y Alphonse y solo por eso dio el salto de fe.

Mientras de alguna forma la clase A tenían un presentimiento que les hizo aterrorizarse en su cuarto de espera… no era el nerviosismo del festival deportivo algo que no sabían.

XXXXX

Hizashi Yamada es un personaje burbujeante, un presentador natural y un animador para cualquier tipo de escuchante… ahora cuando estaba buscando a su cómplice para abrir el esperado evento anual entre las gradas de los profesores, se percató que podía haber un cambio cuando los ojos firmes de Curtis se posaron en su persona.

No evito temblar, su sentido de anticipación le hizo retroceder a la mera presencia.

Snipe se burló desde su lugar, Cementoss negó involucrarse y Tashinori le saco la vuelta con solo un escueto saludo… el rubio presentador estaba debajo del marco del pasillo del que acaba de salir mirándose perdido e indeciso si iniciar sin su compañero presentador el evento.

-Estoy segura no te dirá nada, Yamada- Midnight dijo sin humor a su espalda, cansada de este miedo de su amigo jovial a la nueva integrante de los profesores.

Present Mic le dio una mirada herida y un puchero exagerado -Lo dices porque a ti no te arrojo fuera de su casa- acuso lastimosamente, recordando el evento que marcaría por siempre su mente.

-Si hubieras ido a mi casa con la intención de "salvar" a mi inquilino… también te echaría- acepto la heroína con desprecio -aparte es vergonzoso como héroe tenerle miedo a otro colega- regaño con una sonrisa despiadada que desmentía sus buenas intenciones.

-Pero Shota fue secuestrado- se quejó el rubio ajustándose sus anteojos e ignorando el ultimo comentario, quizás por ser héroes era que tenía más "cuidado" no miedo de la salvaje mujer extranjera.

-Sabes que Shota exagera… Nedzu lo aprobó- Nemuri negó con vehemencia -además por lo que se, Shota está mejor cuidado que solo… estoy segura su recuperación se hubiera extendido ante su terquedad- comento.

-Tienes poca fe en nuestro amigo-Yamada trato no verle lo lógico, su buen amigo era un obsesivo al trabajo y seguro si sus hijos no lo hubieran sacado el día después del ataque del USJ estaría trabajando sin mantener reposo… algo que no diría, estaría regalando su discusión.

-Lo conoces… lo conozco… supéralo- Kayama corto con un rollo de ojos, cruzando sus brazos -ahora apúrate, estamos por iniciar y todavía tienes que correr al área de comentaristas- recordó con amonestación para retirarse ya que sería la que explicaría a los alumnos las reglas.

Present Mic se cuadro en su altura cuando vio la diversión del resto de sus colegas poco dispuestos a ayudarle en este enfrentamiento de su vida… si, quizás exageraba ya que como héroe ha enfrentado a villanos diferentes pero ninguno se comparaba a la calma dominante de Curtis, Izumi quien ha escuchado rumores afronto a Endeavour que ilumino la noche con su ira (un rumor que corrió rápido entre los héroes).

Bueno llego al lugar de Aisawa que estaba sentado al lado de Curtis quien le arqueo una ceja cuestionable, Tashinori tosió convenientemente ocultando su risa y Nedzu no tuvo tal reparo riéndose descaradamente de la vergüenza de Hizashi.

-¿Puedo pedir prestado a Shota?- porque diablos se escuchaba como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

¿Dónde está su orgullo como adulto?

Oh, por la mirada de Curtis recordó donde se enterró su orgullo.

-¿Por qué le preguntas a ella?- Aisawa dijo algo ofendido, mirando entre su amigo y su secuestradora con sumo desprecio, el resto de los profesores fingieron fallidamente no escuchar el intercambio cómico.

Ambos miraron a Shota con un arqueo de ceja casi pacientes a un niño mimado que solo enervo el nervio del héroe borrador…. Hizashi expreso silenciosamente un "¿en serio preguntas?" mientras la mujer estaba sumamente divertida a costas de sus colegas.

-Vamos a empezar y sigues aquí, Present Mic- regaño suavemente el director desde su posición interrumpiendo lo que podía predecir una discusión entretenida, en otro momento los dejaría ser… pero ya estaba llegando el tiempo de apertura.

Shota simplemente se puso de pie arrastrándose fuera de la vista llevándose a Hizashi quien se tragó sus quejas antes de que en verdad pareciera que estaban esperando un permiso de retirada, Izumi no evito reírse descaradamente de la vergüenza de ambos hombres.

Tashinori tosió un poco, su humor levantado ante su amiga -Eres cruel- acuso acomodándose en la silla ahora abandonada por Eraserhead.

-¿Cruel?- Izumi le arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa salvaje -Dejárselo fácil- chasqueo los dientes -por supuesto que no-

XXXXX

Naomasa es un hombre ocupado, pero se tomó un respiro para cumplir un favor a su amiga Izumi de cuidar a los niños durante el evento deportivo de la academia… estaban sentados en los mejores lugares y admitía que aunque no extrañaba el ruido del entorno, todavía era algo emocionante compartir esto de alguna manera con los hijos de Eraserhead.

Sobre todo con sus preguntas prácticas que en ocasiones le hacen dudar de muchas bases de la sociedad heroica.

Escuchar a Present Mic no era extraño, Tsukauchi sofoco su diversión ante la mirada de escándalo de los niños cuando se les dio mucha promoción a la clase A.

-Ese idiota quiere ponerles un letrero- airado Edward maldijo en alemán en dirección a la pantalla donde el presentador seguía su escandalo publicitario a los de primer año.

-Es como si retaran a los villanos- negó Alphonse en desaprobación.

El detective tuvo que razonar que aunque era muy paranoico para niños normales, era asertiva su observación… quizás debía discutir esto con Nedzu cuando el festival se hubiera acabado, aunque para entonces sería tarde en su misión de discreción.

Entonces vinieron las palabras de apertura del estudiante más alto en el examen de admisión demasiado competitivas para el gusto del gentil Tsukauchi quien suspiro ante el rostro incrédulo de sus encargos.

Se puso de pie en un brinco, señalando el campus con total temperamento molestando un poco a los sentados delante de ellos al que el detective tuvo que disculparse -Ese chico explosivo ¿no entiende de sutileza?-dijo ignorando el entorno.

-Bueno viniendo de ti, hermano- Alphonse le dedico una mirada en blanco, casi incrédulo que el estuviera juzgando dicha personalidad apática.

-No estamos discutiendo sobre mi…- señalo exageradamente el campus donde Bakugo bajaba del escenario improvisado ante los abucheos del resto de las clases -míralo, en serio quiere ganarse el odio de las personas ¡donde está el trabajo en equipo!-

Una risita cómplice de Alphonse -Seguro eres el ideal para tales observaciones- añadió inocente.

-En serio Alphonse, no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo secamente Edward negándose a ver a su hermanito quien parecía reírse, Tsukauchi en verdad deseaba saber sobre que fundamentos están hablando pero prefirió concentrarse en la explicación de la primera prueba.

Carrera de obstáculos, podía sonar aburrido sin embargo con los quirk y cualquier nivel que usara la academia no tendría tan fácil.

-¿Podemos tener palomitas?- Alphonse llamo la atención del detective mientras las 11 clases tomaban posiciones detrás de la puerta de salida.

Sonriendo Naomasa compro una dosis para los tres junto con sus refrescos, aun con su aspereza Edward agradeció con educación el gesto.

Entonces inicio la primera prueba.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto lo se, tambien me dedique a los puntos de vista de los adultos que de los estudiantes.

¿Qué puedo decir? Todos sabemos que sucede del punto de vista de los alumnos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo… gracias por leer.

Neah20 fuera


	16. Chapter 16

16

El festival es solo propaganda, piensa Izumi al cruzar sus piernas y brazos con un ojo reflexivo en el evento que está corriendo en el enorme campus de ese estadio.

Aun con toda la promoción injusta que tiene la clase heroica, con esfuerzo logra mantenerse consciente de los pequeños puntos que son sus estudiantes de la clase general.

Como un depredador, acechando y amenazando a sus presas diminutas inconscientes de su mirada penetrante (algo que no era del todo cierto, cada alumno de la clase C tenía el escalofrió recorriendo su espalda que desestimaban como los nervios de actuar en público).

Cuando termino la carrera de obstáculos se dio cuenta miserablemente que estaba decepcionada, apretó sus puños dolorosamente e hizo que los que estaban sentados en su entorno... valientes colegas profesores, héroes profesionales... retrocedieran enormemente.

Excepto por Nedzu, quien disfruto del ligero ambiente salvaje que le hace recordar viejos tiempos.

Para la alquimista quien lucho por sus habilidades hasta perfeccionarse, está planeando el discurso y su castigo para cada uno de esos niños pesimistas... hay sus excepciones, por supuesto como el único mocoso de su clase que parece logro pasar a la siguiente ronda... pero el resto estará escuchándola seriamente (la misma clase C tuvo el anticipado sentimiento que tendrán dolor).

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, Tashinori casi tose en sangre cuando solo un vistazo de reojo fue suficiente para hacerlo dudar de llamar la atención -Izumi-san- llama con respeto, honoríficos agregados aun cuando sabe los odia pero en su actual condición era mejor ser educado -¿Qué sucede?- hizo la pregunta que nadie quería hacer.

Chasqueo los dientes, haciendo ademan con su mano a la que le regresaba el color después de estar apretada con fuerza -Montón de mocosos inútiles- espeta con un tono grave, su ceño se hace más fruncido y una alucinación de infierno en su espalda se desata.

En verdad Izumi no está contenta, no se conformaría con el resultado aun cuando seguro le dirían que fue más de lo esperado para su clase general pero no llego a ser alquimista tomando lo poco que logro para sentirse satisfecha.

Yagi no tiene el valor para preguntar a profundidad como es que esa oración explica todo, será el símbolo de paz no por las guerras que gano sino por su diplomacia a prevenir el desastre.

-Estas siendo muy exigente, Izumi- Nedzu amonesta con naturalidad, la fea cicatriz sin embargo atrae sombras y esos ojos normalmente adorables contenían un filo maniaco declarando como capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que le lancen.

Curtis no estaba impresionada, volvió a chasquear los dientes -esos niños- suspira fastidiada -Como siempre se sienten inferiores- niega para sí misma adivinando las excusas que le darán.

-El resultado fue mejor de lo esperado para la clase General- el director dice la frase que la alquimista esperaba haciendo que le fulmine con vehemencia.

La antes ama de casa ahora héroe suspendido tuerce la boca, el ratón no se inmuta por la amenaza -sabes la cultura injusta que estas fomentando en tu escuela- dice libremente.

Los maestros que escucharon contienen el aliento.

El ratón, oso o cualquier especie que sea mira fijamente a su profesor más reciente -Quizás- contesta sin comprometerse, sus pequeñas patas en su regazo y ahora atento a los anuncios de Midnight para la siguiente parte del evento -Esta en la naturaleza humana, Izumi, no es algo que se haga conscientemente ¿crees que no he intentado hacer mi parte?- su tono era sereno pero bien puede sonar de advertencia.

Agitando sus trenzas atrás la alquimista se guarda su desaprobación para sí misma, como siempre el gobierno es una mierda y no está por involucrarse a profundidades de las que no quiere lidiar... ya tiene suficiente con ser parte del problema al ser obligada a convertirse en héroe.

Hay una pausa en lo que los niños hacen sus equipos, pero Izumi solo está trazando métodos que hagan efectivo el sacarles el pensamiento derrotista de su clase, que dejen de pensar en sí mismos como los desechos que no lograron a la clase heroica.

Ahora más que nunca piensa en esa alianza con Shota.

Los profesores miraron inciertos e incomodos con el fondo la voz de Present Mic cuando empieza el concurso de caballería que en verdad era algo sangriento en términos deportivos.

-Escuche que buscaste problemas con Endevour- Nedzu inicio sin quitar la vista de los equipos que perseguían al joven Midoriya, All Might apenas capto su voz ahora esforzándose por poner atención a dos cosas a la ves como el hombre entrometido que es.

Sobre todo con la mención del héroe número dos.

Curtis se encoge de hombros sin voltear a verlo -No me arrepiento- declara de forma descarada, quizás fue esto lo que más le molesto a ese héroe de la llama... que no estaría rogándole por su perdón.

El ratón hace un ligero movimiento que declara que lucha para no perder la paciencia -Sir te ha advertido-

Izumi bufa casi volteando los ojos, mira el hielo formado en medio del evento por ese mocoso de la clase de Shota y luego decide que es mejor contestar -Muchas veces-

-Ten cuidado con los enemigos que haces entre los héroes- Nedzu aconseja seriamente, los profesores se rinden en ser discretos ahora en verdad ven y escuchan la discusión.

Después de todos, al menos han oído lo mínimo de tal choque de temperamentos que casi ocasiona una pérdida en las filas heroicas aun cuando es novato (excepto All Might quien no está al tanto de los chismes del oficio).

-Si no pueden lidiar conmigo ¿Qué los hace buenos héroes?- espeta con una sonrisa salvaje la Curtis.

Quizás no es lo mismo, pero en su lógica funciona.

Si los alquimistas existen para la gente ¿Los héroes no deberían tener con más razón la misma filosofía?

XXXXX

Fue una casualidad hecha por el karma.

Endevour no era feliz con las contingencias de su miserable día de no solo toparse con All Might... sino con la mujer insolente que tuvo el descaro de insultarlo delante de otros héroes menores.

Ella lo miro con la ceja arqueada, levanto la barbilla y siguió por el corredor como si no lo hubiera visto.

Como si el héroe numero dos no fuera nadie sobresaliente.

-Mujer- llama con su tono de mando, las llamas crepitaban en su uniforme y rostro en una postura que ha intimidado tanto aliado como enemigos -Vigila tus pasos- amenaza alzándose encima de la fémina con el claro porte de ser serio.

Dicha mujer voltea de perfil, levanta el rostro con una de esas sonrisas digna de un villano -La misma cortesía para usted- despide con un ademan perezoso al continuar su camino como si nada.

Endevour aprieta los puños ahí parado estúpidamente en el corredor, se obliga a relajarse para no perseguir a la impertinente mujer y hacerle consciente de su arrogancia, tiene mejores cosas que hacer como tratar de convencer a su hijo de usar su herencia.

XXXXX

Cuando Hitoshi término de su merienda, decidió que necesitaba planear su siguiente estrategia si estaba enfrentando a los alumnos con quirk más aptos para la lucha.

Hasta el momento ha logrado pasar hasta la tercera ronda sin llamar la atención a sí mismo, algo fácil considerando que la clase heroica parece gobernar sobre el drama y los ojos de cada público o presentador del festival.

En otro momento sería motivo de envidia, algo que hiciera que ardiera su corazón por esos elogios exagerados que hacían alusión a la clase heroica que no hizo nada para merecer atenciones, mientras lanzaban al resto... a ellos con quirk impropios, inútiles o de villanos... a un lugar oscuro para no ser observados.

Pero Shinso ve la estrategia de no ser tomado en cuenta cuando su quirk ha sido pasado por alto y aunque está preocupado por la desventaja que pueda tener... todavía tiene sus enseñanzas de la profesora de la clase.

Aquel infierno que ha pasado bajo la tutela del profesor Curtis puede lograr llevarlo a pasar en la siguiente ronda de enfrentamientos uno a uno... tiene la esperanza y abraza tal pequeña posibilidad si eso significaba un paso más cerca de ser héroe.

-Bueno mocoso- la voz regia de Izumi resonó por el corredor haciendo saltar al chico ojeroso -hasta el momento has dado un buen espectáculo-

Hitoshi muy bien pudo haber sido abofeteado por la sonrisa consoladora en la profesora que ha sido su peor pesadilla en estos días de acondicionamiento físico tirano que les ha aplicado sin piedad a todos en la clase C.

Era una imagen gentil, casi maternal... si tan solo su propia madre lo mirara de esa forma.

Ser palmeado con dureza le hace recordar que esa de ahí no es naturalmente delicada, que es su profesora capaz de romper el suelo por la mera fuerza de su puño desnudo y sin quirk... ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué peculiaridad tenia? Aun a estas alturas no han logrado identificarla en los catálogos de héroes novatos que publican en el internet.

Curtis, Izumi es un héroe incierto, pero hasta el momento es la que intenta que su clase... la clase de los fracasados... salga de esa mentalidad pesimista.

-Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho, mocoso- sonríe salvaje algo más propio para la profesora Curtis.

Hitoshi afirma con confianza apretando sus puños y coincidiendo con la mirada en llamas de la esperanza, listo para luchar con uñas o hasta los dientes para que lo vean todos los que lo han apuntado sin conocerlo.

Para demostrar a la UA que la clase general hay material heroico.

Hay otra palmada ausente en su hombro atrayéndolo a la realidad -Y cuando todo esto termine, bueno... la clase C tendrá mucho que explicarme- ronronea la profesora con la vista soñadora.

Shinsou siente pena por el resto de sus compañeros... pero solo porque no es amigo de ninguno no tiene la responsabilidad de que esa empatía dure para siempre, se lo merecen por no intentarlo cuando su profesora les dio el entrenamiento justo para por lo menos pasar la primera ronda.

Es una lástima que quizás, sea arrastrado a través de cualquier castigo que ese demonio esté planeando para todos ellos sin excepción.

-Ahora, creo que tenemos tiempo de darte una calentadita- Izumi sonríe.

Hitoshi supo que esa sonrisa no era buena.

Perderse el sorteo de rondas no fue inesperado, Curtis de alguna manera se las arregló para sortear su nombre sin su presencia y continúo con su práctica en los jardines mientras los pequeños eventos llenaban el espacio antes de la verdadera pelea.

Saltar... arrastrarse... esquivar... patear... rodar y usar lo máximo de sus reflejos si no quería terminar desecho antes de su esperado turno en el escenario delante de todos los héroes.

Izumi ladraba órdenes sin contemplación al corregirle posturas u ordenarle más fuerza en sus ataques... hasta que llegó el momento justo para tomar un descanso y lograr que sus músculos se relajen lo suficiente para hacer su camino de nuevo al campus del estadio.

Su profesora le da una mirada al coincidir en el corredor (cree que lo estaba esperando), le revuelve el cabello algo húmedo y le desea suerte... como si no le hubiera estado sacando la vida minutos antes.

XXXXX

Naomasa Tsukauchi volvió a su asiento con una sonrisa diminuta al ver a los niños que son su encargo discutir rotundamente las debilidades y fortalezas que han estado catalogando de los alumnos que han sobresalido en cada evento del festival.

Sin embargo, aun cuando traten de ser imparciales... todavía llegan a la conclusión que dependen muchos de sus quirk que los lleva a un debate de lo que sería el evento si llegara la necesidad de limitar el uso.

Edward y Alphonse como siempre cuando le toca cuidarlos (que no es común), llega a la conclusión que son visionarios y tienen esa facilidad de hacerlo reflexionar de muchas cosas que ha dado por sentado en esta vida cómoda de la sociedad heroica.

¿Qué hace a los héroes? Fue la pregunta que tortura al detective que en verdad no había cuestionado dicha filosofía.

Entonces el evento principal inicia, Tsukauchi hace una mueca cuando Present Mic hace la presentación efusiva del joven Midoriya y algo desdeñosa para el niño Shinsou.

-Vaya que sutiles- Edward dice sin emoción, pero hay decepción en oleadas que hace suspirara al detective de pena ajena.

-Hizashi es muy cruel- finaliza Alphonse con paciencia pero desaprobación igualmente dirigida al presentador.

El detective puede ver que hay una discusión unilateral entre los dos participantes, hay algo como provocación del chico Hitoshi y lo pone al borde de su asiento saber el motivo para tal destreza verbal.

-Ese niño es de la clase de la maestra- informa el rubio mayor repentinamente, el detective lo mira y ve ese rasgo interesado brillando en sus ojos dorados.

-Entonces debemos esperar cualquier sorpresa- el menor de los hermanos reconoce igualmente al borde del interés -Espero que Izuku no pierda- murmura como si fuera posible.

Tsukauchi está un poco ofendido en nombre del aprendiz de Tashinori.

-Bueno Midoriya es bueno rompiéndose los dedos-desdeñoso agrega Edward con un voltear de ojos aburrido.

El detective entonces recuerda que estos dos niños son prodigios y que estuvieron a cargo de la clase A heroica en ausencia de Aisawa, entonces eso explica su facilidad de ser juiciosos con dichos alumnos en todo el festival.

-Hermano, sabes que también es bueno- amonesta Alphonse con regaño.

Bufa por el bien de hacerlo, Edward lo hace con un fingido gesto de mal humor -Si deja de romperse huesos, lo creeré-

El detective se rie, pero se enfoca cuando Present Mic empieza a quejarse que los luchadores no han hecho nada mas que mirarse en silencio -¿Qué paso?- pregunta al aire.

No esperaba respuesta, pero Edward aun así le contesta -El chico es un lavador de cerebros- se encoge de hombros -un buen quirk, útil cuando no quieres pelear... la maestra dice que el chico tiene un motivo valido para sobresalir a parte de su peculiaridad-

Tsukauchi parpadea, el eco del resto del público pasa a segundo término cuando los niños es más interesante de escuchar la habilidad del chico Shinso y ahora entiende el objetivo de la provocación antes de iniciar.

Estrategia, le da eso al niño de la clase general.

-Es el chico que la maestra ha mencionado- Alphonse parece recordar con mucho interés, como si el hecho de ser mencionado por Curtis valiera la pena ser enfocados por los más antiguos alumnos de dicho monstruo (es su amiga, pero nunca negara esa naturaleza salvaje).

-Y Midoriya se rompe un dedo- canturrea Edward notando esa pequeña cosa que el detective no se percató, pero ahora viendo la mano del pupilo de Tashinori acepta que en efecto... el niño se rompió un dedo -Típico del chico-

-No seas duro, hermano- Alphonse amonesta, Tsukauchi prefiere no decir su indignación en nombre del joven Midoriya por la airada subestimación del mayor Elric.

-Me hace sentir que desperdiciamos el tiempo con el mocoso- chasquea los dientes Edward.

-Solo lo hizo para salir del trance-voltea los ojos el menor rubio.

Naomasa debe admitir que a partir de ese momento, la ronda se tornó más interesante cuando los participantes comenzaron a luchar a base de puños uno contra el otro sin ninguna pista de quirk.

-El ojeroso tiene más ventaja, la maestra hizo un buen trabajo- Edward se limpia la nariz como un entrenador emocionado de ver enfrentamiento de su estudiante contra el pupilo de su rival.

La gente entorno enloquece, algunos aplaudiendo y otros exigiendo el uso de quirk.

-Midoriya tampoco esta tan atrás, hubiera sido perfecto si nuestro tiempo fuera desde el principio-Alphonse se acaricia la barbilla prediciendo muchos escenarios donde fueran más influencia para el chico en cuestión.

Hay una llave que Shinso hace a Izuku dolorosa que muestra técnica por parte del estudiante general.

-Esa parte no llegamos a enseñárselo- aplaude emocionado Edward.

El detective hubiera estado sorprendido que de todo el festival deportivo, una simple pelea de puños los entretuviera mucho más que cualquiera donde usaran los quirk a esos hermanos... pero aprendió que los Elric eran como Curtis y sabía que su amiga, amaba las peleas de bar cuando le tocaba romper una.

Shinso estuvo cerca de ganar al empujar a su contrincante al borde del escenario pero Midoriya uso su quirk obteniendo la ventaja al sacarlo por completo al otro extremo, una oleada de emoción burbujeo en los espectadores.

Para el detective miro reflexivo lo que acababa de suceder, descifro gracias a años como observador que el joven Midoriya... parado ahí en medio del foro con una mirada perdida... sentía el fracaso aun con la victoria a cuestas.

Si no fuera por la injusta ventaja del quirk, no tendría posibilidades contra el chico de la clase general.

Que Hitoshi saliera con la cabeza en alto, una sonrisa engreída como diciendo a todos los que miraban "Esperen, seré el mejor con el tiempo con o sin quirk" fue la cereza del pastel figurativo al aprendiz de Tashinori.

XXXXX

Ver un pilar de hielo naciendo en una muestra excesiva de poder era poco impresionable para alguien que vio a Padre abriendo literalmente las puertas del cielo.

Izumi solo miro impasible.

Ahora entiende el objetivo de Shota de pedirle una alianza, sus niños... que son en su mayoría los participantes de la última ronda... necesitan mucho trabajo para pulir.

Puede encontrar muchos agujeros en cada pelea, las diferentes formas de desarmar los quirk llamativos y contrarrestarlos con mucha paciencia o perseverancia... la alquimia entra si llegara a ser imposible enfrentarlos pero por lo que sabe su ciencia está muy muerta para esta época.

Estos niños no están muy bien formados, hay demasiadas debilidades y se enfocan solo en las capacidades del quirk.

Este mundo carece de su ideología de "Uno es todo, todo es uno"

Hay un trabajo en equipo que puede funcionar piensa mientras ve las peleas casi unilaterales... mientras Shota trabaja con sus quirk... ella formara disciplina en esos cuerpos débiles.

Todo sin perder su propia clase y aun cuando regrese a sus patrullas heroicas.

Esto sin embargo depende de la decisión de Aisawa.

De esa forma finaliza la primera ronda.

XXXXX

Cuando cada ojo dentro y fuera del estadio estaba sintonizando la premiación del festival cultural de primer año una anomalía se hizo espacio de manera repentina.

Los micrófonos se apagaron en media despedida de All Might... la gran pantalla que colgaba en el estadio hizo un ruido inquisitivo de interferencia haciendo que los más sensibles se doblaran de dolor... cada televisión hizo lo mismo... aun cuando no estuvieran en el canal correcto se conectaron de forma lineal.

Los héroes, con lo ocurrido en el USJ se tensaron pensando que era de nuevo la liga de villanos viniendo a retar a la UA, se prepararon para cualquier ataque pero aun solo los medios de comunicación presentaban tal irregularidad como si fuera una falla técnica... ignorantes que este evento era global y que no todo gira en torno a la sociedad heroica.

Entonces lo vieron, entre la interferencia ruidosa la pantalla enfoco un blanco penetrante... entre más se aclarara la imagen los ojos de cada televidente diferencio que era un espacio amplio inmaculado con una puerta negra de gran tamaño resaltando... ruido estático, entonces la pantalla se abrió mostrando una silueta.

Una blanca silueta... sin rostro... sin cabello... sin ningún rasgo como si les regresara la mirada aun si carecía de ojos, como si estuviera en verdad viendo a cada persona dentro y fuera del estadio... con una enorme sonrisa como única facción que posee esa fisonomía, hay un aura oscura... potente... el universo los está viendo y el mundo se sentía pequeño al respecto.

All Migh dejo el micrófono caer, Present Mic se tambalea en la pequeña habitación donde había estado relatando mientras Aisawa abre su único ojo visible... Midnight abre la boca... Nedzu se tensa, cada pelaje de puntas.

¿Quién puede moverse cuando la verdad les está juzgando? Cuando el encargado del pago demuestra su presencia descarada a las pequeñas hormigas.

Izumi... no, cada alquimista se preparó cuando esa sonrisa mostro dientes apretados en saludo.

" _Soy..."_ su voz es pesada, la estática se detiene - _todo o tal vez uno... soy el mundo o tal vez el universo... un dios o solo la verdad... y yo soy tu"_

Hay estática por todos lados, una risa grave haciendo eco conforme ojos se abren en los torsos de ciertos individuos entre los espectadores, entre los profesores con pequeñas manos desintegrando a una Izumi, un Edward y Alphonse en un recordatorio espantoso de aquel día.

Hay miedo en quienes lo ven y no pueden hacer nada.

Entonces vuelven a aparecer delante de los tres adolescentes sin habla cuya premiación acaba de ser opacada, una mujer, profesora... dos niños, hijos de Eraserhead... un hombre de cabello negro... cuatro extranjeros que no comparten rasgos japoneses se miran con ojos abiertos en el campus.

La pantalla se vuelve a abrir sin dar tiempo a la sorpresa... la criatura sin rostro señala con un dedo blanco acusador a la pantalla " _Alquimista"_ finaliza al desaparecer.

-Supongo que se cansó de esperar- murmura Edward con una sonrisa forzada.

El caos es normal para estas circunstancias sin explicación.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Solo para decir que si esta viva, pero las musa se han distraído en otras historias.

Literalmente la verdad se canso, usando a Mustang que al final fue lanzado al pasto (no solo figurativamente) para dar un aviso a la sociedad de heroes... dios se esta cansando y en otras circustancias no fuera tan descarado.

Neah20 fuera...


	17. Chapter 17

17

El caos es una subestimación a los siguientes sucesos del enlace con "esa" cosa.

Fue solo un latido de incertidumbre cuando la señal regreso a su normalidad, cuando todos se quedaron tontamente mirando uno a otros ignorando el evento de premiación del festival deportivo... en la cabina los héroes que estaban ahí apenas lograron aclararse la garganta antes de que el pánico aterrizara salvaje entre los presentes.

Héroes ahora invadieron el campus, rodeando sin dudar a los cuatro personajes que torpemente estaban siendo custodiados por un desconcertado All Might... los alumnos fueron evacuados por Midnight y apenas salieron para dejar al mundo sobrellevando lo que acaba de suceder.

¿Asesino de héroes arrestado? Fue opacado en su totalidad en los noticieros del día.

Era tonto intentar aislar al ser blanco, desprestigiar o siquiera tratar de reducir el impacto que la revelación de forma internacional cuando aún hay grabaciones repitiéndose constantemente en los noticieros... aún hay especulaciones referente a la existencia de este ser denominado el todo llegando a descabelladas conclusiones.

¿Cómo reacciona la humanidad? De diferentes formas, quienes creen y se hacen fanáticos... quienes temen e intentan eliminarlo... quienes tratan de no tomar partido pero aun encienden dudosos la televisión como si esa cosa sonriente apareciera señalándolos.

No pueden detenerlo, es como la mejor o peor noticia del año que brilla en los reflectores de la sociedad de héroes.

Era el impulso necesario para que miles de páginas en internet se abrieran de manera internacional con un sinfín de teorías de conspiración que llenan los blogs... que casi derriban las plataformas de superhéroes... ¿Dios? ¿El universo? ¿El todo? ¿Uno mismo? Una y otra vez esa simple presentación es diseccionada.

Entonces los alquimistas, las autoridades tratan pero fallan de proteger las identidades de los señalados abiertamente en la premiación del festival deportivo.

Fotos de Izumi en la UA... fotos de Edward y Alphonse en su uniforme escolar... solo el cuarto aún tiene una interrogante que en ninguna parte del mundo pueden localizar en sus bases de datos... los policías cibernéticos hacen lo que pueden para sostener la información pero fracasan, odian los quirk tecnológicos más que nada a estas alturas.

Es como tratar de tapar una presa con un corcho.

Con toda la controversia, Aisawa se encuentra aún más estresado de lo normal... arrastrando sus pies a través de la fortificada instalación de seguridad en algún punto de las costas de Japón, el pro héroe mira los colores grises de elección y le hacen tener un ligero escalofrió.

Odia los edificios gubernamentales de alta seguridad, le recuerdan a esas películas de ciencia ficción de laboratorios secretos... pero lo mantienen lejos de la prensa y el caos en general.

Lleva por lo menos una semana habitando el lugar, sus clases han sido tomadas por All Might durante su ausencia... apenas se ha enterado que sus niños se metieron en problemas otra vez en Hosu, le preocupan pero no puede moverse de esta localidad hasta saber qué hacer con sus hijos.

Legalmente es padre de dos de los alquimistas.

Alquimia, nunca forzó una razón por la que sus hijos tan jóvenes ejercían una disciplina de la que carecen respaldo histórico... Para Aisawa fue importante la confianza, ser paciente y parece que ahora... a estas alturas con este desarrollo... tal vez debió de ser un poco más duro al respecto.

Posiblemente interrogar a Naomasa hubiera sido igual de gratificante.

Llego a la puerta deseada, abrió con un ligero toque de advertencia.

-Llegas a tiempo, Eraserhead- Tsuragamae, quien era uno de los jefes de policías destacados en el caso por sus instintos saludo escuetamente sentado en una de las sillas que adornan la oscura habitación... sus ojos caninos fijos en el vidrio al otro lado.

Se tensó, pero fingió aburrimiento al sentarse en la otra silla para mirar ese vidrio... al otro lado estaban sus hijos adoptivos sentados entre Izumi y el ahora conocido Mustang siendo cuestionados por Naomasa nuevamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?- pregunta el adormilado pro héroe.

-Nada perruno- admite Tsuragamae sinceramente, un ligero sonido animal en su garganta -pero no llegamos a nada-agrega cansado.

Un arqueo de ceja, se encorva para recargar sus codos en las rodillas sin quitar sus ojos resecos del interrogatorio -Y qué tal si ellos dicen la verdad-

-¿Qué hay un dios por ahí esperando algo de nosotros?- se burla.

-Nunca lo mencionan como dios- recuerda paciente el apático héroe -Es el encargado del pago, de la puerta que usan los alquimistas- aun las palabras son extrañas para sí mismo, aterradora si se pone a pensar pero trata de mantenerse tranquilo.

Nunca pierde la templanza aun cuando sus manos intenten temblar ante el mero recuerdo del ser único que comprende la verdad del universo.

Un bufido casi ahogado -Puede decirle como quiera, pero las palabras de esa cosa fueron claras... es dios- gruñe -No es algo de pocas pulgas, Eraserhead- ladra el jefe de policía mirando severamente al profesional -Tienes lazos personales...-

-¿Y creen que soy menos imparcial por eso?-interrumpe sin sonar hostil, pero una mirada cargada de advertencia -ellos no son villanos- dice confiado en sus palabras, tal vez con secretos pero ningún deseo de mal a la sociedad.

-Creo que no es confiable tu razón, por muy perro que me escuche...- acepta Tsuragamae fácilmente -Ninguno de mis superiores aceptara tu punto de vista ahora que saben estas relacionado con tres de los sospechosos-

-¿Tampoco el de Nedzu o All Might?- regresa con mordacidad el ofendido héroe borrador, trata y gobierna sobre su temperamento.

-Solo no luches peleas que no puedas ganar, Eraserhead- amonesta el policía con seriedad en sus ojos caninos sin responder -todos están nerviosos, no solo Japón... cada maldito país intenta acercarse ¿sabes lo difícil que es decirles que en verdad era dios el que nos habló?- lanza un ladrido seco.

Entiende, es más fácil esperar que sea una red terrorista de villanos que desean desestabilizar la sociedad moderna a nivel internacional de una manera única... que comprender la profundidad de un juicio, un pago y adeudo de su sociedad con el denominado todo... Dios.

Eraserhead cierra sus ojos, Izumi ni los niños lo llaman dios... le denominan la verdad ¿no acaba de explicarlo al jefe? Regaña su mente por siquiera llegar a pensar como el resto de las personas temerosas de este ser superior que se presentó desvergonzadamente ante ellos.

-¿Sir Nighteye?- pregunta de repente Aisawa tratando de distraerse, el pro héroe encargado de Izumi casi siempre estaba en los interrogatorios, pero ahora brilla en su ausencia.

-Salió, todavía tiene una agencia que administrar y ayudar con la prensa- Kenji respondió ligeramente ahogándose en otro silencio técnico -Son muy inteligentes- murmura inclinándose interesado.

-Te diste cuenta- aburrido responde Shota, mirando a los cuatro repasar de nuevo su historia con Naomasa, esa que ahora se sabe de memoria y que le incomoda... lo sabía, sus hijos no eran normales pero esta respuesta a esas anomalías eran descabelladas.

Pero en un mundo de quirk, todo puede pasar ¿no?

-El hombre no habla el idioma, pero ahora muestra un brillo de entendimiento- Tsuragamae añade después de la pausa, sus ojos fijos enteramente en el hombre de cabello oscuro que ahora identifican como Mustang Roy.

-Izumi le ha estado enseñando, es buena maestra- murmura Aisawa aunque se guarda el hecho de "aterradora" para sí mismo.

-Una muy buena, considerando el poco tiempo que tiene aquí- ríe sin humor el perro, recargándose de nuevo en la silla.

-No tienen quirk, ya sabes- dice repentinamente ese tema que han negado a hablarlo, el perro fingió que no escucho porque eso solo sería la gota que derramo el vaso inexistente de esa sociedad.

Un gorgoteo, el jefe de policía miro de nuevo al héroe -¿en verdad les crees?-

-¿Por qué tenía que dudar de ellos?- regresa sin temor el héroe borrador, puede sentirse de muchas formas al respecto... pero no duda de su credibilidad, tal vez enterarse de esta manera no era lo correcto... pero siempre tuvo una actitud pasiva, comprensiva y táctica.

-Te envidio Eraserhead- dice después de un rato el policía, riendo ante el arqueo de ceja apático de su colega -Pareces tan tranquilo, no estas aterrado ni siquiera te has distanciado de ellos ¿no tienes miedo?-

Aisawa tal vez desea cuestionarse igualmente, Yamada está en una crisis y Kayama no ha pedido visitas a sus hijos... Nedzu está muy silencioso... hasta Naomasa no actúa de forma normal entorno a los alquimistas ¿el? -No, no tengo miedo- es lo único que responde.

Porque convivio con los niños, los conoció de una manera única... Izumi era demasiado hogareña, cálida y le permitían una casa tan vivida como nunca la ha tenido el solitario héroe borrador... son apóstoles, según algunas redes de internet... pero para él, solo son amigos.

Quizás sea poco el tiempo, pero confía en ellos y su instinto nunca ha estado equivocado.

Nunca.

-Por cierto, tus alumnos son muy perrones- Tsuragamae se inclinó a un tema menos intenso, recordando a esos niños capaces de ayudar a arrestar a un villano como Stain -aún les llame la atención, pueden meterse en problemas legales si piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran- añade.

Shota no puede decir nada más, los niños de esta generación eran muy prometedores y problemáticos... no era sorpresa saber quiénes eran los involucrados en tal evento, está agradecido que el caso de los alquimistas lo opacara considerablemente.

XXXXX

Mustang se dejó caer en la cama de esa habitación comunal cansado del largo interrogatorio... estar del lado receptor era demasiado para el militar, aunque seguro eran blandos en comparación... se burló, seguro era buena idea que no estuviera encargado de este aparente intento de aislamiento y observación.

En amestris seguro si le dieran la oportunidad... mejor no pensarlo de esa manera, no es alguien piadoso a los sospechosos, nunca lo fue y aunque si podía ser considerado con mujeres o niños, si era cuestión de seguridad nacional salían perdiendo.

Pero probablemente estas consideraciones eran más porque son conocidos de figuras altas en la sociedad, Roy sabe que es el daño colateral de estos beneficios pero no está por quejarse ni dar observaciones que pudieran ser tomadas en serio.

Actúa natural.

Sus ojos vagan por el techo de color gris, escucha la voz de la señorita Curtis en el fondo hablando quedamente con el detective y ese otro hombre despeinado Eraserhead (nombre ridículo y eso que no sabe ingles) seguro afinando las historias... como legalmente no puede hablar el idioma, lo dejan aparte.

Bendiciones pequeñas que tiene Mustang, aunque aún son descabelladas y el detective parece reacio a tomarlo como verdad... pero no lo culpa, quien quiere escuchar que "Dios" está esperando algo de ellos ¿Qué? Solo la verdad lo sabe.

Aún mantienen el hecho de otro mundo, sacrificios y su verdadero contacto con la verdad como algo privado... esto lo están tratando como un hecho de reencarnación y solos términos científicos con referencia a la verdad.

Un mundo de héroes, le han aleccionado lo general de esta sociedad y admite que está un poco abrumado, decepcionado y enteramente avergonzado... no porque tenga algo que lo humille, Mustang sabe que es la perfección... pero el hecho de quirk ¿en serio? Héroes ¿estas bromeando? Villanos ¿cliche?

Entiende a la verdad, en serio, este mundo ha perdido poco de su dignidad.

Y con su aparición, con el espectáculo que hicieron también comprende que hayan abofeteado su entereza, los han aislado lo suficiente para no saber mucho de afuera... pero si fuera Amestris, seguro sería un caos político en todos los aspectos.

Parpadea al escuchar las voces infantiles, se recarga en sus codos para impulsarse y ver el área de la mesa... el detective se ha marchado y solo se ha quedado ese pro héroe que ahora platica con los niños viéndolos con paciencia hasta tranquilidad... no evita sonreír, no sabe del todo la dinámica que han llevado hasta ahora, pero si está enterado que al parecer hoy en día tienen un padre.

Que parece vagabundo, que tiene los ojos como si no hubiera dormido y su traje es como una pijama oscura con un ridículo listón de captura entorno a sus hombros... pero Aisawa ya tiene su respeto con solo tolerar a los niños Elric (sobretodo Ed).

-Todavía no creo su suerte- la voz pasible de Izumi llega a los oídos de Roy, ahora sentada a su lado mira la misma imagen con ojos oscuros blandos -se merecen un padre- dice para sí misma.

Nunca trato a la maestra de los Elrics, aun después del día prometido y toda su ayuda en su momentáneo periodo de ceguera... Curtis siempre fue una imagen lejana que respeto, era como Olivier aunque quizás más salvaje.

-El hombre seguro tiene paciencia- admite conversacional al sentarse más decente en esa cama, aprecia su vida como para coquetearle a la dama en cuestión (además aún tiene respeto por la que fue su esposa en su vida).

-Mucha- admite divertida la mujer, el lenguaje de amestris usado en momentos de privacidad con facilidad.

Sus ojos oscuros fijan atento al héroe pro, puede verlo tenso y en posición de ataque, tiene una buena cabeza si aún no confía en el único desconocido para el grupo... Mustang estaba seguro Aisawa sería un buen soldado -¿Cree en nosotros?- pregunta casual, como si hablara de algo normal.

Hay recriminación en la mirada de la dama, por un momento sudo en considerarse en peligro pero tan pronto vino y se fue, Izumi miro de nuevo al padre con sus hijos -Lo hace ¿Por qué? Aun no lo entiendo- finaliza.

-Un hombre tiene el corazón donde se debe, señorita Curtis- dice divertido, Roy jura que la maestra de los Elrics también sería un buen soldado si no hubiera rechazado su posición después del día prometido.

-Solo deseo que no esté en problemas- murmura para sí misma, sus trenzas se agitan debajo de su palma al hacerlos retroceder del rostro duro de la dama.

-Siempre hay consecuencias, no importa donde deposites tu confianza... señorita Curtis- le dice severamente con ojos crudos en experiencia, no son crédulos para pensar que tales muestras de confianza del héroe a ellos no le traerá algún tipo de secuela.

Es solo táctica.

Una risa amarga, hay contacto visual y comprensión... Roy le regresa una sonrisa jovial por momentos -Seguro fuiste muy sabio, Fuhrer- le replica la mujer con agudeza en sus ojos.

-A sus servicios- regresa burlón con aires militares que nunca se borrarían.

Hay silencio, Mustang no entiende mucho pero sabe hay que hablarlo... la misión misteriosa de la verdad, nominarlos por ser sacrificios... muchas teorías se forman, necesitan hablarlo pero no en esa recamara donde seguro los tienen vigilados.

Por ahora aguardan, esperan pacientes y ven el mundo seguir su curso oscuro.

-Espero que estés listo para practicar- dice Curtis repentinamente.

Gime, odia el japonés pero por la mirada estricta no tiene opción.

XXXXX

Los villanos tampoco reaccionaron del todo bien a la imagen de la verdad.

Shigaraki miraría indeterminablemente las grabaciones de dicha presencia una y otra vez, murmurando incoherencias casi perdiendo la línea de la cordura... rascaría su cuello hasta casi sangrar y pondría pausa al momento en que los cuatro alquimistas eran presentados.

Su atención siempre caería en la ágil figura de la mujer que lo humillo en el USJ, antes ya la tenía marcada para una venganza futura en su agenda de Tomura... hoy solo parece agregarle más importancia con este nuevo título anunciado tan descarado por un ser ¿celestial?

Los alquimistas.

Shigaraki ha pensado largo y tendido ante la imagen de pausa en esa televisión en el bar de mala muerte, mira tan cercas que sus ojos son rojos... su dedo reposa en el rostro de ¿Izumi? E inclina su cabeza en un estado obsesivo peligroso.

Esta sociedad merece ser llevada a cenizas, los héroes destruidos al haberle fallado... pero ahora, con estas variables e impulsado por las teorías de Sensei quizás sea más poético encargarse de los alquimistas ¿no? Eran como los apóstoles de este Dios, debían ellos de pagar todo el dolor que ha vivido en esta vida.

Es solo natural buscar retribución, que ese dios pague por ignorarlo como los héroes también lo hicieron en el momento de más necesidad.

-Enfócate- la imagen de sensei es repentina que lo hace retroceder del televisor -hay prioridades, Shigaraki- advierte.

Kurogiri como siempre finge que no existen, limpiando ausente un tarro y más silencioso que nunca... al parecer también le ha tocado mucho las teorías de conspiración que han rondado no solo en los noticieros.

Tomura lo sabe, solo hace un puchero en sus labios resecos -bien, bien- cede solo por ahora.

Primero los héroes, después los alquimistas... si tiene suerte, tal vez hasta los dos a la vez.

Aunque no con la misma intensidad que antes, el valor de los videos del anti héroe Stain han dejado una considerable impresión en la sociedad actual... Shigaraki no sabe lo que está moviéndose conforme la noticia de la lealtad del asesino de héroes a la alianza de villanos se esparce por todo Japón.

Los agentes de la maldad que solían ser dispersos, desconectados están siendo atraídos el uno al otro en la dirección al cobijo de la organización de Tomura.

XXXXX

La clase era bulliciosa como siempre, las experiencias de las prácticas eran compartidas por todos los estudiantes en diferentes tipos de emoción... con lo sucedido con Stain, Izuku inconscientemente floto entorno a los otros dos involucrados en el incidente... por lo sucedido con los "alquimistas" casi no fueron foco de atención, pero aun así fueron obligados a dejarle el crédito a Endeavour además de aleccionados para no hacerlo nuevamente.

Involucrarse como novatos contra un villano no era bien visto.

Cuando la conversación del grupo llamo la atención de Kaminari como al resto de sus amigos, Izuku sintió que estaba pisando una fina capa delgada de hielo si siguen con este tema del asesino de héroes -em ¿creen que Aisawa-sensei se presente?- pregunta.

El efecto fue inmediato, todo interés sobre su experiencia con Stain fue desviada efectivamente.

-Aun no creo que esos niños sean alquimistas- Kaminari alega con el ceño fruncido al recordar a los dos rubios que les ayudaron antes del festival deportivo -pero el sensei está ausente desde entonces- se responde a sí mismo.

-¿Creen que en verdad sea dios?- Mina se injerta en la conversación mirando el entorno como si algo fuera a saltar a golpearla.

-Sería muy oscuro si lo fuera- Tokoyami responde tétricamente.

-No sean imbéciles ¿Cómo puede ser dios?- Bakugo explota desde su lugar volteando los ojos ante los que en verdad pensaban en el ser blanco como alguien divino -Vieron su sonrisa de mierda-

-Era casi como la tuya- Hanta agrega casual.

-Ey- amenaza Katsuki con ojos llameantes, por un momento todos se ríen.

Momo se acercó con gesto reflexivo -Puede ser solo un acto terrorista, escuche que tal vez solo sea para sembrar el miedo- dice siendo más crítica -aunque tener tal alcance, debe ser un quirk poderoso- susurra.

-Pero ellos están involucrados ¿los hace villanos?- con su dedo en la barbilla Tsuyu agrega con un gusto oscuro.

-Ellos no pueden ser villanos, conocemos a los niños... aunque Curtis-sensei sea aterradora ¡no es un villano!- Tenya alega con el mismo espíritu de siempre, aun la sombra de lo que sucedió a Stain presente pero ligeramente olvidada.

-Puede que solo seas optimista- Todoroki agrega su desconfianza, Izuku lo mira con incredibilidad.

-Conocemos a los niños- Kirishima alega con el ceño muy fruncido, apoyando a Tenya en el optimismo del reconocimiento a los señalados alquimista.

-Son unos monstruos- Mineta levanta su puño con los ojos encendidos en odio.

-Solo porque te llevaron al límite- secamente regaña Jiro con un voltear de ojos.

-Tal vez solo sean distracciones- Midoriya dijo en voz alta, ahora todos lo miran poniéndolo nervioso -digo... es descabellado todas las teorías, tal vez como Yaoyorozu dice es solo un evento orquestado por terroristas-

-Tiene sentido- murmura Hagakure reflexiva.

De esta manera, en silencio reflexivo con diferentes puntos de vista... empieza un dia normal de clases, o tan normal con ese lúgubre ambiente flotando de manera general.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo! Solo para decir presente!

Neah20 fuera


	18. Chapter 18

18

La cafetería es un punto de reunión casual que han marcado desde que se conocieron, era tan cercano a la agencia de All Might y discreta tanto en fachada como en clientela, convirtiéndolo en el local favorito... sentado en su modo más delgado, el rubio escuchaba el eco del noticiero con teorías de conspiración muy clara por encima de la clientela, susurros audibles y la vida en el entorno se siente diferente.

Latente... anticipatorio... cada ojo mirando como si dijeran información nueva repentinamente.

Como profesor, no, como colega de uno de los involucrados... de un alquimista, conocía el estrés que ahora empujaba la afamada escuela de héroes a un rincón... Nedzu lucha como un campeón desde su lado apartando teorías molestas, asegurando las credenciales que dieron a Curtis el valor de ser un maestro y como su firma abala cada documento de naturalización japonesa... Sir Nighteye haciendo lo propio, para mostrar ante todos lo humano que son.

Que no son terroristas, que no son apóstoles de un dios blanco y aterrador.

Suspira no sabiendo cómo le estará yendo a Aisawa con sus propios niños, esos pequeños rubios que recuerda asaltar la sala de profesores energéticos con balbuceos inteligentes de lo que aprendieron en la escuela... sus ojos brillantes o carcajadas bravuconas en ese corto periodo que asesoraron la clase 1-A, todos los extrañan pero la nueva información es difícil de tragar.

-Por aquí- dice al percatarse de la figura flotante en la entrada, Yagi fuerza una sonrisa tan plástica como la que Naomasa le ofrece... el detective está cansado en su postura, sus ojos carecen de ese brillo entusiasta y con todo lo que siempre tiene de trabajo parece que este último caso lo está consumiendo.

Quitándose la gabardina, el sombrero y sentándose pesadamente, el joven policía suspira largamente como si tratara que todo se detuviera -Buen día- dice en un tono alegre falso, una máscara apenas sujeta a si mismo... el estrés en sus líneas de expresión tenues y todo en su aura denota presión.

Tashinori pide a la camarera lo de siempre, extrañamente Naomasa hace un pedido más cargado... necesitando más de lo que toma normalmente para funcionar y no le cuestiona, solo se asegurara de pagar las dos cuentas por cortesía -gracias por venir- dice verdaderamente, sabiendo la agenda que este ahí sentado dispuesto a desayunar era una consideración grande.

Nunca subestimaría esta lealtad.

Tsukauchi pasa sus dedos por el pelo con una perezosa sonrisa en sus labios -No hay problema, Yagi- responde tranquilo, aun derrumbado en la silla y mirando el entorno con cuidado hasta finalizar en aterrizar en el expresivo reportero que está tomando su lugar en la pantalla -Aun con todos los filtros, logran tomar las migajas y hacer un gran escenario- se burla sin mirarlo.

El asesino de héroes opacado, nadie casi lo menciona y si no fuera por el impacto ligero que está teniendo en la sociedad... podría barrerse debajo sin ser notado.

El esquelético hombre toma un sorbo de su te frio -Mi infuencia y la de Nedzu, apenas mantienen a raya ¿no es asi?-

-Apenas- cede el detective vagamente, la camarera les entregan lo ordenado con ojos especulativos pero una sonrisa servicial, al momento de asegurarse solos comienzan a cavar entre los alimentos con un largo silencio incómodo.

Esta distante, reflexivo y Yagi razona potencialmente que apenas logra ponerle atención a esta reunión... no lo culpa, con todo el exceso de trabajo seguro apenas tiene tiempo para descansar y con todos los demás detectives retirándose convenientemente para no tratar el caso de los alquimistas, Naomasa es el único que dio un paso adelante y tomo el asunto entre sus manos.

Con todo el conflicto de intereses, siendo Tsukauchi el niñero ocasional de los hermanos Elric... los jefes accedieron a darle el caso no porque desearan... sino porque de verdad ninguno quería tener nada que ver con los alquimistas por muy buen bono que ofrecieran.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunta con un cuarto panque devorado, Yagi abandona el plato algo herido por desperdiciar pero con el poco estomago que tiene y la incertidumbre... no puede forzarse a terminarlo sin acabar peor.

El detective abandona su tostada mirándolo crípticamente -Aisawa regresara al final de la semana a su rutina- especula al recargarse en la mesa para jugar con sus palillos en el plato, respondiendo algo que no pregunto.

Arquea la ceja paciente, el mundo sigue en el entorno y por fin alguien apago el televisor.

Naomasa lo mira directamente a los ojos como si llegara a una conclusión -Ellos están bien, aun el forastero aprende rápido el japonés- murmura impermeable a cualquier explicación detallada.

-Podrán salir- dice temeroso, no es optimista pero vale la pena el intento.

El rostro del detective se oscurece -No creo que los suelten... si lo hacen, serán monitoreados Yagi...- acepta con un grave suspiro -Hay tantos esperando su oportunidad- niega reflexivo, tantos documentos... tantas solicitudes formales e informales hasta del propio extranjero... es un caos total y el como el frágil filtro (El Jefe Tsuragamae sufriendo en el mismo acto).

Tashinori duda pero hay algo que le incomoda -¿Se los quitaran?- dice en un susurro -los niños, se los quitaran a Aisawa- explica valientemente recargándose en la mesa.

-Quieren-acepta Naomasa -pero Nedzu está estirando su influencia lo más que se pueda para mantenerlo con los niños- suspira como si recordara un pensamiento desagradable -pero con el poco poder que tiene alguien como Eraserhead, será milagroso si lo permiten... en el peor de los casos, su custodia caerá a un héroe mejor posicionado- hay una sonrisa amarga.

Yagi parpadea al no recordar cualquier propuesta -¿Yo?-

Una risa amarga -Ya tienes suficientes enemigos, Yagi- Tsukauchi niega al abandonar los palillos, tomando un poco del refresco frio uno que no debería tomar pero que ahora necesita para funcionar sin quemar todos los documentos que aguardan ya sea en su oficina, en casa o en la localidad de los alquimistas -Apuntan a una escuela para llegar a ti... esos niños no necesitan ese puntero- no era burla -Endeavour... Beast Jeanist... hasta el joven Hawks-

Un gesto feo pasa por el demacrado de Tashinori, la sangre de su garganta tragada en el acto -Espero no lleguemos a eso, Aisawa los adora- no miente en lo último aun con toda su apatía perezosa, el docente tiene un brillo cálido exclusivo para sus hijos postizos... un padre natural.

XXXXX

Dentro de las instalaciones una rutina ajena al caos publicitario se instaló firme como el suelo, Aisawa es impermeable a decirles cualquier complicación prefiriendo mantener todo para sí mismo... Naomasa sonríe despidiendo y prometiendo siempre que es cuestión de tiempo antes de poder salir... Para finalizar con el hombre perro del que siempre olvida su nombre, ese extrañamente se involucra pero cuando lo hace siempre los mira con sospecha y desconfianza.

Como si fueran a explotar de un día para otro.

Pero Roy sabe mejor leer cada incomodidad, su conocimiento es extenso para esta clase de situaciones y aunque duda que fueran tan estrictos como Amestris... todavía hay un control de daños que realizar eso sin contar que son objetivos públicos, predice que de ahora en adelante tal vez serian vigilado por uno de estos héroes.

Desesperado por hablar sin pretensiones, Mustang con los años desarrollo una amplia paciencia pero ahora la estaba perdiendo al no tener la oportunidad que junto con el resto de los sacrificios... tratar de poner nombre a todo en lo que la verdad caprichosa los sumergió.

Murmura una maldición en amestris, vigilando desde ese cómodo sillón apartado en el rincón el entorno cada vez más personalizado... no hay fotos, por supuesto ya que todos ellos son nuevos en ese mundo... pero libros, montones y montones de libros llenan estantes, algunos en idiomas que le comunicaron que era ingles mientras otros en ese japonés que ha aprendido a odiar por cortesía de Curtis (algo que nunca se lo dirá en la cara, aprecia su vida... muchas gracias y también las ventajas de poder hablar por sí mismo sin ningún traductor intermediario).

Roy tararea para sí mismo mirando su propia vestimenta casual... camisa de botones blanca y pantalón negro con lustrosos zapatos... podría estar en otro mundo, prisionero y en una situación difícil pero no abandonara la elegancia de la ropa formal, claro extraña los guantes y chalecos pero se conformaba y como el resto de los alquimistas fingen normalidad.

Toma un libro en alemán que comienza a hojear con pereza, sin leer por completo los nuevos elementos que conforman una gran tabla periódica actual en este mundo.

Aun con su vista distraída, es consciente del entorno como un buen veterano... Edward es el más vocal dándole la bienvenida tosca cuando ese pro héroe que funciona como padre entra por la puerta del otro extremo, Alphonse es más amable cuestionándole cuando reanudara sus clases y que tan cerca están las fechas de sus exámenes.

Los Elric por lo que saben nunca asistieron a una escuela, escuchar que de hecho van a una que puede tolerar su inteligencia e insolencia estaba más allá de sus expectativas... Roy solo espera que los dejen volver a ese intento de normalidad (no tiene esperanzas, pero puede ser tontamente optimista cuando quiere)... Y el Pro héroe es profesor.

Curtis esta con ellos también, ahí parada con esa mirada demandante en una conversación sobre sus propios asuntos pendientes como profesor... suplida probablemente y sin esperanzas de volver... también tenía un trabajo a medio tiempo como aspirante a héroe (uno aterrador si le preguntan).

Es como si Mustang no encajara, es algo que razona al ser excluido en este tipo de discusiones sobre algo que no tiene aporte o consciencia... ellos ya han hecho bases y conocidos en ese mundo en que lo lanzaron... trata de no agobiarse, no dejar que esa soledad se arrastre a su persona afectando esa poca fachada que ha construido ante los desconocidos.

Edward puede leerlo pero al igual que Alphonse lo dejan ser, mientras Curtis ajena a sus pequeños conflictos que oculta bajo la portada de normalidad... de naturalidad y mordacidad... parece menos dispuesta a preguntarle directamente, dejarle a que resuelva y no involucrarse.

Puede verlo venir con ese arrastre de pies típico de alguien cansado, diminutos indicios de entrenamiento y casi asegura es un buen actor para que lo subestimen, piensa no por primera vez que haría un excelente soldado... como Mustang, Aisawa ha puesto una máscara de eterno cansancio que solo esos agudos ojos delatan.

Sonríe con esa gallardía al pro héroe -Como soportas a esos mocosos- dice como bienvenida resignándose a cerrar el libro que ha sido un adorno entre sus manos sin guantes.

Shota solo da un ligero indicio de molestia antes de derrumbarse sonoramente en el sillón con un audible plop, sus ojos fijos en el trio de personas que hasta hace poco compartían un hogar -Son niños- murmura con seguridad, como si no supiera nada de lo que esos ojos dorados ocultan de experiencia.

Un bufido, Mustang hace un ademan con su mano extrañando mucho sus guantes -Son una espina en el costado, sobretodo el crio de Edward- ríe divertido ignorando la mirada de advertencia del héroe pro... el alquimista rubio parece tener el reflejo de voltear a su dirección casi adivinando que está hablando mal de su persona.

Fue glorioso verlo convertido en un verdadero camarón, las burlas fueron algo que le hizo olvidar su tempestiva llegada y situación en esa prisión lujosa... claro que debe limitarse, Curtis es una mujer maternal con el poder de un oso unido con ese héroe despeinado eran unos padres que debe respetar (ya sea para ahorrarse dolor).

El héroe solo bufa sonoramente sin mirarlo -Te está yendo bien en el japonés- felicita tardíamente.

Se pavonearía si no fuera por la mirada seria brillando entre el cabello revuelto del hombre -¿Qué sucede?- pregunta arqueando la ceja, tratando y fallando de mantener a raya su postura de negocios.

Aisawa parece dudar, sin quitar aun su vista de su pequeña familia que le quieren arrebatar por todo el drama caótico de la verdad, razona que está siendo pretencioso en pensar que con la ayuda de Nedzu los mantendría a su lado pero no era un asunto que deba tratar con el más reciente agregado en ese grupo, además no han resuelto nada -Eres capaz de dar tu versión de los hechos-

Un bufido por parte de Roy, no creyendo del todo que ese sea el asunto que parece consumir al hombre pero sino le quiere decir, no es su problema -Por supuesto, tengo un vocabulario amplio... solo espero no vengan palabras complicadas y apenas Curtis me ha enseñado maldecir- hace un puchero por el mero recuerdo.

La ama de casa hubiera sido una grandiosa madre, tal vez pueda serlo.

-Estoy seguro Edward puede ayudarte- dice secamente Aisawa, recordando cuanto y como ha fallado en detener los diálogos más escandalosos de su boca ¿Cómo los aprendió? Sospecha de Nemuri y Hizashi... hasta de Snipe porque seguro su clase no fue (Cuando asesoraron al 1-A, Edward ya podía hablar como un digno marinero si se lo proponía).

Izumi nunca ha tenido la sinceras ganas de corregirlo, aparte el crio sabe controlarse delante de la mujer.

Con una dramática postura, Roy mira escandalizado al héroe borrador casi como si fueran camaradas (pero si el resto de los alquimistas confían, él podría intentar)-¿Dejas a un niño maldecir?-

El héroe tiene la gracia de voltear los ojos ante su comentario.

XXXXX

En la escuela prestigiosa de héroes intentaron llevar con calma su rutina, ignorando los reporteros acampando afueras de sus puertas... el director suspiraba por encima de su escritorio en un fingido aspecto de naturalidad, como si su mundo no estuviera tambaleándose peligrosamente con seres blancos horrorosos ligando televisiones a nivel mundial para dar un mensaje críptico a un mundo no preparado para la ¿amenaza?

Como si no estuviera luchando por sus razones para emplear a una forastera, mantener la reputación escolar indemne y que ciertos niños no sean arrebatados de la custodia de uno de sus profesores.

Era mejor concentrarse con asuntos que puede manejar.

La puerta sonó en ritmo tranquilo, mirando el reloj el director razono que era su cita para el mediodía... se recompuso en toda su peluda postura para recibir a un niño cuyos ojos agudos desmentían todo el desinterés de estar en esa oficina, detrás y con un aspecto más demacrado estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos... Aisawa dio un ondeo perezoso de mano al empujar el niño y poder cerrar la puerta.

-Bienvenido- sonríe el ratón moviendo sus patas delante del enorme escritorio, manteniéndose al señalar las sillas que tiene delante -¿Es esto tu recomendación?- pregunta sabiendo el motivo general de esta cita, era entrañable como con todo el caos Aisawa tomo en serio las observaciones llevadas a cabo durante el festival deportivo.

Afirmando el profesor agudiza su mirada cansada en su dirección -Hitoshi Shinso es considerado para la promoción de la clase general a la heroica- asegura con voz rasposa.

-Sera mucho trabajo para ponerse al corriente- asegura sonriente Nedzu al niño silencioso -Pero estoy seguro con tu dedicación, podrás alcanzarlos en la fecha que se predice comenzaras a acoplarte a sus clases- finaliza como el protocolo establecido dicta.

Shinso mira entre los dos con emoción bien oculta.

-No puedo entrenarlo- Aisawa dice directamente con un ligero tono de arrepentimiento, como si le quitaran algo que pudiera amoldar pero eran más importantes sus actuales pendientes... estará presente para los exámenes y eso apenas.

-Lo sé, estoy seguro puedo asignarle un tutor privado- ofrece indulgente Nedzu -sé que estas ocupado, puedo hacerme cargo del niño de ahora en adelante- invita al cansado profesor a retirarse, siendo procesos burocráticos no era necesario su presencia.

Hitoshi solo mira al cansado héroe salir con los pies arrastrando, el director niega sabiendo que en vez de descansar en su hogar... pasaría directo a las instalaciones donde hospedan a los alquimistas, es algo retirado pero sabe por el detective Tsukauchi los niños Elric han obligado a que pongan una cama para su padre postizo.

-¿Ella volverá?- la voz del niño es diminuto, apenas audible sacándolo de sus pensamientos -La profesora Curtis ¿volverá?- pregunta.

Es el primer chico preguntándole directamente sobre su profesora ausente, sabe hay rumores circulando entre los adolescentes y teorías descabelladas o graciosas formulándose entre los pensadores... hasta algunos respiraron aliviados de no tenerla como profesora representante -No lo sé- dice sin tener el valor de mentirle.

Hay un feo gesto en el rostro de Shinso, pensando en ese vacío en su corazón por no tenerla cerca... la única que pensó valía la pena intentar ser un héroe sin un quirk valioso... muchos de sus compañeros no ven está perdida, al contrario alegres de no tener un castigo como se los prometió por su falta de carácter en el festival deportivo.

-Espero que regrese- dijo el niño.

Nedzu le sonrió en su rostro de ratón -eso espero también- aplaude al sacar unos formularios de su cajón -ahora, lléname estos documentos- cambia el tema.

XXXXX

Casi todos están mas involucrados en los exámenes y promesas de campamento que han olvidado sobre esa profesora aterradora o los hijos adorables de su sensei (o aterradores según Mineta)... es clara la ausencia de Aisawa, pero nadie tiene el valor de preguntarle a All Might sobre el asunto, no cuando se ve casi igual de deprimido por lo que sea este pasando lejos de los medios de comunicación.

Lo han intentado, no serian la clase mas animada sin que Mina o Hagakure intenten cuestionar a los profesores en turno sobre los ausentes... pero son impermeables, no les están diciendo nada no importe como empujen.

Y con los exámenes cercas, desviaron su atención.

Midoriya sin embargo aun dedica un pensamiento a Curtis-sensei o a los hermanos Elric, aun busca actualizaciones en las plataformas de noticias sobre cualquier resultado o hasta ubicación de los alquimistas... pero nadie mas que los involucrados parecen saber el misterio.

Hay extranjeros viniendo... especialistas o jefes de estado... algo que nadie anuncia pero esta sucediendo... y luego tiene su propio drama que enfrentar, el secreto del One For All y el eterno enemigo All For One.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro corto solo para vivir!

Si, se está extendiendo todo el drama y aislamiento de los alquimistas, pero bueno... es algo delicado como para que se resuelva rápidamente, un por optimo que sea el gobierno japonés... con los extranjeros intentando involucrarse no será fácil... seguro pasaran los exámenes antes de que finalice y se muestre el destino de cada alquimista.

Por ahora Aisawa medita los pro y los contras de todo lo que sucede.

Tambien acepto que he perdido el interes en boku no hero, desde que se murio Sir Nighteye o desde que recibieron la credencial provisional heroica... vuelvan musas para esta historia, por de mientras seguire actualizando las otras.

Neah 20 fuera...


End file.
